Moriya Shrine - Dream View
by MapleFruits
Summary: Almost three years has passed since Moriya Shrine turns into an abandoned shrine, and according to the rumors, a mystery spot. Yet almost unknowingly to the rumors, there is someone known as a shrine maiden in clothing living there, taking care of the abandoned shrine. The shrine maiden lives normally with the "crowds" of the shrine, until one day, an accident happens...
1. The Shrine -Outside-

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN  
** **Note : And if you prefer a no original character fanfic, then please turn away from this one, as it is one of them.**

* * *

 _Under the blue sky where butterfly sinks under the infinite sky_  
 _Under a dream of the long lost autumn._

 _The ring of wind chime together with the song of cicadas_  
 _The gentle wind breeze_  
 _The soft voice of people talking_  
 _Even the floating colored leaves of autumn._

 _Within the dream, it is being seen._  
 _Within the dream, it is being drawn._  
 _Within the dream, it is being felt._

 _In the dream, their image is just as real_  
 _And that, is more than enough to assure._

 _In the dream, their vague smell is just as real_  
 _And that, is more than enough to prove._

 _In the dream, their warmth is just as real_  
 _And that, is more than enough to sooth._

 _Even when it always feel distant._  
 _Within the same time, it always feel close._  
 _In the dream of this autumn._  
 _And the memories of the transparent._

 _Is the recall of the long forgotten autumn_

* * *

 **/** **1**

The fallen autumn leaves scatter around the pathway and shrine ground. Dust has been gathering around ever since it got cleaned last time. Messy is the right word to describe the situation in this shrine–no, maybe messy is an understatement.

"How is it today? Empty again?" I mutter while knocking the offertory box. As if replying the mutter, the offertory box gives quite a loud echoing voice. It seems it does is empty, even today.

Then again, it's not that there is any meaning in hoping that the offertory box will at least be filled by a single coin today. Letting out a soft sigh, I take the broom I have put beside the pillar and start to sweep the front yard.

Moriya Shrine, a shrine located somewhere around Shimosuwa, Nagano.

This shrine used to be a great shrine that could be called as a famous shrine. Far in the past, at the time of the central gods invasion, it was said to be one of the strongest land of native faith. The strength of the faith itself was strong enough that the location that was blessed by this shrine was called Kingdom of Moreya.

But just like time can kill a living being, it can also devour a former glory into nothing but a history; a literature works which is written by the winner. Even the glory from the Kingdom of Moreya is nothing but a history of a far past right now. Perhaps even a myth.

Human believes in what they can see and perceive through their logic. Other than that, it'll be nothing but a transient faith that can be replaced anytime.

In the age where science has been developed greatly to prove a meaning and truth of something through an observation, identification, experimental investigation, and theoretical explanation of one phenomena, the past story that include supernatural entity will be slowly but surely forgotten. Interest in this subject only last for a short time because it can't be proved, and visits are based on culture instead of worships.

It is said that those supernatural entity comes from the natural entity's wishes and emotion. Fear will give birth to youkai, and wishes will give birth to gods. Or at least that's what the story tells.

And thus, if the system truly works that way, then they'll be slowly but surely disappears once nobody believe in them anymore. Maybe that's why this shrine has a decline in its number of visitors too.

But even though so, there are still those who've no problem perceiving them. For examples, there are babies, elders, and animals. As long as there are those who can naturally perceive them, it should be close to impossible for them to be truly forgotten.

I'm also one of those who can naturally perceive them. But for me, as long as they don't bother, I'm fine with it.

"Whew, it's finally done."

The leaves and dust around the pathway and the shrine front yard have been gathered into a single pile behind the komainu. It's been almost a week since the last time I clean this place, but this pile is pretty small for a week time. I suppose "a single arrow is easily broken but not ten in a bunch" might be true.

Oh well, whatever it is, does that mean I only have to work minimally to keep this place clean? A blessing in disguise like this won't come again, so I should just be grateful with it.

I put the broom at Kagura-den pillar, then leans my back on the same pillar. The autumn gentle breeze that passes through feels more refreshing than usual. Under the clear autumn sky, the autumn leaves that fall from its trees are floating gently–being blown away by wind–representing a calming scenery.

"I hope it'll be quiet tonight. ….?"

As if immediately breaking one's wish, however, from the front of torii, a little girl slowly walks through the pathway. Her gaze are looking down, so I can't clearly see her face, but her body is shaking, and sobs can be heard from her as she passes by me without noticing my presence, perhaps because of the same reason of why she's crying.

She gives no offering, yet she claps her hands twice. Following it is a mutter of prayer. Her voice is so small; I can't hear it at all. Yet from how her body is shaking, it's probably something pretty hard to bear from someone in her age–which from her body size, should be around nine years old.

"…Are you okay?"

"E-eh?" The girl gets surprised by my sudden call and immediately turns around. Finally being able to see her face, her somehow red and wet eyes are visible, indirectly telling that she has been crying for quiet some time.

"... Are you... a shrine maiden here?" The girl asks as she tries to hold her shaky voice.

"I don't think I'm… but with how I work, I guess I do am a shrine maiden. Do you need some help to look for your parents?"

"E-eh... how can you..." The girl widens her eyes as an expression of surprise that I can see the reason behind her cry. After a moment, she turns back to her sad looks, and nods as she looks down again.

"I see… but in this case, isn't it better to report to the police instead of coming to a shrine and asks for a divine guidance?"

"B-but… I've came there before… and… there were no response coming from them no matter how hard I called them…"

"Huh? That's ridiculous… oh, wait. Was it the same when you asked the passerby?"

"Um…" The girl only nods in affirmation as an answer to the question. With the answer as a proof of the theory that just comes to my mind, I heave out a sigh as I take my hair tie off.

This is a peculiar task with heavy responsibility, much to my dislike.

After all, this girl won't be able to meet her mother anymore as long as her mother doesn't share the same circumstance or have a special tie with those in the other place. That's just how it is for the girl now. To put it simply, even if she does finds her mother later, they won't be able to come in contact. As they're now, not only separated by distance, but they're also separated by place.

Evening is the time when the boundary that separates those of the days and those of the night will be slightly, naturally bound. And those who lives there can be together with those who live here. In the same way, it allows some form of communication between the residence of the two different places as long as its condition can be fulfilled.

But in most cases, even the evening can't help heighten spiritual capabilities. With an exception of the people who train it or people who're blessed with heightened spirituality, humans spirituality naturally gets dulled as they grow old, and will only heightened again when they're close to dying.

The one who're blessed with it would be quite rare. And with the rise of scientific era, it would be safe to say that the spiritual training has long extinct, except for certain groups of people.

"M-Miko-san?... Is there something wrong?" The girl asks worriedly with a bit fear and confusion in her tone.

"No, there's nothing wrong."

I give a hand wave in dismissal. It somehow calms the girl a bit, but it doesn't solve the problem we're having.

"…Um, if there's nothing wrong… then what should I do now? I... I don't know where my mother is. And I don't think I can find her alone like this..."

And finally, the question comes.

Now then, what should I do with the girl here?

This shrine is already abandoned as it is, so it should be fine to shelter the girl for now. But sheltering her will only slowly turns her fear into a linger. God knows what happens to a spirit with strong linger. And there's no way I can treat her just like that of a vengeful spirits; exorcising her and then kick her away when she's still holding on her sanity.

If that's how it is, then maybe there are no other choice. As much as I hate this method, this is the safest way.

With a soft sigh, I put the hair band inside the hakama pocket, then looks straightly to the girl.

"Fine… I'll help. But in exchange, you should just rest here."

"E-eh? Rest here… do you mean... I shouldn't help at all?"

"Yes, you shouldn't help at all. You can just sleep here. Sleep into a deep sleep and don't wake up until your mother wakes you up like how you're usually woken up in the morning so you won't be late for school. When the time comes, you'll be with her again."

"...B-but that sounds scary… and what if mom's voice never come?"

"Well… I can't promise anything, but sooner or later you'll hear her voice and meet her again anyway."

"...Really? Will she really come?"

"She will. I'll try to look for her for now. It's an annoying work, so you use your waiting time on resting. I'll give you a room at the shrine office later." I avert my gaze, pointing at the shrine office direction with my gaze, then looks at the girl again. "For now, just rest here. I'll pick you later after I've done with my cleaning work. Or do you want to go there first and choose your room yourself?"

"…Eh, no… I'm fine with waiting here first. Thank you, miko-san…"

The girl's fortunately obedient. Nodding shyly with a gentle happy smile from the words of meeting, the girl takes a seat, close her eyes, then looks down once again. I take the broom on the pillar and then walk away a bit to fool the girl. My glance focus at the girl direction as I slowly walk–

–and within a moment or so, the girl slowly disappears into thin air as she's filled with peace that she'll meet her mother again when she wakes up from her slumber, which is actually nothing but an empty promise.

Children sure are innocent that they can have their peace by a simple empty promise. If the other that are bounded to this world are just like that of a child, it'll be no doubt a simple task to give them a peaceful rest.

"...But in the end, it really is a blessing in disguise. Well, shit. This'll be even more tiring than usual..." With a protest, I walk to the storage building.

* * *

 **/2**

With no edible food around the time of dinner, I decide to do a quick tour to the shopping district. It's only the beginning of October, yet with how close this small town to the lake is, its humidity makes it pretty much like winter in the other place. And perhaps for the same reason, there are only small amount of pedestrians around this time of day. With the sun setting, the face of those small amount of pedestrians looks even more lazy to do this shopping tour. It's just like saying that they're being forced to do it. But of course, I'm no exception to them.

With the deep red color of the sun light bathing the area–from the pathway, the shop buildings in the district, and even the lamp pole that has shone its dim-light color–instead of the cheerful, brave meaning of red, it colors it with gloom; like that in a drama or opera that tells death.

At the place where the sun light doesn't reach, are the black part of the sky; colored in deep dark-blue. In between them are the meshing gradation between light and darkness. Even without any spiritual prowess, one with knowledge can know that it's the time of boundary, and they'll soon come invade.

When I left the shrine, I have taken a black colored leather jacket, and now are wearing it on the top of my shrine maiden kimono. Although it's uncomfortable for the kimono sleeves to bulk up inside the jacket, I still wear it to keep myself warm in case a sudden cold presence passes by. Under the sky of where the boundary line can be seen clearly, a thing like that are common to happen.

Even when I've no particular like nor dislike toward the cold presence which I've already sick of it.

* * *

When one starts to leave the lively place, an encounter with shady peoples can't be avoided. In fact, some of those shadiness can even pique an interest.

For example: a man in suit with a briefcase who kept looking around before going inside the dark alley. Then next, is a group of people at front of a van near a convenience store. And finally the most obvious one, a girl who's walking hastily with her eyes focused on her cell phone and a group of men waiting at the corner of the intersection, talking while sometime taking a glance to their surroundings, and sometime the girl. God knows what they'll do. But with no business with any of them, I just walk pass them. Who knows what kind of retribution will come for them later.

White steam comes out when I let out a soft sigh, before it slowly ascends and dissipates into the air. My eyes follow the steam, and the moment it dissipates, what comes into my vision is the autumn evening sky.

The harvest moon that starts to ascend toward the night sky shines dimly before the bright sunset. It doesn't even take a minute for me to be charmed by its willingness to follow its fate. Even with the entire thing in the world someday turn artificial, this scenery; the ephemeral evening, is one that will remain as it is.

And just like the fate of the moon, is this life of a shrine maiden that was started with a particular reason that time.

Three years ago.

I woke up from a deep sleep that felt like a long period hibernation. Yet despite how it felt, there were nothing wrong with my muscle and skeletal system, and everything went just like how it was supposed to be. Daily chores, meal time, and rest time went without any problem existed. It was just like the usual daily life.

Other memories that's not based on habitual activity itself or hadn't been adapted into habits because of a long break, such as school, turned out just as how it was supposed to be. For example, study materials are just here inside my head; going nowhere. The path to school and the residence area which I occasionally visit for shop are just as clear, despite not being as clear as the habitual one. I can even still remember my own identity. It's just like how it's supposed to be, except for some unwanted surprise.

Some of my memories have turned hazy… and it's not in a way of being forgotten. It's hazy in a way of remembering what shouldn't be parts of reality. To put it simply, it's just like seeing a long series of dreams without having even a single wake up.

A sense of déjà vu, yet the recognition system of the brain that takes care of memories recognizes it as a dream. And to make it worse, most of the memories in my head–with an exception of after what happened three years ago–are like that.

So I come to a certain conclusion.

The real memories are lost, and just like that. It's not like it's being forgotten, but instead, it's like the real memories itself aren't there to begin with. An effort to remember will lead to something that feels just like remembering a dream. It's just like it's trying to tell that the memories aren't even real, and it doesn't need to be; that it should be taken away for granted and I should just be grateful with it.

However, ironically there are nothing to be grateful to it.

Even when it's still there, it's just like my identity has been taken away. There's nothing granted at all. It feels like there are gaps somewhere in my chest. There are nothing but unsettling thoughts–only loneliness remain afterward. It's meaningless, just like leaving the hollow places empty because it's transparent to begin with. And it makes me want to throw the glass pieces away because there are nothing but emptiness from its transparent shape. It's like I'm not being awake up until now, but it doesn't feels like I've gone into a long comatose state too either because my body are just fine. It's just weird, for it to be hollow yet filled at the same time.

Well, positively thinking, even with this weird amnesia-like case, these hazy memories aren't even a bother. In fact, some of them are pretty useful for this kind of daily duty that sometime needs an adaptation to be done perfectly. And with the personality still intact, at least I still have what every humans should apparently have. It's like having a revelation through dreams, and I just have to follow it until the end to have a safe life.

And so if one needs a reason, then my reason is quite simple.

Because if I keep living normally, maybe one day the puzzle will once again turn into a complete one once again.

Because if I follow what the mixed puzzle told me, I might know whether it's really a dream or reality.

To live in by those dreams for such reason... I wonder how much do I'd love to see that some withered flowers are actually ghost.

* * *

On the track back to the shrine, the live of the living slowly vanishes, and it turns into a graveyard-like situation. I had averted my sight from the sky the moment the cloud gets over the moon, and all I see is the red-light bathed pathway to the shrine. The temperature also corresponds with the atmosphere; slowly decreases and gets cooler. It's truly quiet and dead-like, that it feels just like passing through a graveyard at night.

In the silence, however, there are sounds of serene and the voices of human that slowly gets clearer the closer one gets to the shrine.

Taking a glance at the source, there are ambulance beside the lamp pole and people taking a body–whose limbs are just like a string doll that has been separated from its string–into the ambulance. Under the lamp pole; a place which usually doesn't gather attention, are a torn doll, a bottle filled with water and flowers, and puddle of familiar scarlet color.

I stop at the front of the lamp pole and stare at those placed under it. As bizzare as it is, the reason of these items gathered here is pretty clear.

"Excuse me, miss."

"Hm?" Hearing a not-so-nice-voice of a call, I turn toward the voice and see a person in paramedic uniform. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but if I may know, do you have any relation to the person who just tried to commit suicide here?"

"No… I don't have any relation with them. I'm just passing by and apparently living around here. Why do you ask?"

"I see… that's too bad. It's just that yesterday, there were also a little girl who had a car accident around here. There might be some relation between the accident yesterday and the suicide attempt today, so we might just ask anyone who passes while we stop here."

"…Oh, I see. But sorry, I really don't know anything."

"Hm… if it's like that, then it can't be helped. Please excuse me then." And with that, the man walks back to the ambulance.

There are some talks between the paramedics in the ambulance, but as I have no interest in it, there's nothing that comes into ears. After around a minute or so, the ambulance machine starts to sound, followed by the sound of its serene, before it goes away. As soon as the ambulance gets away, I take a glance under the lamp pole once again.

So this is how it goes? How tragic of her, to pay her self-justified guilt that comes from her own view of a mother in this way.

I let out a soft sigh as I take a glance at the path I've been passing earlier–the same path where the ambulance passes. Come to think of it, this place isn't that remote. But at the same time, it isn't that close to the busy area either. Looking at how her body was, she's still alive. But in that condition, she might or mightn't survive with a single second late. Well, if she doesn't survive, then that's that. It's none of my business. Still…

"Not seeing is a flower… huh? Good for you, little girl."

After taking a final glance at the torn doll under the lamp pole, I avert my gaze, then continue to walk back to the shrine.

* * *

 **/3**

It's only takes around ten minutes for me to get back at the shrine. The sun has completely set, and so some place in the shrine has been embraced by shades. For example, the Kagura-den. And for another, the Hai-den behind it. There are reasons behind it, so it only takes me a split second to continue further inside the shrine. Or that's what I'll immediately do if there are nothing like sudden vibration coming from my cellphone inside the jacket pocket. And the next moment I take my cellphone to check the mail inbox, I immediately regret it.

 _"Good evening, Nagisa. It's been a while since we meet. Apparently, I'm already inside the shrine for a visit and a talk about my great adventure that you'll never have since you always hide yourself inside this shrine. I know you're on your way for shopping, so be sure to bring some snacks and be a good host when you get back, alright?"_

What the hell with the rude message? At least tell me in advance before you arrive so I can prepare something in advance. Although if it's her who's coming, it would be something hidden in the storage for animals hunting.

After I lock the cellphone screen and put it back inside the pocket, I walk to the shrine living quarter and get inside. There are already a pair of shoes which give a warm welcome when I get inside. Oh, how I regret to never lock the living quarter. But well, how could I do that when the key has already broken since the time I came here? Honestly, the fact that only a single burglar ever come to this shrine never cease to amaze me.

After taking my shoes off, I walk inside the building. Unlike the other building, the living quarter is the only one being left lit and gives a sigh of life. It's being done this way since it'll be the best way for saving allowance. However in terms of condition, just like the other building, its condition is pretty much questionable. The only difference is that it has less speck of dust compared to other building in this shrine. Of course, it's only as far as an abandoned building goes.

It doesn't take long until I arrive at the main hall and spot a girl; Usami Sumireko, who has made herself at home. Her eyes focused on her weird tablet PC and her finger slides around the screen up and down.

"Usami…" I call her as I lean on the door while sighing softly.

Usami is quite unique to the point that she's weird. If she's really a delusional person, then she'd be what people call as chuunibyou, complete with superiority complex. But in her case, it's not a chuunibyou because she really is blessed with what people call as ESP. As far as rarity goes, her talent is genuinely strong. And with the aid of her personality, the results is a person who lives in a school life that most people calls as tragic. And right now, that tragic person who's somehow an unfortunate acquaintance of mine has averted her gaze from the tablet PC as the first form of response.

"Oh, you're finally back." She says with a nonchalant tone as if what she has done nothing wrong. "I bet you've read my mail. So, do you bring any snacks?"

"I've got nothing to give you since the mail just came earlier." I tell her as I get inside. "And why are we having our role reversed here? You're the one who should give an offering."

"I don't think I need to do it. This shrine has no more blessing left anymore anyway, isn't it?"

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not accepting visitor for free. Or perhaps you don't even have a single coin left inside that pitiful wallet of yours which contents has been used to pay the monthly payment of that tablet PC?"

"Guh… hm… alright, you can put this offering things on my tab."

"And increase the number of zeroes in your tab? No way, girl. Give me the offering right now or I'll sue you for trespassing."

"What!? Just how much do you charge me every time I come!?"

Usami shows quite an interesting, priceless surprised face. It's not something common to see; it's a total shock instead of the usual disbelieve expression. But well, it's better to stop now since she's already aiming for my face.

I wave my hand in dismissal as a sign to tell that it's a joke and for her to stop it. Usami who realizes the meaning glares at me for a while, until she gets tired and heaves out a long sigh while relaxing her body once again. "Stop joking with that kind of face, Nagisa…"

"Mhmm… it's how my face is. And the teasing is entertaining anyway."

"I see. So you want to test my patience, don't you? Alright, feel free test it but don't blame me if something fly to your face."

"Fine, fine, whatever. I'm sorry for what I did."

After I say my half-intended apologize, I take a boxed food from the convenience store bag. Putting the bag on the floor and takes a seat, I put the boxed food to the table, then without even bothering myself to warm it up, I open the box immediately. Finally with a mutter of a prayer to whoever can hear my mutter and gratitude directed to the farmer and the one who cook the food in, I begin to eat.

Usami on the other side, however, stares at me with a deadpanned expression. Either because I eat without heating it up or my way of saying apologize, nobody except her really know. But I guess it's the latter. Then again, it's not that it's something to think about, so I leave her be.

* * *

"Ugh, the trip is pretty expensive…"

At the moment I just take a seat after I went to the kitchen for a cup of tea after dinner, in the middle of silence, Usami says as her free hand takes an ice cream cup from the convenience store bag without taking her eyes away from the tablet PC screen.

"An expensive trip? Are you going somewhere far away?"

"Oh, you're already back. And yes, it's somewhere quite far, but I don't think it'll take that long because I already know where I should go."

"I see. That sounds good to hear. I'll be sure to give you a blessing so you won't ever come back again."

She frowns with her eyes that tell something about throwing the ice cream cup at my face, which fortunately stops right away when she looks at the ice cream cap. Opening the cap, she takes a spoon and eats it with her eyes focused at the tablet PC, where she frowns for a while before nodding and looks at me.

"Anyway, Nagisa. Have you ever gone to Yomotsu Hirasaka or Jigokudani before?"

"Hn… I've gone there before… but I forget when it was. Why?"

Usami doesn't give an answer and only nods as a response, before she continues to stare at the monitor after taking another spoon of ice cream. I guess she won't give an answer right away. Whatever then.

I stare at the white steam floating away from the cup for a moment, then lift the tea cup and take a sip. After I put the cup back with a soft, relieved sigh, I avert my gaze to the opened shouji door to take a look at the night scenery of the shrine in the dark.

Yomotsu Hirasaka and Jigokudani. The two places famously known as mystery spots. A place where spiritual energy concentrates and causes some paranormal activities to occur, which usually are seen through spirits gathering. It's usually an abandoned buildings and cemeteries. But in some case, even this godless shrine can count as one.

"Mystery spots, eh…"

"What's wrong with mystery spots?" Usami gives a responds, much to my surprise as it's only intended as a mutter.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong. I just remember something about it. Jigokudani, for example, or Yomotsu Hirasaka. It's a tourist spot where you can blame spiritual beings if something happened. It's a great place for looting trip, isn't it?"

"W-what… that's… oh, all right. You caught me. Although it's not looting, but that sharpness of yours seriously creep me out."

The response come together with a surrendering sigh and a soft sound of a tablet PC being put on the table. What comes next is a sound of a zipper being opened–from a glance, it comes from a sport bag–and a rustling sounds.

"Oh, find it." With a whisper-like exclamation, Usami takes out a ball out from her sports bag carefully–apparently understandable since there are a glance of lingerie inside–then puts in on the table. As the ball shines dimly with its dim purple color, she smugly smiles.

"What do you think? It's quite a finding, isn't it? Just for your information, this ball is one of the embodiment of an occult activities itself. An occult ball."

"Occult ball? What are those?"

"It's a ball that needs to be collected. You've heard the dragon balls at least, right? It's something like that, but it's not for wish granting."

"Oh, so you collect seven and something will happen?"

"Yeah, it's exactly that. I was almost fooled by that too. But in reality, this ball does something else." Usami raises a finger with a smirk. This time, a triumphant smirk is on her face instead of the usual looking down smirk. "And that, is if all the seven get collected, a door where we can freely go inside and outside to the fantasy world I've been talking about will open."

"…Yes?"

Confused, I unintentionally frown at her exclamation. Even with the little bit information of her objective to go to this fantasy world, hearing it directly in a way that as if telling she already finds a way sound confusing and delusional at the same time.

"Hm, I see your mind can't really follow what I say. That's to be expected since it'll be hard to understand for someone like you."

"Probably. It's not that I care for something complicated and silly like that anyway. But what do you mean by a door will appear?"

"It literally means it. It creates a door that'll connect this world and that fantasy world. But there's no way this ball can just create a door that can open and close all the time conveniently. So it should be something along the lines of a hole where we can peek then gets inside and outside as much as we want."

"A hole? So that would mean…"

"Yes, it's exactly that. If there aren't any, then it'll just bust it out from something. In this case, it should be in some empty space. Though it can be anywhere too."

"Something sounds fishy somehow, especially if it can be done that easily and everyone can see it."

"It does is, but there's nothing like a further step without taking a risk. So it should be, at worst case, a win-lose condition."

"I see…."

The room goes into silence once again since Usami has also done with her explanation and begins to search something in her tablet PC once again. My eyes linger somewhere outside; beyond the door where the darkness of the night lurks freely, together with its being that lies there.

A ball, which if collected and being gathered together, can forcefully open a gap hole that will act as a door to the other world. Even if Usami call it fantasy world where spiritual and natural being can live together, there's something that sounds really fishy behind it. There must be something, but what is it– Oh….

"There's no way such ball can lie at a place where everyone can just see it, even if it's mystery spot… so, where did you get the first ball you have?"

"Oh, that. It's somewhere you won't even reach as long as you live. But if you want to know, after some kind of a dream-like revelation, one of the ball just suddenly appeared on the top of my desk."

"…What? That just stupid. How can that happen?"

"Don't ask me that. Even I don't know how it can be suddenly there when my room is always locked from the inside at night."

"Now I feel dumb for asking… whatever. I'll just have this ball tonight. There's no way you just bring it to sleep, right?"

"What? No way I'll just do what you said. This ball is mine, so it's my right to keep it."

"Being difficult now, eh… that's to be expected though."

I heave out a sigh, letting out the slight distress that comes from fatigue and Usami's usual hard head attitude. The ball itself is already a problem. And now comes the problem from the owner; the arrogant girl with superiority complex.

Just like usual, the story telling coming from this delusional esper girl ends abruptly like this. Whenever she comes, she'll just tell what she wants, stops whenever she wants, and then do her shady investigation around the shrine without even permission. And it's nothing but problem.

Yet despite all of that, I never really end up kicking her out from the shrine or anything. As annoying as she is, she still cleans the mess that she has done unless it's something out of her ability to do. I mean, as long as she still knows the meaning of responsibility and limitation even with that arrogance, then I've no responsibilities if she gets in an accident or anything in her research. So why not?

* * *

In the middle of silence, the sounds of a triumphant song breaks the silence. The song comes from the tablet PC that Usami are currently using, and ends as soon as she slides her finger on the screen.

"All right, my research time done. Now time for rest… oh, whoops. I did it again. Nagisa, can I borrow one of the room here again? I doubt there'll be any train around this time. Renting a room is a bit bad of a choice too because I need to save money for the trip too."

"Hm? I don't mind as long as you don't borrow clothes since my laundry hasn't completely dried yet."

"No need to worry about that. I already bring my own clothes." After zipping the sports bag that she brings with her here, Usami then shoulder the bag and stands up, with the tablet PC on her hand. I never thought she's that prepared for this– hm?

"Usami, you don't bring this shady paranormal ball with you?"

"I told you it's called occult ball." Usami frowns in irritation, before she shakes her head. "And I don't need to bring it if I'm staying here. You want to borrow it for a while, right? I'll let you borrow it for tonight. I'll take it again next morning. You look… interested in it after all, so it can be a profit for me too."

"Taking a profit from someone interest, huh? You're pretty shrewd."

"What is that? I'm just taking an advantage from the situation. The one who can read and take advantage of the situation will always be in benefit."

Usami smirks proudly as she says that, with a pose which indirectly tell that she's bragging about it. It only last for a moment, before she walks toward the door and stops before she turns around.

"I leave it to you then. Make sure not to lose them and give me a great report about it."

"Hm… maybe it's possible if there are indeed something wrong with the ball. Anyway, just go to rest and don't bother the shrine now."

"You're rude as usual even for this. Well, I'll see you later then, Nagisa."

After she accepts a reply in a simple hand wave, Usami then walks away. Her foot steps can be heard for a while, followed by a sound of a sliding door, before it finally disappears.

The room finally comes back into its usual silence. Finally being left alone in silence, I let out a soft sigh, then stares at the shady paranormal ball; the so-called occult ball being left on the table. The ball just acts like how it was before Usami walks away; stay in place while shining in its dim purple light, while at the same time, slowly increases the size of the cracking gap at the place where it stays.

Creating a door where we can go freely between worlds, huh.

I haven't told Usami about this yet, but now that I think of it, this ball and the one in the picture indeed has a potential to crack open the barrier between that is placed naturally around this world. The one in the picture is a bit vague because of its resolution size, yet this one clearly shows its capabilities. If one ball can make it like this, then a crack around human size will be more than possible with seven balls….

In which case, it should be better to just eradicate or seal them. But with no insurance that the balls can be sealed with just a simple seal and will it just be gone or create a giant crack if it's being eradicated, then no way it can be done just like that.

"Mnnh… oh well, whatever. Nothing can be done for now."

Laying down on the tatami mats and roll to the side after pulling the string to turn off the lamp, I close my eyes, letting it have its rest. With no clues at all on what to do and nothing appeared in mind on what should be done, it's kind of risky to do just something like that.

In that case, for now, I'll just rest and when the morning comes, tell Usami to be careful with the ball around. Yes… that simply should do enough for now…

* * *

 **Dream View – Night Parade**

She gets waken up by the dream.

The sounds of ticking clock can be heard. As soft, yet as disturbing, it slowly bring her to consciousness, after perhaps, an unintended sleep has happened.

Her eyes slowly open as soon as her consciousness comes back. Following its lead, is the subtle sense of how sluggish her body is; that it's just like ordering her to let it go back to its resting state. Finally as its closing, is a surfacing drowsiness and slight throbbing headache.

"Oh… damn… I fell asleep here again…." Muttering as a protest, the shrine maiden forces her body to a seat, where there she closes her eyes, covering it by a hand, then gently shaking her head.

It's not like it rarely happen. But most of the time it happens, the rest almost never comfortable, which is why she hates it.

For example, is the sluggish body she gets.

For example, is the drowsiness and the slight headache she gets.

And finally, what comes next is the most important yet the most hardest to be understood.

"...What a weird dream..."

She mutters with sleepy and lazy eyes as she scans the dark surroundings around her place. She can hardy see anything at first, but after her eyes adapted to her surrounding, she can slowly see her surroundings in more clearness.

There are no change; not even a slight difference can be seen in the room. In the dark room where the shadow lurks almost at every part of the room, there are two places that isn't enveloped by it. The first is around the gap of the opened door, where the reflected, subtle moon light is getting through. And the second is at the center of the table, where the Occult Ball lies and shines dimly with its dim-purple colored light.

The shrine maiden gaze stops right where the Occult Ball lies. And with half-opened eyes, she stares at it with a lack of interest.

"….. It does gets wider…. Usami does bring weird things sometime. Oh, well…."

It doesn't matter. That's what the shrine maiden face tells. She lets out a soft sigh, then this time stares at the gap of the opened door. Her consciousness is still a bit in haze, yet she hears it.

In the middle of cricket songs, there are sounds of vague conversations.

It's not from one same voice nor two. There are a lot of it.

At a place where there are supposedly only the song of the night can be heard, there are other sounds. A lively sound similar to that in a feast; a sound filled with cheers. The sound reach the shrine maiden ears. The shrine maiden who's still in haze stays quiet for a moment–

"…Damn it… why do they've to come in a middle of night like this…"

The shrine maiden heaves out a sigh as she grumbles in irritation. It doesn't take long before she forces herself to stand up, then walks outside the room to go to the place where the merry and cheers come.

The cheers come from the front of the Kagura-den, which spreads from there to the shrine front yard near the stairways. There, lies a lot of people–no, calling them people in terms of human isn't right. The "crowds", are having a kind of feast for their kind; singing, dancing, and everything they think are fun and can be done in a festival-like feast.

At the front of the Kagura-den entrance; right at the front of the offertory box, a person is standing at the front of the stairways. If one can see it, that person figure is the one who resembles human the most. There are nothing like flying spirit around her body. She has a feet and looks like standing with it. Even her figure is just like that of a human, without horns or one eye. At the front of the Kagura-den entrance, she's standing while sometime moves his body in an exaggerated gesture.

"…Under the sakura tree that night… that person stood alone… and from behind him… something touched his shoulder. The person turned around… only to saw nothing behind him. But…. From behind him when he turned around… he heard a whisper…."

"….Wel~come~ to Moriya Shrine grand feast… do you care for some donations, thy dear visitor?"

"WHOA!"

The person who tells the story at the front of kagura-den gets surprised by the sudden whisper. She shouts, surprising the crowds who follow the shout, before she immediately jumps down and ended falling and kissing the ground.

The once full of spirits crowd suddenly turns into a total silence. One by one, the sight of the crowds go into the person who is currently standing at the front of the offertory box. The last one who follows the line of sight of the crowds is the girl who was standing at the front of the Kagura-den. And at that moment, all the crowds see the shrine maiden, who's staring at them with grumpy looks.

"…Uh oh, this is bad…", "We didn't wake her... right?", and some other whispers can be heard, although subtly and vaguely. The shrine maiden, of course, hears it. She lets out a sigh, then knock the offertory box with her feet.

The crowds go into another silence state when they hear the knock. There are various kind of gaze from the crowds; panic, fear, worry, and some other kind of gaze. Yet in contrast to their gaze, the shrine maiden only stare at them with folded hand.

"So, who's the idiot who starts this feast?"

There are not even a single answer comes from the crowds. Seeing their silence, the shrine maiden roughly scratch her back head–

"–whatever, I'm too tired to get mad. Just do as you wish as long as you don't scare those who'll come for a shelter in the middle of a night. I'll join after making tea."

The shrine maiden says, then turns around and leaves the crowds. The crowds who see the shrine maiden action stares in disbelieve. After all, ever since the first time they started having feast here, there isn't even a single person who used this place as night shelter.

And with that realization, together with a loud cheers from the crowds, the festival-like feast start once again.

* * *

The feast keeps its lively atmosphere even at the time the shrine maiden has arrived–actually no, it's even more lively than how it was before the shrine maiden woke up and in the process of making tea.

"Now, why are you choosing this kind of time?" The shrine maiden who's sitting at the front of Kagura-den asks with a tea cup on her laps.

"Oh, there are no such complicated reason. It's just that when we'd arrived here, there were already some people who were staying here. And since they looked a bit bored, we started this feast." The one who answers is the one who was falling face first before; their leader.

"There are someone else? Weird…"

"What is weird, Nagisa-dono?"

"…I told you already a lot of times, even when you were a knight at the time of your death… when was it again, feudal era? Well, whenever it is, just drop the honorific, will you? That sounds stiff. And I'm not even your lord or anything."

"A-ah, my apologize. It's just that I've not used to take away the honorifics…"

The leader says with a wry smile while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Seeing her reaction, the shrine maiden huffs, then takes a sip of her tea. After she puts the half-filled cup on the floor, the shrine maiden stares at the lively feast at front of them.

"A-anyway, what do you mean by weird, Nagisa… sama?"

"…You're hopeless. Whatever. What I mean by weird are their presence."

"Their presence? I see. Is it weird because you can't sense their presence unlike when we came to this shrine for the first time?"

"Putting it simply, it's something like that."

The shrine maiden closes her eyes with a frown while tilting her head, as if in deep thought. The leader only stares at her in confusion. It doesn't take a long time until she opens her eyes once again and takes a glance at the leader.

"Hey, Harune."

"Yes? Is there anything I can be a service of, Nagisa… sama?"

"…." The shrine maiden lets out a sigh. Either it is because she has given up on telling her to drop the honorifics or because of the leader that keeps bowing down as she says apologize as soon as she hears the sigh, nobody really know. "Say, are these people still there? The one you said is already here since the beginning."

"Oh, them? To be honest, they're quite a unique one. I even rarely seen their kin, despite being the leader of the large bands in Nagano. Are you sure you want to meet them?"

"I'm quite curious… so yeah, let me see them."

"As you wish then. I'll go and tell them to come here immediately. Please stay still and wait here, Nagisa-dono."

The leader stands up, bows once at the shrine maiden, then walks away. Seeing the leader girl walks away, the shrine maiden stares at her figure until her figure disappears inside the crowds. The moment her figure can't be seen anymore, the shrine maiden picks up her tea cup, and takes a sip.

Something is weird. The shrine maiden realizes that ever since the beginning when she heard the noise of the usual weekly night parade. Especially because she knows that today isn't the day of the weekly night parade. But that's not what she's curious at.

The shrine maiden is curious at the figure which the leader said is already here to begin with.

After all, the shrine maiden has set up a barrier.

And with that barrier, no matter who gets inside, she'll realize it immediately.

But the shrine maiden didn't pick anything from this new appearance. In other words, there are only one option available behind this appearance.

–They're already inside since the beginning.

But who's already inside since the beginning, when the shrine maiden who has already lived here for almost three years, doesn't even know? The shrine maiden is curious at this. Hence why she wants to see this figure that she hasn't seen before herself.

"Will it be calm, or will it be storm?"

The shrine maiden mutters as her eyes stare at her own reflection on the tea inside the cup. After she takes another sip, she lets out a relieved sigh, then puts the tea cup back on the floor corridor.

"Nagisa-dono, I'm back."

Right at the moment she puts the tea cup back on the floor corridor, a familiar voice of the leader can be heard at front of her. The shrine maiden who hears that, turns into the voice source.

"Oh, Harune. So, where is this people you saw?"

"They're here, Nagisa-dono. Please come here, you people!"

Some figures are stepping forward after they heard the leader's order. The first one is a person covering himself with a mask, and in his hands are two cloak; red cloak and blue cloak. The one beside the masked person is a woman with a surgical mask. Then beside the woman, is a girl in school uniform, but a bit torn and dirty, with her pale finally beside the girl, are a tall woman, perhaps 2-3 meters high, with all white clothes and a hat.

"So… Nagisa-dono, what do you think?"

The leader asks the shrine maiden, yet the shrine maiden doesn't immediately gives her answer. She tilts her head a bit in confusion. As her eyebrows frown, she stares at the four figure at front of her.

Except from the sound of the feast, time passes quickly as she stares at the four figures in silence,. It takes more or less five minutes until the shrine maiden heaves out a long sigh and messes around with her hair.

"What the hell… so the ball is a real deal?"

"Is there something wrong, Nagisa-dono?"

"Nothing." The shrine maiden stands up as she gives her answer. After she gets down from the Kagura-den stairs, she stares at the leader. "Harune, take care of the party and make sure to watch this four so they don't do anything weird until the end. And you four, if you four do something weird, I'll punish ALL of you who're having a feast here."

"E-eh!? U-Understood! Leave the task to me, Nagisa-dono!"

"I'll see you in an hour or so."

The shrine maiden walks away from the night parade after she says those word. There are the voice of the ghost leader that can be vaguely heard as a warning in a panic tone. The shrine maiden who hears that snorts lightly without stopping her steps.

* * *

It doesn't take long for her to arrive at her destination. The sudden change of atmosphere, despite of the sounds coming from the night parade that still can be heard can be said as terrifying. The cold from the night breeze of autumn that's close to the winter chill through as if it's stabbing right at the bones. The shrine maiden walks pass all of that in indifference. And as soon as she arrives, she gets inside the room–

–and there she sees it. The giant crack of the boundaries that's caused by the Occult Ball.

"This ball is truly the culprit, eh?"

She now feels a bit regretful about letting the ball as it is. But now that it already happens, she can't do anything about it. The shrine maiden takes a deep breath. As she takes out some talismans from her sleeve, she walks inside the room and slides close the door.

Shadow lurks all the way inside the room. The line of boundaries that once vague to her eyes can be seen more clearly in the room enveloped by shadows. And in the middle of the room itself lies the Occult Ball, together with a giant crack in the boundary.

"Well, then it's finally time for some real tiring work."

That night, in the middle of the pressuring silence, the shrine maiden voices reverberates inside the room.

* * *

The boundary has mostly closed up. The room is now filled with lamp light which dissipates the enveloping darkness. It's not only the darkness that slowly gone, but also some of the thin boundary; or perhaps for their case, it's more like it can be hardly seen.

"Oh, god…. That was the most tiring things I've done in past these three months…" The shrine maiden heaves out a heavy sigh as she slumps down into a seat.

The Occult Ball that was shining dimly, right now only acts like those of a paranormal ball. It's lying quietly in the middle of the round table, without making any crack in the boundary again. It just looks like a harmless ball.

Another sound of a sigh fills the room, together with a soft thud from the shrine maiden who harshly lays on the floor with her arms open. She stares at the ceiling filled spider combs and dust.

That moment, she comes into a realization.

She can't completely seal the ball capabilities.

No matter how hard she tries, it's impossible. The only thing she can do is temporarily sealing the ball capabilities so it doesn't cause any accident for a while.

But there's also a flaw in it.

What if it activates and cracks the barrier somewhere when Usami isn't around her watch? Will the ball creates an accident somewhere outside? The thought invades the shrine maiden mind.

"I suppose it's inevitable…"

With a mutter, the shrine maiden raises into a seat, then crawls on all four closer to the table; specifically to the Occult Ball, with a talisman ready in her hand.

"My bad, shady ball." With that mutter, her hand moves the talisman to the Occult Ball–

–only to be harshly thrown away.

The shrine maiden eyes widen. It's not because of the rejection, nor because of her attempts to destroy the ball causes the seal to be undone.

She widens her eyes in surprise because she feels a crack. Yes, she doesn't see it. She feels it. A crack appears inside her mind, right around her heart location.

It only happens for a short time. There are no blood spilled at all in the process. Still in surprise, she moves her hand to her chest, where there are heart beats coming. There are also nothing abnormal with the heart beats, as it only beats in the usual rhythm.

"That scares me…" The shrine maiden lets out a relieved sigh. "…But if it can't be done that way… well, then there's nothing else that can be done. Maybe I should just rest here again… this time until the morning comes."

After she puts the talisman inside her hakama pocket, the shrine maiden lays on the tatami mat. The coldness seeps from her back, as she closes her eyes. Her body slowly slackens, and so does her consciousness slowly departs from her body. And like a person who fell into a deep slumber, she sleeps.

Sinking… sinking… deeper into the depth of her consciousness, until the morning comes.

* * *

 **Author Note :  
**

 **Hello, nice to meet you and good to see you again to those who knows me, if there is any. It's the second time of rewriting, and I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. But because some concept can't be done with the old one... so here it is, the second rewrite version, which is once again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience...**

 **By the way, just as the first note I write in the beginning, this one will use original character. But don't worry, for those who reads this until the end of this chapter, I'll try (not promise), to not make the original character to always be the center of the story and as much as I can, try to avoid mary sue thingy, so please don't worry too much.**

 **Finally, thank you for reading this chapter. A review is appreciated in all way, so if you can, please give one. Also, this time I'll try to update in schedule (around a month per chapter or less if I'm not so busy).**

 **That's all for the author note in this chapter. Once again, thank you for reading and see you in next chapter ' v')/**


	2. The Shrine -Inside-

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

The song of the chirping birds and the subtle touch of the morning breezes that tickle the skin slowly bring me back from the depth of unconsciousness. It's preferable to keep myself asleep. But the cold morning temperature of autumn forces me to open my heavy eyelids. When I open my eyes, the blurry vision reflects into it.

"Nnnh…. It's morning already? … I'm still sleepy…"

A headache comes when I let out a yawn as I raise my body into a seat. It's probably coming from the sudden move, so the headache doesn't stay long and go away after some time passes. My sleepy gaze wander for a while, until it stops at the location of the wall clock which is showing its time.

"…Five past thirty in the morning…. Oh, I overslept…" The mutter comes like a slip of tongue before it turns into a sigh. It seems I really am tired from all the dumb ordeal yesterday. I haven't gotten into the mood yet, so instead of standing up and walk outside the door, I crawl on all four, slide the door, then takes a seat on the wood corridor with my back laying on the shouji as I stare at the morning scenery where the sun hasn't even barely rise.

Even with sleepy eyes, the scenery of the meshing two blue colors in the sky are reflected quite clearly by my eyes. In the horizon, the sunrise declares the end of the time of three ox and ghosts.

Only the gentle sound of wind rustling some leaves away from its trees can be heard, which means that the night parade has met its end. The crowds should also have left this place and gone somewhere hidden from the living by now. As if emphasizing with the peaceful morning after the busy night, sometime the sound of chirping birds can be heard.

Yes, it's truly a blissful, peaceful morning.

"…How nice…" the mutter goes toward the empty air. I close my eyes, giving in to the temptation of the morning atmosphere.

The gentle wind breezes from the morning autumn, the sound of chirping birds, and this serene, peaceful atmosphere that fill around the shrine area that almost never truly has its peaceful moment in the morning as there are always a trace of at least a single wandering soul are emphasizing the peacefulness. The unusual peaceful morning; perhaps it's only my heart that feel the change, but that's just how it is.

This nostalgic feeling, it's just like…

"–ow…" It's not even long before the memories come into surface being interfered by a sting-like headache. What a right time to come, seriously. But well, whatever.

I raise up after I let out a sigh. And this time with two legs instead of all four crawl, I walk to the front yard of the shrine; toward the chouzuya to wash my hands and face and begin the morning duty. By doing so, maybe it can also wake me up from this sleepy mood.

The chouzuya isn't that far away from the main room, so it doesn't take that long to arrive there. Taking a scoop of water, I pour the water that's more or less known as the pure water for purification and wash my hand with it. After I've done with hands, I take another scoop–

"–hn?" And yet I stopped as my hand hold the scoop. I can feel a frown comes to my face as the confusion comes.

Weird… there's something that feels a bit off just now. I wonder what is it…. Well, maybe it's just my feeling.

After washing both of my hands and my face with the water, I put the scoop back on its place. There are a slight freshness that makes myself a bit more awake than before. With a soft sigh, I wipe my face with the kimono sleeves.

"Now then…" I mutter while opening my eyes. "The next should be… right, it should be breakfast. Really, why does that Usami has to be so much of a bother?…"

Another sigh comes out to relieve the exasperation. After I take out a rubber band from the hakama pocket, I tie my hair as I walk to the shrine kitchen. To be honest, I don't even know whether there are any ingredients to make the breakfast. But if there aren't any ingredients to begin with, then I'll just kick Usami out from the shrine and tell her to buy the breakfast in the convenience store around the shopping district. Yeah, that should be good plan.

With my hair tied into a short pony tail, I get inside the kitchen and immediately open the wardrobe to look for the ingredients. Surprisingly, there are a lot of things; even the seasonings are quite complete. I don't even remember I brought any salt and wasabi recently… whatever. As long as I've the food to eat, it's fine.

After I've decided the menu for breakfast and chosen the ingredients, I take a kitchen knife and begins to cut the pungent–

–but I stop working as soon as I heard an incoming foot steps. It should be Usami since she's the only one staying here.

Ignoring the closing footsteps, I continue to cut the pungent. Rather than being pointed as a useless person for being overslept by such a sleepyhead, it's better to do the morning chores at front of her and give her a nice morning greetings.

"Suwako-sama… if you're hungry, you should've just told me…"

…Yet surprisingly, the one who's coming in isn't Usami. It's someone else.

The one who gets inside the kitchen is a green haired girl with a frog-patterned pajamas. Her hair is quite messy, and from how she rubs her eye sleepily like that, it can be summed that she has just woken up.

Seeing the half awake green haired girl, my work suddenly gets into a halt as I stare at the girl who gives a sense of familiarity; it's just as if I've seen her before, but I don't remember anything. It somehow gives a sense of guilt yet confusion at the same time. Though the most important thing is…

"…Who are you?"

"…Eh?"

The girl drowsily opens her eyes in surprise. As both of us are staring at each other unfamiliar figure, the confusion-filled day starts.

* * *

 **/1**

Usually, it'll take more or less around 30 minutes to prepare the breakfast properly. But today is a bit different.

It doesn't take long to prepare breakfast with the help of the unfamiliar girl. Although there are times when she stared at me with this weird gaze as if to conclude whether I'm a visitor or an intruder, she immediately averted her gaze in embarrassment when I took a glance at her. Even in the middle of moving the food into the main hall, she just said "A-ah, just leave it to me!," then immediately processed to do all the task alone, leaving me with no duty for quite a while until all the food were gone to the main hall, and also enabling me to make some tea as she did her duty. That way, the breakfast preparation passed without any problem happening.

The breakfast time passes quietly as both of us also eat in peace. Sometime the girl takes a glance at me with the same gaze she was showing in the kitchen earlier. When it gets annoying, I reply her gaze, and she once again focuses on her food with flustered face.

"If you've something to say, just say it to my face."

It's quite a bother to be seen like an intruder at a time like this, so I tell her as I pinch some meat from the grilled fish with my chopsticks. The Occult Ball has somehow gone from the table when I arrived here. With nobody instead of us as far as I see, this girl should be the one who moved the ball somewhere when she brought the breakfast. Although it doesn't really matter if such troublesome ball illogically vanishes into thin air anyway.

"T-then… where did you come from? I've never seen you around here." The girl finally asks with a clear confusion in her face.

"That's a weird question to ask to someone who's living here. Well, not that my living here is widely known anyway."

The girl reaction is a bit exaggerating as she somehow gets choked by the sudden exclaim of the truth.

Without minding her reaction that causes her to hastily takes her tea cup and takes a gulp, I lift the miso soup bowl, takes a sip of the soup, then puts the bowl back on the table. A sound of ticking clock can be heard quite clearly as the room gets filled by silence. But it doesn't last long, as a sound of relieved breath breaks the silence.

"B-but I never seen you around the shrine here until now!"

"But it's not a lie either."

"…Really? Is it truly not a lie?"

"I've no intention to lie. Why should I lied about something like that anyway?"

"But scammer says that a lot…" The girl says as she puts her hand on her chin. Her gazes are averted from me. It's not that her words contain any wrong. But somehow, from the way she says it, it sounds like either she has been scammed before and becomes overprotective by it or she gets influenced too easily by what she reads.

With another bite of rice, I take a glance at the girl for a while, before focusing to the food again.

"In the first place, aren't you just as suspicious?"

"Wha- that's rude! I'm not suspicious at all! I'm the wind priestess of this shrine!"

Oh, she does gets mad by it. That's what passing in my thought. And yet I don't even bother on replying her loud exclamation and just takes another bite of the breakfast. Receiving my silence reply, the girl huffed in a pout.

"Oh! Are you perhaps coming from the branch shrine?" The girl once again asks. But this time, she says it with a smug smile on her face. Seriously, what a wind priestess.

"Did your head hit something? If I woke up here, of course I'm from the main shrine in Shimosuwa Nagano."

"…Eh?" Instead of immediately replying, the girl stares at me in disbelieve. "C-can you repeat where is the main shrine?"

"It's in Shimosuwa, Nagano. How can you don't know where your main shrine is?"

"…B-but… Ehhh!?"

"Uh… don't scream like a banshee, will you?"

"That's rude! I'm not a banshee! A-and anyway, it's a surprise!"

The girl puts her rice bowl and the chopsticks on the table, and leans forward a bit, somehow with her eyes beaming with curiosity. For some reason, the beaming curiosity forces me to lean backward a bit without getting away from my seat as I stare at her with a frown.

"…What?"

"Are you sure you were in Suwashima, Nagano, when you sleep?"

"Why are you asking that weird question?… But yeah, I'm sure without a doubt."

"…Oh my… so that means…."

The girl doesn't continue her words and only end it up as a mutter to herself. Ignoring her, I lift the miso soup bowl and take a sip, as my mind somehow remember something important.

What is it again… oh right. That chuunibyou ESP once said about the other world where natural and supernatural beings can live together in harmony despite still following their own natural laws where the human fears and worship the supernatural. A world that somehow has its technological area growth delayed, and in exchange, their spiritual and mystical area are greatly developed. A world separated from our world by a barrier.

Now that it ends up like this, the memories from yesterday also comes into my mind. Yesterday was just like a normal day. I went to school and did the shrine duties. The only difference was the uninvited arrival of that chuunibyou ESP, the night parade of the crowds that was out of schedule…

…and the Occult Ball.

A weird ball that looks like a paranormal ball; the Occult Ball. Usami said yesterday that its purpose is to create a gap in the barrier so we can go in and out from this so-called fantasy world. And so if my intuition is true, then the side-effect from meddling with the ball yesterday is…

"…So this is the fantasy land called Gensokyo?"

"…A-ah, yes. This is Gensokyo. More exactly, this is at the Youkai mountain… wait, you know!?"

"That's not what important now, is it…"

I let out an exasperated sigh. It's being heaved as I take my hair tie off; releasing the ponytail. Now I feel a bit dizzy that I want to hit the wall with my head until it's gone. It's a hyperbole, of course, even when the dizzy part isn't at all.

So because of my meddling with the shady Occult Ball yesterday, this is what happens? How great; just how much of a better present can I've other than this? I shouldn't ask for more.

"Aaah, jeez…." With a decision to cool my head down, I heave out a sigh while laying myself on the tatami mat.

"Um… is there something wrong? You look a bit stressed."

"Of course I'll be stressed with what happen. Really, if this is how it'll end, I wouldn't even meddle with it to begin with…. Now, how can I go back?…"

"You can always go back to the outside world, you know?"

"…What?"

The girl sudden words are actually more than enough for a surprise. After I get myself back into a seat, I stare straightly at the girl, trying to confirm her words.

"So there's a way to go back?"

"Of course there is." She giggles. "Well, you can choose to stay too. But mostly, people who stumbled here chooses to go back."

"I see. It seems you're not as dumb as you look."

"That's rude! I'm not dumb at all!"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just teasing you."

I wave my hand dismissively as the girl only pouts while lifting her miso soup bowl and takes a sip of it. It's been a while since I tease someone like this that it feels a bit nostalgic. I wonder when was the last time I did this…

Whatever. That's not important at all. The information is useful enough, so at least I can eat in peace now. The girl has continued to eat peacefully too. For now, I'll just finish the breakfast and ask about the detail later.

* * *

 **/2**

The breakfast ends in ten minutes after it went into a silence. And every time a breakfast is done, a painful work called dishes cleaning has to be done. Although it seems the wind priestess doesn't have the same thought as she looks like she's having a fun time when cleaning the dish from how she mumbles some familiar anime theme song.

I think I've heard this song before, and her voice is somehow similar to the singer in a way… whatever. Not that it's important anyway.

"Oh yes… um…" As she wipes the tea cup, she stops her singing and stares at me confusedly.

"Hn? Do you need something? I don't hold the soap."

"It's not that… but…um… what should I call you?"

"…Oh, right. I haven't introduced myself. Well, you can call me Nagisa."

"Is it fine for me to call you with your given name immediately? I mean, I never heard of a family name like that, so I assume it's your given name…"

"Yeah, it's my given name. My family name isn't important anyway, since I've already forgotten who gave it."

"If you say so then, Nagisa-san."

The girl smiles, then puts the tea cup on a tray to put the clean and wiped dishes before she takes another dirty dishes and continues to wash it. I stare at her instead of putting the clean and wiped dishes to the cupboard. It doesn't take long for her to realize it and stares back at me in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Is it a proper norm to also introduce yourself when you ask the other to introduce themselves?"

"…A-ah, where are my manners?" She giggles in embarrassment with one of her hand being used to cover her giggles and the other to put the wet dishes in the sink. "I'm the wind priestess of Moriya Shrine. Kochiya Sanae. Nice to meet you, Nagisa-san."

"Well, I'll call you Sanae then."

"E-eh, immediately?"

"Is there any problem with that? I doubt there is any."

"T-that's true… and I don't really mind either…"

"Then there's nothing wrong with it."

I can see her mouth muttering something while she looks down with her finger on her chin as if thinking about something. But with nothing audible from her mutter, I shrug it off, then take the clean and wiped dishes and put it back inside the cupboard.

"Oh, right…" A thought passes through mind as I put the dishes back inside the cupboard. "About the method to come back, can you tell it to me in details?"

"Yes? Oh, that. It can't be done here. We must go to the other shrine first. You can go back to the outside world from there."

"The other shrine…. Where is it?"

"It's below the mountain. It's quite far from here, but it won't take long if we fly there."

"There's no way I can fly when I just arrived here…"

"That's true… hm… maybe a land trip is fine. But it might take a long time for a land trip. Would you like to learn how to fly before we go there?"

"…I'll pass. I don't want to be a suspicious flying person in the other side."

"I see, that's too bad." She somehow giggles to the notion of being a suspicious flying person. What a weird person. "Maybe I can lift you if you're not too heavy… or… should I try it?"

"Try it? You've something in mind?"

"Yes. Please leave the flying business to me! I'll make sure to bring you there safely!"

"…Is that so? Well, whatever. Let's just do what you've in mind."

"Alright, just leave that one to me!"

Sanae smiles happily while saying that. For some reason, something tells me that her idea won't be save at all. Well, que sera sera.

* * *

It's the time after the fun dishes washing, and I'm sitting at front of the offertory box. Just a moment ago, Sanae tells me to wait for her here as she prepares herself. And because I've nothing to do, I end up waiting by staring at the morning sky of this fantasy land called Gensokyo.

The sky still has its morning color with some clouds floating freely under it. It's much clearer compared to the sky in the… whatever, I will just call it the outside world. The air is much cleaner too, despite it's being colder at the same time; maybe because of the shrine location that's said to be on the mountain.

Compared to the one I know, it's quite a change. But the most biggest change that can be seen is the shrine building itself.

Unlike the building in the outside world with its creepy and bad condition; which makes it just like an abandoned haunted shrine, the building condition in this place is pretty good. Not to add, it's pretty clean. That wind priestess must really take a good care of it. Maybe I should follow her example… or nah, too tiring.

"Hn…. Nhhhhh…." When I do some stretching to throw away the drowsiness, a moan also follows somehow.

It's not even ten minutes yet and I already get bored.

Actually, I'm quite curious about this safe way to go to the other shrine Sanae's talking about. I want to take a peek at what she's preparing. But at the same time, I'm already tired of seeing a person changing their clothes, so I'll pass.

"…How boring…" With a soft sigh, I lay my head on the offertory box–

"–if it's boring, why don't you do something?"

But it doesn't even take a second for me to raise my head again. Averting my gaze from the sky, I immediately look at the source of the voice. At front of me; where the voice came from, a little girl with a weird hat stares at me in confusion and amusement.

"…Good morning?"

"Ahahaha. Yup. Good morning. Welcome too, I guess."

The little girl smiles in a genial and innocent way. From that welcome words, she must be one of the resident here. But there's no way she's a shrine maiden or anything as her clothes doesn't even resembles a shrine maiden clothes, and instead, what she wears is a purplish-blue dress with frog print design, with a white collar and stitched white torso.

"Well, then what are your purpose for coming to this shrine? And with a shrine maiden uniform too… Oh, you want to be a shrine maiden here?" The little girl asks again after she hops up and takes a seat on the offertory box. Yes, she does hops up; it's not a metaphor or anything.

"I guess I'll if something happened later."

"If something happened, isn't it? Then it'll happen."

"That's quite a forecasting. Why?"

"Well… I dunno. But being negative can give a negative results too. It's not a problem with what will happen though."

"Duly noted." With a soft sigh, I once again stares at the morning autumn sky. As if being led by my gaze, the little girl also does so. I take that moment to take a glance of the girl with the corner of my eyes.

This little girl… for some reason, she gives this weird atmosphere around her. She does act like a genial, curious little girl. Yet at the same time, something feels a bit off behind her genial act of a little innocent girl. Never test the depth of water by two feet, huh… it fits her well somehow.

"Then, what are you doing here sitting outside like a hobo in a morning like this?"

"Hn… I guess I'm doing nothing... oh, no. I'm waiting for the wind priestess."

"Sanae? You've some business with her?" The girl leans forward a bit when she hears the wind priestess being mentioned.

"More or less. Actually, she's the one who told me to wait here while she's preparing something somewhere."

"Prepare something? Sanae is? Ahahaha. You better prepare yourself too then. That girl has a screw loose for something she calls a creative idea."

"…Screw loose... can I take it in negative ways?"

"Well, I guess you should? It's better to be safe than to be sorry after all."

Despite her warning words, the little girl laughs happily. Perhaps she's imagining what kind of idea Sanae will use for our trip to the shrine below the mountain. If her idea ends up too ridiculous, I'll just choose to walk, of course. She can just fly on the sky and I'll navigate her flight direction from the ground. I'm fine with that

…And if I get lost, I'll just go back and blame her for flying too far. Yes, I guess that's fine too.

Well, it still depends on what kind of idea she'll use, so I'll just put it in as a backup plan.

"Whoa… it's been a while since I laugh like that." The little girl suddenly says as she has done with her laughing… well, not really as she still giggles a bit. "Have fun in your trip, I guess? Let's play if you ended up being here again."

"Play? It's nothing weird, right? I don't want to if it's tiring."

"It's not weird, but it should be a bit tiring. Well, no worry! You'll like it for sure because it is the grand festival of the gods!"

"Hn… Sure."

"Alright, you can't take back your words!"

"I won't do that."

"Ahahaha! That's what I want to hear!" The girl says cheerfully while hopping down to the shrine pathway. "Well, I'll see you later if you get back here then."

With the crude words of farewell, the girl begins to run somewhere inside the shrine. I give the girl a hand wave as a reply to say a farewell.

–And yet, it only takes a few steps until she turns around and stares at me while tilting her head.

"Oh right. What's your name again?"

"Name… just call me Nagisa. Family name isn't important."

The girl stares at me in confusion. It only takes a mere seconds for her to go back into her genial expression. "Okay, see you later, Nagisa!"

After she says another farewell words, she runs inside the shrine again, this time without turning back. I keep waving my hand as I stare at her disappearing figure. As soon as her figure has gone and her footsteps can't be heard anymore, I let out a soft sigh.

"What a weird goddess…."

The weird atmosphere I get from her isn't something a human usually possess. And with her way to check something out in the most mischievous way makes it clearer that she's someone who has lived for a pretty long time. Wonder whether she's Yasakatome or Moriyashin.

Well, that aside, it's a good thing that I don't say anything that'll trigger some curse or anything. I'm not scared of a curse, but it's still troublesome, so I prefer to avoid it. Don't let the snake comes out from the bush by poking it. Though in this case, I guess it's a venomous frog instead of a snake.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait, Nagisa-san."

Around ten minutes after the girl ran away inside the shrine, Sanae finally comes. Her hair isn't messy like how it was this morning. She wears a frog-shaped hair pin and a snake hair ornament on one side of her hair. She also has changed her clothes from the frog-patterned pajamas into a blue white outfit similar to that of a shrine maiden, with a polka dots and stripes filling around the blue area. It seems it's a custom-made one. What a creative girl.

"Nah, don't worry. I met someone else, so it doesn't matter." I wave my hand in dismissive attitude. "So, what kind of preparation is it?"

"Hm? Oh! It's good that you ask. Because you can't fly, I try to channel my power through some object. But I can't find anything good and epic for a flight, so I decide to use the most used object for flying!"

And as she says that with a blinking excited eyes, she takes out a broom and points it at me in an exaggerating way.

…Yes, a broom. Not a talismans for flying charm or blessing or anything, but… a broom. Seeing the unbelievable, I stare at her in disbelieve.

"…What is that for?"

"It's for flying of course!"

"Don't shit with me. I don't want to risk my life for such a ridiculous idea. I'll walk."

"But there's nothing wrong with it! It'll be safe!... I think..."

"You're not convinced…"

"B-but it can't be helped! I don't think I can control it as good as a real witch like Marisa-san… but I think I can control it safely at least! Um! Even if we fall, I'll try to land slowly!"

"…I give up. You really have a screw loose on your head."

With a heave of a sigh, I shrug while shaking my head. I can hear Sanae protesting, saying I'm rude and she's not a dumb person while keep claiming that it'll be safe. But whatever. It's not like I'm not used to a shitty mind blown like this anyway, so I'll just go with it.

"Alright, let's go."

"Eh?"

"It's not eh. Let's go right now when the sun hasn't reached its peak yet. I don't want to fly when then sun is at its peak…"

After I stretch my back to the offertory box for the last time as I say that, I slowly stand up. Sanae who sees me looks surprised at first. But as soon as her mind gets back in its track, she somehow shows a smug-like smile and pose with one hand on her hips and the other holding the broom. I won't say it loudly because it'll be a problem, but instead of a witch, she looks more like a cleaning service girl.

"So… how do I ride on it?" I ask Sanae as I stare ate the broom.

"Ah, Please wait a bit…"

After she turns the broom, Sanae chants something like a prayer. It only takes a while for her to finish. After the chant, she then takes a seat on the broom. Her way of taking seat isn't like that of a witch, but a side way seat instead.

"Alright, please get on, Nagisa-san."

"…Just to reassure myself, this is really safe, right?"

"Jeez. Stop doubting me. I can assure you it's totally safe. I'll try to go as slow as possible for safety, but please hold tight just in case something bad happens."

"…So you're still doubting its safety yourself …"

"I-it's not like that! I mean, being wary is never wrong, right?"

"…Fine, but with one condition."

"Hm? What is it?"

"If we ever fall and I ended up in a permanent injury, you've to devote your life to me and take care of me until I die."

"…E-eeeehhh!?" Somehow, that words makes Sanae's face as red as a tomato as she shrieks. Seeing her reaction, I let out a snort while waving my hand.

"It's just a joke. I'll just jump down when we fall."

"A-ah… I see. Jeez, please stop that. You almost make me faint."

"If it's that easy to make you faint, then I'll just skip this and walk to the other shrine."

"T-that's rude! I won't faint because I get scared by the height!"

"I'll take your words."

I take a seat behind–perhaps if looking at how Sanae sits, beside her with the same sitting position as Sanae. It's not like I'm uncomfortable with the usual witch way of sitting, but it's easier to do a jump this way.

After making sure I've taken my seat from the increases of weight she receives from her handle grips, Sanae takes a look at me as she strengthen her holds at the handle at the opposite side of my seat.

"Are you ready, Nagisa-san?"

"I'm ready anytime."

"Alright…" With a deep breath, she closes her eyes–

–and in a moment, the broom starts to hover, and our feets slowly leave the ground.

"Whoa, we really are flying…"

"Right? I told you I can do it even when it's my first time?" It's intended as a mutter, but since she's right beside me, Sanae turns at me slightly with a smug smile on her face.

"…Oh, we're really flying. It's amazing. Yay~"

"That sounds like an insult somehow…"

"Of course. Why are you showing that smug when you haven't even fly forward anyway?"

"W-wha–! I'll show you I really can do it!"

…I can hear she's holding the handle tighter somehow. Wait, don't tell me this girl will…

"Er… I'm just joking. Don't take it serious–"

"–I'll bring you to the Hakurei Shrine in a matter of minutes!"

When Sanae exclaims with a mad voice tone, the wind blows more strongly. Wait. Wait a second. She says this is her first time on riding the broom, isn't she? If she gets this fired up and intends to do a full acceleration right from the start, even when we arrive there, the landing will be–

"Let's go!"

"Wait a sec–Whoaaa!"

It starts with a mad wind blows of a tempest. From there, the quick and unsafe trip to the shrine below the mountain begins.

* * *

 **Dream View – Hakurei Shrine I**

A shrine at the edge of Gensokyo border, Hakurei Shrine. Just like the other passing day, the day passes peacefully. Having found herself in another blissful day, the red-white shrine maiden of Hakurei Shrine is doing her usual duty to make herself look busy; sweeping the shrine ground.

"Another day, and no visitor like usual." The shrine maiden mutters. She stares at her empty offertory box and the person sitting at front of it before lets out a sigh. "Marisa, leave some of the snack for me, will you?"

"Hm? Oh, alright. Though there's only one remaining. You don't mind with that, right?"

"What!? There were six of it before!"

"It can't be helped. I'm hungry. Just buy it again later, will ya?"

The shrine maiden frowns in irritation as she stares at the black-white witch who calmly sips the tea she has served for herself. It's weird, but as annoying as the black-white witch is, she can't never bring herself to kick her out from the shrine. And she also doesn't know the reason herself.

Seeing the shrine maiden stares, the witch smiles wryly. She doesn't know what she has to do with her, so the shrine maiden lets out a sigh to calm herself down from her boiling rage, then continues to broom the shrine ground.

"It's such a peaceful day that it's boring, isn't it, Reimu?"

"Yeah. It's a fine day because it's not tiring."

"Ain't that just like you." The witch shrugs over the shrine maiden comment. "It'll be great if there are something interesting…"

The witch suddenly stops in the middle of her words as she narrow her eyes. Curious, the shrine maiden turns to the witch and stares at her with a confused look.

"What is it, Marisa? Are you seeing something weird?"

"Well, I guess. A falling shrine witch isn't an everyday things."

"A falling… what?"

The shrine maiden stares in disbelieve toward the witch words. Yet the witch doesn't say anything and just points at the sky. Curious, the shrine maiden takes a look at the direction the witch pointed at–

"WATCH OUT, REIMU-SAAAN!"

"Wha- Sana–"

The shrine maiden doesn't even finish her words as a loud crash that happens right at the huge pile of leaves interfere her words. The leaves that was piled into a huge pile get blown away and once again litter around the shrine ground.

Just like that, the boredom that day dissipates into the thin air.

Seeing what just broke the boredom filled day, the shrine maiden stares at the falling girl.

Seeing what just broke the boredom filled day, the witch slowly walks to the falling girl.

"Ow… ow… that hurts… I'm lucky that I landed safely…"

"…What are you doing…"

The shrine maiden can't say anything as she stares at the stupidity her rival shrine maiden has done. With a sigh and a head shake, the shrine maiden offers her hand.

"Can you stand?"

"Ow… ah, thank you, Reimu-san…" Taking the offered hand, the rival shrine maiden slowly stands. She pats all over her outfit as she checks herself over for an injury. Relieved when she finds no injury in her body, the green haired rival shrine maiden lets out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks goodness I'm fine…"

"Oh, so you're fine? Then you can do it, don't you?"

"Yes?" The rival shrine maiden tilts her head in confusion as the red-white shrine maiden offers her the broom she's holding. It doesn't take long until the red-white shrine maiden knocks her head with the handle.

"Aw! What was that for, Reimu-san!?"

"That was for making the shrine messy again! Now, clean it up!"

"Eh.. ehhh!? But–"

"No buts or I'll give you something more painful!"

"Uu… alright. Sorry…"

The green shrine maiden unwillingly accepts the order. She takes the broom from the red-white shrine maiden hand, then begins to broom the shrine ground. As she sees the green shrine maiden sweeps the shrine ground, the red-white shrine maiden lets out a sigh.

"Really, what is she doing…" The red-white shrine maiden mutters as she stares at the witch, who's holding the broom the green shrine maiden holds before.

"You want to help her, Marisa? That should make her work faster."

"What? No way. I ain't taking portion of what she has done. Though it makes me curious… hey, Sanae!"

"Yes?" The green haired shrine maiden immediately turns around when she hears her name being called.

"Why are you using a broom for flying? It ain't like you. Are you trying to be a witch or what?"

"…Why… ah…."

The green shrine maiden expression immediately turns from a confused face into a grim one. Her hands are shaking as she realizes what just happen. With a panic face, she looks around the shrine area, where she finds nobody except her two friends; the red-white shrine maiden and the witch. Which means…

"Oh no! She must've fell somewhere!"

"She?"

Both the red-white shrine maiden and the witch responds at the same time, looks at each other at the same time, shakes their head at the same time, then stares at the green shrine maiden interrogatively at the same time. But of course, the green shrine maiden doesn't realize that as she's in a great panic. Seeing the hopeless situation, the red-white shrine maiden crosses her hands at the front of her chest as she lets out a sigh. "Marisa, can you check around the pathway? The person Sanae's looking for must've fell far around the shrine path."

"A sudden turbulence in landing attempt makes one lost their grip in a flight, huh? Alright, gotcha. I leave the shrine to you, Reimu"

"This is my shrine to begin with."

"Ahahaha. I'm going then."

Taking her broom that just being left laying on the Kagura-den pillar, the witch walks through the pathway and descends through the stairways. Seeing her friend leaving the shrine, the red-white shrine maiden shrugs, then walks toward the green shrine maiden who's still in her panic state and hasn't continued to work.

"Sanae."

"Y-yes!? What is it!? I'll continue to work, don't worry!"

"You don't need to be that nervous." The red-white shrine maiden smiles wryly. "I just want to ask about this person who fell earlier. Who is it? It's rare for you to bring someone other than your goddesses. And with that broom attempt too."

"Ah, that. Um… how should I put it… she's someone from the outside world who got stumbled in our shrine somehow."

"In your shrine?"

"Yes, in our shrine. I was surprised too when I saw her around this morning."

The red-white shrine maiden frowns as she tilts her head and stares at the green shrine maiden in disbelieve. But at the same time, she knows that the as outrageous her way of doing things and her shrine activities is sometime, the green shrine maiden can't tell lie. Letting out a sigh, the red-white shrine maiden unfolds her hand, then puts one on her hips. Her eyes no more in a frown

"Care to tell me the long story short?"

"Um… I think she got stumbled in our shrine by some accident. As far as I know, most of the outsiders that get spirited away almost never got stumbled around the youkai mountain, yes?"

"…Yeah, that's true. And I doubt Yukari will just do something like that. As annoying as she is, even I hate to admit that she has something behind her action. So I doubt it's her."

It's not a spiriting away, but someone just passed the barrier. Or so the red-white shrine maiden thinks. But at the same time, she just dismisses her thought because if it's really happen around the youkai mountain, the tengu must've never let them to get out that easily. Which means the tengu hasn't known about this yet.

"…Not another incident…" The red-white shrine maiden grumbles as she uses her other hand to scratch her head. But in contrast of the red-white shrine maiden…

"–Is this another incident!? Then we have to solve it!" The green shrine maiden exclaims happily. Her eyes clearly blinking in excitement.

"Never. This is too much of a hassle if it gets out of control because you make some problem."

"I-I won't do that! I'll make sure to solve it before even Reimu-san can do it!"

"…Whatever. Anyway, why are you bringing this outsider here? It's not for cover or anything, right?"

"Ah, it's not that. She said she wants to go back."

"If it's like that, then I'll just prepare it right away, in case–"

"–Hey, Reimu! I found an unconscious person lying on the shrine stairways! She's still alive!"

The voice of the witch echoes from the sky as she flies with her broom, bringing an unconscious person as her passenger. The green shrine maiden lets out a sigh in relief when she hears that the person still alive, while the red-white shrine maiden nods.

"Alright, I'll prepare what I've to do. You take care of her, okay?"

"Please do, Reimu-san. I promise I won't mess up like earlier."

The green shrine maiden giggles in embarrassment, both remembering and reflecting her action from earlier. The red-white shrine maiden doesn't reply to that, as she only stares at the green shrine maiden. Letting out a sigh, she walks inside the shrine.

* * *

 **/3**

The consciousness slowly rises, and the first thing that comes from the outside are the sounds of chirping birds. As I slowly open my eyes, the first thing that comes is a blurry vision of a wooden ceilings. My body feels a bit heavy somehow, and when I try to get up into a seat, a sharp pain follows.

"Ow… ow…"

I successfully raises into a seat with hard effort. It seems getting an injury like this can be effective as an excuse to rest from work. But then again, what causes this injury…

Ah…. Right. I fell from a flying broom.

"I told her that it's not safe at all…. Why is she such a hard head?…" I let out a soft sigh as I shake my head gently. Holding my forehead, my fingers touch a bandage instead of skin.

That wind priestess… I wonder if she has landed safely or ended up into an injured state like this. The latter will be quite hilarious, but I'm not that cruel to laugh at an injured person. Well, it'll still be hilarious. But, oh well. I can just be grateful that she at least dropped me at a place where there are a lot of trees. No matter how durable a human body is, falling from that height will still be a suicide. And surely, I don't want to die with a stupid way like that. So it's a good thing that I haven't died yet.

* * *

A moment after I get woken up, I hear footsteps advancing closer before a figure of a person can be seen. Just like Sanae, her clothes somehow resembles that of a shrine maiden, but in a different way from Sanae. She wears a red skirt, a sleeveless red clothes with white collar tied with yellow ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves. On her brown-black long hair, are matching tubs on each side and red ribbon.

"Oh, you're awake already. It's a surprise considering from how you were supposedly fell" The shrine maiden says with her hands folded on her chest. "How's your body?"

"I'm just fortunate." I shrug. "Thanks for the treatment though."

"Don't mind that. But it sure is nice to have such a durable body, isn't it? I'm kind of a bit jealous somehow."

"There's nothing to be jealous to a durable body if it ends up in injury every time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's true."

The shrine maiden chuckles, perhaps in irony. For some reason, I see her as someone who looks a bit detached somehow. But then again, I'm not the one to talk about that. Averting my gaze from the shrine maiden, I take a look around the room.

"So… is this the shrine below the mountain of Gensokyo?"

"Yeah, it's Hakurei Shrine. Welcome, I guess."

"…It looks so torn that it'll just broke anytime."

"Hrk… well, if you said it that way, will you be so kind to be a donor and help with making it better?"

"What? No way. Why should I when I'm broke myself? Asking for a donation in such a pitiful way, it's not a wonder that you're living in a torn shrine filled with poverty like this."

"That's not what to say to your host, isn't it!?"

The shrine maiden knocks the shouji door loudly, unintentionally creating a gap on its paper. When she just realized what she has done, she groans then protests at me to repair it for making her angry while leaning her side on the door. What the hell? She's the temperamental one, so why does she blames me for it? I can't get her logic somehow.

"Well, anyway, thanks for the treatment."

"I told you it doesn't matter. It's a part of my job anyway, so I can't really abandon it. It's not much of a hassle because Sanae is helping too, so I can't ask for more."

"A job as a shrine maiden sure is a pain, eh…"

"It is… so you know how much of a pain it is." The shrine maiden lets out a sigh. But somehow, I don't feel any regrets or anything from her words. "Anyway, if you already hear about this place, it makes thing quicker. I'm Hakurei Reimu, the one who takes care of this place. So make sure to make no problem or it'll give me a problem."

"Duly noted."

I shrug at the shrine maiden exclamation. It's annoying when people begins to make some problem. And as I'm also the same type of person who doesn't want to be involved in any problem, at least I can sympathize with it.

"By the way, there's something I've been wondering about. How can you–"

Reimu doesn't even finishes her words as she stops right when she hears footsteps coming closer to this room. In a short time, a witch-like person complete with a witch-like hat comes as the representative of the footsteps earlier

"Reimu, it's done now– Oh, you've awoken? That's a pretty quick recovery." The witch says, cutting the shrine maiden question who already opens her mouth, then nonchalantly gets inside and takes a seat. "So, how was the fly? It must be pretty rough to fall from that height, ain't it?"

"It does is rough, but at least I'm not dead. It's good enough for a result."

"Ahahaha. If you say so then. Anyway, how can you get stumbled here? I heard from Sanae you suddenly appeared in the morning."

"How can I…."

I avert my gaze from the witch as I look to the other side of the room, trying to remember the simple yet convincing details without making them confused. It'll be a pain to explain it in too much details when I don't really know what is it myself.

As soon as I get the idea, I focus my gaze back at the shrine maiden and the witch.

"I ended up here after meddling with some paranormal balls. That's all."

"Paranormal balls?" The one who responds is Reimu, complete with a frown on her face.

"Well, it's not really a paranormal ball, but it looks as shady as a paranormal ball."

"No, I mean… how can a paranormal ball made you stumbled here anyway?"

"It's kind of a weird ball. It gathers myth and cracks open the boundaries with it… it's something like that."

"That's quite a dangerous ball in the outside world. Maybe I should investigate it just in case… oh, and what kind of meddle are you doing to it?"

"A seal. I don't want to bother destroying it."

"…I change my mind then. I leave it to you if you want to go back to the outside world."

"That's what I'll do anyway."

I give a shrug, while Reimu lets out a sigh. The witch who's a bit left in the topic stares at us respectively, before she stares straightly at me, once again with an interrogation-like stare.

"So in short, this ball is the source of the problem?"

"Yeah, it's something like that."

"Alright, that's an acceptable reason." The witch grins. Good thing she doesn't ask any unnecessary details. "And do you really intend to go back to the outside world?"

"I suppose so. I've something left to do. Don't ask what."

"Man, that's a bummer. And I just wanted to ask. It's such a rare thing for someone stumbled right on the Youkai Mountain. And it's a shrine maiden that totally looks like Reimu. Too bad, huh?" The witch stands up as she tighten her hat on her head "Well, you ain't gonna remember anyway, but I'm Kirisame Marisa, an ordinary magician. What's yours?"

"Nagisa. Family name is a hassle, so you can just call me by that."

"That's a weird introduction, but that's fine. I'll see ya later at the front of the shrine then, Nagisa."

With a grin, Kirisame Marisa walks away as she waves her hand, leaving me and Reimu in this room. When the witch finally can't be heard nor be seen anymore, Reimu let's out a sigh as she takes off her leaning side from the door. She stares at me once again, opens her mouth, then closes it again before somehow gives a shrug.

"Well, I'm done with my question too. When you've really decided and ready to go back, just go to the front of the shrine. I'll send you back to the outside world." And with a crude like farewell, Reimu leaves the room without a hand wave or anything. Her footsteps recedes from the creaking wooden corridor, before it can't be heard again.

The room returns to its former silence. With a soft sigh, I once again lays my back on the futon, staring at the torn wooden ceilings that might fall anytime if something like an earthquake happens.

Going back to the outside world, huh…

To be honest, I might want to try to live in this fantasy world if I don't have anything to do in the outside world. But with all the circumstancesI've in the outside world, I suppose it'll be just weird to leave without a proper good bye. And at the same time, I want to keep the monotony of the usual daily life. Even when it's not something I like, it's not that much of a pain as I'm already used to it. There's also this business with the Occult Ball so it won't create any problems later.

Oh well, I suppose going back to the outside world is the best choice for now.

* * *

 **/4**

It's quite cloudy outside, and the wind blows somehow feels like a sting with this injury.

At first it was decided that I'd have another nice sleep first before I go. But with all the worrying clouds floating in the sky, the decision becomes a doubt. And so after I repair my clothes, I walk to the shrine front yard.

The moment I arrive there, I can see three people gathering there, who consists of: Reimu who's holding her gohei in a debt-collector like pose, Marisa who's laying her back on the torii, and Sanae, who somehow keeps bowing down; perhaps saying apologize as her eyes reflect some guilt in it.

"…My body is still heavy somehow…"

"Hm? There's no need to rush. I'm fine with you staying longer as long as it's not a night stay."

"Nah, not like I want to be staying for a long time anyway."

"If that's what you want then I won't bother." Reimu shrugs, then takes her gohei down from her shoulder before moving it in a circle, and after that, a gap hole which is big enough for a person to get in.

"What a convenience…"

"Did you say something?"

"Don't mind that."

I wave my hand dismissively, then avert my gaze from the gap to Marisa who's still laying her back on the torii. She doesn't say anything there; only grinning while giving a farewell-like hand sign. After reply her hand sign, I avert my gaze to the bowing down Sanae.

"…Stop bowing down, will you?"

"E-eh, ah…" She raises her head up, yet when she meets my eyes, she immediately averts it and pushes her index finger together. "B-but… I made you fell, right?"

"I guess I'll dead if I fall right to the stairways."

"Right!? I'm really sorry for that!"

"I don't mind with that, so stop apologizing or it'll become less-like an apologize."

"Ah… yes… I'm sorry…"

"Well… thanks for bringing me here anyway." Somehow, my hand moved to her forehead, and flick it for an unknown reason.

"Aw! Um… sure. You're welcome."

"Bye bye then."

"Yes… bye bye."

She waves her hand while still rubbing her forehead a sad farewell smile. It's somehow kind of weird since we just met this morning.

After I let out a soft sigh, I turn back to Reimu. "It's a safe trip, right?"

"Yeah. It's safer compared to flight with a broom."

"It's nice to hear that."

"Don't stumble here again and causes some problem for me, okay?"

"I won't. Who wants to anyway."

I shrug as I give a dismissing hand wave; telling such a course of action impossible. Averting my gaze from Reimu, I stare right at the opened barrier which somehow looks like an eyelids that are being opened.

I take a breath as I close my eyes to calm my throbbing injury down. After it somehow gets calmed, I open my eyes again, then walks toward the opened gap.

Inside the gap, all I can see is darkness. And with that darkness enveloping my body, I slowly lose my consciousness.

* * *

 **Dream View – Hakurei Shrine II**

"Well, there she goes." The witch says as she sees the traditional shrine maiden gets inside the gap. "Quite a weird one to appear, ain't she, Reimu?"

"Yeah. I never thought I'll get another shrine maiden stumbled here after this girl."

The red-white shrine maiden takes a glance at the green shrine maiden who has already puts her waving hand down. Her farewell smile turns into a soft sigh. It's a rare view for both for the witch and the red-white shrine maiden to see the green shrine maiden sighs like that.

"What's wrong, Sanae?"

"Hm? Ah, there's nothing wrong, Reimu-san. Don't worry. Now, I should continue to clean the mess I did."

"Oh... ah, yes. You don't really need to continue anymore. It's not that much anyway. I can do it myself."

"Don't worry. I'll finish it before going back."

"No, what I mean is, it'll be bad if you make another mess."

"Wha- that's rude! I won't make another mess!"

"Yeah, she ain't gonna do that again or she'll need to make the dinner." The witch says with a grin, which makes the shrine-maiden stares at her with a dead-pan stare, as she knows that she has already decided to have a dinner at her shrine.

"Oh, fine. But don't eat the other share, okay? Do you want to have one here too, Sanae? You'll have to help me though."

"Ah, sure! But I can't stay for the cleaning…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I can dump that work to Marisa–"

A sound of a crack.

It's a sound of a crack where there's nothing glass-like around.

That's why, the sounds surprise the three who's standing there. Especially the shrine maiden, who immediately turns around with a widened grim eyes, followed by the witch and the green shrine maiden.

"W-what happened?" The first who asks is the green shrine maiden. But she doesn't get her answer as the witch and the red-white shrine maiden stares intently at the gap.

"Hey Reimu… there's nothing wrong, right?"

"No… I've prepared everything right, so there shouldn't be anything wrong."

What they see is a crack in the opened gap. It's small, but it shouldn't have something like that to begin with. The gap in the Hakurei Great Barrier shouldn't crack like that unless the Hakurei shrine maiden did something wrong with her preparation, which means it's caused by something else.

"This is…" The red-white shrine maiden hand reaches to the opened gap–

–And yet, as soon as her hand almost reaches it, the gap dissolve and slowly turns back into nothingness.

The Great Hakurei Barrier has been closed once again. The red-white shrine maiden frowns as she sees the unusual. Turning her gaze away from the place where the gap was, the red-white shrine maiden walks away from the two before she slowly floats.

"A-ah, Reimu-san!"

"Hey, Reimu! Where are you going!?"

"Something tells me that there's something wrong with it. I'll go to Sanae's shrine right now." The red-white shrine maiden doesn't even wait for a reply. As soon as she says that, she floats away, leaving the witch and the green shrine maiden in confusion.

"E-eh, in my shrine? Then I've to go too!" The green shrine maiden shouts without even a care whether the red-white shrine maiden hears it or not. After she puts the broom beside the Komainu, she runs and start to flies toward the same direction as the red-white shrine maiden.

"Wha- wait, Sanae! Who'll take care of the shrine!?"

"I leave that to you, Marisa-san!"

"Hey, c'mon! Not when Suika isn't here! Oh, man…"

The witch stares at the track where the two shrine maiden has gone in disappointment. With an exasperated sigh, she turns to the shrine.

"Well, it can't be helped then. Let's see what Reimu has in her stash…" And with that words as an exclamation and a grin on her face, the witch gets inside the shrine, completely forgetting her role as the one who have to watch the shrine.

* * *

 **/5**

I wonder how many times have I fallen unconscious today? Seriously, it makes my body so heavy. As my consciousness slowly comes back to surface, the cold ground of a shrine pathway meets my fingertips. I slowly open my eyes, and the first thing I see is the vast blue sky. There's not much change at the sky, which means I didn't sleep for long.

Slowly raising into a seat, I begin to observe the surroundings. There are familiar-looking buildings all over the eyes can see; the most eye-catchy is a Kagura-den with a big shimenawa rope hanging on it.

"I've come back, huh…" I mutter as I stare at the Kagura-den. "Then there goes what should've been my once in a life time choice to change. Not that it matters now though."

With a small moan out from my mouth as I stand up, I walk to chouzuya, takes a bucket of water, and wash my face with it. The water flows from my face down to my chin before it drops to the ground. As the water drops from chin, I let out a sigh.

"Well then. Time to do something…"

"Oh, you're back already? That's quick. Where's Sanae?"

"…What?"

A familiar voice. Curious, I turn toward the source of the voice…

–Where there, stands a familiar childish figure I just saw this morning with her frog-eyed hat.

"…you're… the goddess this morning?"

"Oh~ You know that I'm a goddess? Did Sanae tells you that?"

"Hn… no. I know by myself."

"Uhyaaa! That's awesome, Nagisa! Can you tell the difference between human and humanoid youkai too?"

"I think I can… but that's not important now. Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Ahahahaha! It's my shrine. I'm the true goddess of this shrine, Moriya Suwako! So of course I'm here!"

"No, I mean… in the Nagano one?"

"Nagano one? What are you talking about? This is Gensokyo, you know?"

I stare at Suwako with a frown, but Suwako, instead of saying anything, tilts her head confusedly as she puts her finger on her lips; a sign that she's not lying either. Averting my gaze from her, once again, I look around the surroundings, where I finally realize that the buildings do are in a better condition, which indeed, only means one thing.

"…This is still in Gensokyo?"

"Yep. You don't go anywhere at all. What's wrong?"

"…What the hell?"

That's quite surprising–no, surprising isn't enough as a word. It's a shocking one. It's like you've a travel for all day and realize that you're going nowhere at the end of the day. What the hell?

"Anyway, let's play this grand festival right away and brush your worry!"

"Err… not now. I need to confirm something."

"What is it? Confirm to me!"

"…So I really am not in Nagano?"

"Nope. This is Gensokyo. You're in the Youkai Mountain now."

"Oh well, shit…"

The surprise gives quite a headache that I just realized I'm holding my head while leaning on the chouzuya with my hand propping on its stone tub. Instead of helping, Suwako who sees me somehow laughs happily at it.

"Well, that's fine, isn't it? Your spiritual capabilities isn't normal to begin with."

"...Yes?"

"Whooops! A slip of tongue. Bye bye!"

"Wait, Suwako–… gone already."

Another sigh comes out as I stare at Suwako's disappearing figure that goes inside the shrine. It's useless to look down, so I try to look up to kill the headache.

I don't understand what she means by my spiritual isn't normal. But since it's not important, I'll just throw that out of my head for now. For now, there's something else that's more important, which is the idea of how to go back to the outside world. After all, that one try earlier is enough to conclude that I won't be able to go back to the outside world for a while, and the proof is that Reimu already said it's safe.

If that's the case, then I should just stay here for a while until I can go back; as much as I need to go back quickly because of that Occult Ball problem, it's impossible anyway. And for the shelter…

"Well, here goes nothing then."

With a stretch up, I walk inside the shrine, following Suwako's path.

* * *

 **/6**

A rough stomping sounds in the corridor can be heard from the outside of the room. It only takes a matter of seconds before the door of the main hall being opened roughly, with two shrine maidens; Reimu and Sanae, behind it.

"Reimu-san! I told you not to be rough with our shrine building!"

"That's not important now… and what are you doing?"

"That's important!–Oh, Suwako-sama, Nagisa-san. Sorry for intruding– wait, Nagisa-san!?"

The two shrine maidens stares at what they see in the main hall with a different look. One of them stares with a confused look and a frown on her face, while the other goes with a confused and surprised expression.

"Welcome back, Sanae! And oh, the red-white is here too. Come in and have some tea. Though it's only free for the first cup."

Suwako greets them cheerfully. As for me, I just wave my hand at them for a while, then continue to lift the tea cup and takes a sip before I let out a relieved sigh.

"I don't have a time for that. And how can you be so calm like that after being transferred here?" Reimu asks with a frown on her face. "Whatever. I'll prepare the gap again. Come back to the shrine tomorrow–"

"There's no need for that."

"What?"

Instead of answering Reimu's question, I take another sip of tea, then puts the tea cup back on the table. I take a glance at Reimu, then at Sanae, which somehow looks confused. Seeing their reaction, I reach my hand to another senbei served on the table…

–then takes a bite.

"Answer my question!"

"N-now, now, Reimu-san." Sanae smiles wryly, as she tries to pull Reimu back. "Suwako-sama, you must know what happened, right?"

"Yep. Of course I know."

"Can you tell us about it?"

"She'll work in our shrine as a shrine maiden. That's all."

"…Eh? Can you repeat, Suwako-sama?"

"She'll work in our shrine as a shrine maiden. That's all."

"Eh? Eeeehhh!? Really!?" Sanae's gaze turns from Suwako to me with a pure surprise clearly shows in her face. And of course, Reimu is no different, but with a different kind of surprised expression.

"Yeah, I'll do that. It's impossible to go back for now. I mean, if you two are going here in such a rush, there must be something weird happening."

"I see… that's quite a surprising way to decide. Isn't it, Reimu-san?"

"Yeah, I think so." Reimu gives her answer as she lets out a sigh. "But well, it's her choice. It's not my problem as long as she doesn't make a problem. Anyway, Sanae. Can you release me already?"

"A-ah. Yes. I'm sorry."

With an embarrassed blush and an apologetic smile, Sanae lets go of Reimu. As soon as she's being released, Reimu shrugs, does a stretch up, and then lets out a soft sigh before staring at us again.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll be going home."

"You won't have a dinner here, Reimu-san?"

"Nah. Marisa is in the shrine. God knows what she'll do if being left alone."

"A-ah.. that's right…"

Seeing Sanae smiles wryly as she replies Reimu's word, it seems that witch called Kirisame Marisa has quite a weird worrying hobby that causes the other to be wary when they leave her alone in their place. Well, there are some kind of hobby that can be described by that, but for some reason, I can't think of other thing than burglary…

"Well, I'll be going then. Later."

"Yes. See you later, Reimu-san. And thank you for earlier."

"Don't mind it."

Turning around, Reimu walks away and leaves the three of us in this room. Her footsteps sound soon recedes, leaving this room in silence.

Making the silence as a sign, Suwako once again play around with the senbei as she does earlier. Sanae still somehow stupidly standing at the front of the door with a dumbfounded look of hers. I stare outside, beyond the door where Sanae stands, showing that the sun has already begun to set. Lifting the tea cup and sips all of its contents, I put the tea cup back, then stands up, surprising Sanae who's still standing at the front of the door.

"Are you going somewhere, Nagisa?" The one who asks is Suwako.

"Hn? Yeah. The sun has set, so I guess I'll make some dinner."

"Oh?~ Alright. Make a good one or I'll hate you!"

"I will, don't worry. Step aside, Sanae."

"E-eh, oh, sure…" Still dumbfounded, Sanae takes a side step, before she stops right in her track once again "W-wait! It's my schedule to make dinner now!"

"So I can't make the dinner now?"

"Of course not! You should just rest now!"

"Well, that sounds tempting… but eh, I want to cook now. So you can just sit here and rest." I finish my words as I pat Sanae's shoulder and push her out from my way before I walk to the kitchen.

"Wa-wait a second, Nagisa-san!" When she realizes she's being pushed away, Sanae immediately runs to catch me up. From the main hall, I can hear Suwako's laughing voice.

"What is it? You're so persistent."

"It's my duty today! You should rest! I won't take a no."

"Then I'll take your duty for today."

"That's not in the choice, jeez!"

"Ah, damn. You're not only persistent but noisy too. Just make it together like this morning."

"…I'll still say no."

"What a hard head. Whatever."

"Wha–please don't do as you wish, jeez!"

Sanae's protesting voice echoes around the corridor, together with the shake from our hastening foot steps that can be felt on the wooden corridor. There are some more of her protests coming, but nothing comes to ears as I already close my ear from her protests. To work with other bothering your way is truly unpleasant, but because she's the wind priestess, then I guess I should adapt to it even when something is telling me that I don't need to do that.

And so, as the day exchange into the night, the curtain of the new view in the fantasy world rises.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Hello, we meet again, I guess. A bit too fast since I've too much free time in holiday, so it's fine. (?)**

 **This second chapter can be said as the end of the prologue, and so from now on, we'll start to go to the main story. I'm sorry for creating such a long prologue. Though I do feel something a bit rushed, but then again, when I look at it, the character personality is just like that, so it's not as rushed... I think.**

 **Also, if you have time, please do give a review, as a review can help for me to improve. All kinds of review is fine and appreciated. I'm grateful with it.**

 **And finally, just like last time, thank you for reading. I'll try to update as quick as possible-if not, around the one month duration since I've the time and ability to do so.**

 **That's all for the author note this chapter. Once again, thank you for reading, and see you again 'v')/**


	3. The Sky, The Earth, and The Wind

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

The autumn sunrise in Gensokyo looks more friendlier than the in the outside world. Perhaps it's the work of the nature, but whatever the reason is, it's more preferable this way. In a day like this, I usually stay in my bed and hide under the blanket. But starting from today onward, the usual will hardly happen again.

"The wind breeze is nice, but I wonder when will the leaves stop falling."

I let out a sigh as I rest my head on the my hands that's placed on the broom handle, using the broom as a prop. While doing so, I stare at the countless leaves which are being scattered all around the shrine front yard. I soon regret my decision as my mood immediately plummet into nothingness.

Today's morning duty is settled through an omikuji lottery, where the one who gets good luck have to clean the dirty dishes while the one who gets bad luck have to sweep the front yard. And since the fortune aren't with me, I end up with this duty.

It's really dumb, to be honest. But then again, because we, especially me and Sanae haven't really discussed about our schedule, we'll keep doing this omikuji lottery until we get a proper schedule.

And for where the idea comes from, I'll blame Suwako for it.

"Oh, well… it's not like I've any problem with sweeping."

I let out a sigh as I raise my head and hold the broom properly once again. A white steam comes from the sigh earlier, before it goes away and becomes one with the air. Seeing the white steam goes away, I begin to sweep the front yard once again.

Yeah, I don't really have a problem with doing the hard task, but if I've to keep getting the bad luck, it won't be funny anymore. Especially when Suwako said that Sanae can invoke miracle. I know her miracle isn't related to good luck or bad luck, but instead something that has a low chance to occur. But thinking logically, she can just make it in a way where she can pull a golden lottery three times in a row.

…In other words, she can keep getting the good luck lottery in this omikuji lottery and leave the hard task to me.

"…Yeah, that won't be funny anymore…. Oh well, at least I'm done with my first task."

I sweep the final group of leaves into a pile I've made since I started sweeping. Letting out a relieved sigh as I stare at the leaves pile, I take a match from my hakama pocket, lit it, and uses it to burn the leaves pile.

A smoke slowly raises to the sky as the leaves pile gets burnt. It's somehow satisfying to see the rising smoke from this burning pile.

"It'll be nice to burn some sweet potato right now…"

"Oh, it seems I've came back at the right timing."

An unfamiliar voice comes from the sky and replies my mutter. Hearing it, I avert my gaze from the burning pile to the direction of the voice, where there I see a person slowly descending from the sky.

"So this is the new shrine maiden Suwako talked about yesterday? I came late last night so I didn't have the chance to see it, but it seems you look like a proper shrine maiden."

"…Who are you?"

"I'm Yasaka Kanako, the goddess of this shrine. Henceforth, from now on, you're working for me."

The so-called goddess of this shrine lands slowly on the shrine pathway, gently blowing the dusts around the place she lands. Her confident smirk doesn't leave her face as she walks closer toward me.

"I'll be looking forward for your work, Nagisa."

The goddess smirks as she pats my shoulder, before she walks inside the shrine. When her figure gets blocked by the shrine buildings, I stare back at the burning leaves pile as I take off my hair tie.

…It seems today will be a tiring day like yesterday.

* * *

 **/1**

"So you've met Kanako-sama this morning?"

It's a short break time after the morning duty, and because she has finished her own duty, Sanae ended up having her break time with me by having a baked sweet potato at the front yard.

"Mn, yeah. But we didn't talk about anything except exchanging a short greetings.".

"I see. Kanako-sama can look intimidating, but she's actually a great goddess, so you don't have to worry."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, it is. As a person, she's a good person. And as a goddess, she's pretty reliable."

"It sounds more like a opinion to me."

"That's not true. Kanako-sama is truly an admirable person."

So she does admire her goddess. Well, it's nothing weird since she's the wind priestess whose duty is mainly worshiping the wind goddess of this shrine, who is no other than Yasakatome herself. But this girl sure is something to see her goddess in a positive way like that when I don't even care about who's enshrined in the shrine I'm working at.

I take a bite of the baked sweet potato I've been holding since the time I started talking with Sanae. The soft texture that fills my mouth together with the invading warmth and sweet taste give a certain comfort that makes me sighed in relieve.

"You sound like an old lady, Nagisa-san." Sanae says while giggling, perhaps seeing my somehow exaggerated relieve.

"Oh, hush it. Just try it yourself."

"I'll be taking a bite too then. Thank you for the food."

Sanae opens the newspaper that's used to envelope the sweet potato, letting out a white steam to comes out as she opens it. After she blows the sweet potato gently for a while, she takes a small bite. Her reaction when she takes a bite is pretty much a delighted surprise as she widens her eyes while mucnhing the sweet potato.

"Oh my, this is really great. It's been a while since I eat a nicely baked sweet potato like this…"

"The trick is to spread the heat equally instead of letting it just burn. That way, the sweet potato will be baked equally instead of having a part of it half-baked while the other part are close to be burnt."

"I see… it's a new knowledge for me. But if I may know, how can you find a way to bake it this nicely?"

"Sadly, I don't want you to know how."

"Eh…"

Sanae pouts as she stares at me in disappointment. Seeing her reaction, I continue to eat my portion of baked sweet potato instead of answering her question. I can't let her know that I somehow found this method when I had nothing to eat and forgot to pay the electricity bill after all.

"Well, anyway, back to the topic… what's the topic again?"

"Um? I thought we're talking about how to bake a great sweet potato?"

"You're still persistent about that… oh, right. The goddesses of this shrine."

"You just averted the topic…." Sanae pouts again, before she eventually sighs in surrender. "It's about Kanako-sama, right?"

"Actually, I want to know about Suwako too."

"About Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama, isn't it? Sure. But what do you want to know about them?"

"Hm… how do you see them, perhaps?"

"How I see them? Do you mean my opinion toward them?"

"That would work. Well, it can be anything you know about them from your point of view."

"Oh! That… hm…"

Sanae puts her index finger on her chin as she goes into her own thought. While waiting for her to give an answer, I take the final bite of my own baked sweet potato as I avert my gaze from Sanae and stare at the white clouds floating on the blue autumn sky.

To adapt in a new place, the first and most important thing is to know who you've to face. In other words, an information of those who's living in your new environment is necessary. By having the necessary information, adaptation becomes much easier.

For some reason or two, this wind priestess is the simplest compared to her two goddess. Perhaps because she is somehow an airhead, but perhaps it's also because I somehow feel familiar with this girl. Whatever the reason is, it's something that I should be grateful of.

"…Um.. okay! I think I know how to explain now. Where should I start?"

After some time has passed, Sanae finally asks back with a bright, happy expression on her face. Averting my gaze from the sky, I stare at Sanae as I lay my back on the offertory box.

"Hm… well, let's save the long explanation for now. Let me hear about Suwako first."

"Suwako-sama, is it?" Sanae nods before she stares straightly at me. "Suwako-sama is a cheerful goddess, and is the one who's doing the divine service in this shrine. The divine service here is in a meaning of a blessing, but she can also give a curse if you're disrespectful. Oh, and she's quite mischievous too, so you should be wary of her action sometime. But overall, she's a nice and cheerful goddess as long as you don't make her angry."

"Hm… I think I get most of the point. So it's true that she was a curse goddess?"

"I don't think so. Suwako-sama ability are mostly related to the earth, like making the soil more fertile or barren. But I think she does also has some control toward the native curse gods of Moriya Shrine, Mishaguji-sama."

"Then the blessing she gives are mostly in a form of a curse, yes?"

"O-of course it's not only that! She can give a proper blessing too! Like… um… err… ah, when she turns into a frog!"

"…Turns into a frog and gives a blessing… something like a safe travel, fortunes in a form of a cash, and a different look, huh?"

"E-eh? Um… what are you talking about?"

"Don't mind that. It's just a passing thought about several kinds of blessing frogs."

"Blessing… frogs?" Sanae tilts her head in confusion, which somehow leads to my confusion as well. It's kind of unbelievable for her own shrine maiden to not know about something as simple as that. I let out a sigh, then waves my hand dismissively.

"No, really, don't mind that. Anyway, is that all?"

"Ah, yes. Suwako-sama may looks childish and likes competing, but she can accept defeat gracefully, perhaps even more than Kanako-sama. Isn't she great?"

"Well, it's not weird if she has lived for a long time… but for a god, that's quite something…."

"Right? I hope I can be like her too…"

"So that means you're a sore loser?"

"That's rude! I'm not a sore loser! I just want a revenge match if I lose against someone!"

"That's pretty normal, actually…."

I stare at Sanae with a dead pan stare, which gets replied by a pouts and a huff as she looks away, maybe because she thinks that I'm mocking her or anything.

"Well… anyway, how about Kanako?"

"Ah, yes. Kanako-sama is the total opposite of Suwako-sama."

Sanae's expression brighten up again when I mention her goddess name. But her vague explanation actually makes me frown in a confusion instead of getting what she's saying.

"…Can you elaborate? I don't get what are you saying at all…"

"A-ah, sorry. I don't mean to make you confused." Sanae giggles in embarrassment, then after taking a breath, she stares at me again. "What I mean is, Kanako-sama is more of the serious goddess who does the sale and business in this shrine. She's a creative goddess who proudly uses the technological innovation from the outside world to gather faith in Gensokyo."

"Using innovation to sell faith? That's new…"

"Is it? She's smart and also have this reliable aura surrounding around her too. Well, her attitude makes her a bit intimidating at first, but she's still great as a person and a goddess!"

It's true that she gives this kind of intimidating aura around her when we met this morning, but at the same time, there's also this weird reliability around her. Maybe I should really dig more into it….

"Say, Sanae. Are you an evangelist?"

"Of course not. Why do you think that way?"

"Because you're only telling about her good side. It sounds like an evangelist telling what's good when you join their religion."

"A-ah, that. I simply forget about it. Please don't worry about it, I'm not even close to an evangelist."

She giggles in embarrassment as she waves her hand in rejection. Well, even if she tries to lie, it's pretty obvious that she does some evangelist-like things too sometime. She doesn't even reject it completely by saying that she's not even close to an evangelist. But oh well, not that I'll bother with it, and neither do I'm interested in doing the evangelist work.

Stopping her giggle, Sanae imitates a cough, then stares at me again. "About Kanako-sama, I think you should be careful to not do anything that can make her mad, because she's actually easier to get mad compared to Suwako-sama. If you incidentally make her mad, please be sure to prepare an offering."

"Isn't that normal for gods to stop their anger after an offering?"

"I think so, but I heard there are some other who'll still keep their rage even after receiving an offering. But Kanako-sama won't do that, so don't worry."

"I see… that sounds childish, but I think I can do it if it's only just that." I mutter it to myself, but it seems Sanae incidentally hears it, considering her expression just changes into a wry smile. Not that it matters. "Hm… that should be enough… oh, wait. What kind of sale does this shrine does anyway?"

"Ah, it's good that you're asking! This shrine sell some technology from the outside world in a bit to help the kappa innovation, while for the human village, we sell charms in different variation and sometime omikuji fortune telling too in a festival. But…"

"..But?"

"But that's what I do. I don't know what kind of sale Kanako-sama does, and she never tell me about it. But most of the time, her sales are more effective to gather faith compared to mine. She must be really charismatic to be able to do that."

"…Wait, so to put it simply, you and Kanako do the sale, and the one who does the blessing is Suwako. But Kanako somehow able to gather more faith than you even when the one who does the blessing is still the same person, is it?"

"Yes, it is. It even surprise me because I go to the village more oftenly compared to Kanako-sama."

Kanako can gather more faith than Sanae in her village visit, and Suwako is the one who does the blessings with her capabilities toward the earth and curse. Whoa… what a hard-selling of kindness… or maybe in this case, it's a hard-selling of faith. And this shrine maiden is really oblivious to her goddess method. It's either Sanae never ask or Kanako wants to keep her good image at front of Sanae so she never tell because her method might be more into threatening the villagers. It makes me feel sorry toward this hard working wind priestess somehow….

And to add my sympathy toward this wind priestess, she's really oblivious that she can smile beamingly in amazement toward her goddess way of advertising. What the hell….

"Um? Is there something wrong, Nagisa-san?"

"Oh, no, don't mind me. I just feel a bit dizzy because I stare at the sun for too long."

"Ah, I see. Jeez, why are you doing something clumsy like that?"

Sanae, completely oblivious to my lie, giggles innocently when she sees me closing my eyes while massaging my forehead with a wry smile and a frown on my face.

Seriously, I feel sorry for her… oh, well. Whatever.

"Anyway." I let out a sigh as I move my hand from my forehead to the omikuji lottery Sanae puts on the offertory box. Shaking the omikuji and takes the lottery when it pokes out from the small hole, I stares at Sanae again. "Why does Kanako doesn't do the shrine blessing herself? It's not like she's powerless, right?"

"Hm… I don't know the details, but it has been done since Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama worked together, so I can't provide any information about it. But Kanako-sama isn't powerless. She's the goddess of wind and rain, so if she gives a blessing, it should be like a rain in draught days."

"But if Suwako is the one who gives the shrine blessing, doesn't that mean she can do that too?"

"Um… yes, I think so too. I only know that Kanako-sama has the capabilities to create sky because she told me that before."

"…Create sky? That's…. Oh, I see. So that's how it is."

"I see? D-do you realize something, Nagisa-san!?"

"Who knows? It's just a vague idea anyway."

"P-please tell me! I'm curious about what do you realize from what I told you!"

"Nope. I won't tell you. Try to guess it yourself."

"B-but… uu…"

Seeing Sanae pouting gives some satisfaction for me that I somehow can laugh at it, making her pout deeper. I guess I've taken a liking to tease this girl; I'll do this again sometime.

But teasing this girl aside, this is surely interesting.

Kanako's ability to create sky and Suwako's ability to manipulate earth should be somehow related to Bagua. The sky should be Qian, and the Earth should be Kun. From Sanae's description, their personality also reflects those part of the eight trigrams in Bagua, where Qian represents creativity which is being told in Kanako's way of creating new innovation, and Kun represents receptive attitude which is being told in Suwako's capability to lose gracefully. And to make things even more interesting, Sanae fits well as the representation of the wind part in the eight trigrams, which is pretty obvious from her quick adaptability which I tested by shifting the topic of the baked sweet potato earlier.

"A father, a mother, and a first daughter. What an interesting structure for a shrine goddesses and its shrine maiden."

I unintentionally giggle as I stand up. Taking a glance at Sanae, I can see that she's confused because of my mutter earlier. But as I've no reason to tell her, I won't tell her anything.

"Thanks for the information, Sanae."

"A-ah, sure. It's my pleasure to help you."

"Is it? Then can you clean this mess we made from baking the sweet potato?"

"E-eeehhh!? Why are you suddenly pushing your work to me?"

"The goddess of fortune is with me this time, so I'll take my rest. Good luck with your work." I put the lottery I pulled earlier on the wooden floor beside the place Sanae's sitting. When she sees what's written on the lottery, Sanae stands up with a surprised and betrayed face.

"W-wait! That's cheating! I don't know you've taken the lottery! Put the paper inside the omikuji and pull it again, Nagisa-san! Ah, jeez!"

I walk inside the shrine, ignoring Sanae who keeps shouting in protests. To be honest, I don't mind if I've to pull it together with her, but if I've to keep pulling the bad luck paper every time I pull the lottery, then I'll politely reject it this way.

Sorry, Sanae. It's not like I don't want to follow the rules, but I don't want to fall into Suwako's pranks anymore.

* * *

 **/2**

I just realized that the sun has already descended from its peak when I lay my back on the corridor pillar and stare at the sky. It's past noon already, and with all the remaining work of the day fell for those who got the bad fortune, there are a lot of free time which I can use until then. Well, it's not like a shrine work has a busy schedule to begin with, so there's nothing to worry about.

"What a nice afternoon…"

I mutter softly without taking my eyes from the sky. At a peaceful and calming time like this, it's not unusual to be visited by drowsiness. With a comfortable seat and a full stomach, the visit proves itself to be effective, and thus, I get swept by the temptation and close my eyes.

The autumn breeze that feels like a caress and the birds chirp on the sky that feels like a lullaby; its visit sooth the body and makes me go deeper into drowsiness. I take a deep breath, and by that, my consciousness has fallen and gone somewhere.

"What are you doing? Sleeping here clearly shows your negligence. Wake up."

–Yet, it doesn't take long for a voice to come and bring my consciousness back. When I open my eyes, there's someone standing at front of me.

A person with a poofy intense blue hair and dark red eyes is staring at me. She wears and elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest, and a long black shirt with red flower print hem.

She's the person I saw and met this morning, one of the goddess in this shrine, Yasaka Kanako.

"Mnh…. Morning, Kanako."

"This is clearly the afternoon. It irritates me that you like to be slacking off like Suwako, but I'll let it slip this time. Prepare some tea and snacks. I want to talk to you."

"…Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

"…Give me a minute then…" I say before I let out a yawn. When the consciousness finally come back, I stand up, then walk to the kitchen, leaving Kanako who's shaking her head.

"…So, what do you want to talk about?"

I calmly lift my tea cup and take a sip, before I let out a soft relieved sigh and hold it on my laps. Kanako who's sitting beside me stares at me for a moment, and as her hand reaches toward one of the orange served on the bowl, she begins to talk.

"Alright, let me begin. But first, you should introduce yourself. I don't really mind with tradition, but it's still a proper norm to introduce yourself even when you're already known by the other."

"…You can call me Nagisa."

"Nagisa? Is that only a given name? You do have a proper family name, don't you?"

"…Is it important?"

"Of course it's important. Holding your family name shows that you respect your family and proudly bring their name with you. If you leave it like that, it means that you've severed your ties with your family. So, will you give me your full name, or have you really severed your ties with your family?"

"…."

I keep my silence and stares at the sky, while Kanako's eyes are keep focused at me, making it uncomfortable to relax.

What she says about family name does hold the truth. Holding your family name means you respect them and proudly bring their name with you. But in my case, it's not like I don't respect them nor have I severed my ties with them. In my case, it's more like they've severed the ties themselves while leaving me who's having an amnesia-like case in an abandoned shrine. I don't hate them; it's just like I've no reason to tell the other, but…. Oh, well….

I let out a soft sigh as a sign of surrender, then looks at Kanako.

"Hatsuyume Nagisa. The given name are written as 'soothe', while Hatsuyume is written by the kanji 'first' and 'dream'."

I move my finger around to write the kanji in the air as I introduce myself. When I've it, Kanako nods in in satisfaction with a proud winning smirk on her face.

"Yes, that's better to hear. I'll be waiting for your accomplishment, Nagisa."

"Well, sure. Just wait for it and you won't get any."

"Ahahaha. I like that response. If you said so, then I won't wait for you to make an accomplishment. I'll order you to accomplish something before you can think of one."

The goddess; Yasaka Kanako smirks in victory as she stares at me. Seeing her expression, I let out a soft sigh as I take off the hairband from my hair, untying my short ponytail.

"Let's continue." As she says that, Kanako's hands begin to peel the orange she's been holding since earlier. "Well, do you mind if I call you by your given name immediately?"

"I don't mind with that."

"Then starting from now, I'll call you by your given name. Let's begin with the most simplest question, Nagisa. Do you have any experience in this field of work?"

"Experience… I can't say that I've a long experience, but I do have worked in a shrine environment for three years."

"I see. And where is it?"

"It's this shrine. Oh, in case you're confused, it's not the one here, but the one in the outside world."

"The outside world? Oh, this is quite an amusing one. Is it the head shrine in Shimosuwa, Nagano, or the branch shrine?"

"It's the head shrine. But I guess I can't call it as the head shrine anymore because of its abandoned-like state. It also has this rumor about being haunted. Perhaps with how its state and the flying rumor, the people in the branch shrine has settled a new head shrine without telling the people in the head shrine."

"Just like faith, when they've lost something, it's so easy to replace it. It's so predictable. But considering what you've just told me, it might contain the truth."

For some weird reason, we both laugh at the idea that the head shrine in the outside world has now been abandoned and gets treated as a haunted spots. Declining faith means death for the gods enshrined in their shrine, and it can also become a lost cause for those who're working there. And for some reason, we show our pity toward the shrine condition by laughing at it instead of reminiscing the old days where the shrine are being filled with visitors.

Well, it's not like I can see how the old days of the shrine was, but I understand how it is to live in a shrine that has lost its visitors. I remember I complained about it a lot, but now that I've some rough idea about why it's being abandoned by its goddesses, I can't help but laugh at it.

After I've stopped laughing, I stare straightly at Kanako. "So if I may guess, the main reason behind the transfer of this shrine is faith?"

"Yes, that's the main reason of our transfer here. Of course, Sanae and Suwako has their own reason for following my transfer here, but in the end, the lack of faith is our main reason for transferring here."

"In the end, no matter who's living there, the decline of faith will always be a reason to do a transfer, isn't it?"

"…That's surprising for a human who were living in the outside world to know that the faith in a shrine has been declining. Tell me, how can you realize it?"

"it's impossible to see it in the way of gods, but in humans way, the amounts of donation inside the offertory box will always be the best way to know it."

"…Pfft–Ahahahahaha! I see, so even a shrine maiden can also feel the decline of faith in their own way. That's really interesting."

"That's not a joke."

"Oh, don't mind my laugh. I do pity your state in that abandoned shrine of mine in the outside world."

To be honest, it's kind of irritating that her expression doesn't reflect on what she said; her smirk looks more like a mock instead of pity. It's just like what Sanae described earlier, that this goddess sure is full of pride, where her pride is actually the reason behind her arrogance and reliable nature.

Lifting my tea cup, I take a sip to calm my irritation down. After I let the irritation out together with a relieved sigh, I hold the tea cup on my laps as I take a glance at Kanako with a frown.

"…Can you stop laughing and continue already? Your laugh is getting annoying somehow…."

"Oh, sorry. Alright, let's continue." After she snorts for the last time, Kanako stares at me with her interrogating eyes once again. "So, you've more or less three years of experience in a shrine duty, is that correct?"

"Yeah, it's more or less three years. I don't really remember how long exactly."

"This is bothering me since earlier, but if the shrine in the outside world is as deserted as how you describe it, then there'll be a lot of trouble, especially in money. I don't mean it as an offence, but how do you live for three years there, in that kind of state?"

"…I see." I let out a sigh as I put the tea cup on my laps down on the floor corridor. "Don't worry, I take no offence to it. It's already common to be accused that way anyway. As for the answer to the question itself, I did some part-time that gives a daily payment."

"So you're not solely working in the shrine as a shrine maiden?"

"Of course not. In the current outside world where spiritual beings are being wished yet not believed at the same time, who the hell wants to believe in exorcism service except for believers and desperate person?"

"I can say that's just how the human nature is. They mostly have a hard time to believe in what they can't see, but at the same time, they think that they've lost something for not believing in it. So of course exorcism service has declined too…. Wait a second. Did you just say exorcism service?"

"Hn? Yeah, I did. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Are your service real, or is it some sort of business to gather easy money?"

Kanako's eyes somehow sharpen as she asks the question. I know what she means by that; she wants to know the truth and won't accept any lies. Seeing her sharp eyes that's focused at me, I let out a soft sigh and stares at the sky.

Well, then… I don't see any benefit for lying. To begin with, it's not like I intend to hide it from the start if I really ended up living in a world where myths and reality are living as one in a certain harmony, or at least that's what Usami said when she told me about this place. Even when it's not a nice topic to talk about to begin with, sooner or later this question will come, so I've no choice, aren't I?

After I lift my tea cup and take a sip, I hold the tea cup on my laps and stare at the sky.

"I don't know what do you mean by real service, but I can say that's it's not fake like the one being done in TV drama or occult shows."

"I'm not convinced with only words. In the outside world nowadays, even common people knows some evil spirits warding method like sprinkling salt around the room. Give me your own method, and I'll judge it myself."

"…That's pretty absurd." I give my protest as I frown toward Kanako's exclamation. But despite of that, her eyes doesn't even give a sign of turning back. "…Oh, well. Whatever. What kind of method do you want to know?"

"The method that can only be done by a real exorcist."

"….Whatever. I don't know the difference between the real exorcist and the fake one to begin with. But what I usually do is…. I guess I cut their linger with this world."

"I see. Yes, that's the most easiest way to do an exorcism if you know what the spirit means. Tell me an example case and how you solve it, so I can judge the truth behind it."

"Example case…. Oh, I guess the latest case is a death children looking for their parents."

"…Is that quite a complicated task? Children, whatever they're, are the most fragile state of growth. They can easily get influenced by their environment, and in this case, one wrong move and they'll turn into a vengeful spirit with a strong linger."

"Yeah, it's more or less like that. But it's fine if you know what are you doing and how to do it."

"Then tell me, how can you let the children spirit rest in peace without making their linger stronger?"

"Isn't it simple? I just need to look for her mother while telling her that she can rest for now as I look for her mother, while also telling her that her mother will soon come to her."

"Telling the child to rest while telling her that her mother will soon come to her. I see, that's indeed how the real one, even in the legend, do it. One of the example is Saint Yuuten and Kamo no Yasunori. But… you don't force the mother to meet with her daughter immediately, don't you?"

"No way. Why should I do that?" I wave my hand dismissively while staring at Kanako in disbelieve. "If I do that, it'll just increase the number of lingering spirits. The shrine is already noisy with that kind of spirits whom I can't take care, so I don't want to bother myself by adding more into the collection."

Kanako frowns turns into surprises as her eyes widened, filled with disbelieve. She stares at me for a moment, before her eyes turns into the usual gaze as she laughs, somehow in satisfaction.

"I see, so you're a real deal. Most of the real deal usually just leave them be, and the way you acted describe it perfectly." Kanako's smirk is somehow filled with satisfaction. "Do you have the capabilities since you were born?"

"I don't remember, but I guess it is."

"It seems Suwako is saying the truth when she sees something different from you. Do you've it trained too, just like how Sanae did?"

"…Well, about that, I guess I don't receive many training. I do remember receiving some training to differ between the living and those that can be said as not living and some basic way to ward the vengeful one, but that's all."

"Yes, that's to be expected, to be honest. By the way, who taught you about the spiritual world?"

"…I don't remember, actually. All I remember is I learned it after someone gave me a pointer. As for who it was, I don't remember, so I can't give an answer."

"I see, so it's someone who you don't remember. I thought your family was working in a spiritual business too, just like how Sanae learnt the miracle arts of Moriya because she's a far descendant of Suwako."

A far descendant from one of the goddess here, huh? I wonder does Sanae's screw loose and her clumsy attitude are something genetic from Suwako. But well, it's not important, so for now, I'll leave it aside until the time tells me themselves.

I take a final sip from my tea cup; emptying the tea cup. Letting out a soft, relieved sigh, I put the tea cup beside me.

"Well, is that all for the question?"

"Wait, I've one more question. After this question, you may go and take a rest."

"Hn… well, sure. What is it?"

"What's your first impression to this shrine and the people in it?"

When I hear the question, I don't immediately give my answer. I avert my gaze from Kanako, staring at the sky as I start to think about Kanako's question.

The question isn't a necessary question, in my opinion, as it has nothing to do with a work interview. Yet of course, if I put my status here, it's not weird for someone to ask this question. People tends to worry about their first impression because first impression tends to be the image of how another person will see them, and since it's not something nice to talk about, it's usually being kept hidden, making it uncommon to be asked bluntly like this. But of course, I've no problem in telling them.

Letting out a sigh, I do some stretch up, then avert my gaze to Kanako.

"There's nothing bad with my first impression to this shrine, actually. The building is pretty clean, and the people isn't bad either, even after including their annoying side. Overall, it's not a bad place."

"Ahahahaha. Yes, that's nice to hear." Kanako laughs proudly as she stands up. "That's all for my question today. I've said it earlier, but I'll be looking forward to your accomplishment, Nagisa."

"You don't need to repeat it."

"Yes, I know. Now you may have a rest. If you're looking for me, I'll be inside the Hai-den. Come to me whenever you want to."

"I'll do that if I've something to protest to."

"That sounds like a challenge to me. Well, then I'll see you again around the dinner except if we meet again by coincidence."

"Later, Kanako."

Kanako walks away, filling the air with her intimidating yet reliable air as she walks. Her footsteps softly reverberate in the corridor, before it slowly recede.

I heave out a sigh as I lay on the floor corridor when Kanako's footsteps can't be heard anymore. The autumn breeze blows gently, and the sounds of chirping bird can be heard clearly as silence once again fill the corridor.

Today is the first day, and it just passes peacefully like that when usually the first day is filled with discomfort coming from our effort to adapt.

For me, I don't have any problem in adapting to this shrine. In the same place that's more lively than the one I know, my adaptation also pass peacefully as the day slowly comes to an end. I don't know why, but that's just how it is. Well, not that it's important though.

After I take a deep breath, I close my eyes and go to sleep until the time to prepare the dinner comes.

* * *

 **Author Note:  
**

 **I'm sorry for being uploading late and deleting the third chapter! But I've rewritten it. The first and the second chapter has been repaired too, so I hope it's better.  
**

 **Anyway, now I'm focusing on the conversation more this time. How is it? Is it good? I hope it's good...**

 **As usual, thank you for reading, and of course, review are always welcomed so I can make it better.**

 **Well then, I don't know what to say anymore, so see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Performance Dance for The Earth Goddess

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

 **/1**

The sun once again exchanges its place with the moon, and so the morning starts once again. In a mountain like this, with birds chirping on the sky, the gentle morning autumn breeze, and the unhindered view of the sky, waking up early in the morning and wait for the sun to rise and shows its beauty can be considered as an unforgettable experience.

For such an unforgettable experience, a partner is necessary. It can be anyone: be it family, best friend, girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, or even nemesis can be considered as one if there are actually those who're smart enough to invite their enemy to such beauty. By doing so, they can have a new view of romanticism, and once again be refreshed after all the everlasting daily chores they do every day.

To be honest, even imagining it has somehow granted certain peacefulness and relieve for me who actually have to wash dirty dishes.

"….Okay, I think that's half of it." I mutter as I stare at the remaining dirty dishes with a dead pan stare. Having to do this kind of duty is irritating enough, and….

"Have you done yet, Nagisa? C'mon, this is getting boring…."

Apparently, the never ending protest from the little blonde goddess with a frog hat behind me makes it even worse. I heave out a sigh, and turn my head to Suwako, who's having a nice sit with complete set of snacks at front of her.

"Instead of keep protesting like that, can you help me instead?"

"Hm…. That sounds tempting… but no."

"And why is it?"

"When it sounds tempting, it tends to be bad in the end, isn't it?"

Hearing Suwako's response, I heave out another sigh, before I turn my gaze to the dirty dishes and continue my task. I can hear Suwako's snorting behind me before it turns into a sound of a cracking senbei. Damn this goddess….

This all started after the breakfast. After the breakfast, I and Sanae did the omikuji lottery once again to decide who has to work on the front yard and who has to wash the dirty dishes, and with the same trick as yesterday, I get the job to wash the dirty dishes.

At first, it sounds fine and all, until this little goddess came. She was only asking for snacks at first, but who had guessed that she ended up sitting here and keep protesting about how boring it is to wait here.

"Say, Suwako…."

Without stopping my work, I call her. Hearing my call, I can hear the obvious munching sounds stop.

"What is it?"

"If you're really bored here, why don't you bother Sanae or Kanako instead?"

"Well… why, I wonder? Oh, right. I've done bothering Sanae yesterday, and I hate Kanako when she's all grumpy, so I choose to bother you. It's fine, right?"

"That's not fine at all…."

"Geh. You can't be grumpy like Kanako, okay? You'll grow wrinkle here and there without you realizing it if you do that."

"…I'm not being grumpy at all. But isn't it just ridiculous to bother someone who's working, especially when it's someone working under you."

"Oh, you're right. Well, then I change my reason. I'm here to see how you're doing with your work. That sounds bossy, so it's fine, right?"

"That's… oh, whatever. Do as you wish."

"I will do that, don't worry. You can continue with your work!" Suwako says cheerfully as she continues to eat her senbei. "But seeing you working like this is really boring…."

If that's what you want to say, then why do you bother with looking for a reason to bother me? Seriously, not only that it annoys me, I also don't get what's in this goddess mind at all. It's like just that she's totally a child, not only in her looks, but her mind as well. Was what Sanae say yesterday was just a lie?

…No, I can't judge right away when I only know her for three days. Figure can deceive, and it works on almost everything; even what looks like stone from far away can actually be a dog shit, so I should hold my conclusion for now.

Taking a deep breath, I continue to focus on my work once again. This kind of work is a pain if it needs to be postponed, so it's better to finish it in one go.

"What a bummer… Hm?"

Suwako reacts immediately from the stepping sounds coming from the outside. It doesn't take long until the source of the sound arrives in the kitchen with a sound of a sliding door.

"Suwako-sama, are you here?"

"Oh, isn't it Sanae? What is it?"

"I'll go to the kappa place with Kanako-sama. Can you please look over the shrine while we're there?"

"Well… alright. Bring us souvenir, okay?"

"We're going for a business trip, Suwako-sama…." I can somehow imagine that Sanae's saying that with a wry smile, even when I'm not looking at her right now. "Please take care of the shrine when I'm gone, Nagisa-san."

"Hn?" When I hear my name being called, I turn my head around while still continuing my work. "Sure, I've no problem with that."

"And if you don't mind, please continue my sweeping too. I've only half way done before Kanako-sama suddenly asked me to come with her."

"…And no, I've a problem with that one."

"But it'll be better for you to have more experience in working in a shrine, right? I especially recommend it for you as your senior here."

"….Uh… that's a bit…"

"I'll take that as yes. Then I'll be going now. I'll be back around the afternoon, so please take care of the shrine until then."

Sanae bows a bit with somehow a sweet smile, before she leaves the kitchen. From her smile, I can see that she's still mad after I did pull a trick to pull the omikuji first when she was looking away. It must be a nice, sweet revenge for her to do this. Oh, well….

"Whoa, she's still mad at you."

"…Don't rub salt on my wound, Suwako."

"Well, you can just ditch the work, you know?"

"Hn… it sounds like a plan. But you know what? I prefer to work instead of being your prank object."

"Jeez! I won't do that. I'll watch how you sweep, so you don't need to worry about me bothering your work."

"No offense, but somehow I can't believe you for that."

"Well, I never ask you to believe me though."

Suwako laughs cheerfully while taking a final bite of the senbei on her hand. Taking a sip of her tea, she puts the cup back on the table with a childish relieved sigh, and then hops down from her chair after snatching the remaining senbei on the bowl.

"Okay, I'm done checking you here. I'll check you in the front yard, so be sure to come, okay?"

"So you'll go to the front yard now?'

"Yep, it's boring after all, so I'll just go there now. See you there!" And with a hand wave using the hand that's full of senbei, Suwako walks away, leaving the kitchen.

With Suwako gone, the kitchen once again gets filled by silence except for the water sound in the sink where I'm washing the dirty dishes.

"…What a weird goddess." In amidst the silence, I let out a soft sigh before I continue to work.

* * *

 **/2**

When I've done with washing the dirty dishes and putting them back inside the cupboard, I walk to the front yard. It doesn't take long for me to spot Suwako, who's sitting on the head of komainu, when I take the broom lying on the Kagura-den pillar.

"That was so long. You don't try to ditch your work, right?" Suwako suddenly asks me when I take the broom.

"It'd be nice to ditch it, but no, I don't think I can ditch and let a work piled up. It'll be more tiring to clean it up later.

"Well… that's true. Geh, it's another boring spectating time. Not that I mind though. Alright, you can start sweeping now!"

"I'll do that without you telling me to."

Letting out a sigh, I begin to sweep the remaining fallen autumn leaves. Apparently this time, Suwako is staring at me quietly instead of being noisy like earlier, making the work in the outside quieter compared to when she protests all the time.

Well, I suppose it's something to be grateful for; it's good on one hand. But on the other hand….

"…Is this really a half of it?" Somehow, the mutter just slips out from my tongue when I stare at the mess on the front yard. The mutter must've been loud enough for Suwako to hear, since I can hear her laughing.

"Ahahahahaha! I don't think it's a half of it. Well, there are some leaves that just fell, but it seems Sanae didn't sweep that much either. She must be really angry to pull this kind of mischief toward you."

"…So, actually, how much did she sweep this front yard?"

"Hm… only a quarter, I guess? Just look." As she says that, Suwako points somewhere behind the komainu she's sitting on. When I take a look at it, there's only a small pile of leaves there.

"...Well, shit. I guess I should do something to repay her kindly for this."

"Oh? Quarrels between two workers? Do it! Do it!"

"…Aren't you supposed to break it when the time comes, Suwako?"

"I supposedly need to, yes. But it's boring lately, and if it's only a small happy fight, why not?"

"Oh… well, whatever."

Heaving out a sigh, I continue to sweep the front yard, ignoring Suwako who's somehow still laughing. She's surely a weird goddess, no matter how I look at her. At a time, it looks like she's pulling a mischief for fun, but at another time, it looks like she's pulling the same mischief to test the water. Surely, a head of an ancient native goddess isn't something I can understand, nor do I want to understand.

The silence once again fills the front yard when Suwako has stopped laughing. Except for the sounds of the broom sweeping the ground, there's no other sound. It's not awkward, but at the same time, it's not comfortable either. It's a weird silence where I can find any way to like it.

"Can I ask you something?" Fortunately, in the middle of the silence, Suwako once again begins to talk.

"Hn? What is it?"

"Do you like doing a shrine duty? It looks to me that you do it correctly even with that grumpy looks on your face when you do it."

"…Oh, that. I can't say that I hate it though. But it's not like I like to do it either."

"Whoa, that's weird, but it's still acceptable somehow."

"Is it? Why the sudden question anyway?"

"I dunno. I just want to ask. It looks interesting after all."

"…What the hell is that reason? It's annoying, but it's still acceptable."

"Geh. Don't copy me, okay? It's not a good example."

"I won't, don't worry. I just tried to tease you, but the result isn't as enjoyable as when I did it to Sanae."

"Ahahaha. Well, it's not wrong though. Sanae tends to over react, so yes; it's not weird if it's fun."

Suwako says with a bright grin on her face, clearly showing that she's not lying at all. I see, so not only pranks, this goddess likes to tease the other as well, particularly her own shrine maiden. What a weird goddess with a unusual hobby.

I let out a soft sigh, and move my glance toward the sun that has almost reached its peak. It doesn't shine as brightly as usual with some grey colored clouds blocking its light. Naturally, when rain is coming closer around autumn, the air gets colder and the humidity should increase. In which case, there should be some shower around tonight or tomorrow.

"Oh, right, Nagisa." Suwako once again calls me. Hearing her voice, I avert my gaze from the sky toward her.

"Hn? What is it?"

"Have you ever been in a fight before?"

"…A fight?" I frown as I tilt my head, my eyes staring at Suwako confusedly. "What kind of fight?"

"Whatever kind of fight works, I think? But, hn…. Well, I guess a fist fight?"

"Fist fight, huh? I think I've, although I don't remember when it was again. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, isn't that bad? Did you win?"

"I… don't remember." I put my hand on my chin, as if showing that I'm trying to remember it. "To be honest, all I remember is that it was a pointless fight to begin with, so I don't bother to remember it. But I'm safe, so I won… I think?"

"What a weird answer." Suwako frowns as she leans forward a bit. "Why did you fight that time?"

"Hn… because it's preferable to beat the hell out of robber rather than doing some diplomatic stuffs?"

"What? It's a robbery?"

"It was, I think? I don't really remember the details, but yeah, I beat the hell out of them."

"Ahahahaha. If it's robbery, I can't blame you though. But usually, it'll be safer to just give them the money, right?"

"It is safer, yes." I let out a soft sigh as I take my hand off from my chin. "But it's never certain whether will they attack or not. And I need money to keep myself alive to begin with."

"It won't be funny to die by robber though."

"It's less funny if you're being found died from starving in an abandoned shrine."

"…."

The conversation abruptly stops and the silence comes as Suwako stares at me with a surprised yet confused stare. Her stares bother me somehow, so I ignore it by looking away from her and continue to sweep. But it doesn't take long for the silence to be broken by Suwako's laugh.

"Ahahahaha! What is that? Aren't that sounds amusing for someone thin like you?"

"…."

What a brutal honesty. I try to hide my wry, dead panned smile by ignoring Suwako's laugh and continue my duty as if I don't hear anything, which is failed because of her laugh being loud enough to piss me off.

At the same time, it makes me wonder what her intention is. She keeps asking this unrelated question to work, but at the same time, the conversation isn't as shallow as how it should be for someone who just knows a new person for less than a week.

But oh well, it's not my business. After letting out a soft sigh to calm myself down, I continue to sweep the front yard. Suwako, too, who has stopped laughing, stops asking question and hops down from the komainu, indirectly saying that the question and answer session have over.

"Where are you going?" Curious, I turn around and ask her.

"I'm just changing my seat. It's the tengu daily visits today. If they report to Kanako that I'm sitting on the komainu, it'll be troublesome."

"Troublesome? Why?"

"Well, Kanako likes to keep hers and the shrine image, you know? So if she knows, she'll preach for a long time. It's annoying, so I'll change my seat." Suwako lets out a relieved sigh as soon as she takes a seat on the Kagura-den stairs. "Wow, sitting under the shade really feels better."

To be honest, the way she says it with a relieved happy face looks like that she's trying to tell me to stop working and rest already. It's seriously getting irritating, but as I can't do anything, I let out another sigh, and continue to sweep the front yard once again.

"Nagisa."

"…What is it?"

"Gimme some snacks and tea."

"…Why don't you just take it yourself and stop bother my work, damn it!?"

"Well, because you're the shrine maiden?"

"…."

I don't know how many times I've stared at her with this dead panned stare, and I don't want to know. And yet despite how I look at her, Suwako just stares at me with this innocent stare of her that looks like saying 'what, I don't say anything wrong, right?'

Well, certainly, what she just said wasn't wrong at all. She's the goddess here, and I'm, although only in uniform, a shrine maiden here. I heave out a heavy sigh, as I mess around with my hair and put the broom lay beside the komainu.

"Whatever… just don't bother me again after this, okay?"

"Alright~" Suwako answers cheerfully and innocently, like that of a little girl. Hearing the tone of her agreement, I shake my head and walk to the kitchen.

* * *

 **/3**

I come back to the Kagura-den ten minutes later with a tray of tea and a bowl of oranges. But when I arrive there, Suwako isn't alone there; she's talking with an unfamiliar white haired girl with a red tokin. Unlike Suwako who shows a carefree expression, this girl shows a stern and stiff expression on her face.

"I see. Then I believe there's nothing strange happening in this shrine, isn't it?" The white haired girl asks.

"Nope, there's nothing like that. Our shrine is safe and sound just like usual."

An area patrol, huh? They clearly show suspicion, as if directly stating that they still can't fully believe in this shrine at all. Well, not that it's a problem for me, neither does Suwako here.

In the moment of silence, I walk nonchalantly to Suwako's place through the Kagura-den corridor. My footsteps sound reverberates, and both set of eyes; Suwako and the white haired girl, immediately focus into me.

"Here's your tea and snack, Suwako. Oranges are fine, right? Not that I want to hear any complaints."

"Oh! Thanks. Just put it on the corridor… hm… or put it on the offertory box!"

"…That sounds like I'm offering snacks for the gods…."

"But I'm a goddess."

Suwako says with an innocent face as she tilts her head. Seeing it like this, I honestly doubted the fact that she's a goddess. Oh, well, whatever. With a soft sigh, I put the tray on the offertory box, then stares at Suwako once again.

"I'm done now. Don't bother me when I'm working again, okay?"

"I won't, don't worry. You can go back to your work then. Thanks for the snacks."

"Yes, yes." Replying nonchalantly, I walk down the Kagura-den stairs, bow at the white haired girl as a way of greeting, then take the broom lying beside the komainu before I begin to sweep the front yard once again.

"Moriya Suwako-dono, I demand an explanation." Surprisingly, in the middle of sweeping sound, the white haired girl suddenly talks again. Something tells me that it'll be a bother if I say anything, so I choose to keep my silence while keep sweeping as I try to eavesdrop the incoming conversation between Suwako and the white haired girl.

"What kind of explanation do you want?"

"Explain to me who that person is, and what is she doing in this shrine!"

"Do you mean Nagisa? She's the new shrine maiden in this shrine."

"Wha– I didn't hear it in your report earlier! What are you planning behind our back!?"

"Ahahahaha. We're planning nothing. What's weird with hiring a shrine maiden for a shrine? And she's from the outside world too, you know? She got stumbled here and cannot get back to the outside world even after trying to… so why not?"

"…From the outside world and got stumbled here? I see, that does sound rare, or perhaps, it hasn't happened even once before."

"Interesting, isn't it? That's why we hired him!"

"But that is still something that we, the tengu, should've known and given notification before you do that!"

"That's right though… hm…."

A moment of silence once again comes as I keep sweeping in order to keep my disguise. In the middle of the silence, I silently take a glance at the tense atmosphere between the white haired girl who claims herself as the part of the tengu and Suwako, who seems pretty carefree despite realizing the atmosphere.

After more or less five minutes has passed, Suwako face shows that she gets an idea, a sign that I should act oblivious once again. Yet as I do so, I take a slight view of her smirks.

"Then why don't you see it for yourself, wolf tengu?"

"…And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean, you prove it yourself that she's not a threat. You know how to do it, right? That way, you can report to the higher ups about his threat level too. If you do it, will it be two birds in one stone?"

There is no immediate answer from the white haired girl, neither does Suwako continues with her words. Taking a glance at Suwako and the white haired girl, I can see that Suwako is humming happily, waiting for the white haired girl to tell her mind.

If I may say, it's quite a troublesome situation. It concerns me, yet at the same time, I can't decide it by myself. Not to add….

"So, have you decided? We won't stay here all day, so make your choice right away!"

This goddess doesn't help at all and looks like having fun with this. Really, if this frog keeps going like this, even I'll get pissed soon. Or perhaps I'm already pissed right now because she starts to act selfishly. Oh, well, not that it's weird for gods to act selfishly…

"…I understand. Thank you for your suggestion, Moriya Suwako-dono.

"Oh~ so you'll take my suggestion!?"

"Yes, I'll see it for myself whether is she a threat to the Youkai mountain or not."

"Ahahahaha! That sounds great! Don't hold back too much, okay? It won't be fun if you do."

"But Moriya-dono…"

"It's fine! You have my permission! Now, go and decide the threat level yourself!"

There's no more voice coming from the two as the white haired girl gets into a thinking silence, so I focus myself back on sweeping the front yard. A moment passes, and the silence gets broken by a sound of a rustles, followed by the reverberating sound of geta stepping on the stone pathway–

–And finally, a loud cracking sound of a stone being cleaved into two.

"What!? How!?"

"Uhyaaaa! That's awesome!"

A surprised voice comes from the white haired girl, and a happy squeal comes from Suwako who's watching from the front of the Kagura-den. Taking a glance at the place where the cracking sound comes from, I can see the edge of a scimitar-like blade sticking on the cleaved stone.

These two annoying peoples… really, now do I have to replace this stone too? I hope not, since replacing stones like this takes more time to finish….

"…As for your question, white hair." I let out a soft sigh, with my hands still holding the broom. "Of course I'll avoid unless I want to experience a death sentence."

"But how can you know… don't tell me you were hearing what we're saying earlier?"

"Who won't hear it if you were talking in such a loud voice?"

"I see. That's interesting indeed." The girl says with an excited smile as she raises her blade once again. "At first, I only intended to stop right before the slash hit, but for it to be avoided that way…. This'll take some time for me, Inubashiri Momiji, to decide whether you're a threat to the mountain or not!"

"…Please give me a break; I've to finish my sweeping…."

I turn to Suwako with a dead pan stare. But much to my irritation, Suwako just waves her hand with an excited smile; she just looks like a little girl who sees her favorite animal in a zoo for the first time. This is hopeless….

"Well, whatever. Do as you wish, but I only have this broom to protect myself in case a dangerous incidental hit will happen."

"Don't worry, I'll try to avoid unnecessary hit. Now, prepare yourself!"

And as if disrespecting what I just said earlier, the white haired girl, Inubashiri Momiji, leaps toward me with her scimitar-like blade ready to slash.

* * *

 **Dream View – White Wolf Tengu**

Moriya Shrine, which is in a peaceful state in the morning, has its atmosphere suddenly changed into such a cheerful and happy one by the goddess; Moriya Suwako's bidding. But of course, the only one who takes the atmosphere in such a positive way is only the goddess herself. As she watches the white wolf tengu who keeps slashing her sword and the shrine maiden who has been avoiding all the slashes, she sometimes cheers them up. But of course, the one she's cheering for, doesn't have time to hear her cheering. It's even unknown who she's cheering from the start.

"For a human, you've a great reflexes and agility to be able to avoid my slash like that, shrine maiden."

"Well, thanks? Your skill is good too. It must be a result of an everyday training."

"It is indeed, the result of my training and the natural sense as a white wolf tengu. Now then, shall I increase the difficulty?"

"You can do as you wish."

"I understand. Then prepare yourself!"

With a loud exclamation, the white wolf tengu; Inubashiri Momiji, takes a stance, and once again leaps forward before she swings her sword down. The shrine maiden takes a step aside, avoiding her slashes, but of course, Momiji has predicted it, and so she proceeds with a horizontal slash.

"I get you now!"

"Tch…."

Clicking her tongue at the surprise attack, the shrine maiden kicks the ground and quickly moves her body forward, following the slash direction.

Momiji smirks at the shrine maiden reaction. She has calculated this, and so she smirks, as if claiming her victory. She quickly turns around; her body follows where her blade slashes, and as soon as she has taken a quick stance, she leaps forward with a great force, and thrust her sword forward.

"I'll take my victory with this, shrine maiden!"

It's a shout of an exclamation. Momiji is sure about her victory. Of course she knows that she's not allowed to stab the shrine maiden, so she intends to stop right when she thrust right at the shrine maiden uniform.

–And yet, what happens next surprises her.

The shrine maiden takes a small step to her right, avoiding Momiji's thrust, and as if to avoid a continued slash, she also hops backward, quite far from her sword reach. Surprised by what happens, Momiji widens her eyes as she turns around, staring at the shrine maiden who lets out a soft sigh.

"Uhyaaaaa! That's awesome, Nagisa! Do more awesome things like that! You too, wolf tengu! Don't lose to a newcomer!"

Seeing a delighting scene she can't see every day in her boring day in the shrine, Suwako squeals happily. It's perhaps not exaggerating that she's excited, as she now has taken a standing applause for the white wolf tengu and the shrine maiden; it looks like that she has forgotten about the real reason behind this sparring herself. When she hears the goddess squeal, the shrine maiden turns toward her and stares at her goddess in displeasure.

"Suwako…."

"Oh, don't worry about me! You two are just awesome, so you can continue! Don't mind about me and continue, okay!?"

"…What a carefree and irresponsible one…" The shrine maiden lets out an exasperated sigh. She doesn't know what to do with the goddess, so she turns around, and her gaze gets averted toward the white wolf tengu this time. "…Well, are you done yet? I've to sweep now or I won't hear the end of the scolding when the dinner comes later."

"….."

The white wolf tengu stares at the shrine maiden in surprises instead of giving an immediate answer. It's a sudden moment of silence. From the spectator side, there's a disappointed shouts, yet from her opponent at front of her, Momiji gets a confused frown as an answer to her silence.

"….Inubashiri-san?"

"…Ahahahahaha! It's been a while since I have another strong human as an opponent."

"…Hn? Anyway, what's your answer? Should we continue this?"

"Yes, let's continue. I still can't decide whether you'll be a threat to the Youkai Mountain or not, so I cannot stop yet until I get the answer."

"…Oh, well…"

The response is enough for the shrine maiden to let out a sigh of surrender. What she's surrendering isn't the match. But instead, what she's surrendering is her duty. She takes out her hair band from her hakama pocket, then after tying her hair into a short pony tail, she stares straightly at Momiji.

"Then let's do it quickly." The shrine maiden says as she silently taps the broom on the stone pathway."I don't want to hear any protest at the dinner later, so you may get as serious as you can."

"…Are you sure? I might slash you by accident if I do so."

"Then does that means you've successfully kill the threat that way? It should be fine, isn't it?" The shrine maiden shrugs nonchalantly as she says that.

It's a weird attitude, and confusing at the same time. Even for Momiji, such case is rarity, and so she turns toward the goddess who has been watching the match from the start. It doesn't take long for her to get the permission from the goddess. After she nods, Momiji turns her gaze to the shrine maiden once again as she prepares her stance.

"Let me start again."

"…Sure, go on."

"…Then…. Let's begin!"

And with the loud exclamation of the white wolf tengu, the match gets started once again.

* * *

At the stairs on the Kagura-den, the goddess is sitting peacefully with a senbei on her hand. She watches the match as the spectator, or perhaps a host, as what happens in the front yard right now is apparently her doing. It's obvious from the start, but at the same time, she acts oblivious, as she watches the match between her new shrine maiden and the white wolf tengu. There are a lot of times when she acts like an excited child as she watches the match. But sometime, when the shrine maiden and the white wolf tengu are so focused in their matches, she watches the match intently with a smile on her face.

A mischievous smile, as if she's seeing something that she has wanted to see. It's a smile that contains a lot of meanings, yet only a single true intention behind it.

"…Then…. Let's begin!"

The sound of the white wolf tengu echoes, and reaches to the place where she's sitting. At that time, the mischievous smile comes once again, as she sees the white wolf tengu leaps toward her new shrine maiden. And from the spectator seat, as she puts the senbei on her lips–

"Let's see what you got in the three years in the outside world." Her whisper softly dissipates into thin air, before it gets swept away by the sound of the cracking senbei.

* * *

Ten minutes has passed since that exclamation.

A slash comes after a slash tirelessly from Momiji, as she's always keeping her distance close with the shrine maiden. Sometime she leaps forward; sometime she kicks the ground to push herself close. It's all being done repeatedly and beautifully, without losing her speed and composure.

And yet, that duration of ten minutes of doing that means that she hasn't hit the shrine maiden even once.

Every time a slash comes, the shrine maiden avoids it with small and simple movement. But what's new is not the range of the movement to avoid the slash, but instead, the way of she moves itself.

It's a simple, yet flowing movement without any wasted steps like a rhythmical dance. Sometime it's only filled with steps, and sometime it's being done with the support of the broom to block the slash.

This has been keep going for ten minutes, but neither of them has stopped. Of course, it's natural for neither of them to stop. If the shrine maiden stops moving, then the white wolf tengu will slashes her, and if the white wolf tengu stops slashing, the shrine maiden can get some distance away from her.

But slowly yet surely, one of them will end in the corner and be at disadvantage. If one thinks in a logical way, then the one who'll be at disadvantage soon is the white wolf tengu who has been swinging her sword restlessly. But that kind of logic doesn't work if the opponent is a youkai, who in physical terms is far superior from a human. From that point of view, it's clear, that the one that'll be at disadvantage is the shrine maiden.

It's true that the shrine maiden doesn't do as much physical task as the white wolf tengu. But what's taxing the shrine maiden isn't physical fatigue, but instead, a mental fatigue.

A dance like movement like that requires a lot of concentration. Everyone in the field of player and spectator realize this. And other than that, the shrine maiden needs to take a small back step every time she needs to avoid the slash–

And soon, the shrine maiden will meet the corner; the komainu.

The goddess who watches the match has predicted it. And by her prediction, the shrine maiden should reach her dead end in less than a minute.

…And so a minute passes, and the shrine maiden back meets the komainu.

"…Tch!"

"Now, I'll get you, shrine maiden!"

The white wolf tengu leaps forward with a thrust, with her eyes filled with certainty of winning. Her speed isn't the speed that human can normally surpass. When she stabs the kimono, she'll stop right away. She has calculated the range, so it should be fine–

Or so that's what she thought, until she sees the shrine maiden suddenly disappeared from her sight.

"…What…"

Momiji widens her eyes in surprise. Her thrust meets an empty object. The target has gone, and in exchange for the target–

Somehow, there comes a sound of a falling object beside her, together with the laugh of the goddess from the spectator seat.

"Ahahahahaha! What's with that weird way of avoiding an attack? That's ridiculous!"

"…Damn… that hurts…"

The white wolf tengu is still in daze. For a moment, her thoughts are floating around. It takes a short moment for her to gets back in her mind, and with a confidence eyes, she points her sword at the shrine maiden who's sitting on the ground while rubbing her side.

"It's my win, shrine maiden."

"…Fine, I give up. I lose."

With a soft sigh from the shrine maiden, the match ends with the white wolf tengu as the winner.

* * *

 **/4**

Thirty minutes after the match has ended, the white wolf tengu; Inubashiri Momiji decides to take her leave after she has said her gratitude for the sparring match and confirmed that I'm not a threat. She was a bit hesitant at first, but after a word with Suwako, she somehow accepted it. When her figure finally leaves the shrine vicinity, I let out a relieved sigh as I take a seat on the Kagura-den stairs.

"…Oh… how I regret to did it. Now I'm really exhausted…" I mutter those words as I untie my hair. From beside me, I can hear Suwako's laugh.

"That's still interesting, you know? It's not common even for human here to do something like that."

"Well, I'm just used to it, so it's nothing much…"

"You're used to it? So it's something you did on daily basis?"

"It's not daily… just sometimes. And it's already a year and a half since I last did it, so I'm aching all over now…."

"Pff- ahahahaha! What is that? Are you an old lady who watches the grocery and always complaints about their aching back?"

"…That's really a jump toward the conclusion…."

I let out a sigh while messing around with hair. Suwako who sees it laughs once again, though this time with a wry smile as she waves both of her hands dismissively before she takes the tea cup I put on a tray on the offertory box and gives it to me.

"Here, drink it. It won't be funny to have our shrine maiden collapsed from dehydration in a cold autumn like this, right?"

"It is… but isn't it rude to take the offering for the gods?"

"Well, yep. But it isn't if it's the god herself who gives it back to you. So drink it!"

"…Thanks then."

I take the tea cup from Suwako, and take a glance at its content. The tea cup is still as filled as when I brought it here, which means Suwako hasn't touched it at all. Taking a sip of the tea, I let out a relieved sigh, and take my gaze toward the autumn sky. When I do so, I can hear Suwako's humming a song which I don't know; perhaps an old song that she frequently heard in the past.

"…Can I ask something, Suwako?"

"Hm? Sure. You don't need to ask my permission; just do it."

"Well, if you say so." I hold the tea cup on my laps, and then turn my gaze to Suwako. "Why did you throw something to my side earlier?"

"Earlier? Do you mean in the match with that wolf tengu?"

I give a nod as confirmation, but Suwako doesn't answer it right away. Turning her gaze to the sky, she swings her feet back and forth as she keeps humming. When I see her acting like this, I lift the tea cup and take a sip, before I also do some sky gazing.

The truth is, the result in that match earlier had something to do with Suwako. Even when there's no real proof, for some reason, my intuitions tell me that she has something to do with it. I realized it because what hit me earlier was clearly a small solid thing. I cannot say for sure, but the most logical answer is a rock. And with how strong the force it to the point it could pushed me down to the ground, it was clear that someone threw it. There were only me, Inubashiri-san, and Suwako that time. And as Suwako was the only spectator whom we can lose her presence anytime….

"–That was too flashy, so in order to make you out from the threat list, I did that." Suwako suddenly says when I'm in the middle of my thought.

"…Too flashy…. Oh…."

"Yep, it was too flashy. It was awesome that you can jump to the komainu, and then use your hand to that wolf tengu head to prop your body to jump away. But if you were to succeed, they will put you into the threat list. We cannot have that now, so I made it as if you act clumsily by trying to jump but got slipped away and fell!"

"That was a bit too hard of a way; you know it still hurts..."

"Well, it's the only way. I mean, who wants to put a clumsy person into the threat list?"

"It's… yeah, it's not wrong."

Hearing Suwako's laughter, I let out a sigh, take the last sip of the tea in the tea cup, and put the tea cup on the floor corridor beside me. Suwako's laughter doesn't last long, as she has done with it when I put the tea cup on the floor corridor.

"So… when and from whom did you learn that kind of movement?"

"I don't know."

"…What? You don't know?"

"Yeah, I don't know. All I remember is how to use it. Who and when did it get taught into me, I don't remember anything about it, except for how hard the training was."

"Oh, that sounds interesting. Hm…. Well, it can't be helped if you cannot remember it. It must be weird to have a weird amnesia-case like that." Suwako says nonchalantly as she hops down from the Kagura-den stairs to the shrine pathway…

"–Wait, what?" I frown in confusion, as the question just comes out from my mouth toward what Suwako said earlier. "…I haven't told you that… right?"

"Haven't you? Well, I heard from Kanako that you were acting weird with this not remembering thing, so I thought you have amnesia. Is it wrong?"

"You're not wrong though. Still…."

"No worry, I won't tell anyone about it. We'll keep our shrine maiden secrets to ourselves!"

"…If that's the case, then it should be fine."

"Yep, it should be fine. Well, I'll go inside and take a nap now then. Thanks for the entertainment. Bye!"

"What– wait, how about the cleaning!?"

"I leave it to you!"

And with that irresponsible answer, Suwako runs inside the shrine. She probably won't even bother hearing my protest. Taking a glance at the messed up front yard that consists of: messed up pile of leaves that now has its leaves scattered all around once again and the broken stone pathway, I heave out an exasperated sigh.

This childish goddess…. She bothers when she thinks it's convenient and then she leaves the mess for the other to clean when she thinks it's convenient. It's really childish no matter how I look over it.

...But that match earlier, also how she chose to end it that way for the most positive result…. It's not something that a child normally shouldn't have. It has a meaning behind it, as it's flowing right into her flow, as if she has planned it; it's cunning in its own way.

….Do not judges a book by its cover. Maybe I should be a bit more wary about her.

"…Nah, maybe she just wants to play around. Well then, time for me to play around with this mess then."

I stand from my seat, and do some stretch up. Relaxing my body back, I let out a relieved breath; before I take the broom I put laid on the Kagura-den pillar and clean the mess of the morning plus the mess from the sparring match earlier.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **It's... two weeks. Not a month yet, but well... anyway, hello again!**

 **Sorry for those who're waiting for updates, as starting from last week, I need to attend class again, so it'll be quite busy. But at the same time, I'll try to save some time to write the continuation, so please don't worry.**

 **That aside, in this chapter, I try to pull some... fight scene, I think? It's not a detailed one and being done with purposes, but it's still hard to pull it. I hope it can pull some excitement despite of how simple is it. And since I need some review with this chapter, especially grammars and it's readability, a review will be really appreciated.**

 **That's it for author note in this chapter, I think. So see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Nostalgia under Shower Day

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

Today weather is cloudy, and so the temperature gets colder compared to the usual. At the sky, birds are slowly flying away, and when I take a breath, the slight increase of humidity can be felt inside my nose. With this kind of weather, even without anything like foreseeing the future, theoretically it'll be raining soon.

Yet despite how the weather is, the wind priestess of Moriya Shrine; Kochiya Sanae, insisted to wash the laundry and have it hanged it at the empty field besides the shrine living quarter building.

For me who have finished my duty to mop the corridor, I'm currently taking my leisure time by staring at the hanged laundries. It is said that what people wears could describe their personality. With that saying, I try to guess who the owner of this you know what, and then try to tie the strings with their owner personality.

For doing something like this, I must really have a lot of free times. Not that I hate this kind of observation to fill my free time to begin with.

When I get a bit bored with staring at the hanged laundries, I take a glance at the sky. With the clouds covering the sun position, I can't estimate the time, but according to the schedule that has just given this morning and the fact that I finished my duty around the right time, it should be around half past one.

"How great…."

The mutter just comes out from my mouth as I stretch up and lay on the floor corridor. In this kind of situation, the mood to laze around should live to its name, and the best way to fulfill this mood will be no other than sleep, but….

"–Nagisa-san, sleeping in working hours like this isn't a good habit."

A scolding voice can be heard right at the moment I close my eyes. When I open it again lazily and take a glance at the source of the scolding voice, a green haired girl with her usual self-made shrine maiden uniform is standing there, with a tray on her hands.

"Its fine, isn't it? It's a rest time anyway."

"But that still doesn't mean you can do that. We still need to be ready if something bad happen, and we can't do that if we are asleep."

"Hn… I see. Then I'll stay awake just in case a shower comes and keeps the laundry wet."

"Please don't say it like that. Even when it's fun to do the laundry, it's not a light task at all." Sanae lets out a sigh, before she takes a seat as she puts a tea cup beside me. "Here is your tea, Nagisa-san."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's fine, don't worry. I make myself one too, so it's not a problem to make one more cup."

As she smiles, Sanae takes her own tea cup, and then takes a sip. After she lets out a small, relieved breath, she stares at the cloudy sky with worried eyes.

"I hope it won't be raining soon…." With her eyes still focused at the cloudy sky, Sanae mutters something like a wish.

"...Apparently, it doesn't look like that at all."

"I know, but…. Jeez… even when we can use some electricity when it's a heavy rainstorm, I still prefer to let the laundry dries naturally…."

"Oh, so you use heater to dry the laundry when it's raining?"

"Yes, I usually use a heater when it's raining. But when I use heater, the laundry will emit bad smell compared to when it's being left dry naturally in the open…."

"Not that it's anything unusual though…." Letting out a soft sigh, I rise up into a seat. "Anyway, the heater is something from the outside world, right?"

"Hm? Yes, it's something we bring from the outside world. But because it's hardly usable, we put it in the storage together with the other old furniture and some cleaning and repairing tools."

"It sounds like there are a lot of unusable things being thrown there just like that."

"Yes, it's sadly right." Somehow, what comes out from Sanae is a huff of disappointment; a rare expression coming from her. "But of course, some of it remains in the main building as an exception like refrigerator because we can still use it as a shelf, or kotatsu when the winter comes."

"I see…."

If that's the case, then it's no wonder why most of the furniture and useful items in the outside world are gone. So they're being brought here after all. It's good to know where they're gone, since it's making me confused ever since I started to live there. Not that it matters now.

…Still, what they put in the storage piques my interest. Who knows, maybe I'll find some shine in a pile of thrashes.

"…Hn… yeah, it'll be good if I do find one."

"Hm? Is there something you've in mind, Nagisa-san?"

I intended that as a mutter, so it's a bit surprising for Sanae to hear. Well, it's not a bad thing though, since I'll need permission to do so.

"Say, can I see what's in the storage building?"

"Sure; of course you can. But there's nothing really valuable like what you think, you know?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm just curious about it since I saw that there was treasure vault sign hanged at the front of the door."

"A treasure vault…"

With nothing comes in mind on how to reply Sanae's wry smile, I lift my tea cup instead and sip all of its contents. The warm, bitter taste of tea is somehow capable to throw away my sleepiness. Letting out a soft sigh, I put the tea cup back on the floor corridor, before I take my shoes that are placed right under the place I'm sitting and begin to wear it.

When Sanae sees me suddenly wearing my shoes, she tilts her head a bit curiously. "Are you going now?"

"I think so. It'll be troublesome to do it when it's raining."

"But what about the tea…. Suwako-sama likes to take whatever she finds that it's worrying me,"

"…What is she, a child?"

"She's still a goddess even with that kind of attitude." Sanae giggles in embarrassment, indirectly admitting what I try to confirm. "Please wait for me. I'll make another cup of tea for Suwako-sama and take my shoes."

"Oh, it's surprising to hear that you want to come too."

"It's been a while since I came there, so I'm a bit curious. And I need to take the kotatsu out too, so it'll be faster that way."

"Mhm… so you try to use me in a way?"

"I-it's not like that! Please don't take it the bad way."

"I'm just joking. Anyway, come back quickly before the rain comes, okay?"

"Don't worry, it won't be long." As she smiles excitedly, Sanae puts the tea cups on the tray before she stands up and slowly runs to the kitchen while humming something on her way there.

I wonder why she's so curious with the simple act of having to check some sort of self-appointed treasure vault.

No matter how much I try to pull the answer, nothing comes to mind. And so with that thought in my mind, I stare at the gray colored clouds on the sky that flies in low altitude.

* * *

 **/1**

When one says treasure vault, what mostly comes to mind is about a room filled with shining treasures and its chests. To put it simply, it's a wonderful land beyond believe for the greedy peoples who can only think of nothing but wealth. But surprisingly, the treasure vault in Moriya Shrine doesn't even have a shred of that.

This building is filled with scraped metals and some covered furniture. And except for those that have its sheet cover open, they're mostly filled with thick dust that can be seen by eyes. Considering it from its look, it's easy to conclude that this room is truly unused unless for special circumstances where they–in this case Sanae–needs to clean it. Perhaps it's when they need to take something out from the storage, or perhaps when they need to put in something inside the storage. Who knows?

"Jeez… we've cleaned this building a month ago, and it's already this dusty now…"

"….A month ago is a long time, isn't it?"

"But Kanako-sama is the one who tells me that I can leave this building be. If it's not because of that, I'll clean this building at least once a week…."

Sanae huffs with a pout, and it doesn't take long for it to get interrupted by her own cough. After a couple of cough to clear her throat from the unwanted inhale of dust, she traces her finger to one of the sheet and takes a look at it.

"…The dust is really thick…."

"Remembering you said that it's last being cleaned last month, it's not a wonder."

"But this is really messy. This kind of mess is bad for health. Let's clean it tomorrow, Nagisa-san!"

"Don't drag me into your own hectic. And if it's about messy, this is normal."

"Eh? But this is really dirty, you know?"

"…Actually, forget it. It's not even equal to be compared like this."

Taking a slight glance behind, I can see that Sanae frowns confusedly, as if trying to process what I said earlier. Averting my gaze away from Sanae, I cover my mouth and nose a bit, then let out a soft sigh and begin to walk inside further; exploring the storage building while also ignoring the confused girl at the same time.

This is messy, huh? I wonder what she will say if she sees the state of the Hai-den in that abandoned shrine. Well, not that I'll tell her.

I continue to walk inside further. While sometime my gazes lurk around the building, I realize that almost everything except the one that perhaps are periodically being brought out is being covered by dusty sheet. And of course, like most storage, there are jars and pots; items that can be seen in almost every house storage. Not to add, most of the jars and pots here are valuable works of some famous artist. Wow, there's also Yayoi pottery and Hajiki pottery too. What an old shrine.

Next, hidden beyond the sheeted items, are some sake barrels. Unlike the items that get scattered in an organized way inside this room, the sake barrels are even more organized, and placed in a straight line at the corner of the room. It's far more organized than the placing of the other items, which makes me think that Kanako is the one who orders Sanae to put it this way.

And then… well, there's no next. All of this sightseeing is enough to conclude my question. Why there's almost nothing in this shrine, there's no doubt that it's being brought here.

"Really… if it will be junk, then don't bother bringing it here…. Aw!"

My sigh gets cut by a sudden bump to my head. As I try to not curse what my own stupidity for not looking at the place where I walk, I take a glance at what I just bump.

"Oh… it's just a big shelf…." I mutter as I take a back step and take a look at the shelf. "…Hn… a collection of small pots…. And what is this?"

What catch my eyes is a set of books pile. It's organized nicely, as if this shelf is a bookshelf. Taking one of the books in the shelf, I open the book and begin to read it.

"Oh… it's a school note. And what's with this childish poem…. Oh, it's Sanae's. No wonder."

It's unintended, but I ended up snorting at it. It's really childish, but at the same time charming, as it's written in the cover that she's at junior high when she writes this poem about miracle and being a superhero who can perform miracle for other.

…Oh, just how much do I want to be this honest to myself?

With a soft sigh, I put the book back and take another book from the pile. There are all kind of books, starting from school notebooks, reference books, drawing books filled with doodles, and–

"–Hn?" My hand stops when I take out a thick book from the book pile. The book is thicker than other book, and has a well-made cover. At the cover, there are some snake and frog dolls sticking on it, with a blank-white photo paper in the middle.

"…Photo paper? Is it a photo album?"

I frown as I stare at the photo album in confusion. It's not weird to put some unused books in the storage, but for a photo album to be in here is kind of new….

"Nagisa-san, are you done yet? I've found the kotatsu!"

–…oh, well. It's not important. It's not my business, so I won't peer on it.

I put the photo album back together in its pile, before I turn around and wave my hand at Sanae as I walk to her, where she hugs the kotatsu tightly as if it's her fated love.

"Yeah, I'm done now." I say when I arrive near her. "Do you need any help on bringing the kotatsu?"

"A-ah, don't worry! I can bring it myself. Despite how I look, I'm quite confident of my strength."

"Hn? Is that so? Then I won't give a yes when you ask if your feet getting itchy or you suddenly want to go to the toilet."

"P-please don't be like that…."

Sanae smiles wryly at my response, where I just wave my hand in dismissal as an answer. Averting my gaze from Sanae, I take a glance at the contents of the storage room once again, especially the shelf.

"Do you find something interesting, Nagisa-san?"

"Hn… no, it's nothing like that. Anyway, should we go back now?"

"Sure. Let's go back now if you're done."

Sanae smiles as she gives her answer. And at the same moment she smiles, a sound of the roof getting hit softly can be heard. Slowly, the frequencies of the sound increases, as it's also slowly can be heard at the ground. I take a glance outside the room.

"….Oh, it's raining."

"Yes, it's raining now. It's finally raining, after a week full without rain…."

"It's only a light shower though. But seeing it like this, it won't be weird if it'll turn into a heavy one."

"I hope it won't. After all, I've laundry… to… take care….."

Sanae's word gets slower and softer as time passes. Taking a glance at her, I see that her eyes widen in surprise–

"Nagisa-san, please bring this kotatsu to the main room! I need to take care of the laundry!"

"Eh, wait–"

In the middle of the surprise toward the weather, she immediately pushes the kotatsu to me. Of course, as I also get surprised by her sudden push, I can't get even a slight grip at the circle-shaped kotatsu. Slowly, the kotatsu fall down….

–And in the next second, what comes is a shout that echoes through in the rain.

* * *

 **/2**

It's been around half an hour since the rain comes down without even a single sign that it'll stop in a moment.

At a time like this, with nowhere to go and nothing to do in weather like this, the work is also being halted. It's a relaxing rest time which soothes down tired souls. At times like this, being alone in the main hall with a bandaged foot that I put inside the kotatsu, I calmly take a sip of tea to warm myself down from the cold the rain gives. After letting out a relieved sigh, I put the tea cup back down on the table and stares at the rain outside the room.

Since the moment the rain starts, I've already settled here like a sick person being told to rest. But of course, with a big round kotatsu slamming my foot, it won't be weird to do so. That's also the reason of why my foot is being bandaged right now.

A slight touch to it is pretty much like a sting, even when it's fortunate that there's no broken bone. It can heal in a day or two, but as Sanae is somehow a bit too paranoid, she treated me with a broken bone treatment.

Of course, she already says her apologize earlier, so much that I actually want to hit her in the head for saying it too much.

But to be honest, at the same time, I'm grateful to it despite of how it feels. I mean, this way I can take a break from my work as I've a proper reason. And if in a way I've to do it, I can take it easily without any need to rush it and without any need to follow the schedule too much. So practically said, it's quite a fortunate accident in a way.

Then again, in the end, an accident is an accident, so I can't give too much gratitude to it, even when it doesn't make me mad at all.

As for Sanae, she's currently taking a bath now as she's pretty much wet after taking off the laundry. Ten minutes has passed since she went to bath, and finally after those ten minutes of silence, reverberating sounds of footsteps in the corridor can be heard. It doesn't take long until it's followed by Sanae's figure. "I'm back, Nagisa-san."

I wave my hand as a response, while my other hand reaches to the senbei served on the bowl on the table and begins to stuff myself with it. Receiving my reply, Sanae walks inside, then walks to the other side of the kotatsu and takes a seat.

Unlike earlier, Sanae now wears a light blue colored frog-patterned pajama, with a towel around her neck. There's a slight water droplets on her hair and neck, which means she really has taken a bath earlier.

"How's your foot? Does it feel better now?" As soon as she takes a seat, Sanae asks.

"I guess a bit. It still a bit sting, but not as much as earlier."

"Thanks goodness, I'm glad to hear that. Um… also… I'm sorry about it."

"I told you I'm not mad, so you can drop those apologize already."

Sanae replies by an accepting nod, and yet her eyes still filled with guilt, as sometime she takes a glance at me. It's somehow giving awkwardness as it goes. But because neither of us has any topic to talk about, the silence continues just like that with nothing particularly important happened.

More or less, what fills the room right now is an awkward silence.

With only the sound of the rain that breaks the silence, the room comes back to how it formerly was. Letting out a soft sigh, I avert my gaze from Sanae back to the outside scenery where the rain is pouring heavily. Even with two people here, in the end, it doesn't change anything as the rain continues.

Oh well, if that's the case, then there's no problem. I can just sleep like this, and then wake up on the dinner time. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

Another ten minutes has passed, and I get bored.

There's nothing changed. The rain continues, and so the silence.

"Boredom sure is a luxury, but with two people, it becomes rather awkward, isn't it?" I say as I lift my tea cup and take a sip. Sanae, with her own tea cup on her own tea cup on her laps, keeps staring at the rain outside, perhaps because she still feels guilty about the accident.

"A-ah… Um… this is kind of weird."

And so she says, and yet there's nothing both of us can do. It'll be more awkward if I stop, so with that I choose to just go with the flow.

"Then do you have something in mind, Sanae?"

"No, I don't think I've any…."

"Is that so? Then so am I."

"Um… that's too bad. Do you have a suggestion on what we should do, Nagisa-san?"

For some reason, it feels just like this conversation is running in a loop. With a soft sigh, I stare at Sanae while scratching my back head, taking my hair tie as I do so.

"…I just said I've nothing, right?"

"… yes, you did. But this is really awkward…."

"So you do realize. But we've nothing to do or to talk about."

"Yes, it's really awkward that way. Can you help me think, Nagisa-san?"

Okay, this conversation really get stuck up in a loop somehow, no matter how much do I want to reject it.

Then again, I already predicted that it'll be like this since the time she bandaged me, so it's not a surprise. Well then, shall I tell her about the story of someone who had diabetes mellitus that gotten injured in his foot and ended up had to do an amputation on his foot? It sounds good to break the ice… or not.

"I give up. Nothing comes to mind." Five minutes passes quickly. After letting out a soft sigh as I say that, I lift the tea cup and take a sip.

"Ah, that's too bad…."

"What about you? Any interesting idea in that screw loose head?"

"That's rude! I'm not weird!" Sanae exclaims with a pout, before it suddenly changes into a soft sigh. "But sadly, I don't have any idea too."

Well then, that means we're really stuck in this situation. Not that we can do anything about it to begin with. And since there's nothing to do, I prop my head with my hand and stares at the pouring rain at the outside once again.

Sanae also does the same things, as she keeps staring at the pouring rain outside. It might not be shown, but she's a living being, so she must feel bored too right now. She averts her gaze from the rain to the wall clock placed on the wall too.

In a harmony, it's working together to break the silence; the sound of the rain and the sound of the ticking clock.

"The rain really won't stop anytime soon, isn't it?"

"Yes, I don't think it will." She answers immediately without even averting her gaze. But after a moment, Sanae turns toward me. "I think we really need to do something, Nagisa-san."

And so with that we get back in the starting point once again. What a convenience loop.

"Isn't that what we're trying to think from the start?"

"That's true…"

"Well, we're really stuck then, unless any of us find any topic to talk about."

"Something to talk about…" Sanae pauses for a while, before she nods then finally stares at me. "Then, can I ask something, Nagisa-san?"

Hearing Sanae's sudden question, I avert my gaze from the rain to her. When she realizes that I stare at her, for some reason, she clearly gets flustered, then down; probably toward her reflection on her tea cup while pushing her finger together. Letting out a soft sigh, I stare at the pouring rain once again.

"Just ask if you've any question."

"A-ah… I see. Thank you." Sanae says as she lets out a relieved sigh. After a moment of pause, she continues. "Then, um… can I ask about the condition of Moriya Shrine in the outside world?"

"It's in the worst possible condition. That's all."

"E-eehh!? It's that bad!?"

"Bad is still an understatement, actually."

"For it to be that bad… is there really not even a single visitor coming to the shrine?"

That's quite a hard question to answer; it won't be funny if I tell her that the visitors that frequently come are band of ghosts and this burglar with chuunibyou syndrome. And since they don't really give donation neither praying for something, then it's pretty much a doubt that they can count as visitor.

And so with that elimination, the only visitors that sometime come to visit would be those kind of group.

"Well, if it's about visitor, then there's still some." I lift my tea cup and take a sip. Then as I hold the tea cup, I continue. "Some weird groups that do some bravery contest, that is."

"…Eh? Ehhh!? The shrine turned into a place like that!?"

"More or less it's like that. But well, it's a good way to get money, so it's fine either way."

"…Nagisa-san, you don't blackmail them or anything, right?"

Sanae says it with a smile, yet somehow, that smile is giving me a weird chill. Averting my gaze from her, I once again take a sip of tea, before putting the tea cup back on the table as I wave my hand in dismissive manner.

"Anyway…" As I trace my finger on the cup lips, I let out a soft sigh. "Is that all?"

"Ah, yes. How about the school? Like your classmates and your grades?"

School, huh? Now that I think of it, it's not uncommon for me to be absence for part time job reason. And despite how they look at me, the teacher somehow allowed me to do so as I won't be able to pay school fee if I don't, since my scholarship money is used on daily needs instead. I wonder will they think I'm having a real job after a week absence like this…. Well, not that I care though.

And certainly enough, I doubt anybody from the class will do some visit because of that.

Stopping my finger from tracing the cup lips, I stare at Sanae.

"The school is just fine. It's probably straight grey at best, as I've no real goal neither in study nor sport."

"You don't have any aim like placing first in something? Like perhaps exam grade?"

"Not really. Though I once got on the twentieth place or something in the final exam, that's all. There's nothing really satisfying in it, or perhaps it's just me being monotone."

"I think it's you who's the problem, Nagisa-san." Sanae giggles as she gives her comment. After taking a sip of tea, she stares at me once again, with the awkwardness truly gone from her eyes. "What about the classmates? Do you have any good friends?"

"Classmates, huh…. No, I don't think I've anyone close."

"That sounds sad. It's not because you're the one being rude or isolating yourself, right?"

"…Where does the conclusion come from?"

"A-ah… um… it comes from your stoic, monotone expression?"

Wow, that's quite a rude conclusion, to judge from there. Letting out a soft sigh, I once again stare at the rain outside the room while I wave my hand in dismissive attitude as I do so, immediately stopping Sanae from apologizing and instead, making her let out a soft, relieved sighs. After I take a sip of tea, I put the tea cup on the table, and then stare at the rain.

"Though… I think I remember I've someone close that I could consider as a friend before."

"….Eh?"

A surprised voice comes from Sanae. When I take a glance at her, I can see that she's staring at me in disbelieve. Honestly, her stares are really weird, so I stare back at her with a frown.

"What is it?"

"W-with that kind of face… Nagisa-san had friend!?"

…This dumb airhead… if she does that on purpose, I might chop her head with my hand already. Fortunately for her, it doesn't, as after seconds pass, she waves her hands in panic while trying to hold her embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry! That's not what I mean! It's just… um…"

"It's just what?"

"It's just…. Um... a slip of tongue?" Sanae tilts her head innocently, before her air head finally process what she just says. After she shakes her head, she stares at me straightly once again. "A-anyway! You said it in a past tense. So is it no longer like that now?"

"Who knows?"

"Eh? What do you mean by who knows?"

"I don't remember. And that person is already gone away when I finally woke up from a coma after a car accident anyway. So yeah, I don't know."

"…I see. I feel sorry for you."

"I don't need it, but thanks anyway." I give a shrug as I lift my tea cup and take a final sip. Letting out a soft, relieved sigh after that, I stare at the rain once again.

Yes, that person is gone already without even leaving a letter or anything. And to begin with, I don't even remember how that person looks. All I remember is that she was an energetic, annoying girl who liked to keep a forced smile on her face. It's something I should be grateful since I won't cling to her like I can't have other friend that way.

But still, of course if I can, a reunion would be nice. Despite the fact that I don't remember her, I do always remember what I should do in case the close to impossible happens. So even with this fuzzy memory, it's fine that way.

I put the tea cup back on the table, and exchanges it with orange served on the bowl on the table. My eyes never get averted ever so slightly from the rain as I my finger peel the orange.

If I remember it correctly, our first meeting was also in rainy days…. Well, not that it matters.

"What about you, Sanae?"

"…A-ah, what about me?"

"Do you've someone like that too? Oh, you must've a lot of them with that kind of personality, right?"

"Ah… of course not; it's not like what you think." Sanae giggles in embarrassment as she waves her hand. "I had some friends, but I think I only had one close friend when I was in the outside world."

"…That's… kind of surprising."

"It's not that surprising, you know? It's not like I'm being really open to everyone too."

"That's nothing new, actually."

"Yes, it's something common, even in Gensokyo where you shouldn't be held by common sense."

"You really have a screw loose head."

I've no interest in knowing more, so with a shrug, I put the peeled orange on the table and lay down on the tatami mat. I can hear Sanae saying I'm rude and all, but I don't really pay any mind to it. Letting out a soft sigh, I stare at the ceiling.

It sure is nice to have a free time like this, even when the cause of it isn't really nice. It feels like something that happened quite a long time ago. I wonder what it is... well, whatever. For now….

"…Oh, right. Sanae."

"Yes? What is it? I'll be angry if it's something rude again."

"It's not. I want to ask about the content of a photo album."

"…Album?" Sanae sounds a bit surprised and confused at the same time. Taking a glance at her, I can see her frown as she tilts her head. "What photo album?"

"It's the one in the warehouse, with a blank photo paper on the cover."

Sanae pauses as she puts her finger in her chin. The room suddenly goes into silence as she does so. It looks like it'll be a bit long, so I reach my hand to one of the orange and stuff my mouth with it.

"…Oh, I remember!" After a moment, Sanae finally breaks the silence. "That one is just an empty photo album. It has nothing inside, so we decided to put it there."

"An empty photo album, huh? I see."

"Yes, it's an empty one. I hope we can fill the photo album again sometime…"

"Well, keep hoping then one day it'll come true, probably."

"Yes, I hope so."

Sanae answer gets followed by a giggle, before she finally takes a sip of her tea then stares at the rain once again. It looks like that the interrogation time has finished, and so at the same time, the conversation finally meets its end. With a soft sigh, I once again stare at the ceiling.

For a human who was living in the outside world, her choice to follow her goddess must be a hard choice, or so that's what I think. In other words, what this wind priestess done must be something she decided after a lot of pondering between pros and cons.

But in the end, whatever their choice was, it leads to what they're now. It's not limited to Sanae; it works for other, me as well.

Even when I don't know why I'm choosing to stay here except for the fact that I'm stuck here, sooner or later, the answer will come by itself. And if it really works that way, then I shall just wait until the time comes.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **It's almost a month... almost a dead line. It's a busy month for me, but I made it! Hello, and sorry for the wait.**

 **Anyway, this one is quite a short one, so I don't think it'll be satisfying, but... I do put a lot of things for later, so it's still fine to make it short, I think. You might be able to see some clues if you read carefully, but I don't want it to be that clear at the same time, so please do have fun in looking for it.** **I hope you all can enjoy it.**

 **Well... that's it for the author note in this chapter. Thank you for reading, and see you in next chapter!**


	6. Dream of The Transcendent Butterfly - 1

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

 _A crescent moon shines this eve_

 _Far away from all villages, I walked the foot of a mountain in autumn_ _  
_ _from the shadows of the shrine, I stepped into a quiet forest_ _  
_ _none pass that little path_

 _Simply looking at the sky filled with stars_ _  
_ _I felt I knew all which transpired under heaven_ _  
_ _although it's obvious that I could not reach it, I want to reach it_

 _Now I brush the fallen leaves out of my hair_ _  
_ _and slowly fall asleep_

 _In hope when the time comes, I can reach it through dream_

* * *

 **Dream of Transcendent Butterfly - 1**

After the rain that lasts all night yesterday, all that left behind is today cold morning. That morning, after the breakfast, with the exception of the priestess and the wind goddess who'll go for business, the shrine maiden and the earth goddess are having its peaceful leisure time. Under such atmosphere, nobody has touched their tea cup nor has taken any served snacks, and all they do are just spending their time quietly under the mercy of the kotatsu.

Without any information for the reason of the laid back atmosphere, looking at it from the side of diligent person, it's pretty much a sloth land.

"…What a nice lazy day…."

Suddenly, a mutter in a soft childish voice comes from the earth goddess who particularly has nothing to do in the morning, Moriya Suwako. Of course, it's not like she really has nothing to do, as she has the task to keep the shrine safe from intruders. And yet, because of the current situation of the morning, she chooses to lay under the kotatsu and lazes around.

"…Yes, it's truly a peaceful, lazy day. I hope it last a long time."

"Aren't you having a work to do, Nagisa?"

"I do, but Sanae said I've to take a break for what happened yesterday or my feet will get worse."

"…So she told you to rest?"

"Yes, she persistently told me to do so. What a responsible one."

"Whoa… I don't know whether I should be jealous or sad for you."

A giggle can be heard from Suwako's direction. Ignoring the goddess reaction, Hatsuyume Nagisa; the shrine maiden who currently wears a mantle on top of her kimono, quietly lifts her tea cup and takes a sip. As the warmth of the tea slowly flows through her body, she lets out a relieved sigh, and puts the tea cup back on the table.

Because of what happened yesterday, she doesn't need to do the shrine duty. And so, with an empty schedule, she also chooses to laze around today.

Then again, even without the order to rest, unlike the wind priestess, the shrine maiden will without a doubt choose to laze around if she has even a small amount of empty time.

That's just how her nature is, perhaps. And with another laid back person as a company for the day, there'll be nobody who'll complaints about the lazy atmosphere that fills the room.

It's without a doubt, a heaven for the sloths.

"I wonder what I should do today…." Nagisa mutters as she takes a bite of the tea cake. Hearing the mutter of the shrine maiden, Suwako raises into a seat.

"Well, if you're that bored, you can just take a nap."

"It'll be troublesome if I get dizzy right now. This feet problem is a hassle enough to take care, so another problem is a no."

"I see. Well, it's not like your feet gets fractured or anything, right?"

"…That's a scary imagination, but… yes, it fortunately doesn't."

"That's fine then. But knowing nothing on what to do, huh… let's see…"

Suwako suddenly goes silence as she averts her gaze, her finger on her chin as she thinks. Perhaps amused by the childish expression that Suwako gives, Nagisa keeps her glance at her as she takes another bite of the tea cake. And as expected of a goddess, Suwako immediately realizes that the shrine maiden is staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing. It's just amusing to see a goddess expression will be like that of a child."

"Ahahaha! Well, gods are pure after all, so we might look like children sometime. Maybe, I think."

Leaving an unclear in meaning statement, Suwako continues to think. This time, as if realizes what Suwako means, Nagisa stops bothering her, and then takes the final bite of the tea cake she holds before she takes a sip of her tea.

The silence continues, with only the sound of ticking clock allowed to break it. After more or less five minutes of silence, with a cheerful expression on her face, Suwako stands up.

"Alright, let's just do that! Nagisa, you don't mind reading manga, don't you?"

"Hn? I don't mind with it. Why do you ask?"

"I see. Then how about game console like a gameboy?"

"I don't mind with it either."

"Alright, it's all good. Wait a moment here, I'll be back in minutes."

And with the same cheerful expression, she leaves the room and runs on the corridor. As the receding sounds of the footsteps can be heard inside the room, Nagisa keeps staring at the place where Suwako ran off in wonder before she apparently shrugs it off then takes another tea cake from the bowl and takes a bite of it.

It's already a week since she transferred to this shrine in Gensokyo. And yet, despite of all the strange things that happened around her, she just shrugs it off as if it's already something daily to see. Perhaps, it's because she's already used to that kind of things. Or perhaps, it's because she just only see the small portion of it. Either way, the way she shrugs off the entire weird occurrence happening around her isn't something that normally can be done that fast, especially with how she acts nonchalantly with sleepy eyes today.

To put it simply, it's either her adaptation that's quick to take place, or she's already immune to it.

Whatever the reason is, in the end, she won't think much about it unless she really needs to do so. That's how the shrine maiden; Hatsuyume Nagisa, takes her life path up until now.

* * *

"Oh? You're still here? Well, if you're, then here are the promised items."

After around ten minutes, Suwako finally back with some boxes on her hands. In terms of size, it's more or less around the size of a shoe box. Bringing the box inside, she puts it on the table, before she takes a seat once again.

"Alright, there you go. Enjoy your stuffs~."

"…That's a rather ambiguous way to say, as if inside the boxes are toys of pleasure…"

"Well, its best used for pleasure time though."

"Then don't give me that!"

Instead of replying, Suwako laughs cheerfully. It's a total contrast Nagisa's frown in irritation toward her. It takes a moment, but after she has enough of laughing, Suwako points at the boxes with a satisfied smile that's similar to a child that has successfully pulled a prank on other.

"Just take a look at what's inside. It's better to take a look at it yourself, right?"

Despite the childish smile, there's no mischief in her words. And of course, Nagisa realizes it. Sighing softly, she pulls the boxes closer to her, and then begins to unpack it. And the moment she opens one of the box–

"…A manga? Not to add…. Is this gundam?"

"Oh, you realize what series it is?"

"It's… quite famous when I was in junior high. I remember that I followed this series because a girl in my class was forcing me to read it."

"You got forced by a girl? Who?"

"..I don't remember."

Suwako nods when she hears the answer, and suddenly after that, she immediately tells the shrine maiden to open the other boxes. There are total of three boxes, and with one of them has opened, Nagisa proceed to open the other two boxes.

It doesn't take long for Nagisa to open the boxes, revealing a game console with some cartridge in one box, and another pack of manga–which from the cover itself somehow gives vibe of dark genre.

"…This is quite the treasure…. The cartridge is super robot wars and pokemon, and this manga pack… Tsukihime? It's quite a familiar name. But what's with this collection? It's like a closet otaku hidden stashes."

"Well, yep it is. It's not Sanae's alone though. I know Sanae likes robots, so the gundam is Sanae's. But the other isn't. Well, all the boxes were in her room from the start though."

"…Sanae's room? Wait. Don't tell me you steal this from her room?"

"Of course I take it from there. Where else will I take this kind of items except from her room?"

Suwako says with a laugh, as if she has done nothing wrong. Seeing the goddess attitude, the shrine maiden sighs softly in exasperation as she holds her head. After taking another glance at the game console and cartridge, Nagisa puts it back in the box, and closes it before she takes one of the manga inside the box and begins to read it.

"You won't play the games?" It's quite a surprise for Suwako to see the shrine maiden choice. But in contrast of the goddess surprise, the shrine maiden nonchalantly shrugs it off.

"There's only one memory cartridge in there. I don't want to be in problem for overwriting her save data."

"Overwriting Sanae's save data? It won't happen, you know?"

"…Oh, is it?"

"Yep, it won't happen. The game console is out of battery anyway."

Somehow pissed by Suwako's way of teasing, Nagisa glares at her. And yet, despite of the glare the shrine maiden gives, Suwako laughs cheerfully.

"Ahahaha! Don't glare at me like that. It's better than being quiet and boring. But really, is this robot manga really fun?"

"Well, it's quite great in terms of story. Then again, I'm not a big fan of it, so I can't really give a nice pros and cons list."

"Too bad… but well, it's better than nothing."

Taking one of the manga from the box and a tea cake from the bowl, Suwako finally decides to stuff herself with the tea cake before she begins to read to kill boredom.

* * *

"Huwaa… this is kinda cool somehow…"

"…Yes, the way they bring the conflict… and what's with this sick technique!?"

"A badass technique!? Lemme see it!"

Ever since they began to read the manga, the once quiet room no more exists. Currently, the room is filled with surprised crowds that keep discussing the manga as they read it, which consists of the shrine maiden and the earth goddess.

"…Whoa, that's cool! A one hit KO slash like that is really deadly, isn't it!?"

"Yes, not to add, for them to aim for the weak point when countering…"

"It sounds like an old samurai clashing a final blow against each other, isn't it?"

"That's exactly it."

The discussion keeps going as they both showering praises toward the story and the arts in the manga. Looking at it closely, right now, it's like they're in a place solely for discussing a manga. It's even not rare for them to sometime acts like a manga editor. But of course, it's only an act.

Time flies quickly ever since they read the manga, and once they realize that they've read more than two volumes from each boxes, both Suwako and Nagisa lies on the tatami mats without even taking their legs away from the kotatsu.

"What a nice read to have…."

"Yep, it's really a nice read." Suwako giggles happily. "But well, for the robot one, it's better to not do this at front of Sanae, okay?"

"…Hn? Why is it? Is there any problem with it?"

"Uh… well, it's not really a problem. Or actually, forget it. It's a problem. Anyway, if she joins the discussion, it won't stop until dinner, and she'll actually discuss it again after the dinner."

"…That sounds like a total pain somehow."

"Yep, it's a total pain, so don't do that."

As she gives her warning, Suwako rises into a seat, and then takes a sip of her tea. After a gulp that takes half of the cup contents, she lets out a relieved sigh before she lays her head on the table.

"Well, wanna go for another read? We still have some books left to read."

"…Let me rest for a while. My feet are getting numb…"

"Oh, you get numb? It must be a pain to get numb when it's hurt like that."

The shrine maiden doesn't give any reply. Instead, she stretches while she lies down, and then relaxes it back as she lets out a soft, relieved sigh. At that moment, her eyes focus on the wooden ceiling with no sign of averting it anywhere else.

It's clear that her mind wanders somewhere, but where it wanders, nobody really knows. Even for Suwako who's currently taking a glance at her, she doesn't know where the shrine maiden mind goes to, until she lets out another soft sigh.

"…Say, Suwako."

"Hm? What is it? You've something to confess?"

"…No, I just wonder how it feels to fly freely like that robot in the manga. Well, it doesn't fly that freely because there are some restriction in its joint and all, but… what if, those restrictions are minimized? Like… hn… let's say, around the flexibility of human body."

Hearing the shrine maiden words, the goddess widens her eyes in slight surprise. For the shrine maiden that looks nonchalant to almost everything to wonder about something like that, even for the goddess who once known as the ruler of the Moreya Kingdom, it still can give her a slight surprise. But at the same time, the surprise slowly turns into something else. And at that same moment of them, Suwako's expression turns from surprised expression into a bright smile.

"I see. Well, it might feel amazing, I think? I dunno, I can float from the start, you know?"

"Is that so? Oh, well…."

"Hm… if you want to know, why don't you learn how to fly by yourself?"

"…Yes?" This time, it's the shrine maiden turns to get surprised. Rising from her lying position, she looks straightly at Suwako. "…I learn how to fly?"

"Yep, you learn how to fly. Sanae learned it too instead of being able to do it from the start too. Also, it's been a week already and you haven't found a way back, haven't you?"

"…Yes, that's true."

After she gives her reply, the shrine maiden heaves out another sigh and lies on the tatami mats once again.

What Suwako says isn't a lie. It's already a week, and yet, the shrine maiden hasn't found a way to get back to the outside world. To begin with, she stays here in hope she can find a way. But with no clues or anything to work on, all she does up until now is just idling around the shrine with no real particular reason except of working.

Of course, the shrine maiden hasn't given up yet. Still….

The shrine maiden lets out another sigh. As her eyes stare at the wooden ceiling, her mind wanders once again, and–

"…Well, I guess its fine now."

–a mutter comes out from her lips.

"It's fine? Wait, you'll commit suicide now!?"

"It's not that!" The shrine maiden rises into a seat in rage. But when she sees Suwako is laughing at it, she immediately knows what Suwako's intending to do. After taking a deep breath to calm herself, she stares at Suwako.

"I mean, learning how to fly. It'll be useful, no matter what the circumstances are. And I don't ever want to ride a broom again, so…."

"Ahahaha! It's a hard experience, isn't it? Well… oh, right. What about your feet? Is it fine already?"

"From the start, if it's only a slow walk, I can do it."

"Well, that's just like her. Alright then, let's do it right away!"

"Right away… as in right now?"

"Yep, right now. It'll be better to do it immediately before you lose motivation, right?"

"That's not wrong. But for now, I want to rest and heal the numb first. Its fine, isn't it?"

"Hm…." Suwako pauses for a moment. It doesn't take long until she nods. "Alright, let's do it after the temperature gets better. I still don't want to get out from the kotatsu anyway."

"So do I. It starts when the temperature gets better then."

"Yep, when the temperature gets better it is."

Both Suwako and Nagisa nods in approval. Then as they both take another tea cake from the bowl, they once again indulge themselves in the calming, peaceful empty time.

* * *

Around the time of the afternoon when the temperature has gone warmer, just like what they've planned, the shrine maiden and the earth goddess have stopped with their old leisure time and now are staying in the shrine backyard. They're supposedly doing the levitation practice. And yet, with tea and tea cakes served between them, neither of them has started.

In the end, it looks just like they're changing location because they're bored of the old one. And right now, they're having a new leisure time, abandoning the old one.

"…Say, Suwako." In the middle of the leisure time, after she takes a sip of tea, the shrine maiden begins to talk.

"Hm? What is it?"

"…Aren't we here so I can learn how to fly?"

"Well, yep, that's true. Is there something weird?"

Innocently, Suwako asks as she turns to Nagisa. One of her hand holds a tea cake, and she takes a bite of it as she waits for the answer. Seeing Suwako's carefree attitude, as she puts the tea cup on the floor corridor, the shrine maiden lets out a soft sigh.

"…Then what are we doing now?"

"I think there are old sayings that to fly, you must clear your mind from unnecessary thought by meditating? It's the basic."

"…Right, there's such kind of basic… wait, but everyone, even Sanae, doesn't do anything like meditating to do that, isn't it?"

"Yep, nobody does it that way except for some practitioners."

"Then why are you teaching me in a way of meditation?"

"Stop protesting already! Now, show me what you got!"

Suwako raises her hands as she shouts in a childish like order. But with mouth stuffed with tea cake, even the shrine maiden can hardly take Suwako's order seriously. She stares at Suwako with deadpan stare, before she eventually gives up and does what she's ordered to.

Taking a deep breath, Nagisa then closes her eyes while she moves her body subtly, finding the best position to relax. It only takes a while until she finds the best position she desires. Taking another deep breath, her body slowly relaxes, and her breathing pattern slowly follows with the relaxed body.

At the moment she sees the shrine maiden starts meditating, Suwako stops stuffing her mouth with the tea cake as her eyes focus on the shrine maiden.

That time, she tries to see something from the shrine maiden. It's as if she wants to confirm something from the shrine maiden, and because of that, she tricks her into meditating. Because by seeing other meditates, sometime, a lot of things can be seen.

Patience, concentration, and sometime, even something more than that.

That's why the goddess observes the shrine maiden meditation with an objective to see things that are more than patience and concentration; something she has sensed ever since their first meeting.

"…Here it comes. Let's see how much you got after those three years." Suwako mutters without taking her eyes off from the shrine maiden. She keeps her focus on the shrine maiden, and what she sees–

–is something that surpasses her expectation.

What unfolds in front of her eyes isn't something that she has predicted. And so in surprise, she widens her eyes as she sees what gets unfold at front of it.

The earth goddess is surprised to the point that it won't be exaggerating to say that she's almost freezing in her seat. But as soon as she realizes that she has fulfilled her objectives, she immediately gains her composure back, and pats the shrine maiden shoulder.

And of course, because of the pat, the shrine maiden loses her concentration. Together with the dimming of the thing that Suwako sees, the shrine maiden opens her eyes and stares at Suwako.

"Hn? You need something?"

"Nope, I don't need anything. But that's good enough!"

"…Is that so? Then there's no need for me to meditate anymore, isn't it?"

"Yep, you don't need to meditate anymore. Let's go to the next step."

With a cheerful tone of exclamation, Suwako hops down from the wooden corridor to the stone pathway. After she walks a bit away, she turns around, facing Nagisa who's still sitting on the floor corridor in a drowsiness; like that of a person who just woken up from sleep.

"…Why you look so sleepy?" Seeing the shrine maiden, Suwako tilts her head with a frown, as if emphasizing her confusion.

"I don't know…. I just feel sleepy all of sudden."

"You didn't fall asleep earlier, right?"

"…No, I don't. Why should I sleep in meditation anyway?"

"That's kinda weird. Well, whatever. Let's begin the training then!"

Ignoring the shrine maiden situation, Suwako suddenly exclaim once again as she tighten the hat on her head. After she has made sure that the hat is tight enough, she slowly floats a bit from the ground, before she looks straightly at Nagisa once again.

"Alright, that's how to fly. Do you get it?"

–And suddenly, she says with an innocent face. Receiving such a too simplistic explanation, Nagisa stares at Suwako with a deadpan stare.

"Not even a single bit. How can you do that just by showing me?"

"Well, everyone has their own way. I'm a goddess, so I can do it like this."

"…And how is this like this that you mean?"

"Hm… I dunno. I just want to float, and I'll float. That's all!"

"That's not helping at all!"

Seeing the shrine maiden explodes, instead of apologizing, Suwako laughs cheerfully as she slowly lands on the stone pathway. Soon after she lands, she looks at Nagisa with her usual cheerful expression.

"It won't be fun if I tell you just like that, right? So discover it yourself and find your own way!"

"Even if you say that, if it's like this…. Ah, shit, whatever."

It's unknown whether the shrine maiden actually understands what Suwako mean, or she's just giving up. Heaving out a sigh, Nagisa takes off her hair tie as she messes around with her hair. Seeing this spectacle, Suwako once again laughs cheerfully.

"No need to be stressed by it, you know? Just take your time to think of a way to do so. But I only give you an hour, so be sure to find a way by that time!"

"Don't just decide, will you!?"

Once again, the shrine maiden shouts in irritation. But this time, the goddess doesn't give a reply and walks away somewhere, leaving the shrine maiden alone in the backyard.

* * *

"Thirty minutes have passed now. Whoa… time sure flies fast."

Inside the living hall, Suwako mutters as she stares at the wall clock. And then as she averts her gaze the clock, she once again lays herself inside the kotatsu, with only her head poking outside.

After she has finished packing and putting the boxes back in Sanae's room, this is all she has done.

Of course, she has a reason behind her action. And yet, because of her handling way, her reason remains ambiguous, or perhaps even unknown to the other. The only certain thing is that she's waiting for something as she yawns in boredom in the kotatsu.

But as she waits for the time to comes, soft footsteps can be heard from the wooden corridor outside. The goddess gaze this time focuses from the direction of where the footsteps come, only soon to realize that the wind priestess has arrived home with a shopping bag on her hands.

"Oh, Sanae. Welcome back! How is the trip?"

"I'm home, Suwako-sama…" Her smile slowly turns into a wry smile. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh, this is… well, don't mind it! Anyway, can you give me some snacks? We've eaten all the snacks that you gave in the morning."

"E-ehh!? You ate all of them!? But it's a stock for two days!"

"Geh. I messed up. Well, whatever. Give me anything I can stuff my mouth with. Orange is fine too."

"Um… sure, but please don't be so glutton like this morning, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. ~"

When she hears Suwako's cheerful tone as an answer, she doesn't really believe her. But as she has no choice, Sanae nods, and then walks to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Sanae's back with a bowl of orange. After putting the bowl on the table, she takes a seat beside Suwako who has risen into a seat and takes one of the orange from the bowl.

"How was the trip to the kappa place?" As she peels the orange skin, Suwako asks.

"Ah, about the trip, it goes smoothly! It seems they like our idea."

"Hm…. Is it really? They're not using us, right?"

"…Using us? What do you mean, Suwako-sama?"

"I mean, like taking advantage of us for profit. Well, not that I mind with it though."

"Um… no, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious about it."

Easily shrugging off the topic, Suwako puts the peeled skin on the table and begins to eat the orange. Sanae who sees Suwako acting like that tilts her head a bit in confusion. But in the end, she lets it go herself. Looking around the room, she finally realizes something.

"By the way, where is Nagisa-san? She supposedly has to rest, right?"

"Nagisa is at the backyard. She said she wants to learn how to fly, so I told her to think about the best way to fly by herself."

"Ah, I see…" Sanae nods in understanding. And yet, it doesn't take long after that for her to realize what Suwako means. "Wait, flight training!? But her feet is still injured, right!?"

"Hm… yep, she's still injured whatsoever. But well, she's the one who ask me to train her, so…."

"But– jeez! Suwako-sama, the next time you do something like this, please consider about the person condition!"

With a frown of displeasure in her face, Sanae rises up, then immediately storms outside the room toward the backyard. Seeing her wind priestess expression, the earth goddess doesn't show any displeasure or irritation. Instead, she laughs cheerfully, as her gaze focuses toward where Sanae just storms out.

"Regarding it, she doesn't change at all, huh? Well, that's a good thing." With a smile on her face, the earth goddess mutters, before she continues to eat the orange.

* * *

At the backyard of the shrine, the shrine maiden is currently sipping her tea as she stares at the Hai-den. As the warmth of the tea flows in her body, she lets out a soft sigh, and then puts the tea cup back on the wooden corridor before she lays her back on the wall.

Currently, her mind is wandering somewhere else. But at the same time, her focus retains at the Hai-den at front of her. As if the answer that she looks for is there, she keeps staring there.

"Nagisa-san, are you here?"

And yet just before she reaches the apex of her focus, a voice calling her name scatters her concentration. It's probably impossible to gather it once more in a short time. With a soft sigh, she finally averts her gaze from the Hai-den to where the sound comes from and sees Sanae is standing there.

"Yes, I'm here. What is it?"

Hearing the reply, Sanae turns to the shrine maiden, and lets out a relieved sigh with a smile. "Ah, thanks goodness that you're here. How is your feet condition?"

"How… hn… better than yesterday, I suppose. Also, just come here if you want to talk."

"Um? A-ah, Where are my manners?" As she laughs in embarrassment, Sanae walks toward the shrine maiden, before taking a seat beside her. "So, is it really fine now?"

"It is. Anyway, what is it?"

"That… um… I heard you want to learn how to fly?"

"Oh, Suwako told you already." The shrine maiden sighs softly. "Yes, I think it'll be convenient rather than walking all the way to the village. And I've traumatic experience with broom flight, so…."

"A-ah… uu… I'm sorry for that…"

"I'm just teasing you, stop being apologetic."

"B-but…."

Seeing the wind priestess averting her gaze as she pushes her index finger together, the shrine maiden lets out a soft sigh. Lifting the tea cup, she takes a sip, and then stares at the Hai-den once again.

"Rather than apologizing, is it better if you give me some pointer in flying?" The shrine maiden asks nonchalantly while she holds the cup on her laps. When she hears the question, Sanae turns toward her.

"Um… that's a bit hard to give. Did Suwako-sama give you a pointer before?"

"Nah, nothing like that happened. That little goddess just showed me how she floated then left me here to think about it."

"That… it does sound like Suwako-sama, yes. But knowing her, there must be something else she's hiding."

What the wind priestess said isn't wrong, and the shrine maiden herself realizes it. Taking a sip of tea, the shrine maiden lets out a soft sigh before she puts the tea cup back at the wooden corridor beside her and stares at the sky.

"…How was it, your first experience on the sky?" And suddenly, the shrine maiden asks.

"Eh? My first experience on the sky… do you mean how was it to feel to fly for the first time?"

"Yes. How was it?"

"How was it… um… it was fun." Giving her answer, Sanae giggles. "I think I was scared at first, but after a moment, the wind breeze that passes through when I fly feels really good. And the scenery from the sky isn't bad too. It won't be exaggerating if I say it's an amazing experience."

"…So it's like that, huh…."

"Yes, it's like that." Sanae nods with a smile before she continues. "Ah, by the way, please don't blame Suwako-sama for teaching you that way. She also taught me that way before because a lot of people have their own way to fly. Marisa-san uses magic to fly, and I borrowed Kanako-sama's wind to fly. There are also other who fly by using some other special method, like Reimu-san whom I can't understand how can she fly."

"…Hn… I see. Well, Suwako told me to try from the most basic way of an aura meditation. But…"

"Yes, I think that should work. But if you're in a pinch, then channeling the gods' power will be the easiest. And…."

Sanae continues to explain about the way to fly to the shrine maiden energetically, which surprisingly leads the shrine maiden to a lot of possible way. There are those who simply use their inner capabilities, there are those who use external power that enhance oneself like magic, and there are also those who only use external power like machinery.

Of course, as Sanae is the person who tends to skip the basic introduction, some of what she says leaves the shrine maiden confused, and so she needs to explain it twice.

After more or less ten minutes of an explanation, the shrine maiden nods in understanding.

"I see… there's a lot of way I hardly thought before…."

"Is it? That's why the best way is to find your own way to fly."

Sanae smiles happily as she receives the positive response. But after a moment, her smile turns into a frown filled with discomfort. Seeing Sanae's expression, the shrine maiden tilts nonchalantly looks toward the Hai-den.

"If you've something to tell me, just tell me instead of holding it."

"Ah… um… well, I think it's a bit too much to ask this, but… do you really want to fly just because it's inconvenience to walk?"

The wind priestess question's right on the spot. In the end, what comes out mightn't be the same as what's being held inside. And for some weird reason, for the one she called clumsy, the wind priestess also realizes it. The shrine maiden glances toward Sanae, and after a while, she stares at the sky once again, this time with a soft smile on her face.

"…No, that's not all. It's inconvenience to just walk, but there's another reason behind it."

"Is it really? Then what is the other reason–"

"–I won't tell you."

"Ehhh!? Why is it!?"

"You're a noisy clumsy priestess, so I won't tell you."

"T-that's rude! I'm not noisy or even clumsy!"

"Well, anyway, thank you for telling me."

"Eh.. um… you're welcome?"

Despite of her reply, Sanae tilts her head in confusion. She's clearly confused by the shrine maiden sudden change of topic, yet at the same time, she also realizes that forcing the shrine maiden to talk will lead nowhere. And so after a nod, she once again smiles honestly.

"Anyway, I know Suwako-sama means good despite of how she does it. But if she goes too far, be sure to tell me, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind." With a soft smile on her lips, the shrine maiden lifts the tea cup, and then once again sips the tea.

* * *

An hour has passed since Suwako told the shrine maiden to think about how she could fly. But because of the nature of the earth goddess herself, she eventually delayed the time by ten minutes before she's finally willing to get out from the mercy of the kotatsu and walks to the backyard in lazy mood.

She hopes for some surprise, and so she gives the delayed ten minutes in hope the shrine maiden will give her some nice surprise. And yet, the moment she arrives at the backyard, she can't see the shrine maiden around.

Yes, the shrine maiden, Hatsuyume Nagisa, is gone.

Her sleepy eyes get wide open right when she realizes it. As if her sleepiness has gone, she also starts to look around the backyard actively.

But no matter how hard she tries to look for her at the backyard, she can't find her anywhere. Confusion begins to strike her mind as she frowns.

"…Hm… if she can't be found anywhere… wait, don't tell me!?"

Her expectation has been broken once again; or so the earth goddess thought. With widened eyes, her eyes that were once looking around the ground, this time looks toward the cloudy sky. Has she floated past the cloud now just after Sanae told her the basic? The earth goddess can't believe it easily. After all, no matter how high her expectation is, it should be close to impossible unless she has felt how it is to be at the sky.

Still in disbelieve, she keeps staring at the sky, until soon she realizes that the shrine maiden has once had a flight on a broom.

"To master it in such a short time…. What an insane one." She mutters in a soft tone. Slowly, a smile appears in her face, and she also begins to laugh cheerfully–

"What are you laughing at?"

–Until a voice breaks her laugh. Because she knows whose voice it is, that's why she's surprised. Then again, as she cannot just believe in the voice, she also turns her gaze toward where the voice comes from–

–and there, she sees the shrine maiden standing there with three cups of tea and a bowl full of tea cakes on a tray on her hands.

"…What are you doing there?" The confused Suwako asks. And the moment she hears Suwako's question, the shrine maiden actually replies with a confused frown.

"…What am I doing? I'm standing here with three cups of tea and tea cakes."

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean. Uh… question change. So, where were you going?"

"…Oh, that." Finally realizes the situation she's in, the shrine maiden lets out a snort. "After Sanae went to continue to shrine duty ten minutes ago, I just went to the toilet. But just when I wanted to get back here immediately, I remember I've emptied the tea cup. And since there'll be three persons here, so there you go."

The earth goddess scowls with a pout on her face, her mood can be completely read as sour just from her face alone. Ignoring the earth goddess mood, the shrine maiden puts the tray on the wooden corridor before she takes a seat beside it. Letting out a soft, relieved sigh, she massages her shoulder with her eyes closed as she leans her back to the wall.

"…Anyway, do you need something, Suwako?"

"Huh?" Suwako tilts her head in confusion, her scowl completely disappears. "It's an hour already, isn't it? It's time to learn now."

"…" The shrine maiden frowns in confusion, before she nods. "Oh, so an hour has passed already."

"Yep, an hour has passed already. So now, tell me, what's your way of flying?"

"My way of flying…. Hn…."

The shrine maiden puts her finger on her chin, as if emphasizing that she's trying to remember about what she has been doing this past hour. It just takes a short while before the shrine maiden shrugs, lifts one of the tea cups on the tray, and takes a sip. After a relieved sigh, she holds the tea cup on her laps–

"I don't find any."

–And without showing any intention to lie in her eyes, she nonchalantly says.

"…What? It's an hour already, and not even a single imagination!?"

"I guess so. Sanae told me some method and all, but nothing comes to mind even after all she said."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm really serious."

The earth goddess stares at the shrine maiden in disbelieve. And yet, despite of the stare the earth goddess gives, the shrine maiden nonchalantly sips her tea once again, before putting the cup on the floor corridor beside her and stares at the sky.

"Hn… maybe if I can feel how it is to fly once again, I might find an answer…."

"Oh! That's a good idea!"

"…What?"

This time, with a frown on her face, Nagisa tilts her head in confusion when she suddenly hears Suwako's exclaim. For some reason, something tells her that Suwako has a dangerous idea behind her current childish, innocent smile. Not to add, what she said earlier was intended as a mutter, so it's also a surprise that Suwako can hear her.

"Though if that's the case, I'll need to explain it a bit…. well, no problem."

Suwako says as she nods, before she walks toward the shrine maiden with the childish smile still on her face. Arriving beside the shrine maiden, she then takes a seat beside her and begins to stuffs herself with the tea cakes happily.

Seeing Suwako, Nagisa stares at her in wonder. She knows that she has something on her mind, but what will she does? She doesn't know, and she doubt anybody will know except for Suwako herself, so she waits for it. Yes, despite her intuition tells her that she has a dangerous plan, she still waits for it. Because once she has settled her mind on something, she'll do it until the end even when she has to protest all the way. That's what Nagisa has in her mind.

Finally, after Suwako has finished with her tea cakes, she stares at Nagisa.

"Awrwight… let's begin now!"

"…Err… sure?" Nagisa can't help but smiles wryly at Suwako who talks while still stuffing her mouth with tea cakes. "So… the first step is?"

"Well, you said the best way is to feel the sky, right?"

"I did say that… then what is it?"

"If that's the case, then it's simple as it is! But first, theory… geh, theory is boring, you know? Are you fine hearing it?"

"I'm fine. But somehow, it sounds like you're the one who're too lazy to explain it instead."

"Of course I am. I told you theory is boring."

"...whatever. Just tell me the simplest way that you think isn't boring."

"Hm… all kind of theory is kinda boring to me. But well, alright, let me tell you the simplest one!" Suwako nods happily, lifts the tea cup, and take a sip. After she lets out a loud relieved sigh, she turns to Nagisa once again. "Alright, the simplest way is to feel the gravity and the wind first."

"Feel the wind… and gravity?"

"Yep, you feel the wind and gravity as you fly! Then after that, you try to imagine how it is to see the world from the sky."

"…Sure? Then, what's next?"

"Next is… oh, right. Next is, feel the nature be one with you, by thinking about all of those things I just told you earlier. If you find the secret behind it, you'll be able to fly. Well… that's the rough idea for all of it."

"Aren't that too ambiguous? What the hell does finding the secret; it's just the same with an hour ago."

"Hm… you're right. But to fly, you need to find the secret, so it's not weird."

Hearing Suwako who says it with an innocent, childish gaze, Nagisa can't help but letting out an exasperated sighs. Her intuition of Suwako having dangerous plan behind her back somehow dissipates into thin air. Finally relaxed from the dangerous thought, she lets out a relieved sigh; letting out all of the earlier unnecessary tense in her body out into the thin air.

And so with her body relaxed, she rises and does some stretch up. Then after letting out a soft sigh as she relaxes her body once more, the shrine maiden finally rises up and looks at Suwako.

"Well then, I'll start now, if you don't mind."

"Oh, you'll start now? Alright! Then, stand at the middle of the stone pathway there first." With a childish smile on her face, Suwako points at a certain place between the Kagura-den and the Hai-den. It's a childish smile that can be seen anywhere from any child asking for something, and yet….

Wariness once again fills the shrine maiden mind. She knows the earth goddess; Moriya Suwako, will have something in her mind when she tells her to do so. But she also knows if she doesn't take any risk, she'll hardly know anything she wants to know.

That's why, despite knowing it, she shrugs it off. With a soft sigh as a sign of surrender, she walks toward the destined point.

When she sees the shrine maiden walks toward the destined spot, the earth goddess secretly smirks. But just before the shrine maiden turns toward her once again, her smirks turn into a childish smile once again. Within a short moment, she stands up and raises both of her hands right at the moment the shrine maiden turns around.

"Alright, then let's begin now! But well, just in case you're not ready, repeat what I explained earlier?"

"What you explained earlier?" The shrine maiden stares at Suwako in confusion. It doesn't take long for her to realize what Suwako means and nods. "Oh, is it the how to fly things?"

"Yep, it's that one. So, can you?"

"Feel the gravity, feel the air, try to imagine how the scenery looks from the sky, then do it all at the same time…. I think?"

"Oh, you remember it fine. Then it all will be fine. Okay, now for practical practice time!"

An energetic, cheerful shout comes from Suwako as she raises her hands high. If one looks from her expression, they won't realize what she's planning. But that is, if it comes from expression; it'll be a different story if something else happened.

Yes, something else happened.

As soon as Suwako raises her hand, as if obeying the goddess commands, the earth around the shrine begins to shake roughly. The tremor is just like that of an earthquake. Feeling the sudden earthquake at the ground beneath him, the shrine maiden widens her eyes in surprise.

"Wha– Suwako, what are you doing!?" The shrine maiden asks. But in contrast of the shrine maiden expression, Suwako smiles cheerfully.

"It's practical practice time! Now, you'll have a flight simulation. It's too late to back down now, so be sure to feel the gravity, the air, and the image of the scenery from the sky in this one shot!"

"Simulation… wait, you don't mean–"

"That's what I mean. Alright, countdown time…. And now, rises!"

"You don't even count–"

The shrine maiden words get cut before she can even finish it, as she's already being thrown by the rising earth. Right within the moment the earth reaches its apex, it slowly gets back down, blending itself once again with its surroundings like that of an attached puzzle piece.

"Now, then… what can you see on the sky, Nagisa?"

And in the middle of the silence, the earth goddess mutters with a smirk.

* * *

With the strong tremor only limited around the shrine area, there's nobody except those in the shrine realizes it. Currently, there are three persons being in the shrine: Moriya Suwako, Hatsuyume Nagisa, and finally, the one who just came home and was sweeping the front yard, Kochiya Sanae.

Yes, was. It's a past tense. She was sweeping the front yard, until the tremor makes her stop.

At first, she wanted to think about it positively that it's just a normal quake from a volcanic mountain activity. But now that she thinks about it, if it's simply volcanic activity, then the youkai in the mountain should also realize it. Then why doesn't the youkai reacts?

Suddenly, the answer comes to her. With worried expression clearly shown in her face, she rushes to the shrine backyard, still holding broom on her hands. And the moment she arrives there, she can't spot the shrine maiden anywhere, only the earth goddess who's staring at the sky.

"Suwako-sama!"

"Hm? Oh, isn't it Sanae? What is it?"

"No… I'm just glad you're okay after that earthquake."

As she smiles, Sanae lets out a relieved sigh. She's relieved by the fact that the goddess's fine from the tremor in the shrine. With one of her worry goes away, she once again looks around. She's hoping that her worry will really go away, but….

"Um… Suwako-sama?"

"What is it?"

"Where is Nagisa-san? I thought she was with you earlier?"

"Oh, Nagisa? She's currently flying at the sky. I told her to have some flight simulation, so…."

"I see. So she's having a flight simulation…."

"Yep, she's having a flight simulation."

After nodding to the wind priestess, the earth goddess once again stares at the sky. At first, the wind priestess feels something a bit off, but with her curiosity filling her; she also follows the earth goddess line of view, and stares at the sky. When the earth goddess tilts her head a bit, the wind priestess also follows her–

"Eh, wait… ehhh!?"

–Until she finally realizes what's wrong and shouts in disbelieve, with her gaze focused at Suwako. Perhaps because of how close they are, Suwako covers both of her ears with her hands. As she does so, she stares at the wind priestess with her eyes clearly telling her discomfort.

"You don't need to shout like that, Sanae."

"B-b-but Suwako-sama! Nagisa-san can't really fly yet, right!?"

"Well, yep, she can't fly yet. So I give her this simulation. Is it wrong?"

The earth goddess nonchalantly gives her answer as she tilts her head. Her eyes look like that of an innocent child. But as she has faced the earth goddess a lot of times, the wind priestess aren't affected by it. Instead, with a frown, she glares at her.

"It's really wrong! What do you think will happen if she fell!?"

"Hm… it won't happen. I'll prepare a soft landing spot after all."

"B-but that's still dangerous! Jeez, why are you always doing mischievous things behind my back?"

"Because… well, you'll be noisy if I do!"

"Wha– of course I'll protest if you get out of control! Ah, jeez! I'll save her right away!"

"Wait a moment, Sanae!" Just right before the wind priestess flies, the earth goddess grabs her sleeve. "She has a great amount of spiritual power!"

"…Eh? She has a great amount of spiritual power?"

"Yep. And when I mean great, it's really great! So let's wait here and see what she can pull out!"

"Really?

Sanae frowns as she stares at Suwako in disbelieve. But even when she's given that kind of stare by her own priestess, Suwako just nods innocently with a childish swear pose. She actually wants to pursuit more. But if she does that, the shrine maiden might fall directly to the ground. Of course, there's still a possibility that the shrine maiden successfully find a way on how to flight, but she doesn't want to risk it.

And so she gives up. Despite of her pouting, Sanae turns toward the sky worriedly. Realizing that her priestess has given up, Suwako smiles cheerfully, as if happy with her victory, before she also stares at the sky again

"By the way, you really don't know she has a great amount of spiritual power, Sanae?" In the middle of silence, the earth goddess asks once again.

"Um? No, I don't know about it. Why are you suddenly asking about that, Suwako-sama?"

"I just want to ask."

Suwako answers while laughing, leaving Sanae who's dumbfounded with the answer and gives a wry smile. And yet, the moment Sanae looks away, Suwako stares at her with a gaze of pity as if saying "too bad she doesn't know," before she stares at the sky once again.

* * *

"Oh, she comes." After a short moment passes, finally the earth goddess spots a falling object from the sky.

"…A-ah, she's really falling! She hasn't found a way yet, Suwako-sama!"

"Hm… I'm not sure. Is it the usual where the protagonists finally achieve their power right before they passes the gate of dead? What is it called again… cliché?"

"W-will it really happen like that?"

"…No, I don't think anything like that will happen."

"Then we should help her right away!"

"Alright, here comes the lily pad!"

With the urge of the panic wind priestess, Suwako exclaims cheerfully as she raises her hands. And just like before, the moment she does so, the earth tremor a bit. But this time, the earth doesn't rise, and instead, what comes out from the ground is a giant lily pad that breaks the stone pathway.

The lily pad is the size of a big leaf. Not only it's thick, but it's also pretty wide, even covering the place where Suwako and Sanae stand. With a giant lily pad like this, the shrine maiden should land safely.

It takes around ten seconds until the lily pad curved down. The shrine maiden should've landed now. That's what passes Sanae's mind. She turns to Suwako for a confirmation. Apparently already realizes the situation, Suwako nods, before she slowly pulls the lily pad back to the ground.

The lily pad once again dives inside the ground. And at the place where the center of the lily pad should be, there the shrine maiden lies. Seeing that there's no visible injury on the shrine maiden body, both Suwako and Sanae lets out a relieved sigh, before they rush toward her.

"Are you okay, Nagisa-san?" The first one who asks is Sanae, who's also arriving first.

Still, there's no answer coming from the shrine maiden. She keeps staring at the sky. Why does the shrine maiden keeps staring at the sky? Both Sanae and Suwako wonder. They think that the shrine maiden is frightened from the throw earlier. And so worriedly, they stare at her eyes…..

And surprisingly, what they see aren't a lifeless, frightened eyes

Yes, they're wrong. The shrine maiden aren't scared, because–

"…"

–Despite being in silence, the shrine maiden is staring at the sky in wonder and amazement.

The moment they sees the shrine maiden eyes, both Sanae and Suwako can't hide their surprise. They're surprised by how bright the shrine maiden eyes are when staring at the sky, despite of what just happened. They can't say anything, nor can they move, as they're practically frozen by the surprise.

"I see…. So that's how it is…."

A sudden mutter breaks the silence and the frozen state of the two. With a soft, relieved sigh, the shrine maiden slowly rise into a seat. For a moment, she stares at the ground. But at the next moment, she averts her gaze, and once again stares at the sky.

"Nagisa-san… are you okay?" Have been released from her frozen state, Sanae asks again worriedly. "Do you have any injury? Are your feet getting worse because of Suwako-sama?"

"No, I'm fine. And don't say that, Suwako's sulking because of it. I won't take blame with you."

"Hm? It's fine. It's her fault after all, so she deserves it."

"Geh, you're being strict, Sanae." Suwako retorts from behind Sanae, and yet, she gets ignored completely. Pouting with humph, Suwako turns toward Nagisa this time. "So, do you find it?"

The shrine maiden smiles, and with a shrug, she takes a hair rubber from her hakama pocket. After she has done with tying her hair into a short ponytail, she slowly stands up, and stares at both Sanae and Suwako once again.

"…I think so."

"Oh, you get one? Tell me tell me!"

Suwako asks cheerfully as her eyes clearly show curiosity in it. Seeing the goddess reaction, Sanae smiles wryly as she looks at Nagisa in apologize. And yet, just like Suwako, despite of how she doesn't ask, her eyes do show curiosity in it. Yet, despite of answering their answer, the shrine maiden turns around and slowly walks toward the Hai-den.

"Well, it's not really an answer." The shrine maiden begins to talk. "But now if I remembered correctly, Sanae told me that she flies with Kanako's winds, and Suwako showed me that she flies with her capabilities as gods. And when I got thrown at the sky, the wind breeze is so loud that it's annoying and the gravity is so heavy that it's frightening. Not to add, the scenery that's shown from the sky isn't that much to look for. Still…."

The shrine maiden stops talking when she arrives at the front of the Hai-den; leaving both Suwako and Sanae hanged by her answer. And yet, just before they ask her to continue, she turns around and face them with a rare smile on her face.

"…The sky that's represented by the wind, the earth that's represented by the gravity, and the people in it, represented by the scenery…."

The shrine maiden voice is nonchalant and accepting at the same time. Her smile doesn't falter from her face. There are two different expressions coming from the peoples who hear it. The first one is Sanae, who tilts her head in confusion, and the other is Suwako, who widens her eyes in surprise, as slowly her childish smile turns into another kind of smile.

And that time, the air around the shrine maiden changes.

With that as a signal, the shrine maiden hops backward and her hands rise until it's in equal height as her hips. And so, time slowly passes.

One second passes.

Two seconds pass.

Three seconds pass.

And yet, despite of how soft the shrine maiden hops earlier, she hasn't landed. Because currently, she's slowly, gently floating upwards, leaving the two who stares at her smiles widely.

"…And I guess that's how I fly."

The shrine maiden lets out a soft sigh. And by that, the soft sigh gets replied by happy exclaim.

"You did it, Nagisa-san! Congratulations!"

"Ohhh! You really fly! You really fly! Alright, now, only a bit more and you can start on your journey!"

"A journey… oh, yes! Let's go resolving incident together when the time comes, Nagisa-san!"

"Ahahaha! So eager aren't you, Sanae? But well, that's fine. Go have fun with beating some youkai!"

"I-I'm not having fun with it, Suwako-sama!"

The cheerful atmosphere fills the backyard as the shrine maiden slowly floats backward toward the Hai-den. Seeing the two, the shrine maiden can't do anything but shrugs at the two cheerful bunches. After they've done with the no conclusion discussion, Sanae and Suwako once again turn toward the shrine maiden.

"Congratulations, Nagisa! Now, go and do some safe landing!"

"Oh, sure…." The shrine maiden answers nonchalantly, but suddenly, her once bright expression turns into a frown of confusion–

"Hm? What's wrong, Nagisa?"

"….How to change the flight direction again?"

–And with that question, the once brightened atmosphere of the backyard toned down.

* * *

The sun has begun to set when the flight practice since the afternoon has finally finished. Because of what happened after the first flight, Sanae and Suwako decided to teach Nagisa with all the basic movement. It took a while for him to finally catch the basics, and even now, if she's being told to fly, her movement will without a doubt stiff and awkward.

"…Why do I still have to learn the basic?"

As she slowly lands on the pathway, Nagisa voices her protest with a clearly irritated sigh. Hearing the protest, both Sanae and Suwako laugh, but in Sanae's case, it's closer to call it giggle.

Ever since the basic training started until now that it meets its end, the shrine maiden has always voicing his complaints, whether by calling the basic training a hassle, annoying, and any other bad call except for swearing over it. But despite doing so, she doesn't stop until the very end.

Sometime, it makes Suwako and Sanae wonder as why she keeps continuing even with all the protests. But in the end, even they let it go as it's just her personality. And because they also know someone else who's apparently really similar, they ended up helping her with her training until the end.

"But in the end, you follow the instruction and gets better. So its fine, isn't it?" The one who gives a reply is Sanae. Seeing Sanae giving her reply with a smile, the shrine maiden huffed.

"It's still a bother, but…. I guess thanks for helping."

"Yes, you're welcome."

Sanae replies with a smile and a nod. With the practice time finally finished, the shrine maiden push herself down with a seat, before she heaves out a sigh and stares at the sky.

"Aaah… what a tiring practice…."

"Hm? You're tired already?" Seeing the shrine maiden finally relieved, Suwako takes a seat on the pathway too. "We're just starting!"

"…Eh? Just give me a break…."

The shrine maiden somehow whines with a sigh, making Suwako laughs while waving her hand as a way to tell that it's just a joke. It makes her stares at Suwako with a dead pan stare, only to be ignored by Suwako herself, who's already turning around to Sanae.

"Well, I guess it's time to stop, isn't it, Sanae?"

"Yes, we should stop now. The sun has set too after all."

"Yep, it's time to stop then. Alright, let's take a turn on bath before we have a dinner!"

Suwako exclaims cheerfully, as if stating that today is really a fun day. And for some reason, nobody rejects her. Even the shrine maiden, who's new to this environment, can only surrender with shrug and a smile on her face.

"Then, I'll prepare the bath now." With a nod, Sanae says. "But… um… will it be faster if we take a bath together?"

The suggestion comes with an innocent face who's clearly saying that she's worried that they won't have enough time to prepare the dinner. But sadly, in response of the statement, there are two different expressions as a form of a reply. One comes from Suwako who's laughing, and the other is from Nagisa who stares at Sanae with a dead pan stare.

Sanae who thought it was a good idea, tilts her head in confusion when she sees the two different reactions.

"Um? Is there something wrong with my suggestion?"

"Ahahaha! For you to suggest that… pfft– ahahaha! You really have grown, don't you, Sanae?"

"Yes?" Sanae tilts her head again in confusion, before this time she turns toward Nagisa. Her eyes filled with curiosity.

Seeing the current situation, Nagisa lets out a soft sigh while giving a nonchalant shrug. She knows this time she won't be able to run away. And so for today, she chooses to surrender. Leaning backward, she uses her hand to prop her body before she stares at Sanae.

"I don't mind with it as long as you don't mind taking a bath with different gender."

"Taking a bath with different gender?" Sanae tilts her head, before she eventually giggles. "You don't need to lie if you're embarrassed, Nagisa-san."

"Hn? I'm not lying though. Do my eyes look like lying?"

"Um… not really…. But…." Sanae frowns in confusion and disbelieve. She clearly cannot believe Nagisa. And yet, something tells her that Nagisa isn't lying about it. With the frown, she turns her gaze toward Suwako who's still laughing. "Is it true, Suwako-sama?"

"Ahahaha… oh dammit… I can't stop laughing…."

"Suwako-sama…."

"Oh, sorry, lemme catch my breath a bit…."

Slowly, Suwako stops laughing as she also stops rolling on the ground. After she stops laughing, she also slowly paces her breath. It takes a while until Suwako finally calmed down, then stares at Sanae and gives a nodding approval.

"Yep, it's not a lie. I saw him getting out from the bathroom when he took a night bath. Well, no matter how flat a girl chest is, no way they won't cover it after all. So…."

"…Eh? Y-you're not lying right, Suwako-sama?"

"Of course not; why should I lie anyway?"

This time, Suwako replies with a giggles. At that moment, Sanae's face turned pale as she stares at Nagisa. Her body shakes, and her pale face slowly turns as red, from subtle red into as red as ripe tomato. Even with that, Nagisa just stares back at her in confusion, or perhaps discomfort because of how the stare is.

"…What is it?"

"S-s-so… you rejected me to take a bath together yesterday… because….."

"Yes, that's how it is." Nagisa shrugs nonchalantly. "I told you I'm not a girl already, right?"

"B-b-but that means…."

"You asked a man to take a bath together. That's all."

"….Uu….."

Sanae's eyes suddenly turn into teary eyes as her face doesn't show any sign of losing its brightness. Her legs turn limps, as she falls on the ground. The voice of her sulks slowly gets louder, before–

"Huwaaaaa!"

–finally, she begins to cry.

"Huwaaaa! I'm not pure anymore!"

"Asking for a bath together doesn't mean you're not pure anymore, Sanae…." Suwako retorts with a wry smile. Yet, Sanae's cry doesn't stop by that.

"B-but Suwako-sama… uuu…. Uwaaa! I can't be a shrine maiden anymore! I can't be a bride anymore!"

"Whoa… this turns bad. It's your fault, okay?" With innocent eyes, Suwako turns her eyes at Nagisa.

"What? Why is it my fault when you're the one who started it?"

"Well…. You're the one who doesn't say it from the start!"

"…Uh… when being said like that…."

Nagisa who finally relents to Suwako after being pointed that, lets out a soft sigh. The cheerful atmosphere of the successful flight lesson somehow goes away into the thin air. But for some reason, neither of them can complaints about it.

In the end, because of the effort to calm Sanae down, the dinner ended up gotten delayed by an hour.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Finally, this chapter is done. The first long chapter after the first and second chapter. I hope it's good... I really hope so! And so, I also hope for a review this time, really!**

 **Well, that aside, hello. This month is a bit tight in schedule, so I've a hard time in typing, not to add some writer block and all... but I finally succeed to write a full chapter, a long one, in fact. So, how is the story? it's the first time I write a full chapter in third person PoV, so I hope it's good and I don't mess with the character.**

 **I haven't put Kanako as a major character in a chapter, so the plan for the next chapter will be Kanako.**

 **Well, I guess that's all for the author note. Review will be really appreciated (and honestly, I hope for one)**

 **Okay then, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Dream of The Transcendent Butterfly - 2

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

 _It's inside the dream.  
_ _The butterfly flies freely in the sky, despite being bounded by height.  
_ _But even with that limit, I still can't reach it the moment it flies.  
_ _How can you look so free despite being bounded?_

 _A rare butterfly that flies through the night sky  
_ _Will you be the one that hear this wish?  
_ _This wishes that are drawn by dreams._

 _Reaching toward the butterfly, I whisper my wish  
_ _A wish that hardly will be realized in one reality_

 _So one day, it'll come by dream, and then…_

* * *

 **Dream of Transcendent Butterfly – 2**

Another calm autumn day fills the shrine in the top of the mountain, Moriya shrine. Unlike the last three days, it's a warm morning, and the sunlight clearly shines in the sky with nothing hindrances it. In the middle of the calming morning, being given the last day to take a break before having to work tomorrow, the shrine maiden– no, the priest; Hatsuyume Nagisa calmly sips his tea at the shrine living quarter corridor.

With the temperature warmer than yesterday, there's no need for him to wear a thick mantle. And with his foot already mostly healed, his status is just like that of freelancer.

Yes, a freelancer because his manner isn't like that of a guest anymore, although not as rude either.

Putting his cup on the floor corridor, he lets out a soft sigh, before averting his gaze to the sky. Today there's not even a single cloud; only clear blue autumn sky, with birds flying freely on it. Seeing the birds flying on the clear blue sky, his mind wander to what he's been doing in his free times lately.

Perhaps that way, he can continue to do what he's been doing in his boredom-filled free time. Yet–

"…Today is the last day of my free day. Maybe I should just take a break."

With a soft sigh, the priest lays on the floor corridor lazily. If one looks at it, he's more like someone with no aim in life rather than those who're taking a rest. Then again, he's not the type of person who'll care about the other opinion about how he walks his life, so it means nothing to him in the end.

Lying on the floor corridor, his eyes stare at the sky, where the birds are flying freely under it.

"…How enviable…."

A soft mutter comes out from his lips. It isn't an intended mutter, and yet, the words are so soft that it feels like it tells no lie; that there's something more behind the mutter.

"If you're envying the bird, then why not surpass the bird by yourself?"

As if replying the mutter, voice suddenly comes from beside him. The priest turns his gaze from the sky toward the source of the voice. His vision flashes a bit from staring at the sky for too long, but it doesn't take long as his eyes slowly adapt to the situation, and he sees a figure standing there.

It's blue haired woman with a red elaborate shirt with long white colored sleeves. In the middle of her upper chest, is a round mirror hanging. As her poofy blue hair flutters from the autumn breeze, her deep red colored eyes stares at the priest who's staring at her with a sharp gaze.

Even from the fact that he rarely meet her; only at dinner time and they rarely talk, the priest realizes who's standing beside him.

"Oh, is it Kanako? What are you doing here?"

"Is it me who actually has to ask you that? What are you doing here, doing nothing but lazing around all day in the shrine?"

"Hn… Sanae gives me another day break, saying just tell Kanako-sama that I tell you to rest… or something like that."

"Just as I heard from Suwako, she's really being too kind on you."

The wind goddess, Yasaka Kanako lets out a sigh as she takes a seat beside the lying priest. It's unknown whether the priest feels intimidated, or he thinks it'll be disrespectful to keep lying, but he rises up into a seat, before staring at Kanako again.

"…What's wrong with resting?"

"There's nothing wrong with resting as long as you're doing it in the right time, not in productive work time like this."

"….."

The priest can't help but to frown at Kanako with a forced smile. 'Then what are you doing right now?' is what she wants to ask. But in the end, she gulped the question back, realizing that it'll bring nothing but trouble. Taking a deep breath, he then lifts his tea cup and takes a sip to calm himself down.

"Well then, I'll put that aside for now." The wind goddess suddenly says. "I hear you've learned on how to fly three days ago. How was the result?"

The question's kind of unexpected, even for the priest who thought that he'll be scolded more for lazing. Without taking his lips away from the cup, his eyes glance at the wind goddess who's somehow still in good mood.

It's really is a surprise. That's what the priest thought. And so, realizing that there's no need to hide it any further, the priest shrugs, and then puts the cup back on the floor corridor before turning to the wind goddess completely.

"May I ask first why are you asking that?"

"There are a lot of reasons I can give you, including that I'm the head of the shrine so I've the right to know about your development and that you said you're envying the bird which flies in the sky. But for now, I just want to know what you have been doing in your break days other than lazing around. I expect something good."

The wind goddess smirks proudly. As he thought, there are some other ulterior motives than to simply know what he's been doing. And for one of them to be for fun, he can't help but to let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's going just fine. I just need better control."

"Better control, is it? It's true that it's not that easy to fly for someone who's not familiar with the idea of flying by using their own capabilities, but that can be overcame by diligent training."

The wind goddess nods with a proud smile, as if she's proud by her answer. The priest, who realizes where this conversation will lead, looks away with a forced smile on his face. This is bad, the priest thought. But before he can even make an excuse in his mind–

"So then, have you been training diligently on this?"

–the question come just red autumn leaves that are brought by autumn breeze.

"…Eh, well…"

"Why are you looking away from me? Look at me when I ask you a question. Or….." The wind goddess tone changes as she sharpens her eyes at the priest, making the priest looks down this time, with the smile still on his face.

"…You're really lazing around for all of your break days up until now?"

"Well… that's kind of privacy…."

"So you really only lazing around…."

This time, it's the wind goddess turns to let out an exasperated sigh. It's as if she already knows that it'll turn like this, but she never thought that her guess would come into realization as the truth itself.

"What you're doing now up until now is kind of like being ungrateful to the gift you've been given to. Potential are there to be polished, just like rough diamond that one day will shine brightly, showing its qualities. If you stay like that, it'll be the same as wasting your qualities as you let it just as it is. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Oh, it's not like I do it because I want it. I just have something more important to do."

"And what is this important thing you did that you abandon your training?"

"…Hn… rests my body to heal from injury."

"That's just an excuse you made to justify your act." Because of the unwanted answer, the wind goddess can't help but lets out an exasperated sigh as she props her head by laying her head on one of her hand. "If you're being like that, then even if you do fly, people will not believe it and thought you're using other help to fly."

"If you say it like that, I don't think it's wrong. I mean, I don't even know how I can end up flying anyway."

"...What did you just say?"

"I don't understand how I'm flying even when I know the concept itself. But well, even if I say I know it, I doubt I can explain it properly."

The nonchalant confirmation of the priest makes the wind goddess eyes widen in surprise. It's understandable if it happens to those with naturally high spec capabilities like high level youkai or gods themselves. No, even if its weak fairy, it's actually understandable since they won't even realize that the nature helps them because they're like the part of nature themselves. But for it to happen to a human; more so those from the outside world…

And suddenly, in the middle of her unchanging stare, a plan passes inside her head.

She isn't sure if it'll be a good idea, but….

–if it succeeds, it'll be surely two birds in one stone.

The wind goddess smirks softly with the passing idea. There's not much price she needs to pay, but if it's successful, it'll be profitable for her, so it's worth of a gamble. By that itself, she takes the gamble. And if it all goes according to her plan, then the next steps forward–

"If you can't explain it, then so be it. In exchange, give me the proof by act, Nagisa."

–will be under her control.

* * *

The ancient lake of Moriya shrine, the Wind God Lake, shows its brilliance in autumn. It sounds like a metaphor, and yet, it's not. With the water that's so clear to reflect the autumn sky scenery clearly and the ancient divine atmosphere that fills the air itself, it won't be wrong to say that this beauty is exclusive to this place itself.

Arriving at the lake, the priest looks around the natural beauty of the scenery. It's his first time visiting this place, and because of that, even when he doesn't show it clearly, he can't help but be awed by it.

In contrast of the priest, the goddess who's already used to the place walks slowly toward the lake side. Somewhere at the center of the lake, six onbashira stands, and by the clear reflection of the lake water, it looks even higher than how it should be.

The goddess takes a glance behind her; where the priest walks. Even when at first the priest rejected it, he ended up agreeing with it as long as it's nothing too tiring. And so that way, the condition has been met.

"That's enough of being awed, Nagisa." With a smirk on her face, the goddess turns around before she stares straightly at the priest. "Now, I shall train you on your flight control. If you meet my expectation, you'll not regret it, even in the slightest."

"Hn? Oh… so you'll teach me instead of just seeing?"

"That's what I plan to from the start. It'll do no good if I just stare at you and give judgment without giving pointer on how to be better."

"….." The priest goes silent. It's as if he's thinking of something, before he shakes his head. "You're not planning something, right?"

"It's the duty of the priest and priestess to be stronger for their gods. And so, it's also the duty of the gods to make the priest and the priestess stronger. Is it a common thing to occur if gods decide to train their priest and priestess in the past?"

"If that's the case here… well, whatever; do as you wish."

"That's the answer I've been waiting for. Then for now, you shall start to float first."

With a proud smirk, the air around the goddess begins to blow stronger, before it apparently lifts her body up to the sky. The priest also follows after a soft sigh, although in slower speed compared to that of the goddess. After he finally floats on the same height as the goddess, they stop; staying in their position while floating.

"So you're not lying when you say you can fly. That's good. Now then, let me see how can you fare while at the same time, train the control of your flight."

"I don't really care with what we'll do, but… how will we do this again?"

"It's a simple training. You just need to land at one of the onbashira over there. Fly from here from there after I arrive at one of the onbashira. Do you get it?"

"…Is that all there is to it?"

"Yes, once you arrive, you've succeed. I'll give the signal to start after I arrive there."

With a smirk on her face, the goddess slowly flies backward. She's already in the same straight line with the onbashira, so there's no need for her to adjust her track anymore. As the goddess flies, the priest waits patiently with a slight frown as he tilts his head, one of his hands on his hips.

After around a minute or so, the goddess finally lands at one of the onbashira. The priest, of course, has prepared himself from the start. And so, with that both of them are ready for the flight practice.

It's a normal practice, so it should be fine. The priest thought despite the fact that he sees the smirks the goddess had. And yet, perhaps being nonchalant, or perhaps calming himself from doing something reckless, he takes a deep breath–

–And at the exact same moment, suddenly, onbashira flies toward where he's floating.

It happens in a split second.

In that split second, reflexively the priest dodged it by a hair breadth.

No, perhaps, it's slimmer as his sleeve is tattered as he floats.

Even for him, it's truly a surprise. The priest can't do anything other than staring at where the onbashira was shot with half-widened eyes, before he averts his gaze toward the goddess who's standing on one of the onbashira that stands on the lake.

Yes, not glaring, but it's a stare; a stare with a confused frown, uncaring of his tattered sleeve.

"…What was that for, really…."

What comes next from the priest is a nonchalant protest. Of course, hearing this, the goddess herself gets surprised. But already anticipating it, she can somehow hold her surprise by smirking at the priest, a mischievous smirk that hides some plan behind it.

Of course, the priest realizes the meaning behind the goddess smirks. Yet, even with that, he still floats toward one of the onbashira.

And so, the goddess smirks widen–

"Now, go ahead and show me the results from those three years of living in our shrine in the outside world that is known as power spots to me."

–As it's then followed by a whisper.

* * *

The sun has reached its apex. With the wind priestess going to the rival shrine maiden place, there's only one person remaining in the shrine. A person whose laziness even rival that of the priest; the earth goddess, Moriya Suwako; and that person is currently walking on the wooden corridor with half-opened eyes as she cover her yawning mouth.

"Kanako…. Sanae….. Nagisa….. Where are you all?"

Her voice is so soft as if she's not even intending to call them. Still, she keeps walking as she looks around with sleepy eyes. Perhaps that way, she can find where they're.

But even after she walks around for quite a while, she can't find anyone in the shrine. In the middle of drowsiness, she tilts her head, before she realizes that the wind priestess is currently away.

Still, if that's the case, where do the other two go?

The question passes the earth goddess thought. But it doesn't take long for her to get that out from her mind once again. For her, if the presence of the wind goddess isn't around the shrine, then it's like a blessing. Although goddess is a being that should give blessing, but it doesn't matter for her as long as she can take another nap.

"Nhhh…. Huwaaa… today is really a nice day…."

Stretching her body, the earth goddess mutters cheerfully. It's unknown what she really means by that, but it's at least clear that she'll just jump back to the futon and sleep.

…Or so that's her plan if she doesn't hear a screeching sound of a heavy flying object.

Curiosity and surprise fills her mind as she stares at the sky, only to see a familiar log flying in straight arc before it curves and crashes somewhere far away.

Seeing the flying log, her drowsy mind slowly cleared into full consciousness. Her flat, sleepy poker face slowly turns brighter as she also smiles happily in childish manner, before she turns around, toward the direction of the lake, where the answer of her expectations are answered by a bright flash bang like from the lake direction.

"…Ahahahahaha! They really do it, don't they? Well, Sanae's not here. Nobody to play with, so… alright, I'll go watch!"

The decision for the best course for her entertainment comes quickly. And with that in thought, with bright, cheerful expression, the earth goddess flies toward the lake.

* * *

The Wind God Lake is raining.

It's not raining of water like how it usually is, but it's neither rain of ice like some natural occurrence nor rain of cats and dogs like that in a metaphor.

The Wind God Lake is having a heavy rain of spiritual bullets; talismans, onbashira, and some more bullets together with a storm like wind. Because of the rain, the naturally calm lake water is having countless tides of waves and splashing bursts. And in the middle of that heavy rain, the priest is trying to pierce through it without crashing into the bullets.

It's not an easy flight, of course. No matter how one look at it, it's clearly intended to make the priest evades it and always continue to go forward. If he evades one bullet, the other bullet will be ready, and if he doesn't even make a step length forward, the wind will push him back.

A training provided by the gods themselves can be called as a trial. That way, it won't be wrong to call this rain a trial for the priest.

"What's wrong? You can't continue to advance forward?"

The goddess smirks victoriously without even moving from her seat. Of course, being far away from the goddess, especially by the raging sound of the wind as a hindrance, the priest can't hear anything the goddess said, but he still can see her smirk.

Yes, the victorious smirk of the wind goddess. Even in the middle of the raining bullets and raging wind, he can still see it clearly. And so, it becomes the source of his frown.

His thought is unknown to the goddess. But seeing this, the goddess smirk gets wider. She's been waiting for this to happen; exactly for this moment. She wants to see something that the earth goddess once told her. And to prove them, there are some ways to do.

The first one is by telling the priest to meditate. But if she told her to do that, she wouldn't be able to make it that much profitable. And so, she chose the other option; which is no other than making the priest expression takes over. It doesn't matter which expression is coming out. As long as it's coming outward to the point that she can see it, in this moment, it'll be more than enough to be the prove.

And she's correct about that. Suddenly, even when she can't see it, she can feel a fluctuation in the wind she commands. Something is bothering the wind. Something that normally can't be seen and rarely used in the outside world, despite it's being owned by almost every living being.

That's what she wants to see; the spiritual capabilities of the priest.

"….Here it comes."

The goddess smirk gets even wider, as she's filled with excitement as she can feel the fluctuation in the wind more clearly. Subtly, as a preparation, she adds the quantities of the bullets, making it denser than even before–

–And at the same time, the priest flies forward to one of the onbashira with unnatural speed.

The goddess smirk fades as it turns into surprised expression. But sadly, it doesn't let long as she heaves out a sigh immediately. This is indeed something she miscalculated. Or perhaps, she expects too much that she can't help but surprised at it.

"Even when the qualities and the quantities are great, its worth remains the same as the normal one if it's uncontrollable, huh?"

The goddess mutters the results of her observation with her hand on her forehead. Yes, when she looks at it, she realizes that she expects too much. Of course, it's not like her expectations aren't answered at all. Most of them are answered. But the critical one isn't.

"It's too bad, but if you continue to charge like that…."

…and in the next second, as if continuing the goddess sentence, the priest crashes into one of the bullets.

* * *

"…"

The priest stares at the sky in silence. His expression that time is just like that of a sleepless rest. There's nothing like disappointment or anything in it. There, what lies in his face is just tired expression. And as a way to spend that fatigue in his body away, he lays on the ground peacefully, staring at the sky with nonchalant face.

No matter how he looks at it, that was a blunder for him to lose control through irritation. But in the end, it doesn't look like he minds about it. So with a soft sigh, he slowly rises into a seat, with his mind wandering around the time of the flight earlier.

He realizes it just by the set earlier; the revelations that come from having the wind goddess rains him down with bullets.

The wind goddess; Yasaka Kanako, is just playing around.

Her bullets, despite dense, are sloppy in retaining its density and its path can be easily perceived. If the wind goddess is just an infamous god, then he might just believe she's just that strong. But with how the legend of her conquering the land of Suwa being well known to him, except by some miracle that the goddess has gotten so rusty to that point, it'll be impossible to judge that way. And so, he comes to that conclusion that he thinks as the most logical.

But for some reason or two, his mind is so relaxed that he doesn't feel irritated about it. In fact, perhaps he's grateful to it, because if she gets serious, then with his capabilities now it should be impossible to go forward even for a slight meter.

"What is it? Is that earlier enough to bring you down, Nagisa? With that kind of capabilities, with the exception of the Kochiya family, you're not that much different with the priest and priestess we had in the outside world."

The voice from the wind goddess is so clear despite her distance that's so far away. Perhaps because of her authority of the sky, she's capable to do so. But whatever the reason is, it doesn't look like the one who receives that even care about it. With a subtle frown, the priest slowy stands up, and then floats once again.

If it's like this, then will it be bad to show a little surprise through some experiment in flight maneuvers? The priest asks in his thought, before he apparently shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

What made him failed earlier was because he lets his irritation fill his head. It's a fact that he can't reject no matter what. Still….

"…Well, I guess it won't be bad to try something new."

The priest nonchalantly shrugs as if what happened in the past should just be forgotten already. And then after taking another deep breath, he begins to fly forward as the bullets start to rain down once again; filling the sky with its beauty.

* * *

Time flies waiting for no one, and as the sign, the sun has quietly set on the west. With the priest has gone back to the shrine with the excuse of cooking, the wind goddess is currently standing on the lake side, staring at the onbashira at the horizon.

The training, or as the goddess treats it, the game has ended. And through that, the wind goddess has seen what she wants to see.

She's not disappointed, nor does she's impressed. It's something natural to happen, and she has guessed it right. And yet because of her observation earlier, she can't help but interested in what kind of potential the priest might hold, as she has seen it herself. Perhaps it's something worth to be seen, or perhaps, it won't even be worth of her time. It's that kind of gamble she's doing here.

Still….

"Oh, the game's finally over now? Too bad, it's quite a fun one too to watch."

A childish voice comes from behind the wind goddess, causing her to turn her gaze to behind her. It apparently doesn't take long for her to spot the earth goddess; Moriya Suwako, who walks in a childish happy way toward the two.

"It seems you've been watching us for quite a while, Suwako. Since when have you started?"

"Well, yup. Since the noon, I guess? I don't remember."

"Spotted huh? And here I thought I can find something interesting before you can."

"Ahahaha~ well, you can try again later."

The earth goddess cheerfully claims with a smirk. Of course, seeing the challenging smirk, the wind goddess frowns at her, which becomes the cause of another childish laugh of coming out.

Fortunately, before something can come out and mess with the already messed up lakeside, the earth goddess has stopped laughing and start to look around the surroundings.

"What are you looking for?" The strange act of the earth goddess causes the wind goddess to ask.

"Hm… he's gone already?"

"Oh, you're looking for Nagisa? Then yes, he's gone already, saying that he'll help Sanae making dinner today."

"Is he? Well, that's good then. That means more variation for dinner."

The earth goddess nods as she giggles cheerfully; just like that of a little girl that's waiting for her mother to cook the dinner. It's a natural manner from her childish, small, body. But for the wind goddess who has been with her for more than hundred years….

"Is it something that shouldn't be told with him or Sanae around then?"

–It's already obvious that the earth goddess is hiding something. And if she was watching the training earlier, then she must've known what the wind goddess is thinking about just a moment ago. And surprisingly, the wind goddess thought is correct. Being spotted clearly by the wind goddess, the earth goddess pulls her hat down, covering her face-or perhaps her expression for a moment. After a moment, she pushes her hat once again, revealing her usual expression to the wind goddess.

"I thought you won't realize that."

"Don't be a fool, Suwako. Who do you think take care of the political problems of this shrine? If it's you, the intent will be even clearer to me."

"Ahahaha! You sure like to brag." The earth goddess laughs shortly, causing the wind goddess to frown. But it doesn't take long before she continues. "But well, yep. It's just as you say, it's something that neither Sanae nor Nagisa have to hear."

"I see; so it seems you've been aware of it too, don't you?"

"Yep, ever since the first day he came here." Nodding, the earth goddess then takes a glance at the wind goddess. "The spell you put is still strong, isn't it?"

"There's nothing to be worried about that. Even if it's weaker since it's not directly affected by the barrier, it should still be strong. Yet, with the possibilities still be there…."

The wind goddess eyes narrowed as she starts to think. Couples of possibilities pass her head, from the most possible into the most impossible. From the simple "what-if" to its possible ends. But surprisingly, even as the wind goddess thinks seriously, the earth goddess simply tilts her head playfully, left to right, right to left, with a childish smile on her face.

A second by second passes as they keep doing what they're doing. And after a moment has passed in silence, suddenly, the earth goddess nods before she giggles.

"Well, let's just leave it as it is."

–And suddenly, an exclamation.

In contrast of the wind goddess serious attitude, the earth goddess exclaims in a playful way. And of course, as the result, the wind goddess stares at her in disbelieve.

"…What are you talking about, Suwako? You know how it'll end if we leave it, right?"

"Yep, I know about it."

"Then if you know, why do you decide to let it be? I need to hear your reason."

"Well… it's better to leave it to the nature. That's all!"

Another surprising exclamation comes from the earth goddess. Hearing it, of course the wind goddess can't do anything except staring at her in surprise in disbelieve. Yet, before the wind goddess can give any replies, the earth goddess suddenly continues.

"We're gods. We can bend the nature as we wishes, but it'll end up becoming more troublesome if we do it to a high degree, right?"

"…I see, so that's what you mean by letting it as it is now."

Finally understanding the earth goddess, the wind goddess nods in approval, as she stares at the earth goddess expression, where she sees nothing like mischief, but only that gaze of the mother earth. With her eyes reflecting that relieving expression, the wind goddess closes her eyes as she lets out a sigh.

Yes, what the earth goddess said is nothing but the truth.

Even when a goddess can make a mountain erupt in an instant or holding it from erupting; even when a goddess can make rain fall or holding it from falling; even when a goddess can make a land fertile or turn it barren, in the end, there's a price to pay. For example, if they make mountain erupt in an instant, the mineral won't be as much as how it supposed to be, and so, the land around it won't be so fertile. And if they hold it from erupting, in the end, the natural eruption will be bigger than how it should be, causing natural disaster to another level. And the same can be said to the other examples.

In other words, be it holding for a curse or blessing it to be better, there'll be a price to pay, be it from the nature itself or from the human. It's a lesson they both gain from that time, when the nature didn't bend as they wish, and the human didn't put faith as they wanted to.

Yes, they've learned that in the end, gods isn't that far from the will of the nature itself.

That's why….

"Alright, let's go with your plan, Suwako."

This time, it's the earth goddess turns to stare at the wind goddess in disbelieve. But despite of her disbelieve, the earth goddess face turns bright, before she laughs.

"Ahahaha. It doesn't sound like you to be like that, Kanako. Why?"

"Is the answer simple? Even if I strengthen the spell, it won't be as strong as how it should be, and possibly break them. That's why, I'll just leave it be."

"Hm… that's not wrong though. But are you really sure about that? It's a high risk gamble after all."

"If I'm too afraid of high risk act, then even now, I won't be able to conquer your so called land of Moreya."

The wind goddess proudly says with a smirk on her face; a proud smirk she has just like that time when they start to work together. It's a surprising view, even for the earth goddess who already predicted it. That's why….

"Ahahahaha! That's true; you take high risk too that time, don't you? Well, don't come and blame me if it doesn't come as you wish."

"Who will ever do that? I'll take full responsibility as long as you don't mess up with something behind me. Is that what we've been doing all this time?"

"Yep, that's how we're doing things up until now."

"Then, shall we continue it as how it is from the start, Suwako?"

"Okay, let's continue it just like how it is!"

The earth goddess cheerfully smiles, and the wind goddess smiles proudly. They've high expectation to it, and yet at the same time, they can't hope for it to just happen as they wish. Even for gods, fate isn't something that they can bend as they wish. That's why they're waiting for it to come; for the time to unveil it later.

And as if being the witness of the goddess's wish, the sun slowly set in the western horizon.

* * *

After the dinner, the night time passes quickly as the crescent moon has now almost reached its apex. As a place which is having the lag of modernization of the outside world, especially in a place isolated from the human population, the night sky in Moriya Shrine shows its own charming beauty. Perhaps, it can be even said as dark beauty, as it's the time for human to sleep and the youkai to be active.

Still, in the middle of the night, the wind priestess is surprisingly awake. With hazy eyes filled with drowsiness, she drinks a glass of water, before letting out a soft sigh of relieve.

"Oh, you're still awake, Sanae?"

A childish voice comes from the door. Surprised by the voice, the wind priestess almost releases her grip from the glass, which fortunately doesn't happen. Taking a deep breath, she puts her hand at the middle of her chest, before averting her gaze to the one calling her.

"Please don't surprise me like that, Suwako-sama…." She protests weakly, as her voice is still filled with drowsiness. "Ah… sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Nah, don't worry about that. I slept too much in the morning that I can't sleep now."

"Jeez, Suwako-sama, sleeping late is bad for your body."

"Hm… I'm a goddess anyway, so it's fine, right?"

"It's still bad, you know? It'll hinder with your body growth."

"Geh. That's cruel, Sanae…"

"A-ah, I don't mean it that way. I mean… um…"

Flustered by her own words, the wind priestess looks away from the earth goddess with her face as red as tomato. She's in dilemma, as she keeps blaming herself for saying rude things in a mutter. But surprisingly, the earth goddess, instead of getting mad, laughs cheerfully.

"Ahahaha! Don't mind that, don't mind that. I'm not angry or anything."

"I-I see… I'm glad to hear that."

The wind priestess lets out another relieved sigh, which apparently makes the earth goddess giggles once again. After a short moment, the earth goddess who has stopped giggling stares at the wind priestess once again with a curious stare.

"Anyway, it's rare to see you awake at this kind of hour, Sanae. What happen? Are you having a bad dream?"

"I-it's nothing like that! I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Oh, is it?"

"Jeez, Suwako-sama…." The wind priestess pouts, before she continues. "It's just…. I'm just being restless lately..."

"Why is it?"

"Um… I don't know why, it's just… since Nagisa-san started to live here, I've been restless lately."

The earth goddess tilts her head in confusion, as her stares remain innocent. Putting her hand on her chin, the earth goddess then frowns as if thinking about something. Of course, seeing the earth goddess acts that way, the wind priestess also stares at her in confusion, but at the same time she stares like that–

"….Oh! Are you finally falling in love!?"

"That's not it!" The wind priestess rejects immediately with face as red as tomato. "W-why are you thinking it's something like that!?"

"I dunno… but you're at that age already, don't you?"

"T-that's true, but that's not it, jeez…."

The wind priestess pouts with red face, making the earth goddess laughs; amused at her expression. Fortunately for the wind priestess, the earth goddess doesn't laugh for long, as she turns then stares at her in curiosity once again.

"Then, why is it?"

"It's… just… I don't know. I just feel restless, but I think it's not in the way like how love is. It's more like… meeting an old friend?"

"...meeting an old friend?"

"Um… is there something wrong, Suwako-sama?"

The earth goddess stares at the wind priestess in disbelieve. It should be impossible. No matter how a person thinks logically, it should be impossible for someone to feel that way, unless they have met someone with the same physical attribute….

Yes, the same physical attribute. If she has met someone with same physical attribute, then it won't be weird to feel such déjà vu. With the idea passes the earth goddess mind, she laughs.

"Ahahaha. I think you're just over thinking it, Sanae."

"I think so too, but still…."

"Thinking too much like that makes you wrinkle faster, you know? Just look at Kanako."

"T-that's kind of rude, Suwako-sama…." The wind priestess smiles wryly at the earth goddess comment, before she eventually giggles. "But… yes, I think you're right. Over thinking it'll be bad after all."

"Is it, right?

"Yes, you're right. I feel a bit better now… thank you, Suwako-sama."

"No problem.~ Now, you should go to sleep or you'll wrinkle faster too."

The wind priestess smiles wryly, before that smile eventually turns into a soft yawn. Seeing the wind priestess reaction, the earth goddess giggles cheerfully before she turns around.

"Well, I'll go play now. Don't forget to have enough sleep, okay?"

"Yes, I will. Good night, Suwako-sama."

"Yep. Night, Sanae."

With a cheerful smile, the earth goddess waves her hand as she starts to walk toward where the Hai-den is….

–Before eventually, she stops. Her cheerful smile turns into a serious gaze. She takes a glance at where the kitchen is, before she pulls her hat down; covering her face with it.

"…I guess it's faster than I thought."

A mutter comes from her lips, as she still covers her expression with her hat. Gently, the autumn night breeze passes through her, together with the chirping sounds of the night bird. In contrast with how the scenery is, the earth goddess is having a serious thought passing her mind. Still…

Nonchalantly, she pushes her hat up. Her hidden, serious expression has all gone for some reason. She turns toward the night sky, where the crescent moon is hanging and the autumn leaves dances gently as its being blown by the wind.

"Oh well… not that it'll happen right away. For now, I'll just have fun with the frogs at the lake."

And by that, her cheerfulness comes back to her as she nods and starts to walk toward the backyard of the shrine once again, letting the darkness of the night hides where she truly goes.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I'm sorry for the past deadline! This month is a bit tight in schedule, so I hardly have any time to type the story... but well, I finally successfully did it. And so, Hello and thank you for reading this chapter. And just as I said in the last chapter, I'm sorry it's not really focused in Kanako, but ended up having the twin goddesses in it. I hope it's fine and I don't mess their characters...**

 **Also, with this chapter, the introduction part of the story has finally been finished! I put too much key in this chapter... but... I guess it's fine. Cliffhanger is needed to keep people for reading! Ah, For those who reads from the start, thank you for reading the long and boring introduction part. And for those who just started to read, also thank you for reading this story and welcome. And so with that, starting from the next chapter, we'll start with the real story part!**

 **As usual, review is much appreciated (And since I think I'll really need it as it's the end of the introduction part, please do review)**

 **And.. that's all for the author note in this chapter. Thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Between Human and Youkai - 1

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

 **/1**

The drizzle fills the air with soothing melodies. If one's taking a glance at the sunny sky, the red and orange colored leaves that are gently floating can be seen clearly; being blown by autumn breeze.

It's a typical, lazy autumn day.

A month has passed since I've started living and working here. Today, the temperature is cold as well. It's not a rare occasion, but still a good opportunity to rest either way. With particularly nothing to do in free times, I'm currently spending my free time by sitting under the kotatsu with sweet orange and a cup of tea.

Putting the orange inside my mouth, my eyes sleepily wander outside the room where the sounds of rain drops come like lullaby. In this cold day, even when the soft white steam coming from the tea is distracting the view slightly, the scenery outside still looks charming–perhaps even tempting. But with no interest to move anywhere, as soon as I've gulped the orange, I lift the tea cup and take a sip.

"…What a nice day to have."

I softly mutter while putting the tea cup back on the table. Once again, I stare at the outside scenery. Perhaps, my sleepy eyes tell boredom, but in reality, I'm quite grateful to the boredom.

In the past month, boredom luxurious time like this rarely comes to pass. I'm no longer living alone, so except for sleep time, there's hardly any way for me to spend my time alone like this. It's kind of irritating, but for some reason, it's also relieving to finally not living alone because there'll be no real need to take care of everything by my own anymore.

Still... that doesn't mean there's no real problem from that status. A problem or two will still present no matter how hard one avoid it. And fortunately, I don't need to look for an example for that.

"Nagisa, the orange is all gone."

"Don't ask for more. I already gave you a half, so I won't give any."

"Well, isn't it you being stingy? Don't be stingy to the goddess you've to serve."

"Don't just take mine while making some kind of lame excuse, will you?"

Despite what I said, I end up letting Suwako taking my portion of orange because it'll be troublesome if she fights back even for a single pulp. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I take a sip of tea, before putting the tea cup back on the table. It seems she realizes that I just give up from taking the orange back. And as if something passes her mind, she gives a weird kind of sly smirk.

"Oh, you won't fight to take the orange back?"

"…." Somehow, there's this kind of weird feeling when she asks that. But since it already happened, I just shrug it off. "It'll be kind of troublesome to clean the mess later, so I won't."

"That sounds good to hear! Alright, thanks!"

"It doesn't mean you can take more."

Yeah, just as I thought, it'll go this way. With a frown, I slap Suwako's hand that's reaching toward the orange with chopsticks. It's a wonder whether she's surprised or not, but for some reason, after she takes her hand back, instead of bad mouthing, she just glares at me with childish pout.

"What? Why are you staring at me that way?"

"Being stingy at the goddess you serve will leave you cursed, you know?"

"If the time comes, I'll just leave some offering."

"Whoa… that's some nonchalant attitude." Suwako laughs in amusement, before she smirks again. "Well, I'm mad now. So I'll take this orange!"

"Wha– I won't let you!"

As soon as Suwako takes all of the remaining orange, I throw the chopsticks I used to slap her earlier toward her. Already predicted that I'd throw the chopsticks, Suwako uses the empty bowl of orange to block the throw. What a sly little girl, but that'll lead to her down fall.

Seeing that as a sign, I stand up to catch her–

"…"

–Only to be stopped when I see her puffed cheeks. There's no need for me to confirm why she has such puffed cheek. So with another sigh, I once again take a seat.

"…Whatever. Just eat that one."

"…Mwn?... Oh, you finally give up?"

"Yeah, I give up. There's no way I'll eat what you spit. Even when you're a goddess, that's still disgusting."

"That's too bad. And I thought you'll be so low to ask it."

"I won't!" I reply with an angry tone, which actually only end up making her laughing. After a short moment to calm myself down, this time I offer my hand instead.

"…? What?" But much to my dislike, Suwako tilts her head as she stares in confusion instead of replying.

"Don't what me. Give me another orange."

"Of course I don't have any. I told you earlier that all the orange is gone."

This time, it's my turn to frown at Suwako in confusion. It's just as if the role has been reversed. Seeing my reaction, Suwako puts the empty bowl back on the table, before she gets her legs back inside the kotatsu and lays her chin on the table. Her eyes are closed, as if emphasizing that she's sleepy. But even with closed eyes, she still talks.

"We're out of oranges. And actually, the senbei is gone too. So… well, I guess we're out of snacks?"

"Isn't that kind of too irresponsible of an answer after taking MY remaining snack?"

"But you were the one saying that it'll be an offering when the time comes."

…Now that I get reminded of it, I really did say something like that. Oh, how great now that I can't just give her an argument. Not too add that it's somehow irritating too. But well, since this girl already find the hole to escape, then whatever.

Huffing with a shrug, I once again offer my hand to Suwako. It's actually amusing to see that she's not guessing that I'll just offer my hand again; she just stares at the empty hand I offered in confusion while tilting her head. As I try to hold my laugh from seeing her somehow childish confused face, I use my index finger to tap the empty bowl.

"I'm asking for money. I'll just buy the snack myself."

"Why not ask Sanae to buy us some?"

"That's an option, but the person isn't here, so it can't be done."

"Oh… right, she just went after the breakfast. Well, shucks."

Suwako protests as she childishly pouts. Since after the breakfast, the active peoples of the shrine; Kanako and Sanae, have already gone. I don't know where Kanako goes, but I heard Sanae's heading to that rundown shrine… somewhere in the mountain foot.

"Well, alright then. I'll take the money from Kanako's stash!"

"…what?"

Without even giving an answer, Suwako already stands up and runs outside the room. The sound of her footsteps slowly recedes, before it completely blends with the sound of drizzle outside. When the sound of her footsteps cannot be heard anymore, I gulp all the remaining contents inside the tea cup, and then let out a sigh, before standing up.

Doing as she wishes, then go away whenever she wishes. Goddess sure has weird privileges. But well, not that it matters.

After doing some stretching up, I walk to my own room.

* * *

Even after I've finished preparing; which actually only consists of wearing a scarf and taking an umbrella, the drizzle still last as it is. I don't realize it earlier, but looking at how cloudy the sky is, it'll last until night if it keeps going in drizzle like this.

Oh, really, today is truly a nice day if I don't have to buy the snack right now.

"Oh, it seems you're ready to go now."

As I'm wearing my shoes, a familiar childish voice comes out from behind. After I've done wearing my shoes, I take a glance at where the voice comes from, who's actually no one other than Suwako.

"Yeah, I guess I'm done."

"That's pretty quick of a preparation. If it's Sanae, sometime I need to wait, you know?"

"Isn't that normal to happen?" It's such a rhetoric question, so I don't bother on waiting for an answer. Standing up, I open the umbrella. "Anyway, where's the money?"

"Oh, right. Here you go!"

With a childish smile, Suwako takes off her hat. Reaching her hand inside the hat, she takes a small purse from there, and then gives it to me as she wears her hat back. As I accept the purse, Suwako then begins to explain.

"Inside that wallet is money enough to buy snacks for a month or so… so no need to restrict yourself and buy as much as you can, okay? Maybe you can even buy something for yourself with that."

"…Even with this much money, I don't think I've any idea on what to buy."

"Is it? That's too bad. And I hear there's this interesting book rental store in the village…."

"An interesting rental book store…?"

"Yep, an interesting rental book store. Maybe you can find something to spend your time other than eating snack and napping there." Suwako smiles as she says that. "Well, you can take some books, but don't forget the snacks, okay?"

"Reading without snack isn't that enjoyable. Well, I guess I'll check it out." Turning around, I put the purse inside my hakama pocket before I wave my empty hand while the other is holding the umbrella. "I'll be back before or around the dinner then."

"Alright, have fun!"

When I take a glance with the corner of my eyes, Suwako is having this childish cheerful smile on her face as she waves her hand. To be honest, that smile of her is a bit weird; somehow it feels as if she's telling about the book store on purpose–

"…I guess it's just my imagination."

"Hm? What is it?"

"…No, it's nothing. I'll be going now then."

"Is it really? Well, anyway, have fun!"

"Later."

Waving my hand once again, I slowly ascend to the sky before flying toward the direction of the village. I never go there before, but when I was flying to the rundown shrine a month ago with Sanae the Witch Priestess, I more or less know the direction, so it should be fine to just rely on what is remembered. And if it's impossible, then just fly higher until I see it.

Well then, the agenda for today is buying snack and checking this interesting book store Suwako said. Really… this little frog goddess sure know how to use other to be her hands and eyes.

Sighing softly to throw the thought, I shake my head before continue to fly toward the village.

* * *

 **/2**

After thirty minutes or so of flying, spots where human live start to get discovered more and more. Slowly, all those spots gather into one place, and that is the place where the center of human activity is. I heard in Gensokyo most of human activities are centered in one place, but I never thought it'll be this big.

Yes, it's the human village.

When I was seeing this place from the sky, estimating from its area, there should be quite a number of humans living here. Comparing it to Shimosuwa, the numbers would be more or less the same, or perhaps there's even more. As for the architectures and the design of the village itself, the style of the buildings seem haven't gotten affected by the western style that much, thus the village looks just like how a traditional village in Meiji era should be.

And now that I'm inside the village, what I saw doesn't really deceive my eyes at all. Apparently, I even get deeper into the details; not only the architecture, but even the fashion is just like that in the Meiji era, or perhaps even older.

It seems being separated from the outside, foreign influence rarely happens, and thus this kind of time lags from scientific advance and cultural change happen.

Oh well, not that it's something I need to be concerned with.

Under the umbrella, I slowly walk down the village path as my eyes wander around; looking for the shop that would be visited later. And as there are rarely villagers passing by in this kind of weather, my choice is more or less limited to look for it myself.

"This is kind of troublesome…"

"If it's, then why don't you check the shop one by one? It'll be easier to find what you want, ain't it?"

A familiar voice somehow responds to my mutter in this kind of drizzle. The moment I turn around, I see a familiar figure. Golden colored hair girl who's wearing black and white clothing with a witch like hat… if I remember correctly, a month ago….

"…Who are you?"

"Man... and I thought you'll remember. It's me, Kirisame Marisa."

"Kirisame… oh, I remember now. You are the witch that was in that rundown shrine a month ago, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's me; the one and only. Reimu did say you're somehow ended up transferred to Moriya Shrine on top of Youkai Mountain and decide to settle there, but never thought you'll come down here. Well, nice to meet'cha again, I guess."

With a wide grin, the witch; Kirisame Marisa, offers her hand for a hand shake. Come to think of it, we've never exchanged proper introduction like this back then. With that thought, I accept the hand offer and shake her hand. After releasing the grip and take our hands back, Marisa then stares at me with somehow a curious gaze.

"Anyway, what're you doing, walking around in the same straight path back and forth? It's actually making some villagers wary."

"Is it? I'm actually just looking for shop to buy snacks. But since I've no clue on what to buy, I'm still looking around."

"Oh, so you're just confused?"

"Yes, it's something like that."

"I thought you'll do something like stealing something since that goddess of yours ain't giving you any payment for your work."

Marisa laughs as if what she says isn't anything important. But well, since it's half true; Kanako never really pay me except by food, facility, and shelter at the shrine, I've nothing to complain. Still, it's kind of bad to continue this topic. Shaking my hand in dismissal as a sign to change the topic, I start to talk.

"Anyway, which shop do you think is selling good sweets?"

"Oh, you're looking for sweets? Alright, I'll show you the best sweets shop around."

"Much appreciated. Now, start showing."

"Follow me."

Turning around, she begins to walk after giving me the hand sign to follow her. Something tells me that I need to pay the price for this guiding. Though if that really happens, I'll just ditch her with one small snack then go away. For now, the most important things is to find something good as snacks, and then buy them as much as my hand can bring possible.

"By the way..." As Marisa begins her sweets shop tours, she begins to talk again. "I don't see Sanae around. Where is she?"

"Sanae? She's at that rundown shrine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, at Reimu's place? Well, I'm just wondering how you get here. Did she give you a lift or something?"

"Nah, she's already gone since after breakfast, while I just arrived here recently."

"Huh? How can you do that? Do you have one of those goddess of yours giving you a lift?"

"No, I just fly my way here alone."

The moment she hears my nonchalant answer, Marisa actually stops on her steps and stare at me in disbelieve. It's kind of intriguing, so I also stop, then turn around and stare back at her in wonder as I tilt my head a bit. Apparently realizing that I'm staring at her with clear question mark, she actually begins to talk again.

"Seriously, you can fly already?"

"…I do. Why are you asking me that way?"

"Whoa, man… that actually caught me to surprise." With a grin on her face, she begins to walk again as she keeps talking. "When did ya start to learn?"

"Hn… three weeks ago, I think? And afterwards, those two goddesses actually force me to follow their curriculum, so I'm somehow already fluent in it."

"Is curriculum as in a way of training? How was the training going anyway?"

"Hn… it's just so-so, I think. It's kind of tiring since they kept shooting bullets, pillars, and rings, but now that it's done, I guess I should be thankful because of their hardcore way of training,."

"Ahahahaha! That must be hard for you."

It seems she's intending to say it as sympathy, but as her face doesn't seem like telling so, I just shrug it off. Twirling the umbrella around, I try to throw away the displeasure I get from remembering the annoying training curriculum as I keep following Marisa's lead. And fortunately, before she can even continue with this training topic, we arrived at the front of one of the shop.

Looking at the shop from the outside, one can say that it's well taken care. The wooden wall is pretty new, and there's nothing like mold around the wall. To be honest, for a place filled with home industry-type of shop, most of them look more like a home instead of a shop that it's kind of confusing.

"Well, there ya go; the first shop. This shop sells pretty nice manjuu. I heard it's pretty good for those with sweet tooth."

"You heard? So you actually never tried them?"

"Beats me; although it seems Reimu likes the manjuu here, so I guess that's where the manjuu I usually eat comes from."

"…And Reimu is?"

"The shrine maiden from that shrine you call rundown shrine."

Marisa says it with a grin, but for some reason instead of agreeing with her, I feel a bit annoyed at her somehow. To be living in a rundown shrine means she doesn't have that much money. For it to be eaten by a freelancer, experience wise, I somehow understand how that feels. Perhaps that's why.

Oh well, not that it matters now. At least I finally found one of the nice places around, so I should as well visit it. Closing my umbrella, I slide open the shop door and walk inside.

* * *

Much to my surprise, all the shopping turns out quite well. After buying things from the first shop, Marisa keeps guiding me around the shopping district. Sometime, she even told me about the shop specialty, prices, and her opinion toward the shop. Her guide, despite being in a gossip-form like, is somewhat useful because I now more or less have the general grasp of the shopping district and the shops in it.

Of course, from all the shop tour, all I get isn't only the image of the shops, but also the image of the tour guide from numbers of people.

She has quite a nice image in the village, perhaps even well in a neutral way. And to be honest, that's quite refreshing to hear, because if it doesn't and she indeed do something that'll drag me down with her, I might need to stab her neck with the tip of the umbrella I'm holding now.

Well, in the end it doesn't happen anyway. And I don't really like cleaning the mess by hiding corpse or anything, so I won't do something as reckless as stabbing neck.

Currently, having finished with the shopping after buying many things from all kinds of shops, we're currently resting on a bench somewhere around the village as we eat the taiyaki we brought a moment ago.

"Fuwaah… hot taiyaki at cold weather like this is really nice. Thanks for the treat, Nagisa."

"Just take it as something like my way to show my gratitude."

"Oh, is it? Well, still thanks though. Reimu's place is kinda out of snacks, so it's nice to have one."

Marisa says it with a grin before she takes another bite of the taiyaki. This witch isn't a bad person, be it from my observation or from the villagers' opinion. But why do I feel I need to be wary around her? Though it's not something like fear or anything like that. How should I put it… sense of belonging? I don't really know how to put it, but my intuition tells me to be wary just like that. Not that I'll do anything if she doesn't.

"Anyway, are you going somewhere else after this?"I don't know whether she's hungry or what, but apparently, Marisa has finished her own taiyaki when she starts to talk again. "I still have some free time, so I guess I'll keep you accompany till the end."

"That… hn…"

If I remember correctly, I don't come here just to buy snacks. There's something else that I need to do here before coming back home… oh, right.

"Do you know a rental book store around here?"

"A rental book store, huh?" Marisa taps her chin as she tries to remember. "As much as I remember, there's only one store like that here, which is Kosuzu's shop..."

"Kosuzu?"

"Yeah, Motoori Kosuzu; she's the one part-timer who tends the rental book store. It's kinda weird for a rental book store, but they've interesting books."

"…Wait, you just called the part-timer as the bookstore owner before."

"I've never seen any other keeper except Kosuzu for a long time already. And it's actually her family who runs the book store anyway, so I thought it ain't wrong to call it that way."

"I see."

So there's really a rental book store in this village. At first I thought Suwako was just lying so I would explore the village and learn about it. But it seems she's not. And to be honest, the fact that Marisa said that the store have interesting books actually makes me wonder about it.

"For it to be called interesting… what kinds of books are there anyway?"

"Well, as far as I remember, there are many books, be it child story book to youma books."

"Youma books? What's that?"

"Those are rare books written by youkai. There are lots of purposes for the book themselves, but the most interesting ones are books that are written to record the existence of youkai."

"That doesn't sound bad."

Yes, it sounds fine, as long as it's not used for bad things. In a way, as long as human remember them, youkai won't truly disappear and will stay exist. But if there ever come a time that it's used for something else, for example, to let the youkai possess the human body so they can get stronger for whatever reason they have….

"I guess I'm done resting." Muttering the words softly, I eat the final bite of taiyaki and let out a soft, relieved sigh. "Can you guide me there, Marisa?"

"Oh, you want to go to Kosuzu's book store?"

"I'm quite interested with this book store, so… yes, I guess I will."

"Alright, let's go there now! Leave the payment to me, so you just stay here."

With hand as swift as her words, Marisa quickly reaches toward the wallet that I just leave laid on the chair beside me–

…only to be stopped by my grip before her finger can even reach the wallet. When she realizes that I just stop her hand, Marisa tries to smile in a friendly manner as she stares at me.

"What are you doing, Nagisa? You're my client, so you should rest and let me pay."

"Oh, what a coincidence; I think you're the one who needs to rest."

"No, no worry. I don't need rest, so just rest easy as I pay–"

"…so you can put the change in your pocket, is it?"

Marisa immediately freezes the moment I say that. And to emphasize the friendliness of my words, just like what she does, I also give her a nice smile while tightening the grip on her wrist. It doesn't take long until she apparently shouting in pain; a sign of giving up. With that as a sign, I shrug as I nonchalantly pick the wallet from the bench before releasing Marisa's wrist.

"Damn it, you're just as stingy as Reimu when it comes to money..."

"I take it as a compliment."

Nonchalantly gives my reply, I stand up and walk to the shop counter, leaving Marisa who's holding her red-marked wrist with a forced smile.

* * *

After a moment of walking, we arrive at the front of the book rental store. Staring at the sign board that's made from three squares of wood plates, the words "Suzunaan" are written there.

"Is this really the place, Marisa?"

"Huh? Yeah, this is the place. Why?"

"Well… it just doesn't looks like it."

As I say that, I once again take a look around the building. Unlike the other store, there's nothing that indicates that this is a store except for the sign boards. Actually, if not for the sign board, I'd think that this is just a normal house instead of a rental book store.

"Oh, that. Well, yeah, it doesn't look like store at all. Behind the store is just the house after all."

As if reading my mind, Marisa immediately says with her eyes staring at the sign boards. After a moment of staring, she apparently just slides the door open and immediately walks inside. Seeing her walking inside, I let out a soft sigh.

Well, it doesn't matter. It's better to just see what's inside by my own eyes. With that thought, I close the umbrella, and then put it laid on the wall beside the door before walking inside.

Before I walk inside, there are curtains that block the view. But now that I'm inside, what's inside can be seen clearly. Book shelves are what mostly fill the room, that instead of a house, it looks more like a small library. And by the looks of how organized it is, it's pretty clear that this Kosuzu girl is really serious in taking care of this store–

"–Nagisa, what are ya doing staring around like lost kid. Come here!"

…And my looking around time apparently being bothered by a familiar shouting voice. Taking a look at the voice source, I can see Marisa is waving her hand, and separated by desk filled with books and papers, is a glass-wearing girl with light red hair. In this kind of situation, it'll be weird if I act as ignorant, so I walk toward the desk where Marisa and the girl are.

"Welcome to Suzunaan." As soon as I arrive at front of the desk, the girl takes off her glass. Replying to the girl nice welcome, I wave my hand at her. "Are you looking for something?"

"Hn… not really. I'm just coming here because I heard this store holds nice books."

"Of course we do! We hold all kinds of book here, so be sure to browse them and find which makes you interested the most."

"Is it? Then may I take a look at the youma books?"

"Eh? The youma books? Are you sure you want to read those? I mean, it's kind of hard to understand, not to add it's expensive to borrow it too. And… where did you hear it from?"

The girl asks with curious gaze on her eyes. Seeing her gaze, I just shrug as I point at Marisa who's staring at the books on the desk. As if following my finger, the girl apparently stares at Marisa, who just replies to her stare with "what?", only leading to the girl letting out a sigh. It seems she's not really fond of letting anyone just borrow the youma books.

"So, may I take a look at it?"

Well, then again, I don't really care whether it's a problem or not to borrow it, so I just nonchalantly ask the girl for confirmation. The girl looks a bit confused whether she can trust me or not. But after a moment, she nods determinedly.

"Sure, the books and scrolls on the desk is one of the youma books here. Please take a look."

With the girl granting the permission, I give my gratitude while begin to take a look on the books and scrolls on the desk. At a glance, except for the weird way they're written and all, there's nothing weird with the books and scrolls. But the more I read, the more I feel something is coming out from the book. Not that it's strong or anything, but it just feels a bit off.

Well, not that it matters though. Even if I do something to it, it's not like something will come out unless I can translate what is written in it anyway. So there's nothing to be worried about.

With a soft sigh, I lean back from the book and scroll, and with that, avert my gaze from the girl on the desk.

"So, how's it, Nagisa?" The one who asks the question is Marisa.

"There's nothing wrong with it… why are you asking me?"

"Well, ya know, your face looks like Reimu when inspecting this. Right, Kosuzu?"

The moment our gaze turns into the girl, the girl on the desk nods her head. There's no such thing as lie in her eyes, clearly telling that it's the truth she's nodding at. I see, so this girl is Kosuzu we were talking about before.

"There's nothing weird." I shrug as I give an answer. "Though, I can strengthen the seal in the books and scrolls if you want, just in case you're worried about it."

"What?"

"Eh?"

The two voices coming from both Marisa and Kosuzu simultaneously come out together as they stare in disbelieve. Seeing their stare, I can't help but frown at them in irritation. It's not like I'm mad for being doubted like that, I just don't like how their stare are.

"…What? It's fine if you two don't believe it."

"A-ah, it ain't anything like that!" For some reason, Marisa immediately waves her hand in panic. "Just, ya know, usually it's Reimu who does such thing like that. It's just kinda hard to believe someone else can do that. I mean, not even Sanae can do that."

"Is it? Then again, it's just specialty differences. If it's just a simple seal, I can strengthen or dispel it."

Both Marisa and the girl called Kosuzu nods as they still stare at me in disbelieve. Well, it's fine if they don't believe in me; I don't even want to be known too much by other anyway. With a soft sigh, I stare at Kosuzu this time.

"So, do you want to or should I leave it be?"

"Eh… ah… er…"

I don't know whether it's because my question or what, but Kosuzu seems showing this complicated expression on her face, with a combination of surprise, disbelieve, and all. In contrast of her, Marisa seems waiting for her answer; eager about the truth of my words. It takes a moment until Kosuzu shakes her head.

"I don't think strengthening the seal is needed. The book won't be as special if the seal is too strong, isn't it?"

"Well, it'll stay the same except with stronger seal." I shrug as I give my answer nonchalantly. "Not that it matters anyway. Learning is never wrong, as long as you be responsible to it, anyway."

This time, Kosuzu stares at me in pure confusion. It's kind of amusing to see the keep changing expression of this curious little girl, but I don't have all day to keep staring at her. So with that, I avert my gaze toward Marisa who looks a bit disappointed, with both her hands behind her head.

"There you've it, Marisa. Too bad you can't see it."

"Oh, I got spotted." Despite what she claims, Marisa smiles. "Yeah, too bad I can't see it. I wonder whether the way is similar to Reimu or not, but well, guess I can just see it later."

"The later might never come though."

"Don't be stingy. It ain't hurt to show it to a person or two."

"Just kidding, I'll show it when I really need to."

"Then I gotta wait for it."

Marisa's smile apparently gets wider by that. She seems really interested in this seal things despite it's nothing special at all. Or does she treat it as something special since the seal priests and priestess uses are different that those of the witches? Not that the answer matters though.

Shrugging the thought off, I once again focus my gaze on the youma books. But this time, instead of only staring at them without doing anything else, I start to flip the pages around and start to read. It doesn't take long until I let out a sigh as I can't even understand even a single bit.

"You can't read it?" At front of me, Kosuzu is giggling as she stares at my expression. Looking away from her, I can even hear that Marisa also starts to laugh. "The youma books here are using the youkai language and writings, so it's not weird if you don't understand."

"Yeah, ain't needs to worry about things like that, Nagisa. The one who can read'em are the weird one after all."

"That's actually rude, Marisa-san."

The sudden comment from Marisa apparently makes Kosuzu huffs with a pout. Of course, Marisa who says it doesn't mind with it as she actually has her smile wider. And with that, she apparently ignores Marisa and turns her gaze at me once again.

"Anyway, what do you think of these books and scrolls, um…"

"Just call me Nagisa. I can call you Kosuzu, right?"

"Sure, you can. Ah, anyway, what do you think of these books and scrolls, Nagisa-san?"

"Hn… let's see…" I once again stare at the books and scrolls on the table, until I apparently frown at it again with a smile. "It's interesting, but there's no point in reading if I can't even try to understand."

"Oh, but there are those that are written in kanji manuscript too."

"Are there?"

"Yes, there are!"

With a bright expression on her face, Kosuzu stands up from her seat as she leans forward a bit toward me. For some reason, her expression reminds me of those shady evangelist or drugs businessman. Though, can't say it loudly as I might turn into one of them out of my own will.

"So, will you borrow them!? They're a bit expensive, but–"

"No, I'm fine with borrowing normal novel or anything similar."

And by that, the enthusiasm she shows brightly quickly dim into nothingness. In contrast to the dimming enthusiasm, Marisa's apparently laughing out in amusement. Seeing the two, I can't help but letting out a soft sigh as I scratch the back of my head.

"I'm interested, but I don't want to spend money on something that needs an effort to be read. And I don't bring that much money to begin with."

"I see… that's too bad." Sighing in disappointment, Kosuzu leans back to her seat. "But well, it can't be helped then."

"But well, when the time comes, I might read them here. I don't have any money to borrow it."

"Really!? I know it! Then let's read them later!"

"Yes, yes…"

I nonchalantly wave my hand as I try to smile. The more I try to peek myself in it, the stronger the force that pulls me in it, I guess. But well, that's only natural; it's just the same as curiosity. Though too much and it'll kill the cat.

Well, that aside, I guess I'm done with what Suwako told me to do. Not that I'll report it to her until she asks about it anyway. And now with that done, I guess I can just take some entertainment books like magazine or novel and go home…

After telling Kosuzu that I'll browse around the available books, I start to look for the entertainment books inside the store.

* * *

 **/3**

"Never have I thought that I'll see something like that here."

I mutter with a soft sigh after we walk out from Suzunaan. The drizzle hasn't yet stopped, so my hands are kind of full from snacks and umbrella. Hearing my mutter as she walks beside me, Marisa stares at me in curiosity.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"That Kosuzu girl; I never thought I'll see someone so close with things like that youma books and still be as cheerful as that."

"Oh, that's what ya mean? Well, it's kinda normal in Gensokyo, so yeah. Though she's like the weird one."

Marisa grins as she says those words. This girl sure has no problem calling people whatever she wants to call them, doesn't she? I wonder how many times she has gathered problem already.

After a moment of walking and chattering useless topics, we finally arrive at the front of the human village gate. I can't really estimate the time since I can't see the sun, but it's probably getting close to dinner time already.

"Well, guess that's the end of the village trip today." Just before I say anything, Marisa has already said it. "So, how's the village?"

"Hn… I guess it's so-so. Nothing is really surprising."

"Oh, it ain't any different with the outside?"

"It's more like I live in a weird way, even in the outside world. I guess if you ask someone else from the outside world, you'll get different answer."

"Izzat so? I'm kinda eager to hear that, but guess I'll stop for today. It's getting late already."

Tightening her hat, Marisa gets on the broom she's been holding ever since we've started with this trip. Now that I think of it…

"So you really fly with broom, don't you?"

"Of course I am. Well, it's not like I can't. But ya know, appearance shows what you are."

Marisa says it with a proud grin, as if saying her pride as the only witch of Gensokyo. Seeing her grin, I just shrug with a smile, as if agreeing at what she just said. It seems she gets the answer she wants, as her grin gets a bit brighter. Slowly floating up, Marisa tightens her hat once again.

"Oh, yeah… You can really fly, right?"

"I can. If I can't, I'll just stay in the village."

"Ahahaha! Well, just asking. The mountain ain't a short trip after all. And it's not really a friendly place for human, especially at night."

Hearing her warning, I just wave my hand dismissively as a sign that it's nothing to worry about. Seeing my hand wave, Marisa actually stays staring at my hand for a moment, before she laughs in amusement. What a nice person.

"Well, if you say so, then see ya later, Nagisa!"

"Yes, later then."

And with that short exchanging farewell, she flies somewhere with bursting speed. With that speed, it's kind of amusing if she splats into trees or anything. Or maybe… even if a bug accidentally gets eaten, it'll feel like eating bullet that's coming out from a gun. Not that I want to feel either of it.

"…Well, I guess I should head home too."

Tapping my shoes on the ground, I slowly float upwards, before taking a safe flight to the shrine.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **It's another month again... either I'm really taking my time, or what... but well, at least I'm done! So with that, hello and thank you for reading this chapter. This chapter is about the village... and the people, though not all of them are introduced now.**

 **To be honest, this chapter kind of give me a bit problem, since I need to look for references on how Marisa's and Kosuzu's personality and how they talk. So if it does is a bit off, feel free to tell me about it, so review is pretty much appreciated like usual!**

 **I guess that's all for the author note. So see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Between Human and Youkai - 2

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

 **/1**

The sun has started to set moment I arrive at the shrine, and so does the drizzle has stopped. With the cold breeze passing through the after-drizzle dusk, the light that comes from the shrine at the top of the Youkai Mountain apparently gives the sign of life.

It's currently an hour before the dinner time. With the duty that was given by Suwako finally finished, I'm currently having myself stuffed with the sweet oranges under the kotatsu while reading some novel I borrowed from Suzunaan. From the outside, the subtle yet audible sound of falling droplets and rustling leaves fill the air, giving something like a lullaby.

…This is bad; I'm getting sleepy right before dinner time.

Ever since I've given her the snacks and reported what I found in the village, Suwako somehow ended up napping under the kotatsu, so the room is fortunately in silence except for the lullaby. Or perhaps, I should call it unfortunate, because of having to prepare the dinner today.

Really, looking at it like this, Suwako is more like a kindergarten girl rather than a goddess. I wonder why I feel I've to be wary around her sometime….

"After all the leisure time you've this afternoon, you haven't had enough of it? Are you trying to surpass your humanity limit through becoming a hermit?"

The rude statements come from outside the door. Without taking my hand away from the book, I let out a sigh before I turn my gaze to the place where the voice came from. And just as I thought, the voice came from the other goddess of this shrine; Yasaka Kanako, who's currently crossing her hands under her chest as she lays her side on the door.

"It should be nice to be a hermit. But sadly, I've no such wish to live longer than normal human. Nothing living is eternal."

"That's true, but should it be in your nature as a human that you wanted to live longer so you can fulfill whatever you can when you're still living?"

"Why should I do that when I already have them fulfilled?"

"Oh, that's interesting. So you say you've already fulfilled your role and wish as a human now?"

"…No, I haven't. Not that I remember any anyway."

"Oh, is it?"

For some reason, perhaps because of a slight delay in my answer earlier, Kanako stares at me in wonder. It'll start to get into privacy ground if it continues, so shrugging her smirks off, I start to read once again.

Fortunately, even when I shrug her off, Kanako doesn't get mad at all. Hearing a sigh coming from her direction, the moment I take a glance at her, I can see she's smiling at me, with her side already stop leaning at the wooden door. With her back straightened, Kanako begins to talk again.

"Have you ever tried to drink, Nagisa?"

"Hn… if it's tried, I've done that before. Why do you ask?"

"Then do you want to have some right now?"

Kanako keeps her smile as she says that. She doesn't hold anything right now, so if I agree, then it's pretty much obvious that she'll tell me to fetch it instead of taking it herself. It seems she's just lazy to take it, although even at the same time it's still possible that she just wants someone to accompany her.

Well, not that I mind drinking. At cold weather like this, a cup or two won't hurt to keep your body warm… as long as you keep yourself safe without getting intoxicated, that is.

Then again, I never see Kanako gets intoxicated as long as I start living here. And if I remember correctly, I've decent tolerance toward alcohol beverage, so it should be fine.

* * *

"Even after the drizzle stopped, it's still pretty wet, isn't it?"

"The drizzle last from the morning and just stopped earlier, so most likely the cold will stay until around the next morning where it'll be a clear autumn day."

Kanako responds as she calmly takes a sip from her plate. It seems for a sky goddess like herself, the climates are just something that can be felt through. But even with that, it seems gods have their own limits, as Kanako doesn't do anything and have her own leisure time by sake to warm her body from the cold. Then again, does gods even feel something like cold or hot?

Well, it's not an important thought. Shrugging the thought away, I follow Kanako's lead and take a sip from a small cup. The subtle taste fills in, giving somewhat pleasant feel. Letting out a small, relieved sigh, I put the empty cup back on the floor corridor, before I stare at the falling water drops once again.

"…Tomorrow will be a nice day to sleep…."

"Oh, is it? But tomorrow will be a busy day for the shrine, so I won't let you do as you wish like how it usually is."

"Can I do it now?"

"Of course tomorrow work is for tomorrow. Being forceful and do the work that needs to be done in the next day will only lead to stress. Obviously, it's different than procrastinating."

"…What a cheap move."

"Oh, aren't I? I was just trying to care more about my priest health."

Kanako says with a victorious smirk on her face. It's kind of irritating to see her acting that way. With a frown, I take the sake bottle, fill my cup, and once again take a gulp. It doesn't take long for me to regret doing that, as it makes me light headed. Shaking my head to throw the unpleasant feeling, Kanako laughs in amusement.

"Getting reckless from a simple taunt is a fatal mistake." As soon as she stops laughing Kanako immediately gives her comment.

"Oh, hush it. It's not like I face everything right head on."

"Who was it who went and charge right at my onbashira whenever they got heated up in the training?"

"Uh… well…."

"So you admit that you're reckless now?"

…This goddess sure knows how to push her right. In a way, she's just as annoying to deal as Suwako, but different in another way.

Then again for a reason or two, I can't just go and really get mad at them. It's not because of their authority, but something else that I don't want to bother to explain. Oh, why do I even need to take their taunt seriously to begin with…?

Letting out a soft sigh while taking off my hair tie, I turn my glance to Kanako. "It's not like I'm being reckless anytime. I try to at least do a safe flight."

"Yes, I do believe you trying to do so."

Followed by the sentence, Kanako once again laughs in amusement. It's pretty clear that it's sarcasm. Honestly being annoyed with that, I frown at Kanako, before finally deciding to ignore her and just take another gulp of sake. Of course, this only leads to making Kanako laughs louder, much to my chagrin.

"…You… can you stop laughing already?"

"Oh, my bad, but that's quite entertaining in its own way."

With a snort, Kanako exclaim. From her looks, she definitely doesn't mean ill with it, but it's still irritating somehow. With a frown, I once again take a sip of sake. It's just at the time after I take a sip, that Kanako finally stops laughing.

"Recklessness aside…." While pouring the sake to her plate, Kanako begins to talk again. "You said that you at least try to fly safely, isn't it?"

"I do. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Stop staring at me with the frown, you won't get anything. Well. That aside, how was your flying practice with Suwako earlier?"

"…Flight practice with Suwako?"

When I hear the question, I can't help but frown in confusion. It seems Kanako also realizes the kind of frown I make. Raising her eyebrows in surprise, she once again asks.

"Don't tell me you don't get any practice today?"

"No… I don't. I actually just know that today is the day."

"That Suwako… she just abandon her duty post again, doesn't she?" She mutters in an audible voice. It apparently takes a sip of sake for Kanako to continue once again. "But at least you do fly today, don't you?"

"Hn… if it's only flying, I actually do a good distance of it to the village."

"…What?"

For the first time ever since I lived in this shrine, this is the first time I see Kanako genuinely gets surprised like this. No, perhaps surprised is not the proper word–shocked is. Without even bothering to change the rare expression on her face, she continues with the question… no, perhaps now it's closer the interrogation.

"The village, you don't mean the one below the mountain where the human main activities are, don't you?"

"…Is there even any other human village here?"

"There's one in the underground city where oni and the dangerous youkai lives, but… either way is still the same. Are you really telling the truth?"

"I don't even get any benefit from lying, don't I?"

"That Suwako, doing things without my concern again…."

With a heave of a sigh, Kanako's shoulder slumps in exasperation. Even when she closes her eyes, the forms of her eyebrows tell that she's apparently irritated by what I just told her; particularly at Suwako who told me to travel to the village without telling her anything about it. I don't have any obligation to tell the details, so I keep my silence. And as those thought pass inside my head, shaking her head, Kanako takes a sip the remaining contents of her plate, before putting the plate down and goes into a deep thought.

And so silence comes. Kanako doesn't say anything, nor do I. She seems troubled by something, with her expression being like that, so with no intention to bother her, I once again stare at the falling drops from the roof.

"…Nagisa."

Yet surprisingly, the moment I start staring at the falling drops are actually the same moment as when Kanako has finished her thinking. Averting my gaze from the falling drops, I move my glance to Kanako, who still has her hand on her forehead.

"What is it, Kanako?"

"Do you still remember what I told you before about not going outside the shrine vicinity?"

"Hn… oh…" Now that I think of it, Kanako once told me in one of the dinner to not go out of the shrine area without permission. "Yes, I remember. Why?"

"Then do tell me why are you going to the village, and for what reason are you going there?"

"I went there just to buy snacks and borrow some books."

"Is it really just for that?"

"Don't get mad at me, will you? It's Suwako who told me to go there."

Kanako actually clicks her tongue, clearly showing her irritation and distress. To be honest, I'm more wondering about the reason of not being able to go out from the shrine area. It's a month already after all. Unless….

"Is the youkai around here that strict to begin with?"

"You can say it like that,. There are some who doesn't really mind with your permission, but most of them, especially the wolf tengu are different. Those hikkikomori is seriously hard to deal with."

"…Hikkikomori?"

"Yes, they're shut-ins who mostly only come out to fill the absolute minimum requirement, which means most of the time they're staying in the mountain. I understand that they wanted to keep their secret, but being this strict is just too over."

I don't know if I should actually reply to Kanako's protest or not, but choosing not to, I fill my cup with sake and take a sip. Kanako doesn't seem displeased by my action, fortunately. With a soft sigh, I hold the cup on my laps, and right at the same moment, as if treating it as a sign for her to continue on her talks… or perhaps rants, Kanako coughs as if clearing her throat before she continues.

"… With that aside, to put it in a simpler term, they've strong regulations to push toward the outsiders. Hence my order to you for staying around the shrine until further notice."

"So you mean that I'm not accepted yet by the mountain inhabitants in general?"

"Yes, that's what it is."

"Hn…"

Closing my eyes, I scratch my head; messing my hair as I start to think. Now that I think of it, it's quite logical. I mean, it's easier to control people that are already familiar with the rules than outsider. And even if there's some other reason, that's not my business whatsoever, so it's not really worth asking.

But still, the fact that I already got out from the mountain vicinity once is still there. If it's for hiding my existence until I'm guaranteed safe for them, then there's really no point in restricting my movement anymore, since I already comes out to public as someone from the mountain, even when I don't introduce myself randomly to the villagers; only to a certain rental bookstore owner and an ordinary witch.

To put it simply, someone from outside the mountain has already know that I'm from the Youkai Mountain. No, from the start, there are those who already knew even before the mountain makes their move to restrict my movement.

Yes, that day; at the first day I arrived at Gensokyo, I already once went out outside the shrine vicinity.

And so with that, hiding my existence to anyone except those in mountain vicinity is already impossible. And if it's only for hiding my existence, then there's a hole in it….

–Why would they allow me to learn on how to fly?

I agree that flying is one of the easy ways to travel, but if they really intend to hide my existence, why are they even allowing me to learn how to travel to begin with? Isn't it making them harder to control?

But… wait. If their reason is to simply hide my existence, then from the start I'll be in the custody of the mountain instead of this shrine. Even if, let's say, the shrine is also a custody of the mountain, it's still impossible for them to take control of me fully until they've guaranteed that I'm safe for them.

Why?

The answer is pretty simple.

It's because the shrine has their independence movement. If the shrine doesn't have it, then I doubt Kanako will even bother coming to their meeting. They can just force her to submit to the mountain rule. With that said, the shrine has their right. Not as a subordinate, but as the mountain's equal.

So with that answer, there's no way the mountain will stay silent with my effort to learn on how to fly, which already started since around three weeks ago.

–Then if that's the case…

"…Aren't they quite a slave driver?"

I mutter as I heave out an exasperated sigh. Kanako widens her eyes a bit, but it doesn't take long for her to laugh in amusement.

"Ahahahaha! So you realize their intention?"

"Yeah… more or less I get the idea. But that kind of way to guarantee is kind of too much isn't it?"

"That's to be expected. If you want to life in cooperation with youkai, you should know their way, how they act, and what should you do to be accepted."

"In the end it's just kind of like adaptation, is it?"

"Yes, but it's immediately evaluated, just like how you're in new working environment. Is it time for you to give an effort to that?"

Kanako says that with a smile, before she once again sips her sake. With her words somehow filled with expectation like that, I can't help but shake my head. Lifting the cup, I immediately gulp all of its remaining contents before I let out a sigh, as if throwing all the distress that just comes to realization.

It seems she realizes the reason behind my sigh. Without putting the cup down, Kanako once again laughs in amusement while patting my shoulder.

"There's no need to treat it as stress. Just take it slowly, but also seriously. You'll pass in no time if you do so."

"I'm not stressing it. It just that imagining it already sounds tiring."

"Isn't that what it means by stressing it?"

"…Forget it."

Without even waiting for Kanako's reply, I lay my side on the pillar as my eyes once again stare at the falling drops from the roof. For some reason, Kanako doesn't laugh at it. She's only smiling. And with a smile, she sips the sake on her plate, before putting the plate on down and stares at the cloudy sky, giving birth to a short silence. The rain has stopped, and yet, the clouds still fill the sky.

"Well, as long as you understand that and ready for the consequences, then it should be fine." After a moment passes, in the middle of silence, Kanako once again starts to talk. "So then, now, would you tell me about this trip to the village?"

"…Why should I tell you about the trip?"

"It's because I'm the goddess of this shrine, of course. As the goddess, and in your case, as your leader, I should know what you're doing there, isn't it?"

Now that she says it like that, it doesn't sound wrong at all. To be honest, it's just the same on how it is to work under someone, even in a place like home groceries where the rank of order isn't clearly told or given. Living alone in a remote place and mostly working alone, this kind of thing somehow feels like a bother. But well, it's not like I can do anything with it, so whatever.

…Well, I guess it'll be quite a long story. Sighing softly, I raise my side from the pillar; once again sitting straightly, and then fill my empty cup with sake. Putting the bottle back on the floor beside me, I lift and then hold the cup on my laps, before staring at Kanako.

"It'll take some time to tell you all about it. Is that fine?"

"Time doesn't matter. Do tell me about it, what you see in the village and what you think about it."

Kanako urges me with a smile that clearly shows her interest in it. Seeing her reaction, there's nothing else to be said. Lifting the cup from my laps, I take a sip of sake before begin telling Kanako about the trip earlier.

* * *

 **/2**

The sounds of boiled ingredients can be subtly heard from inside the pot. Opening the pot lid, I take a ladle and spoon a bit of the brownish red colored condensed liquid. As white steam comes out from the liquid, I pour the liquid into a small plate before I take a sip of it from the small plate.

"…it doesn't taste bad."

The spice seems already right, so there's no need to add anything else. With a soft sigh, I put the little plate down and turn off the stove. Now all that I need to do is serve this in a plate and bring this thing to the main room for dinner.

There's not much ingredients, and as I want to save times for cooking alone today, the menu today is just simple curry rice. The rice has been prepared beforehand, so all the preparation is done. Letting out a sigh of relief, I take off the apron.

The conversation with Kanako ended up when I finished telling her about the visit to the village; more or less around 30 minutes ago. There was nothing special, but it was not that plain either. It just ended like that as soon as Kanako nodded in understanding, and I decided to prepare for the dinner, which Kanako just approved as if telling that she had gotten what she wants.

Still, it's kind of interesting to see that both Kanako and Suwako have almost the same reaction when I tell them about it. Of course, I myself have no interest in what they conclude from the report. But I just hope that it'll be nothing annoying to deal with later.

"…Having nothing to do is really a luxury, is it?"

"That's true, but that doesn't mean you can afford to be lazy."

Intending it as a mutter, it's quite a surprise that someone actually replies to it. As the answer followed by a giggle, I turn my gaze beside me; where the voice comes from. The moment I turn my gaze, my eyes reflect the familiar figure of the wind priestess.

"Oh, it's just Sanae. When did you arrive?"

"I just arrived recently." With a smile, Sanae then looks at the pot and rice cooker. "Is the cooking finished already?"

"It has finished. It's just a simple curry anyway."

"Ah, I see. Sorry for not being able to help…"

"Don't mind it. It's not like you've to be in the kitchen to help me every time, right?"

"That's true, but…."

Sanae ponders something in guilt as she pouts. Even after a month of working together with her, I really still can't understand how her way of thinking is. All that I realize is that she's a strong-willed hard worker despite being a bit clumsy in some way. Good traits overcome the bad traits and vice versa; perhaps that kind of statement is describing her perfectly.

And another thing that I realize in the past month is that she hardly back down once het her mind is on something. It's quite a troublesome personality. And since I'm not in mood in arguing, I just let out a soft sigh as I hang the apron on the proper hanger.

"You can just taste the curry and add something if you feel something is lacking."

"E-eh? But it's your own recipe, so I can't change it as I wish!"

"I already give you the permission, so I guess its fine."

"Um… when have you given me the permission?"

"…Just now. Are you really dumb or something to not realize that?"

Sanae tilts her head in confusion, but it doesn't take long until she realizes what I meant. Trying to hold her embarrassment by a giggle, Sanae waves her hand before she walks to the front of the pot.

What a weird girl. Shrugging her reaction off, I walk to the sink to wash my hand as I can hear the sound of the pot lid being opened–

"…Um… Nagisa-san?"

–and just before I turn on the sink, Sanae suddenly calls me.

"What is it, Sanae?"

"I know it's rude to ask this, but… um… what are you making?"

"It's a curry. I've told you, right?"

"That's true, but if it's like this…."

Sanae looks confused… no, perhaps I can say that she's a terrified by the shape of the food. What a rude stare. With a frown, I just let out a sigh as I turn on the sink and wash my hands.

Except for the sound of the water from the sink, I don't hear anything else. It's not my problem whether she wants to taste it or not just because of the shape though. So as soon as I'm done with washing and wiping my hands, I turn off the sink and walk toward the pot once again; right beside Sanae.

And just as I thought, she really doesn't taste it. She just stands there, both terrified and shocked at what's inside the pot. There's even no need for a psychologist to read her expression, even kids should be able to see what her expression tells. I don't really mind with not tasting, but her expression ticks me off.

"…If you don't want to taste it, then I'll just serve it."

"A-ah, it's not like that! It's just… um… don't worry, I'll taste them!"

She doesn't even take more time than necessary to sweep the ladle and spoon the curry. Pouring the curry to a small plate, she immediately sips it in one go–

"…How can this curry so delicious!?"

–and just say anything she wants to the point I can't help but frown in irritation at her.

"I know it doesn't look like food, but that's too far, you know?"

"B-b-but it really is delicious even when it looks like mud!"

"Uh… I know it looks bad, but calling it mud is too far!"

"Eh– I'm sorry! I don't mean it like that! But… um… it really looks like mud, you know?"

This girl… to be honest, I don't even know if she's being rude or just trying to be honest anymore. Right now, I think I'm smiling at her despite the frown, which makes her look away awkwardly; making it seems as if I'm the villain. It won't be good to force it, so….

"…Oh, well…."

Heaving out the irritation with a sigh, I look at the contents of the pot this time, ignoring Sanae who still looks a bit awkward. Taking the ladle off from her hand, I spoon some of the curry and stir the ladle a bit, making the curry on the ladle moves around slowly.

The color is indeed just like curry, I can't deny that. But now that I look at it moving around on the ladle like a condensed liquid… it does looks like mud.

Well, I've no problem with the taste, and since Sanae said it taste good, then it shouldn't be a problem. Hn….

"Um… Nagisa-san–"

"–Will anyone except me eat this, Sanae?"

"That… um… err… I don't think so…."

She's forcing a smile in contrast of her answer. It seems she's just trying to cheer me up by that smile. Well, not that it helps even a bit. Letting out a soft sigh, I snatch the small plate from Sanae's hand, and then take a sip. With the curry taste infiltrating my taste buds, I put the small plate and the ladle back as my eyes stare at the brownish red colored condensed liquid.

"What a spoiled picky eater."

"It doesn't have anything with being picky and spoiled if it looks like mud, jeez!"

* * *

Around ten minutes passed after the pointless arguments about mud curry had finally settled. It's quite fortunate that there are around six portions or so. If there are more, perhaps the curry will end up in thrash bin for being mud.

"…Yes, finally it's done!"

With the final presentation for the last plate of curry which is put in a big plate finished, Sanae exclaims happily with a proud smile. In total, there are four normal portions plate of curry and one big plate of the remaining curry that are being presented beautifully.

Well, to put it short, Sanae decides to tweak the curry a bit so it looks a bit more charming and presented it in a special way that it won't really looks like mud. And those ten minutes are somehow all she needs to do all of these pointless tasks.

…Or I do want to say that it's pointless task, but she apparently just changes the appearance a bit. The taste doesn't change that much, so it's more edible– no, it's more charming that it's possible to be served for the dinner. And it's actually annoying that she's looking at me with that smug proud smile just because I can't say anything about it.

"…What's with that smile?"

"There's nothing with it. Is it normal for me to be proud of what I do?"

"That's what you said, but you're bragging while thinking for being able to make something that looks inedible to be something worth serving, don't you?"

"Ah… um… well…."

Getting spotted for that makes you embarrassed, isn't it? Your face is red now, so let me support you with something nice so you'll show it more.

"Yes, thank you very much for the support, Sanae."

"Of course, you can count on me– Aw! Pwease swop pwulling my cweek!"

Sanae starts to beg as she weakly slaps my hand. Seeing her struggle, I keep my pinch for a moment; letting her begging a bit more with while apologizing before releasing it with a shrug. As soon as her cheek being released, Sanae rubs the pinched cheek with her palm with a bit teary eyes. It doesn't take long for her pained expression to change into a glare with a cute pout instead of a threatening one.

"Aw… it hurts… what that was for!?"

"That's for being a too proud mongrel."

"Wha– that's rude! I'm not a mongrel!"

"But your smug smile and pout looks just like a squirrel."

"I'm not a squirrel! And it's your own fault for making something that looks more like a mud instead of a food!"

…That's quite a war provocation words that I naturally end up frown at her with a glare. But this time, Sanae doesn't go embarrassed and instead reply with another angry glare. What a stubborn girl… if she really wants to go into a fight….

…I guess I'll just back down. Letting out a soft sigh, I retreat by averting my gaze to the food that just needs to be brought to the main hall. I don't know what Sanae's thinking, but she still pouts despite following the signal on backing down. Even with a grown-up body, she's quite a childish one, isn't she?

With nothing to talk to each other at the moment, we start to put the dishes on a tray to bring it to the main hall later. Now that I look at how the food turns out having a good look…

"Say, Sanae." Without averting my gaze from the plate, I call for her while keep working.

"What is it?"

"…" She's still mad, isn't she? Well, not that it matters. "No, I'm just curious about how can you turn what you called mud into this without changing the taste."

"Oh, that." Sanae giggles, as if the answer is obvious before she continues. "I just add the ingredients a bit in exchange of adding the water. Then after that, the presentations are the one that does their work."

"…Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. Cooking needs balance in their ingredients, Nagisa-san. So if the ingredients are not balanced, I think the taste and the form will not be good."

"The presentation part still sounds like a hassle."

"Don't be like that. Presentation is what makes the food charming to eat after all. If it's not charming, everyone will lose their appetite, right?"

Sanae explains it happily with a smile, as if all the anger she has earlier is all but gone. Perhaps being grateful at her now diminishing anger or perhaps for her explanation, I nod at her when she finishes her explanation before I avert my gaze from her and once again continue to work. This time, my eyes are focused on the dishes on the tray and the one that I move from the table to the tray.

If she puts it that way, it doesn't sound wrong at all. Maybe even after a month of living here because of not finding a way to go back up until now, I still can't just brush away the feeling of those days.

But more importantly… cooking is all about balance, huh? Is it just the same with life? No matter where you are, balance is important. For example, devoted to work people still need rest so they can keep up their health to keep working, and the lazy still need work to stay alive as one need money for life.

Yes, there's no difference be it here or the outside world. I need rest as much as I need to work. And I need to communicate as much as I need to stay alone. It's not just me; even this place itself is like that.

As much as this place accepts the supernatural such as youkai, it still needs human. And as much as human detests and fear the supernatural, their existence is that what comes out from their emotion. Disturbance is being kept in control, because a big disturbance would disturb the balance, and in worst-possible scenario, it'll eliminate the cause to preserve the old balance.

…I see. Even here, the why, what, and how don't change at all, isn't it? To get the idea from cooking, how ridiculous it is.

"You've a bright side too, don't you, Sanae?" I ask in a mutter. But surprisingly, Sanae actually hear it as her bright expression once again turns into a pout.

"T-that's rude! I'm not dumb."

"It's nothing like that. But thanks."

I let out a giggle while saying my gratitude. Maybe it's really a surprise for her to hear that, or the giggle is the thing that's surprising for her. But whichever it is, Sanae's pout turns into confused expression that's clearly shown on her face that it won't be weird to imagine a question mark floating around her head.

"You're welcome… but why the laugh?"

"Hn… why is it, I wonder. Do you want to know?"

"Yes! I want to know!"

"Then I'll tell you when you're a bit brighter to find it by yourself."

And with that as an answer, I lift the filled tray and walk to the main hall, ignoring Sanae's protesting shout. As I bring the warm food to the main hall, the white steam from the curry dissipates into the cold evening autumn air, as if accepting the change that will come to them.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Another month, another busy month... but well, here's the new chapter! With that it's another greetings and another thank you from me for reading this chapter.**

 **This chapter gives quite some problem in concept, but at least I'm done with it. I hope I get the conversation and personality right, it'll be bad if it messed up. And just as the title said, it's actually a continuation from the last chapter. Why can it be called so? Please do discover it by yourself because it won't be fun if I tell. If you find something off or satisfied (doubt it will happen) please do give a review, it'll be much appreciated.**

 **And so with that, that's all for the author note. Next chapter will be about the Youkai Mountain, so see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Evaluation 1 -Scientific Sworn Friend-

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

The sunlight barely illuminates all the places as it's surrounded by trees. But despite of that, the area remains lively, with the sounds of rustling leaves, the song of chirping birds, and the gentle sound of the river stream. To put it simply, it's a hideous place that's perfect to hide something from publics because of its location and the calming yet lively atmosphere it gives.

Exhaling a breath, I walk around the river bed. My destination is clear, and if the guide Kanako gave me is correct, then it won't be long to arrive there.

"I wonder why I need to do this again…." Without stop walking, a mutter of protest comes out as the memories from this morning resurfaced inside my mind. And unfortunately, as the memories get recalled, what comes out is a regretful sigh.

Long story short, it was a leisure morning. With nothing to do after breakfast, I was having a leisure time with a cup of tea as allies. But it was suddenly broken by Kanako telling me that I've a work to do and need to meet the kappa. It was not that urgent, and it would be easy to reject it. But who ever guessed that it was actually something related to the consequences of my trip yesterday?

So with that as a reason, that's why I'm here; having myself a nice trip to the Kappa's hideout. Seriously, to have it right at the next day, I don't know whether they are being mischievous or annoying.

"…How stupid."

An unintended protest just comes out like a slip of tongue. And despite knowing where this is and letting it in audible voice, there's nothing like a shred of regret.

Oh well, even if I do protest, it's not like I can do anything about it anyway. Consequences must be taken on every kind of steps, I'm not an exception to this rules. With a huff, I take a rubber band from my jacket pocket and start to tie my hair without taking even a second of pause.

Afterwards, there's nothing like protest, nor even a sigh. Except for the sound the nature gives, the walk is a silent walking following the river bed. Nothing comes out, nor even showing itself. It's that kind of walk.

Finally after a moment of walking, I arrive at the destination place. It's akin of a dead end. The path end with a natural ravine surrounded by six sided cliffs and covered with six hexagonal cracks. Even by looking from far away like this, I can see some peoples doing their bizarre activity which is just as bizarre as how columnar jointing rocks are. I once heard that a place can reflect its people lives. And seeing the ravine and its peoples, I can't help but letting out a sigh.

It seems the kappa are just as bizarre as how this ravine; Genbu Ravine is.

* * *

 **/1**

The sound of machinery can be softly heard from the activities, as a bit of it is covered by the sound of the splashing water from the ravine. Following the two sounds, are the subtle song of the nature; rustling leaves and the song of the birds. The four different kind of song apparently gets harmonized by the all-accepting nature, creating some discord melodies. Within hearing the discord melodies and seeing the bizarre work of the kappa from the distance, an unintended yawn comes out.

It seems being bored with nothing to do cause me to get quite sleepy. Not that I mind if this is a recreational trip. But as it's not….

"Hey you; the girl over there, what are you doing here?"

–And suddenly, a girlish voice comes out from behind me, breaking the harmony of the natural song and artificial song. I don't feel called as the voice called for a girl, but as it's already something common for me to hear, I turn around anyway, just in case it does is calling for me.

As soon as I turn around, I see an all-blue girl. Well, to be more exact, she has a blue-hair in twin tail, blue dress with a lot of pockets, dark blue big backpack behind her back, and blue eyes that are staring at me. If there's anything that isn't blue, it'll be her green colored cape, the light color of her skin, and the golden colored key hanged like necklace.

The moment our eyes meet, the all-blue girl flinches a bit. But nevertheless, she stares at me in visible wariness, with both of her hands on her hips as if showing something akin of superiority. Seeing her stare, I point at myself, which apparently gets replied by a nod.

"What are you doing here? This is the workshop of the kappa. Those without permission aren't allowed to get inside as they wish."

"Huh? I need something like that to come here?"

"Of course you do. Trespassing isn't a small crime, especially for a human to our workshop like this."

"So it's wrong for a human to come here?"

"…Well, there's nothing wrong with it, but some doesn't treat humans nicely here. I'm one of those who treats human as sworn friend, so I prefer to not have anyone treated badly here."

What an interesting shy yet proud kappa we have here. I suppose she gets her bravery from being close with her company at the ravine. To be honest, I'm still curious on how she'll fend off by me acting like an innocent lost human. But well, I guess that's all for the conversation games now.

Standing up from my seat, I take out something like a letter of verification… or something from jacket pocket and give it to the kappa girl. The kappa girl frowns, clearly showing her wariness as she takes the letter from my hand. But the moment she sees the letter, her expression turns a bit relaxed as she nods.

"Oh, so you're the rumored new priest from the shrine on the mountain… wait, a priest!?"

"...Even for a surprise, that wasn't a nice one."

"S-sorry, I don't mean it like that. But… wow, I never thought I see some priest being as girly as you."

"Save the compliment for later. I don't come here for that."

I let out an exasperated sigh as I scratch my hair a bit. For some reason, the girl laughs ends up laughing at my words while saying something like 'yeah, I know that' in the middle of her laugh. It takes a moment, but she stops laughing and once again nods, before she offers her hand in an over-friendly business manner.

"Oh well, since I'm the one receiving the letter, I guess I'm the one for business today. You can call me Nitori. And you are…?"

"Just call me Nagisa, whether in friendly manner or not doesn't matter."

"Alright, then I'll call you Nagisa-san."

Accepting her offer for a handshake, we do some handshake in a business-like manner. After taking our hand back, the girl who just introduced herself as Nitori puts one of her hand on her hips as she stares at me in a business-like smile.

…Seriously, this formal kind of things tires me off more than it should. But I should hold myself from saying something unnecessary for now or it'll bring problem soon.

"Then, what brings you here, Nagisa-san? Do you want to discuss something with us? It's about the shrine project, perhaps?"

"Nah, I don't come here for such talk. I just want to take a look around this place. That should be fine, is it?"

"Hm… yes, naturally, that should be fine, of course. Well then, is a tour around this place acceptable?"

"Is a tour really fine? It'll take your time, isn't it?"

"Of course it's fine. We're a partner in business; as long as it's about the cooperation with the shrine project, we've nothing to hide."

Nitori says it with a smile plastered on her face. I don't know why, but that smile is kind of similar to someone I used to deal with…

…Well, not that it matters. I guess it's not unusual for business partner, especially new intern from the other company to go and take a look around the partner workshop with some limitation in where to go and where to not go. So it won't be a bad idea to look around.

"If you say so, then let's take a look around. Can you guide me around, Nitori?"

Instead of immediately gives an answer, Nitori looks somewhere around the ravine. Then after a moment, she stares at me once again, nods, and then turns around while giving me a formal gesture to follow her.

"Alright, one tour around the kappa workshop is ready to go. Let's start right away."

And so with Nitori leading the way, I start the tour on the kappa workshop in this bizarre-looking ravine.

* * *

Much to my surprise, the inside of the workshop is much more advanced than what commonly seen in Gensokyo, despite it still being a bit out of date in the outside world. If one compare it to the current Gensokyo, it should be around dozens year, even after counting the possibilities of what globalization has done in the outside world.

At my left, there's technology made exclusively for cucumber farming, something that usually be called as indoor farming in the outside world. And at my right, it's the water wheel right under where the water from the ravine flows out, probably used to water the farm.

Even in the case of agriculture, this is quite an advanced method of farming in its own right, so I can't help but be amazed by how amazing the kappa's brain works.

"So… what do you think of it? Pretty advanced for Gensokyo standard, isn't it?"

Suddenly comes out asking, Nitori's question brings me out from my amazement. Her voice is kind of low; despite the tone sounds just like bragging. Trying to hold in my snort, I nod without taking away my gaze from the familiar yet unfamiliar technology.

"Yeah, I guess this is pretty advanced, remembering Gensokyo."

"Remembering Gensokyo… do you mean it's more than this in the outside world?"

"It can't be helped if it is." I shrug, remembering the outside world. "The outside world is less focused in spiritual compared to here, so in exchange, isn't it normal to have it advanced in scientific innovation?"

"That's not wrong. Frankly speaking, we do this because we cannot make anything like magic artifact. Well, it won't sell well even if we made something like that, so it's kind of a waste in the end."

Nitori indirectly explains about their reason on stopping to research more about the magical artifact. It doesn't seem like the kappa cannot make anything like that and more like they give up on it and pursue more on the scientific advance. But if she puts it that way, it actually creates some question.

"Say, Nitori, can all human actually use magic?"

"…Eh, what are you talking about? Of course they can't." Nitori laughs in amusement. "If they can, our inventions will hardly sell."

"I see… yes, that does sound right. So this indoor farming is one for sell? I mean the method and all."

"Hm… now that you say it, it's possible. But when you say that it's not in the outside world level yet, I realize that it seems this advance is not enough. I wonder what I should do to improve it…."

Nitori starts to think, as if trying to come out with solution for what I just said. Seeing her acting as if it's her own business, I can't help but letting out a soft sigh. Hearing my sigh, Nitori who has somehow lose her concentration stares at me in confusion, as well as a frown of irritation for bothering her thinking time.

"Why do you even think of a solution alone if this is a group workshop…?"

My question comes out just like that from the middle of nowhere, which of course, cause confusion for the blue kappa. But it doesn't last long. Yes, it doesn't last long, until Nitori actually snorts from my question, before waving her hand in dismissal.

"It won't work. The other will just do as they wish even when they're under my supervising. Well… so even when it's a group project, this is actually my own workshop."

"Huh? How could it turn out like that?"

"We; the kappa have our own brilliant idea for a project, and only works together when some of us have the same idea." Nitori begins to explain about the kappa. "But that doesn't mean we have a leader or anything. Everyone think they're the best, I included, and so we ended up doing things by ourselves and only collaborate when it's necessary."

"….Oh, I see. Then this indoor farming project is?"

"The farming is a work of collaboration, but the wheel to pump the water and the lighting are my own idea, while for the fertilizer and pests control are for my buddies to take care."

Nitori tells as if proudly bragging about her so called 'collaboration' project. But to be kindly honest, I doubt it's something that can be called collaboration or anything. In fact, it's more like individual works that gather in one place and ended up working as a system since they don't even work together, or at least discuss anything together at all.

Hn… how to put it? The kappa is quite a proud and arrogant groups, aren't they? For them to even act like that to their own kin… it's not like it's not understandable as humans are prone to do just the same thing. But, well–

"…You kappas are so unbelievable, you know…."

"Unbelievable? Is there something wrong with our work ethics?"

"…Don't mind it. Let's just continue with the trip."

Nitori still frowns for some reason, but after a moment, she just leaves me with my unsaid words and continues with the trip. What a fortunate turn of event, because if she forces me to say it, I probably won't even hold back on calling the kappa arrogant pricks.

As Nitori starts to walk once again; guiding me with the tour, my gaze randomly stares around the indoor farm. After I get enough of it–more like Nitori calling me from the distance to come over–I begin to follow her once again.

* * *

After we've done with the supposedly Nitori's personal workshop, we walk outside the workshop. She said that this time, it's the cooperation work with the shrine, so I should at least check it out or something. Personally, I don't really want to know what the shrine is scheming, even when it's the shrine where I'm working. But because I've nothing else to do, I ended up following Nitori.

The walk more or less takes around ten minutes from the kappa's workshop in the ravine. And surprisingly, it's not a place that can be considered as isolated like the workshop in the ravine, but instead an open place that can be seen and visited by everyone.

To put it simply, it's a wide open field, perhaps around the size of soccer field. From the distance where we walked, I can see that there are other kappas working on something like a building. By its structure, it's something like the bottom of a tower.

"Will there be something like a Bon Festival here?" A question slips out just like that from my thought. Whether it's fortunate or not, however, Nitori responds with a weird smile.

"It's not… where did you get the idea?"

"Where is… well, it just passed on my thought. Is something wrong with that?"

"Eh, ah… there's nothing wrong. It's just surprising… and weird, I guess."

"I don't think there's anything weird with having stands here and use this field as festival ground." Pausing for a moment, I look around the empty field before continuing. "With a lot of stands, will it be profitable for the kappa too?"

"Yeah, that's true. But this place is still around the mountain jurisdiction, so getting permission is still hard."

"Hn… the tengu are really a hassle, aren't they?"

"I-it's nothing like that! They're just hard to discuss with!"

Nitori's reaction for my question is pretty weird; she's tense for a reason or two. Up until now, she's either timid when there's nobody else except us and a bit on the arrogant side when there are her kappa buddies around. Her reaction is just like….

Oh, so that's how it is. If this place is still on the tengu jurisdiction, then that means there'll be at least one or two that watches around this place. And to keep them from problem, neither are between the two ever talk bad or anything like that except in private and perhaps, at the right time.

But well… that only works for the kappa or the tengu. I don't care whether I'm in watch or not. But if I'm still in an evaluation-like or something, then I'll just being honest rather than being sweet. It's better to be honest, isn't it?

"Don't mind what I said earlier." I shrug the topic off, trying to hide my amusement from the profit I might gain later from this. "So, if it's not for Bon Festival, what is it for?"

"Er… you don't know? I thought the goddess had told you already."

"I don't remember hearing anything about it… or maybe I just forget. It doesn't matter whichever it is though."

"You're really carefree…" Nitori shows something like a surprised gaze, before she shakes her head. "By the way, about the tower… well, it's used for an air tramway to the main shrine."

This time, the one who gives a surprised gaze is me toward Nitori. My stare stays at her before it changes its focus toward the group of kappa that's making the structure of the tower that later will be used as a part of an air tramway.

This thing will later turn into an air tramway? But if it's only for that, why should it be placed in a wide open field like this? I understand that there'll be quite a lot of people, but for it to be this wide is a bit too exaggerating, except there'll be something else that'll happen here…

…Never mind. It's not my business to begin with. I'm just here for a visit, so there's no need for me to think or comment about something complicated like why it's being placed in such a wide place like this in a pretty much obvious way.

"Then, when will it be finished?" Instead of pursuing about it, I ask about the tower instead.

"When is a bit difficult for a question…" Nitori gives her answer as she stares at the constructed tower, her hand on her chin and the other on her hip as if thinking before she continues. "You people still need to deal with the tengu for the permission, right? So naturally it'll be really finished later after the permissions are granted."

"…What? Then why do you people bother with making it now?"

"We're just trying to figure out the blueprints. I told you before that every one of us have our own idea."

"I did hear you say it, but… is it a bit too much just to figure out whose idea is the best?"

"Is it also a great idea to make the opposing idea admit defeat?"

Hearing the proud answer, I can't help by stares at Nitori with a forced business smile in contrast of her proud, mischievous grin as if she's already sure that her or hers group idea will turn to be the best idea that'll be used as the real tower later.

At first I don't want to really admit it, but if every kappa is just like how Nitori describes it, then they're quite a proud arrogant and greedy bunches, I guess. Not that I will generalize the kappa like that.

"But… an air tramway, huh…" Trying to stop the old topic, I mutter as I stare at the tower, before I once again stare at Nitori. "What about the power that will lift the tram itself?"

"Do you mean the one that'll make the tramway moves?"

"Yeah, that. What about it?"

"About that, we'll mostly use water power to move the tram. There's a waterfall nearby, and that stream from the waterfall will be used for the power."

"Power from waterfall stream… is it hydroelectricity?"

"Making electric from water current? No, it's not that. It's the usual kinetic water wheel. If you want it to be better, hydroelectricity is an available option, but… well, you know, right?"

"I'm not the one who makes decision, but I myself reject it. It'll be expensive anyway."

"Oh, that's too bad." Nitori slumps a bit in disappointment, before she continues to her usual self. "Do you want to see the water wheel? That one's finished already."

"I'm quite curious… so alright, let's go."

"Then follow me."

Nitori begins to walk once again after taking a final glance at the tower. Staring at the tower structure and the wide unused area around it by myself for a moment, I let out a soft sigh before I follow Nitori's trail behind her back.

As we walk toward the water wheel, the voice of kappa arguing each other can be heard clearly from the place where the tower is.

* * *

 **Interlude – Evaluation I**

In general, just as its name implies, the Youkai Mountain are the habitats of youkai, mostly kappa and tengu. It's said that the isolation of the mountain inhabitants itself are the cause of why it has different advance point compared to the other place of Gensokyo, and because of that, the system hardly accept people from the outside, even when it's someone as important as the Hakurei shrine maiden.

Moriya Shrine, the new inhabitant of this mountain, isn't an exception. Their position as inhabitant is something that's barely reserved, but they stay by countless numbers of discussions with the head of the mountain itself.

And now, the new inhabitant of the Moriya Shrine; its priest is currently having a look around one of its cooperating partner….

–Or so that's how it looks in the surface.

"…It seems everything goes well in this evaluation."

Standing somewhere far away from the kappa workshop, a white wolf tengu known as Inubashiri Momiji keeps her eyes carefully on the temporary business partner; especially the priest.

The current distance between the subject and the objects are more than ten kilometers. Naturally, it shouldn't be possible to monitor them from far away. But in the case of this white wolf tengu, those kinds of things are apparently possible with her clairvoyance-like vision.

"Oh, are you doing your usual task, Momiji?"

But unfortunately, her monitoring duty has to meet an obstruction. It's the familiar voice that she always have problem to deal with. Of course, she can't do anything to it remembering the voice owner stubbornness. Hiding her displeasure, Momiji asks in cold voice.

"What business do you have here, Shameimaru Aya? You should've known when to keep yourself away from something like this."

"Ayayaya… you're being cold as usual. I came here because I was told to, you know?"

"You're… being told to monitor them as well?"

It's a surprise, even for Momiji that she actually turns her gaze to the familiar voice.

Beside her, there floats a girl with shoulder-length black hair is staring at her with her red eyes in amusement. Her stare is accompanied with a grin, one hand waving a hauchiwa fan gently and the other holding a notebook.

"There you have it. It's the order of the higher ups." With those words, she lands beside Momiji. Leaning forward a bit as she makes her index finger and thumb into a circle like a camera scope, she focuses her gaze at the place where Momiji was staring. "So, where are they?"

"…."

Momiji stays quiet for a moment. She knows if she indeed comes here, then that must be true, because the crow tengu she knows well is actually someone who never tell lie even when she likes to exaggerate things. And so with a deep breath to calm herself down, she once again stares at the place where the two are.

"Do you know the new water wheel the kappa made around the waterfall?"

"Oh, the one used for the shrine project? Yes, I know that one."

"That's where they are now."

"I see… that's so far away for a normal youkai like me to see. Can you tell me about them, Momiji?"

"….About the priest? He's a normal human, as far as I see. Although his personality somehow reminds me of the current Hakurei shrine maiden, there's nothing we need to worry about currently."

"Aha~ what is it, what is it? You already meet him?"

'What an unfortunate slip of tongue,' Momiji thinks when Aya stares at her with a mischievous grin. But the same works for Aya, as Momiji isn't in the mood to be teased around.

"I did once. And overall, he's just a normal human."

"Hm… normal human in that shrine…."

This time, Aya stays quiet. Her eyes narrowed, indirectly telling her thinking state as she covers her lips with the hauchiwa fan. Momiji glances at her, before she apparently just leaves her as she is and continues on her monitoring duty.

Yes, as far as she saw the priest, there's nothing unusual with him. And even if there's anything unusual, it'll be his nonchalant attitude toward how Gensokyo works, especially because he's currently living in youkai area. And other than that….

…was the result of the sparring they had a month ago.

"Quite an interesting person, isn't he?" But before Momiji thoughts continue, Aya's words bring her back to reality with a surprise. "Well, it seems giving him a visit or two will turn into a good scoop."

"…Wait, what did you just say, Shameimaru Aya!? He's still in evaluation terms! You can't–"

"There'll be no problem if I'm the one doing the evaluation. Leave it to this humble reporter Shameimaru Aya!"

"Stop that right at once! You'll only shame the tengu!"

"I won't do anything weird, I guarantee you." Waving her hauchiwa fan, she starts to fly with a gust of wind. "Well then, I shall take another travel for newspaper materials. Even when the white wolf tengu and the crow tengu are in bad relationship, don't forget to read the Bunbunmaru Newspaper to keep you up to date!"

"Wait a moment–"

–And before Momiji can even finish her words, the familiar crow tengu has already vanished with a blinding and strong gust of wind. Seeing nothing but a trace from the black colored feather of crow, Momiji can't help but clicked her tongue in irritation.

It's an irritation that comes from not being able to discipline this one certain crow tengu. No matter what she does to stop her, she'll just retreat like breezing wind just like today. And even if she does can hold her from doing anything that shames the tengu community, she can go away from her view just in a split second.

For the first time in this month, Momiji actually heaves out a long sigh. It's unknown whether it's to calm her irritation, or to throw away the sense of powerlessness toward this one certain tengu. But whichever the reason it'll be, the one obvious thing for her to do after a short moment of introspection is continuing her duty.

* * *

 **/2**

The sun has set before neither of us realizes it. As the sky start to color itself in red blue gradation, it also turns out as a sign of the tour finally over. And so after Nitori guides me back to the place where we first met, she shows a proud smile, with one of her hand on her hip.

"So… what do you think? It's not bad, isn't it?" For some reason, she's still a bit meek when asking, even with that proud smile.

"Hn… well, in overall I think it's a good place with good ideas."

The opinion that I give have no lie in it. It's what I honestly think about what this place is. The advance of technologies the kappa has is apparently quite interesting in its own way, and there are a lot of things that can turn out better with the proper ideas.

There's still room for improvement, such as making group works into a 'real' group works. But because it's actually something like their way of life and I myself don't really like to work in a group, I choose to not bother with that.

And to add, their way of life are pretty unique in a big community of the mountain. In a way, they think they're far more superior to any other, be it the other youkai or an obvious target like humans and fairies. But in a way, some of them, despite their superiority complex, are pretty shy when they're alone.

Oh, well… will it be interesting to give such an interesting friend a goodbye gift for now?

"Er… Nagisa-san, why do you have a smirk like that? You don't think of something that'll turn our reputation bad, don't you?"

"Of course not; why should I do something like that?"

"…You're not lying at all, don't you? Sworn friends don't tell lies."

"Don't worry, I don't. But Nitori, if you think you're the best, why don't you brag in a bit better way?"

"Er… well, I do think I'm better, but bragging isn't nice things to do, isn't it?"

"Right now, you're just being humble and know your place. But it won't be bad to show your pride sometime, right?"

Nitori doesn't immediately give her answer. Instead, he frowns for a moment, before she goes thinking about it. For some reason, she takes it so seriously that it's pretty funny to see it. After a moment of struggle to keep myself in a straight face, Nitori finally nods and stares at me straightly.

"I think you're right. But I don't know how to really brag… I mean, I never really brag to other."

"Hn… aren't you a humble one?" I act as if thinking, before clap my hand. "Oh, then do you want me to teach you?"

"…Er… do you mean teaching me about how to brag?"

"Yes, I'll teach you how to do it properly. Think of it as a thanks for the trip and a sign of our newfound friendship, okay?"

"Okay… thank you! Then, please teach me!"

"Alright, then I'll teach you."

With a grin, I whisper the trick… no, the surefire way to do some prideful bragging which I got from a certain famous king in the novel I once read.

It takes a moment to tell her and actually make her believe it. Well, believing is one different thing, so after I've done, I lean back. Nitori actually stares at me, both in disbelieve and amazement that such a way of bragging could work.

"It… is it really working?"

"Without a doubt, it'll if you're certain about your position."

"I see… I should try it when I got the right time."

Nitori nods in approval. If one looks carefully at her, it can be seen that she's also eager to try it immediately when she has the right time and place to do so.

The wind breezes gently from the sky. Feeling the wind breeze, both I and Nitori immediately look toward where the wind comes from, and from there, as if a prayer of the kappa being answered, the right person for her to try the method I just tell her comes in a familiar form of the Moriya Shrine wind priestess, Kochiya Sanae.

"Good evening, you two." As soon as she lands at front of us, Sanae immediately gives a greeting.

"Good evening, Sanae-san." Nitori replies as I wave my hand as a reply, before she continues. "What brings you here today at times like this?"

"Um… Seeing you two from the sky, I'm a bit curious of what you two are doing." Sanae smiles in subtle embarrassment. "By the way, thank you for taking care of our new priest."

Sanae bows a bit with a smile. Seeing her, Nitori apparently fidgets a bit. It's pretty clear that she's still a bit dubious about the method I just told her. But seeing this position, there's no such perfect time as now. And so while Sanae's bowing, I take the advantage of the situation to nudge Nitori a bit with my elbow.

Of course, Nitori's surprised by the sudden nudge. But when she stares at me in doubt, I just give her a shrug, as if telling: "Do whatever you want." That's the only push I give her–

–Surprisingly, it works to my favor. While still a bit meek, Nitori takes a deep breath. And at the moment Sanae raises her head again, Nitori's hands are already folding under her chest.

"Think of it as my way to show my kindness to our so-called mutual relationship. Be grateful that I even give you a shred kindness, mongrels."

Nitori's face is full of pride, as if the earlier doubt and shy side has totally disappeared from her. And in contrast of her proud, arrogant-like smile….

…Sanae is staring in real surprise, that she remains silent….

…And I, who cannot hold the hilarity anymore, actually snorts while looking away.

And perhaps hearing my snort, Nitori actually snaps back to reality as she immediately stares at me and Sanae in shock. Her once prideful and arrogant expression slowly, slowly crumbles and she starts to get back into her meek, shy state.

Perhaps it's because of the guilty feeling about it but cannot really say it as it's too hilarious as well, I turn at the silent two–

"Well, I've dinner to take care, so I'll go first. Sorry, and thanks for the tour, Nitori. See you later."

–And with that farewell words, fly back to the shrine, ignoring the embarrassed shout of Nitori and Sanae's shout that asks for responsibility.

Actually, at the same night that day, right after the dinner, Sanae apparently lectures me not to fool people (which, of course, not taken in a serious note), and to seriously apologize to Nitori, which actually doesn't really get any support from anyone in the shrine who just laughs at it.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I guess hello for the week update now? Yes, hello it is! And as usual, thank you for reading.**

 **It's a chapter that's just as long as the usual chapter. In this chapter, the one that becomes the focus is the kappa, especially Nitori. That said and all, I hope I don't mess up with her personality and please do tell if I do mess up. Also at a side note, If you read carefully, you might know who the next spotlight will be. (?)**

 **That's it for the author note now. Well, see you in next chapter!**


	11. Evaluation 2 -Melody of The Wind-

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

The breeze of autumn creates the beautiful scenery through sweeping the red-orange colored leaves toward the sky. As it sweeps the leaves, it also passes through the trees, creating rustling sounds from the dancing leaves. Even with the clear weather today, the strong breeze on the mountain remains as it is. Or perhaps it's because it's such a clear weather that the breezes are stronger than usual.

With a lot of free times on my hand, however, I decide to wear my jacket on top of the white kimono and have some sky gazing with a cup of tea on the Kagura-den terrace.

Three days have passed since I got slaved here and there around the kappa's place by the order of the so-called mountain administrator. Of course, I can't just reject it as it's the consequences of my action to go to the village without permission. By that reason alone, it's enough for me to push my body with great reluctance.

But today, for some weird reason, the order has ceased to exist.

At this morning breakfast, Kanako told me that I can stop going to the kappa for the monitoring duty for now. It's just as sudden as how it was with the order. But now that I've been released from the duty, today afternoon is a free from duty one.

"…I wonder what's wrong with those political peoples brain…."

Muttering those words to the empty air with a tone that's lacking in interest to know, I lift the tea cup I've been holding on my laps and take a sip. The warmth of the tea is that of the opposite of the cold breeze, giving subtle comfort that makes me sigh in relieve as my hands move the tea cup to its former place.

"Um… even when I agree they're a bit weird… that's kind of rude…." The one who responds to the mutter is Sanae who's sitting beside me since earlier. "And isn't it your own fault for going somewhere outside the shrine before you were given permission?"

"If you haven't known, Suwako already gave me the permission."

"I heard about that, but Suwako-sama isn't someone who bothers much in politics, you know?"

"….Oh, well…."

What comes out from my mouth is a sigh, and what comes out from Sanae's is a giggle, before it once again comes back to its former silence.

The shrine duty is pretty much just a house work with the addition of worshiping the enshrined gods. Because of that, it won't be weird for the two of us to have the same break time. Apparently, this kind of break time isn't something rare to happen anymore. When we've nothing to do in break time, this is what happens.

Leaning my back on the offertory box, I stare at the tea inside the cup that reflects the sky while painting it with green color, before averting my gaze once again at the sky….

"…Hn?"

"Is there something wrong, Nagisa-san?"

"No… just…."

Staring at the sky, there's some object moving hastily. From its shape, there's no way that thing is leaf that's blown by wind. Not to add, it's just too fast to be a flying leaf, especially with its weird movement that's too free compared to that of a leaf….

Putting the tea cup on the floor corridor, I rise up and stare at the sky with narrowed eyes to focus my view on the weird object.

Now that I see it… it's actually something with a human-like form. But with how it flies around, there's no way it's a human. Closing my eyes, I let out a soft sigh. I don't know when my hand gets on my hip, but after a short calm moment, I stare at the sky once again–

"I don't bite on anything that's not food, so just come down if you've business here!"

–And shout at the object, weirdly without even single doubt or wariness. Don't ask why; I don't even understand why either.

With the shout not only surprising Sanae who's behind me, but the flying human-shaped object as well, the object stops on its track, before it slowly descends down.

As it descends down, the appearance of the human-like object slowly turns into truly-human like, now with color instead of just black from the shade from having her back on where the direction of the sun light is. The moment she lands, her figure finally can be seen clearly.

It's a girl with a shoulder length black hair and red colored eyes. Wearing a white blouse and a black colored skirt, she holds a notebook on one hand and a maple-leaf shaped fan. Surprisingly in contrast of Gensokyo's advance technology, she hangs an old-type camera on her neck.

Staring at me with her red-colored eyes, the girl gives a smile. It's not that of a formal business-like smile, but instead a carefree one.

"Ayayaya… it's a surprise someone can spot me up there. By the way, good afternoon to Sanae-san and the new priest of Moriya shrine."

As the new girl gives her greetings, we also reply her greeting in our own way. I simply give a hand wave, while I can hear Sanae answers her with another 'good afternoon' with her usual bright and lively tone–there's not even any need to confirm that she's smiling as well.

"It's rare to see you here, Aya-san. Do you find something interesting here?" Sanae immediately asks right after she gives her greeting.

"If it's interesting, of course I found one. Perhaps you mind telling us more about it?"

"What should I tell you about?"

"Oh, my, playing dumb won't lead you anywhere. Are you trying to hide your new relationship status?"

"Relationship status…. W-wait, no, it's nothing like that!"

"There's no need to lie. Truly, I'm interested in it. 'The Shrine Maiden of The Mountain Finally Find her Soul Mate!' does sounds good, right?"

"I told you it's nothing like that!" Sanae screams in high tone, clearly showing her embarrassment with it. But it doesn't take long for her to gain some self-control and changes the topic. "A-anyway, should you introduce yourself first?"

The girl's smile falters a bit as she clearly shown confusion. Her gaze starts to wander, before it stops at where I'm standing. A second, two seconds… three seconds pass before she realizes something. With a wry smile, she puts the back of her pen on her head. It takes around the same amount of time for her to finally gain her composure back. Smiling in the same carefree-smile she shows earlier–

"I'm the humble and honest reporter from the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, Shameimaru Aya. So then, putting anything else aside, my I've an interview with you two?"

–She immediately jumps into the business.

* * *

 **/1**

The wind outside continues to breeze strongly, shown by how the wind bell's chiming in enthusiastic repentance. Opposing the cold breeze, however, another cup of tea has been served at the corridor at the living quarter building. As the white steam coming from the three cups of hot tea ascending and disappears into the thin air, a sound of a pen tap is the only sound that breaks the silence except for the chimes of the wind bell.

As the silences between us go on, I silently lift one of the tea cups and take a sip. If there's nobody who wants to start, then at least there should be a volunteer for that. With a soft sigh, I put the tea cup back on the floor corridor.

"So… um… what do you want to interview us about, Aya-san?" Fortunately though, the one who starts the conversation is Sanae.

"Oh, right. Let's see, let's see…" Muttering the words with the back of her pen on her lips, she then nods and turns her gaze toward us. "So, may I've an interview with your newly found soul mate?"

"W-wha- I told you he's not my soul mate! We're just friend and co-workers!"

"Oh, my, but isn't it just the same?"

"It's not!"

"But it's possible to turn that way, right?"

"T-that's….. A-anyway, just start the interview already, jeez!"

With a childish attitude, Sanae looks away from the reporter; trying to hide her embarrassment as she does so. The reporter herself actually snorts, having small amusement from that. And after the snort, she focuses her gaze on me.

"It'll be better if you two don't argue right beside my ears beforehand…" I glare at the reporter with a frown. "Then, what is this interview you want to talk about?"

"No need to get angry. And anyway, it's an interview for the newspaper."

"For the newspaper… wait a moment. I thought my information can't be let out outside the mountain vicinity yet?"

"Is it? Hm… well, that's fine. I'll just postpone it for the next extra!"

The reporter girl; Shameimaru Aya, exclaims with a cheerful and carefree smile. If I stare at her hand carefully, she's really ready to write the articles, thus there are no lies in her exclamation earlier. It's truly a honest attitude of a reporter, even when reporter can't be really trusted in a way or two since they'll write it in their own perspective later.

Honest attitude coming from a reporter, huh? Well… that's not the problem by itself. Normally, delaying the news they got is just the same as a waste of time because they can find another news-worthy material from that. If there's anything behind it, then it'll be….

…Oh, fine. Even the idea of it is already exasperating by itself. But I've no other choice anyway, so whatever.

"…Fine." With an exasperated sigh, I take off my hair tie and stares at the reporter. "Then, what do you want to ask?"

"Oh, so you agreed to be interviewed?"

"If I'm not, then I'd have kicked you out from the start."

"Ayayaya… that's cruel. But if you do that, you can make the tengu your enemy, you know?"

"I don't care. I hate annoying youkai anyway, so just make it quick."

From my right; the reporter stares at me in total surprise. And from my left, Sanae actually surprised to the point of squealing and pulling me in, her face clearly shown its panic and guilt to the reporter as she does so before she starts whispering something.

"W-what are you talking about, Nagisa-san!? That was the same as pronouncing that we'll stop our alliance! "

"What? I never intend to do so. It's just that she's so forceful that it starts to get annoying."

"I know, but please have some more tact!"

"…Why should I've tact when I can be honest?"

"B-but… jeez! Why are you so insensitive like that!?"

Sanae ends up staring at me as if I'm some trouble making little brother she has to take care. It's kind of an annoying view, so I frown at her as a way of reply–

–And suddenly, our gazes are forced to turns at the reporter who just snorts once again. But this time, it doesn't just stop there. Perhaps because she can't hold it, the snorts turns into a giggle, and in another short moment, it turns into laughter with clear amusement clearly shown from her voice.

"Ahahaha! This is really a great scoop– ow, I can't stop laughing…."

The reporter; Shameimaru Aya, actually really laughs in amusement, to the point of crying. The scenery of the laughing reporter, of course, makes our earlier argument stops, with our gaze focusing on the reporter. We've our own way of staring. Sanae is staring in pure confusion, while I stare with a frown of displeasure.

Of course, the reporter recognizes our stare. Giving a hand sign as if telling us to give her a moment, she slowly starts to tone down her laughter.

It takes a minute or so, but finally, after a moment, she stops laughing completely. Taking a deep breath, she taps the back of her pen on her book before staring at us again.

"…Alright, sorry for the wait… I'm ready for the interview now. Well, shall we start?"

"Um… Before that, Aya-san…." Still curious, the one who asks is Sanae. "Why are you laughing earlier? It's… not directed at us, right?"

"No way, no way. It's not because you two suddenly act like a soul mate or anything."

"Ah! So it's true that you laughed at that!"

"It's really not, Sanae-san…." The reporter smiles wryly while rubbing her head with the back of her pen. "It's just… well, you know? It's interesting to see this kind of humans. Is it not rare to see this kind of human in the outside world who casually treats youkai as equal?"

"I don't think so. I mean… there are only small numbers of believers after all."

"And that's why I laugh. With how interesting this is, this scoop will be the main headlines for the next print!"

"E-eeeh!? Please wait a moment, Aya-san!"

Sanae shouts while trying to stop desperately, knowing that it won't end well if the question goes too deeply about the shrine or the answer goes upright mocking the mountain. But sadly, she totally gets ignored as the reporter already points the back of her pen at me as if it's a microphone.

And with that gesture as a sign, the interview starts, ignoring the desperate wind priestess.

* * *

"Hm… I don't even know your name. So alright, let's start with your name! What's your name?"

"Hatsuyume Nagisa… should I give you the details of the writings as well?"

"It'll help. So if you don't mind, please."

"It's just as how it's pronounced: 'Hatsu' as in first, then 'Yume' as in dream, and Nagisa as in lull."

As I give my answer, I use my finger to write the kanji in the empty air. The reporter nods, and then starts writing. It's kind of weird that she's only writing for a short time, but it doesn't matter. After she has finished writing, she goes to the next question.

"Then, next question. How old are you?"

"I'm currently 18… wait, is that important?"

"Hm… I guess it's for formality?"

"...Whatever. Just write it as I already answer it then."

The reporter doesn't wait for me to finish my sentence, apparently; she's already in the middle of writing when I finish my sentence. It's a bit too long to write only 18. Is she writing a draft or something?

"So then, Nagisa-san…" As soon as her hand stops writing, she stares straightly at me. "A month ago, you were started to get stranded in Gensokyo, more specifically this shrine, correct?"

"Yes, I got here a month ago. Why?"

"How can you end up here? Is it the work of a certain famous youkai of Gensokyo, or is there any other cause, like… you're being forgotten in the outside world?"

"The latter is kind of cruel, even when I'm not, but…who is this famous youkai?"

"Oh, my, don't mind that; it's just a slip of tongue. It's a journalist code to not tell someone uninvolved, even if it's suspicious."

"….."

Actually, it makes it more suspicious because she said it that way. But well, I doubt it happens because of someone's mischief because I'd be able to sense it that way. With a soft sigh, I shake my head as an answer.

"…No, I doubt it. I was just trying to do something about a shady thing my friend found, and it caused an accident that made me ended up here."

"Hm… I see, I see. What is this shady item, by the way? And what did you do to it?"

"No comment."

"Ayayaya… that's too bad. And I thought it'll be a great scoop too."

The reporter slumps in dejection as her excitement got rejected just by the simple answer. After she finishes on writing something on her notebook, this time she taps her pen on the book for a moment, before she once again stares at me with an excitement brighter than before.

"For the next question, it has been a month since you've been living here, isn't it? What do you think of your host? You can start from the shrine maiden beside you."

"E-eh!?"

Sanae who has been sitting and hearing the entire interview beside me all this time suddenly lets out a surprised squeal. The squeal, of course, just make the reporter smile gets brighter to the point she leans forward in excitement in contrast of Sanae who's waiting for the answer nervously.

Hn… this is quite difficult in a way. A bad answer will leave some kind of bad image later, but a too good answer will just lead to some suspicion and drop their reputation in a way or two. If that's the case, then….

"She's a cute yet annoying girl."

"…Cute and annoying… err… can you please explain in more details? That was a bit too vague…."

"It's just as I said. She's cute when she's working hard and all, but when she's being a pushover and a workaholic to the point that it looks like committing suicide from working and push me to do the same, it's annoying… or maybe disgusting? Whichever it is doesn't really matters."

Suddenly, silence fills the atmosphere around us. Taking a glance at the reporter, she's staying there in silence with a frozen smile. And taking glance at Sanae, she's actually just as surprised, though I can see that she's forcing a smile to hide her anger. What a weird reaction. With that thought, I lift the tea cup and take a sip to warm myself from the cold wind breeze.

At the same moment as I let out a relieved sigh, the reporter suddenly continues, though she still can't truly hold her surprise.

"W-well… then what do you think about the goddesses?"

"Hn? Oh, them… hn…. I've my own words about them. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Err… up to you, I think? I'm just here for an interview."

"I meet Suwako more… so I guess she goes first. Well, Suwako is just like Suwako. She's fun and childish. Though she's too childish that it sometime gets in my nerves, like the time she stole my orange and then used the empty bowl like a protector cap in war. I was there too have snack, not playing army games, you know?"

"I-I see… then what about Yasaka-san?"

"I don't meet Kanako as much as Suwako, but I think she's fine as long as she doesn't being a slave driver. I know she has point in her argument, but even to ask me to prepare her some sake for her… is she a lonely divorced old hag?"

"…."

For some reason, the reporter once again gets into silence before she eventually nods and starts to write something in her notebook. Even when she has an awkward smile on her face, her writing doesn't stop at all; it's as if she's entirely holding something in control through writing my answer.

Yes, it's a weird expression. But as it's not my business, I just sip my tea once again before putting the tea cup back on the floor corridor. I finally can rest now– or no because Sanae suddenly pulls my sleeves and leans closer for a whisper.

"Nagisa-san, why do give that kind of answer!?"

"Huh? It's wrong to be honest?"

"It's not wrong, but that's just too much! It actually sounds rude too!"

"Is it?" With a frown, my head starts to remember the answer I just gave to the reporter. "…Nah, it's not rude at all."

"How could you think it isn't!? Ah, jeez… what kind of excuse should I make to Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama if the shrine reputation slumps down because of this…"

"Hold on, it's not my fault from the start that I gave that kind of opinion. If you want me to change it, then change yourself first."

"That doesn't help at all!"

Sanae is positively angry and embarrassed right now with that glare and a face as red as tomato. Seeing her face, however, I can't help but sigh in exasperation instead, which actually just fumes her anger more; like a gasoline being thrown to a fire.

Fortunately or perhaps unfortunately though, the reporter snorts actually significantly extinguish her anger as it turns to surprise. Of course, it's also the same for me. Turning our gaze to the reporter–

–the reporter laughs loudly in amusement. An even louder laughter of amusement even compared to the one before.

"Ahahahaha! Oh, I can't stop laughing… help… pfft- ahahahaha! This is truly will be the headlines!"

"P-please wait, Aya-san! T-this is bad for the shrine! Please edit them before making it the headline… no, please don't make it the headlines!"

"Oh, sorry Sanae-san, but this will definitely be the headlines as soon as his permission has been given… pff…. But don't worry; I'll edit it first, so… please excuse me."

This time, thinking that it'll be rude to laugh any further, she looks away to try to hold her snort to no avail. gh any further, she looks away to try to hold her snort to no avail. In the other side, Sanae actually lets out a deep sigh in relieve. Perhaps the reporter words are enough to give her a moment of stress relieving salvation from the truth I told her and the reporter just a moment ago.

This time, it takes around five minutes for the reporter to be fully able to hold her laughter. Or maybe it's more precise to say that she has finally finished laughing. Either way, she turns to us once again.

"Sorry for the wait. Shall we continue with the interview now?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Please do, Aya-san. Also, Nagisa-san, please be more tact with your answer this time."

"I don't understand you at all…."

I mutter with a sigh, apparently making Sanae pouts again with that and making the reporter smiles brightly. Shrugging it off to stay away from potential problem later, I give the reporter the gesture to continue.

"Alright, then let's continue!" The reporter exclaims loudly, before she actually smiles "Well… it's actually the last question already."

"It's better that way. Please do."

"Then for the last question… you said that you got here because of an accident, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"I see, I see. Then would you like to go back to the outside world if you can? Or perhaps you want to stay here? If you wish to stay here, do you have any plan?"

"Hn…." This question is a bit surprising because it's a bit different compared to the questions before. But as it's already something I planned before….

"If I can, then I will. But I haven't found a way yet. And if I ended up staying here for all my live, then I guess I'll stay as a priest here because the goddesses and this girl here has approved it."

"Hm… you do know that you can go back through the Hakurei Shrine; the shrine below the mountain, right?"

"I tried it before. Well, it actually got me back here, so…."

It seems the reporter understands what I mean. So with my answer being left vague right there, the reporter writes the last part of our interview, before she smiles and closes the book as the sign of the interview end.

* * *

 **/2**

The interview ends abruptly, just like how it was started. It has been half an hour since the interview ended by taking a photo shoot. Now, with the three cups and the tea pot empty from tea and the snacks bowl empty of snacks, the situation ends up just like before; a calm, nice afternoon.

In the middle of that calmness, the reporter suddenly stands up right as soon as her tea cup is empty.

"Well, then, I guess it's time for me to go and continue to the next scoop."

"Hn? Oh, you'll leave now?"

"Yes. I can't let something interesting left my gaze. A good reporter will see the news by herself and pursue the truth from that."

"Oh…"

I clap my hand with a flat poker face from her proud exclamation. The reporter isn't angry or anything from that. Instead, she smiles wryly, before she just shrugs it off, as if it's not anything important. It really is a good thing that she's like that.

"Thanks for the interview, Nagisa-san. It's really a good material."

"Don't mind it. You won't write anything bad, don't you?"

"You don't need to worry about it. I shall stake my reporter pride on it."

"Then that's fine. Feel free to come again. Though don't bother me when I want to rest."

"Ayayaya, that was cold. But I'll come when I've time or there's something interesting here." The reporter shows a carefree smile as she gives her reply, before she turns toward Sanae."Well, then, I shall take my leave…. Er… Sanae-san?"

Her carefree smile actually turns into a confused smile when she turns her gaze to Sanae. Curious, I also turn my gaze to Sanae, where I find her absent mindedly stares down at the path way.

"…Sanae-san? Excuse me?"

"…."

"…Err…. Sanae-san?"

"A-ah!" With the reporter loud hand claps, Sanae finally gets back to reality. "Yes? What is it, Aya-san?"

"Oh, I thought you were dozing off. Sorry for the bother." Once again, the reporter shows her carefree smile. "I'll go now, thank you for today."

"Please don't worry about it. And don't forget to visit when you've time."

"I will do that. Though if you want me to come here frequently, then you should make some news worth material. That way, I'll come here to seek for you."

"T-that's rude… it's as if you said that this shrine has nothing interesting at all…."

"Of course that's not what I mean. But well, please do try your best to get in the newspaper."

"Yes!"

Sanae nods energetically as a response. The reporter smile gets brighter that way, as if indirectly saying that she'll get another news worth material soon enough. With that as a farewell words, the reporter steps on the pathway–

–but surprisingly, she stops right in the middle of the komainu, before she turns toward us once again.

"By the way, if I may, Nagisa-san?"

"Hn? What is it?"

"You said that you came back here when you tried to go back, don't you? How many times did you try it?"

"It was only once. For some reason, I've a feeling it won't go well even if I try more than once."

"I see, I see. Hm… maybe you should try to do it again? Oh, by the way, I don't try to tell you to go away from Gensokyo or anything. But if you are sure that you want to go back to the outside world, then I recommend on trying it again, because this is the first time I heard something like this happened."

The reporter eyes are honest, a sign that she simply tells the fact. It's said that eyes are the mirror of the heart. If the eyes are like that, then I guess she simply tells the truth and trying to help, perhaps as a way to say her thanks from having the interview with her earlier. Giving a shrug, I lean back on the offertory box before I give my reply.

"I'll try when the permission has been given then. Thanks for telling."

"Don't mind it."

The reporter says with a smile. Giving a hand wave, the reporter suddenly flies upwards with a surprising speed, only leaving a circle of dusts that are blown away by wind at the place where she was standing before.

Now that the reporter has gone away, only I and Sanae remain here. I don't know whether Sanae have something to do or not after this, but because I don't have anything to do, then I'll just stay here and stare at the sky as a form to relax in this leisure time.

With that decision, I relax my back that has been laid on the offertory box. And then with a soft sigh, I stare at the autumn sky.

* * *

 **Interlude – Evaluation II**

The autumn sky of Gensokyo is pretty much clear today. And with the clear day, the wind also gets its benefit. With how free the wind is, the crow tengu reporter; Shameimaru Aya, has her flight more smoothly than usual.

The wind's strong. Even a giant rock if being left at a windy, hot place for a long time can turn into hill of sands. She knows this well, of course. And because she knows it, she uses it to immediately get away from the shrine.

Yes, that earlier was a form of retreat. She does try to be polite, but in the end, it was still a retreat.

"Ayayaya… that priest is sharper than I thought…."

Shameimaru Aya mutters after making soon there's nobody around her. Well, even if there's anyone who hears her, she could just retreat as quickly to get away from them. But in the end, it can't be wrong to be wary. She knows this from a long time of living.

She realizes it. As a reporter who honestly pursues the truth, she herself doesn't really like to do some kind of double agenda task like what she did today. Perhaps it's because of that the priest realized that she's there for an evaluation instead of simply an interview? It's certainly possible.

"Hm… should we be wary, or…."

Once again, she mutters without even slowing down for a small bit. At the same time, her brain starts to replay the result of the interview from earlier.

It all started from the name and age. And the priest opinion about the people in that shrine honestly amused her. But the problems lie in the other questions.

As she flies, several speculations start to fill her mind, all the while she's also trying to think about the contents of the newspaper headlines she'll post the moment the priest has been granted with his permission. Just like usual though, it's filled with her biased personal opinion, that's actually just her style of writing.

One by one, speculation by speculation gets in her mind.

It's not much, but slowly, the speculations slowly turns her expression to once again turn into a carefree smile she once had when she was having the interview at the shrine.

"For now, he looks safe. Well… I guess I'll give positive reports to Tenma-sama today."

It's certainly, without a doubt, a carefree mutter. But at the same time, it also shows a firm, certain decision that she'll keep hiding until the worse possible what-if's comes out. An outcome that she wishes shall never come.

With that firm decision, Shameimaru Aya flies away to her unknown destination, looking for the news material for her newspaper as if forgetting about her second agenda of evaluation.

* * *

 **Melody of the Wind – I**

 _–If I can, then I will. But I haven't found a way yet._

Even after half an hour has passed ever since the interview, that words somehow still ring in my head. A word of exclamation that indirectly tells that he'll go back to the outside world the moment he finds a way.

Of course, I know it's normal. I understand that everyone have a house they want to go back. I know it well, because my decision to come here, except for just having fun, is because I already treat Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama as a part of my family.

Yes, it's really normal to have the feeling to go home after a month of a trip.

But… why is it?

It's only a month, and except for dinner and rest time like this, we rarely have other time to spend together. Our time together is so small compared to my time with my new friend here… let's just say for example, Reimu-san.

But even with that… why it feels like I'll lose someone that has been together with me for a long time? Why it feels like I'll once again separate with someone important?

I honestly don't understand at all…

" ––––e."

We're only together for a month. And I doubt it's something like love. I mean… who'll fall in love in just a month? I'm not that cheap to be easily seduced like that.

" –––ae."

From the start, it doesn't feel like love at all. Calling it love is actually overestimating. Even I doubt it can be called as yearning. But then… why it feels like it'll happen again?

" ––nae."

Why it feels like… that empty feeling for having to separate from someone important happen again? Just like how it was with my mother… and–

"Sanae!"

"Ow!"

Suddenly, my thoughts are cut by a sharp pain. It's a throbbing sharp pain from my head. It's so hurt that I think I'll cry from the pain. While I hold my head, slowly my gaze move upwards–

–And there, it finds the girlish priest. It finds Nagisa-san with a frown and a hand that was just used for a chop.

…

"W-what have you done!? That hurts, jeez!"

"Oh, you're awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! No, even if I fell asleep, chopping to wake me up is just rude!"

"You'll catch a cold, idiot. Or do you want me to carry you to bedroom instead of waking you up?"

"I- I never say that! It's just… um… it's better to be carried to my room?"

"I don't want to. You're heavy."

"W–wha–"

That was just rude! I'm not that heavy to begin with! And there's no way I'll just let anyone to bring me to my bedroom because I know it'll be dangerous to just trust anyone like that, even someone from the same gender!

He's really rude that I can't help but pout and glare at him. And his reaction to just shrug it off with a sigh actually makes me even madder.

Jeez… really, what's wrong with his head?

"You're not sick or anything, right?"

However, before I can continue with my protest, he suddenly asks with a worried frown in his face. The question and the expression are really surprising that my anger suddenly go away and turns into confusion.

"Um… no, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Then. do you have any work to do after this?"

"I think I have, but I don't think it's hard to do…."

"Hard or not doesn't matter. If you caught a cold, then that means I've to do your work. It's troublesome that way."

"A-ah! Don't worry, I don't have a cold! So you can leave it to me!"

"…Really? It's not that you try to act strong, right?"

"Yes, thank you for worrying me, but I really don't have a cold."

"Well, then that's fine."

Nagisa-san actually relents with a soft sigh. But surprisingly, he immediately sits straight and starts to collect the dirty dishes and put them on the tray. He looks reluctant, but after he says he'll be in the kitchen or the main hall later, he immediately walks away with all of the dirty dishes without even waiting for me to reply.

No… I think I can't reply to him because I'm already confused from the start. From hurting me with a head chop just to check whether I'm awake or not to get worried about my health; from being really rude to be caring about the other like that… to be honest I don't understand him at all, even after a month.

He actually does the same with Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama. Even when he said Kanako-sama likes to order him to fetch some sake, he never rejected it. And even when Suwako-sama likes to tease him like a child, he never really got angry and instead just went with her play instead.

Yes, I don't understand him at all. But… even when I don't understand, why he feels so familiar? Even when I don't understand, why I never really get angry at him as if I know that he's just like that?

I don't think a month is enough to understand all that. But–

– _Even when my brain can't understand, why does my heart feels like I understand it?_

The question without an answer just pops in my head like that. My mind is filled with unnecessary things that feel necessary. I know that it's bad to have an extra rest time, but still….

I take a deep breath and lay my back on the offertory box, just like how Nagisa-san did. And then with an exhale, I start to do a sky gazing to gather my scattered minds, hoping that it'll be done before I need to do the next duty.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **This chapter feels a bit forced in a way or two... I hope it really isn't.**

 **Anyway, hello and thank you for reading as usual. I really really hope I don't mess up in this chapter. If I do mess up, feel free to review it, it'll be much appreciated.**

 **I don't have much to say in this chapter, so see you in next chapter!**


	12. Art of Self Protection - 1

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

 **/1**

The gentle sound of rustling leaves from the trees around fill the air with lullaby-like melodies. Despite of that, however, the shrine front yard isn't what can be called calming lullaby, with numbers of leaves scattered all around.

In the typical day of autumn, there lies another typical daily works. Even with the merriness of harvest, the work that needs to be done for it is certainly not something to look forward to. Daily task is more or less just the same.

"…Oh… why does this sweeping task never cease to stop?"

Grumbling at nothing but the empty air, I continue to sweep the fallen leaves; collecting them into a small pile. Fortunately, after a short time that feels like a long time, finally a small pile of leaves and dust gather in one spot behind the komainu.

A soft sigh comes out as I stare at the half-hearted made pile which is the proof of the work being done. With a shrug, I walk at the kagura-den stairs and take a seat there.

"Ah… how tiring…."

A mutter unintentionally comes out as I gently massage my shoulder and lean my back on the offertory box. With nothing to do nor any plan on what to do afterwards, it doesn't take long for me to be tempted and avert my gaze toward the floating clouds in the sky afterwards.

As typical as autumn day is, today is surprisingly a nice day. The gentle autumn morning breeze that caress the hair together with the rustling leaves that caress the hair… if not for the obvious presence of a mischievous child, then I should've fallen asleep right now.

"…I'd appreciate it if you don't bother me right now, Suwako."

"Geh. I get spotted. I thought you've fallen asleep already."

"Who would fall asleep when there's such an obvious cracking sound from the wooden corridor…."

I let out a sigh as I slowly get up from the offertory box. When I turn my gaze at where the voice comes from, I can see that Suwako is frowning as if pondering something. But it doesn't take long until she's back to her usual cheerful state and stares at me once again.

"Well, anyway! Are you done with working?"

"If I haven't done yet, then I won't be resting right now."

"Oh!~ So you agree that you're lazing around?"

"…Leave me be."

Turning my gaze away from Suwako, she apparently just laughs happily. I don't know whether she tries to dismiss the topic or just happy to pull something out from me. But before I know it, she has already stopped laughing and points at the main hall of the shrine living quarter.

"Kanako is looking for you."

"Hn? Kanako? Why?"

"I dunno. She said she has something to give you or something… well, I guess it's your notification."

"Notification…. What?"

"Don't wanna tell! Go check it yourself!"

Suwako raises her both of her hands with an innocent child-like expression carved on her face. In a way, it actually looks like a child that had been told not to know about adult business or something, but….

Messing around with my hair, I let out a sigh and stand up immediately to resist the temptation of resting. Then after some simple stretch up, I let out another sigh and take the broom I just put lean beside the stairs.

"I'll see her right after I put this back into the storage room then."

"Oh, okay. But don't take it too long. Kanako is annoying when she lost her temper."

"…Fine."

Shrugging the sudden irritation that just comes out of nowhere without any proper reason whatsoever, I slowly walk toward the storage building.

* * *

 **/2**

In a rare occasion like today, the main hall is mostly filled with silence except for the explanation that comes from Kanako. By that alone, it should be enough to confirm that the talk today is an important one instead of the usual.

Long story short, her explanations are mostly about the mountain regulations and a congratulatory for my permission to go outside the shrine vicinity, even when it's with condition. The conditions itself are nothing else but not to make scene that'd cause trouble for the mountain, where the definition of the troubles are up to them to decide, and to obey the regulations of the mountain.

It's a pretty good deal, no matter how one look at it. Still…

"…Aren't these rules are pretty much an advantage for them?" The mutter comes out just like that as the words pass through my mind. And as much as the mutter surprises me, it also surprises Kanako who suddenly stops explaining. Yet for a reason, Kanako's surprise doesn't last long as her expression changes into that of a proud smirk.

"Yes, that's true that it's an advantage for the mountain. It's a good thing that you realize it as well."

"Even when you say it that way, it's not like I can do anything about it anyway."

I sigh softly as I take the orange served on the bowl. On the other side of the table, Kanako laughs in amusement as she takes the kettle in the middle of the table, before pouring its contents; tea, into her own cup. With her tea cup filled, she stops laughing. And then after she puts the kettle back on the table, she once again stares at me–

"With this, you finally have been granted on your permission to get out from this mountain, Nagisa. Congratulations."

–And with a smile, she once again congratulates me for the permission. This time, it's less formal, as if she's the one giving it herself instead of representing the tengu.

Receiving the congratulatory, I just shrug the familiarity before I look away from Kanako. Then as soon as I look away, I immediately start to move my fingers to peel the orange I've been holding for a while.

"Well then, with your permission given…" After a sip of tea, Kanako suddenly mutters audibly. It apparently doesn't take long for the mutter to turn into a real question. "Do you have any plan to realize?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I said. Now that you've been granted your permission and is capable on traveling through flying alone, it won't be impossible for you to go by yourself."

"Hn… that's not wrong. What about it?"

"With those two abilities granted to you, you finally have some freedom of action. Then do you have any plan that you can fulfill with that freedom you hold?"

"If it's being put that way… hn… let's see…"

With the sudden question given just like that, my finger stops on peeling the orange and starts to ponder something out. My eyes that was focusing at Kanako now changes it focus toward the orange, before then it looks outside through the gap of the open door.

Now that I think of it… do I've any reason on following all of these problems, and solving it one by one? I don't think there's any reason behind it; it's just a decision that comes out in a short moment with the thought that it's the best course of action to do. But why did I decide it again….

…Fine, it seems I really don't have any real reason to follow all of this at all. And without any real reason, there's no way I've any plan to follow.

But still, even with that, I don't have any regret at all somehow. Even when it was tiring, I couldn't bring myself to hate it for real. And even when it was irritating, I couldn't bring myself to get angry for real at all. In a way, it feels just like that this is how it should really be.

Yes… if there's any reason behind it, then perhaps….

"I see. It seems you don't have any plan at all."

–And in the middle of silence, suddenly, Kanako exclaims with a calm face before she once again sips her tea. Of course, such exclamation that suddenly comes out of nowhere should be enough to break one concentration. I'm no exception to that, which is why I stare at Kanako with a frown.

"…And how can you jump to that judgment?"

"One who have plan will not show doubt, and even when they said no, their face clearly said they play the fool. You're clearly thinking of an excuse, right?"

"Uh…."

"Thinking about it, what's your reason from the start? If you don't have any reason, then a plan shouldn't be in your mind either."

"Erm… well… that's not wrong…."

"Or is the excuse you thought before should be enough to convince me? Go on and try, Nagisa."

"Uh… Ahhh, fine! I don't have any reason at all, are you happy now!?"

I cannot take it anymore, so I shout at Kanako. On the other hands, however, Kanako's smirk gets wider as she receives my shout. Seeing her smirk, I've this urge to throw the orange, but when I realize it'll bring nothing but problem, I let out a sigh and resume to peel it instead.

With the conversation abruptly ends, silence immediately fills the room. Kanako's clearly still amused from before. As for myself, I don't want to risk on getting angry and then get tired for some stupid things. So once I've done with peeling, I put the orange on the table and start to eat it.

"Well then, if you don't have any plan…." Yet after putting down her cup on the table, Kanako suddenly breaks the silence. "Why don't you learn something in your break time instead of doing nothing like right now?"

Suddenly, in the middle of the silence, Kanako's question leaves me speechless to the point that I even stop munching the orange in my mouth. But apparently, it doesn't take long for me to continue on what I'm doing, though this time, while staring at Kanako with a disbelieve frown.

In many cases, ever since I start to live here, whenever either Kanako or Suwako says something about learning, it won't end pretty well. And even when it ends pretty well, however, their method of teaching is just out of this world that it can take a life.

For one example was the initial flight training where Suwako once threw me to the air.

Then, there was also other example at the flight control training, where Kanako threw the holy wood onbashira on my face so I can learn the flight maneuver.

And that's not all. There were also some other example that I won't even bother to try to remember. All I remember is that their training method, at least for me, is closer to insane. From there, it leads to a question:

"Just to be sure… but do you want to teach me or kill me?"

"Was it really that dangerous for you? If it was, then don't worry; I won't do anything extreme like that this time."

With a smile, Kanako tries to reassure me on it. In a way, it's less than an effort to reassure someone and more like a confession that she agreed that what she did is dangerous. But that's also the reason why it's somehow more reassuring than an empty promise even when she there's something annoying on her words. Letting out a soft sigh, I just relent with a shrug, indirectly telling Kanako to continue.

Seeing my reaction, of course, Kanako smirks happily. Lifting her tea cup, she takes a sip, before she puts the cup back down and stares at me in an investigating-like eyes.

"First, do you remember when we did our flight training, Nagisa?"

"Erm… you don't mean the one where you threw a lot of amulets and onbashira?"

"It's good that you do remember about it. It'll make things a bit simpler to explain."

"What part of it is good if it's bad memories…?" I stare at Kanako with a deadpan stare. But knowing that it'll not do much effect, I let out a soft sigh. "Whatever. Does it have something with that?"

I ask, curious about the answer. Yet instead of answering, Kanako apparently keeps her silence with her hands creating something like a bowl at front of the mirror on her chest and a rarely composed expression. Her action apparently causes my curiosity to turns into confusion.

Fortunately, the confusion doesn't last long.

After a moment has passed, slowly, a rectangular-shaped things suddenly appears out of nowhere with a white light and a gentle wind blow. As it spins horizontally, slowly, the white light begins to dim until it finally turns into a deep blue colored card. Right at the moment the light dimmed out, Kanako takes the card, before she offers it to me.

Staring at the card in confusion, however, I take the card and start to look at it.

It's an indigo-colored card with a deep red color around its edges. In the middle of it, there's a big rectangle that fills most of the card with a picture on it. On top of the picture, there's **Divine Festival "Expanded Onbashira"** written, and at the bottom, there's something that sounds like a poem written.

Overall, it has a great design and all. I can't even argue that the picture isn't badly drawn. But even with all that….

"…Isn't this just a play card games?"

…Yes, no matter how much I look at it, this is just like the play card game that was once famous. It's pretty similar in a way that it reminds me of it.

But surprisingly, when my question reaches her ears, Kanako laughs instead of getting angry. And as soon as her laugh stops, picking the kettle from the table, she fills her tea cup, and puts the kettle back on the table before her gaze focuses back at me.

"Yes, just like you said, it's a play card game."

"…Then? You don't mean you'll teach me about a card game, right?"

"Ahahahaha. So you take it that way, I see. But that's not entirely wrong by itself."

"Huh? So it's really a card game lesson? Ridiculous."

After a frown, I let out a sigh as I put the card on the table before I take a piece of orange and eat it. Kanako, on the other hand, just smiles as if my reaction is something she has predicted before. Picking the card on the table, she raises the card as if showing it at me.

Of course, seeing Kanako's gesture, I actually stare at her in confusion. So after gulping the orange down, I decide to ask.

"…What is it? It's really a card game?"

"It's only half-correct. If it's only a card game, why do you think I asked you about the training before?"

Kanako's question once again succeeds on making me confused. While my fingers move to take another piece of orange, I slowly start to think about it.

Now that I think of it, there's actually no way for Kanako to ask without anything behind it. And if after that question she immediately shows me the card like that, then….

"It's because the card has something to do with the talismans and onbashiras shooting, I suppose?"

"Good, you catch that quickly. Then let's get to the main business now."

With a smirk, Kanako takes a sip of tea as she leans a bit. Seeing that as a gesture that she'll start soon, I take a piece of orange, put it in my mouth, and gulp it down as soon as I've done with munching while my other hand put the card back on the table.

After she has sipped her tea, Kanako puts her tea cup back on the table. Then with her eyes focused at me, she taps her finger on the card on the table.

"Have you ever heard of danmaku, Nagisa?"

"…Danmaku?"

The question comes with a dumbfounded tone from my mouth. Hearing it, Kanako answers with a confirming nod.

Danmaku… to be honest, I only know it but never play it at all because of money and time problems. However, if I remember correctly, in the outside world, it's pretty much a game where the player will see the area in a vertical view and dodge countless patterned bullets until the end of the road or gaining high score. Its game play is quite simplistic by the fact that the player will either shots the enemy down or letting them be as they dodge the raining bullets.

But well, despite the simplistic game play, the fact that it needs a lot of concentration and effort to remember the pattern of the bullets are quite a pain. That's why I never really bother to play it even when I've the time and money. Oh, well… not that it's the important things now.

"Yes, I know somehow." Giving Kanako the answer, I nod. "What about it?"

"Then I shall tell you now. The talismans and onbashiras I threw at you before were danmaku."

"….What?"

…I wonder how many times I've let out a dumb surprised sound like that. Today sure is full of an annoying surprise. And as if to rub salt to my uncounted surprising wounds, Kanako who clearly likes on how this turns out laughs in amusement.

"Ahahahaha! I can't really blame you to be surprised. To play it yourself is really different from playing it from the screen, is it?"

"Well… I never really play it; only watched it from videos or friend played it."

"Oh, so you do have friend in the outside world?"

"….Kanako, do you want oranges danmaku?"

"What an interesting offer. Go ahead and try to hit me with it."

Right at the moment she delivers those words, my hands immediately reaches on one of the orange served on the bowl. But for some fortunate reason, right at the moment I grab the orange, my anger just get put off simply because knowing that it'll be a waste to throw this. Letting out a soft sigh, I release the orange, and instead take a piece of orange and eat it to calm myself down.

Of course, that doesn't mean the intimidation has stopped. In fact, Kanako's still having this challenging smirk. It'll turn out into orange danmaku if I really follow her challenge. So as soon as I gulp the orange, I turn the topic back into its track.

"Anyway… what's with the card having things to do with danmaku?"

"Do you mean this card?" Taking the card on the table, Kanako shows the card to me once again. "This is the card that cast a powerful personal magic of the owner. But even when it's said that way, it's not only limited in magic. In some case, like for me and Suwako, it can be said as the embodiment of our capability as goddesses."

"I see… so in a way, doesn't that means that it's not only powerful, it also embodies what the person is?"

"It seems you get the point. Then that way, you also understand that nobody except the owner themselves can use it, don't you?"

"Yes, I think I get that point, at least."

Lifting my tea cup, I take a sip. As the tea that's already lukewarm passes through my throat, I let out a soft sigh and put the tea cup back down before I focus back on Kanako.

"Then… Why should I learn this? I doubt you'll do this if it's not for your own benefit."

This time, finally, the one who gives a disbelieve expression is Kanako. To be honest, it's quite amusing to see her surprised expression. But with a reason that it'll probably lead to some problematic events if I show it, I decide to take a piece of orange and eat it instead.

Apparently, the decision to remain silence is correct. Soon, Kanako's disbelieve expression turns into a smirk.

"That was not truly wrong; I commend you for finding it out. But you're wrong if you think that it's only for my benefit, Nagisa."

"Hn? So I get the benefit as well?"

"Of course you do get one." With a smile and a nod, Kanako moves the card on her hand at the front of the mirror on her chest, where the cards miraculously disappear into countless light before she continues. "For one example, the card can grant protection for you."

"…What? How come it can do that?"

"Oh, yes, I forget to tell you the important part. The card before is a part of danmaku, I at least told you that, am I right?"

"Yes, I remember you told me that."

"To put it into terms, the games of danmaku and the use of the spell card I told you earlier can be called as one of the self-protection methods Gensokyo has, with the other one as the old barbaric physical way."

"Hn… solves things with game… I don't know, but the old way sounds more practical."

"I know you'll say that, but apparently, most of the dangerous incidents in Gensokyo are solved that way."

"…Seriously?"

"It's serious."

Staring at Kanako in disbelieve, she gives her answer with a smile. Personally, I don't really want to believe it. But considering that Kanako has been living here for quite some time in the area ruled by youkai then she would at least seen one before.

…Is what I want to believe, but why it feels she has experienced in this incident herself? Well… it's not important, so whatever.

Shrugging the thought away, I take the final piece of orange and put it inside my mouth. After gulping the orange, I lift my tea cup, and sip all of its remaining contents, before I put the cup back on the table and focus my gaze on Kanako once again.

A game to solve things, huh? It sounds kind of childish, but at the same time, I don't think it's a bad idea. Perhaps that way, it'll be possible to have fun while getting hit instead of just raging and sobbing over getting hit. But if I really want to try to use it as a method to have fun and protect myself at the same time, then at least there's something I need to confirm.

"Just to confirm things, but not everyone agree on this method, is it?"

"Hm…" Kanako thinks for a moment, before then she nods. "Yes, apparently, not everyone agree to use this method. There are a lot of youkai who prefer to hunt and eat their prey right away, which perhaps is the reason why the human in the village prefer to use the barbaric way. And there are some other cases as well, where the games aren't used at all. For example for this mountain, is when there are trespassers."

"…I don't see a point where this game can be a nice way to solve things now…"

"If you see it that way, yes, it's true that it's kind of pointless. But think of it this way, Nagisa. If you're surrounded by a group of hungry youkai, what will you do?"

"What's with the obvious question? I'll beat them until they give up on eating me, of course."

"…I just know that you've quite a barbaric way of thought." Kanako stops for a moment. Then with a small cough, she once again continues. "But let's get back to the topic. In case like that, using danmaku for self-protection will be less tiring."

"Oh, is it? Why?"

"Think about it. If you're surrounded, then spreading danmaku will leave them in some problem. That way, would you be able to run away when they're busy with dodging?"

"…Well, now that you put it that way, it's not wrong… but there'll be one who gets hit, right? Will it kill them?"

"No, it won't. The danmaku in Gensokyo isn't designed for killing, but instead, as a play. It'll give considerable amount of damage depending on the-type of bullets, but it won't kill. At most, you'll be rendered unconscious"

"I see… that's a good thing then."

For once, finally, I can let out a relieved sigh instead of the one to calm myself down. If the danmaku won't kill, then this game method of self-defense won't be simply time wasting to learn. For me, that's more than enough to know and to be the reason of learning this danmaku games.

But unfortunately, Kanako doesn't think the same way. With widened, surprised eyes, she stares at me. Realizing her stare, I look back at her in confusion.

"What is it?"

"No, it just surprises me that even when you said that you'll beat them up, but after that, you also asked about whether it'll kill the other or not."

"…And what's wrong with it?"

"It's contradicting each other. From the start, fighting, no matter what the method, is an art of killing. Are you actually don't like fighting, Nagisa?"

The question comes with serious eyes as if telling that she won't accept an answer that comes out on a whim or joke. Kanako deems a serious answer. Even without her explaining it, her eyes already tell that. But that's why….

"Pff- ahahahaha!"

–It's funny and I can laugh to it.

"This isn't a joke, Nagisa." But of course, Kanako doesn't accept it. "I'm seriously asking you, so you better answer seriously."

"Oh, sorry… it's just funny for some reason…."

"And what part of it is funny?"

"The question; what else it should be?" With the question out from my lips, I finally stop laughing. "But well, that aside, it's not like I don't like fighting. In fact, I don't really mind with mindless murder either. Then again, is hitting some random people and accidentally kill them a bad thing?"

"I see. Yes, I agree that even when danmaku doesn't kill, there'll be victim if you do that. But you said that you don't mind with mindless murder. I'm surprised that you've lingering guilt to those you accidentally killed if you think that way."

"Hn… it's not anything like I feel any guilt or anything. Well, to put it simply, I guess if I know who I kill, then at least I can give them proper prayer and burial afterwards."

As I give my answer, I give a shrug while my hand start to look for a rubber band inside my hakama pocket. Meanwhile, Kanako on the other hand, seems to be surprised by my answer.

With that, silence immediately fills the room. The silence is neither awkward nor calming, yet in a way, it's still nice to have one after a long talk. Finding the rubber band, I take it out and start to tie my hair in a pony tail since it's already close to the time to do some room cleanups. So right at the moment I've finished tying my hair–

"…Ahahahahaha!"

–I stop as Kanako's laughter suddenly replaces the emptiness.

"…Why are you laughing Kanako?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that your answer truly surprise me. I see, at least you can give them a proper prayer and burial… that's not a bad answer in a way."

Saying those words, Kanako shows a smirk, as she slowly raises her hands and form it into a bowl at the front of the mirror at her chest once again. Then once again, a card starts to form at the front of the mirror. But unlike before, as soon as the card forms, there's nothing like wind blow or anything. It's simply show up without anything else following it.

The course of even makes me even more confused than why Kanako's laughing. But as if to ignore that, Kanako takes the floating card, and gives it to me.

"Take it, Nagisa."

"Erm... sure."

With mind still filled with confusion, I take the card from Kanako's hand and take a look at it. Unfortunately, taking a look at the card doesn't help at all.

Unlike the one before, this card has neither picture nor color nor even name and description. It's a white, blank card, with a black thin line of rectangle in it. There's no hint that there are neither picture nor description in it. To put it simply, perhaps calling it a blank card isn't wrong at all.

"…What is this card for, Kanako?" I'm a bit curious, so I ask about it.

"You'll know what it is later. For now, just hold it close to you and bring it wherever you go."

"…Even to bath and to some indecent place?"

"Let me rephrase that you don't need to go that far. And what do you mean indecent place?"

"Don't mind that one, that's a joke."

"Good. If you really go to somewhere like that, then I shall deliver the retribution."

Hearing Kanako's warning, I just give her a wry, deadpan smile as I put the card inside my hakama pocket. Then after some stretch up, I take a deep breath before looking at Kanako once again.

Well then, with that, I guess the conversation is practically done. I've heard all I need to hear, be it the important one or simply the mundane and troublesome one. Even when it's a bit irritating at times, I've to admit that it's still good to fill the empty time. So now, all that left is for Kanako to either continue or end this.

Apparently, at the other side, Kanako herself apparently has also finished her business. After emptying her tea cup, she puts the cup back on the table and gives me a nod.

"That's all for now. You may go now, Nagisa."

With the permission comes out directly from her mouth, I immediately stand up after gathering my own cup and the peeled skin of the orange.

"Well… I guess I'll start working again then… what a pain."

"Don't be like that. The world won't come to round if all of the living being in it is the one in the lead place."

"Yeah, I know that. Though…you say that just to brag, don't you?"

"Of course it's not. It's called stating the truth if it's the truth."

With a proud smirk, Kanako says that boastfully. Seeing her expression, I let out a sigh, and start to walk to the kitchen to put the dirty dishes before I start to work.

"Nagisa."

But right in the middle of my track, Kanako calls my name. To be honest, I don't really want to deal with another boast anymore. But since it'll lead to some trouble if I just ignore her call, I stop walking and turn at her once again.

"What?"

"Congratulations on the permission."

"….Yeah, thanks."

After giving my gratitude for the congratulations with a small sigh and a smile, I wave my hand and continue to walk to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Well, another busy month. But anyway, hello and thanks for reading!**

 **I don't know whether it's good or not, but I finally do my part on explaining spell cards and danmaku things. It's actually what I conclude from what I research, so it might be more or less right or wrong in a lot of ways. As for what kind of spell cards it'll turn out to be... well... it has something to do with his work as a priest, and perhaps if you read carefully on the old chapters, you might have an idea what kind of spell it'll be!**

 **Secondly, this chapter is more or less Kanako's chapter. And because she rarely have her moment in whether fanon or canon except for some "doujin" (you know what that quotation means), it's kind of hard to write it right. So if you find it off or want to comment about the spell card and danmaku system or anything, a review is much appreciated.**

 **So then with that, that's all the author note for this chapter. Once again, thank you for reading and see you again in next chapter!**


	13. Art of Self Protection - 2

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project belongs to ZUN**

* * *

 **/1**

There's barely any sound from the wind bell today. In exchange, the soft song of the rain is what has been filling the shrine since even before the breakfast.

Because of the bad weather outside, the shrine duty outside of cleaning the buildings get postponed. Without anything to do in such weather, I'm currently having myself in a luxury time in the kotatsu inside the main hall with Sanae. I'm eating an orange, with my eyes staring at the blank white colored card that Kanako gave me three days ago while Sanae is reading something like a magazine for some reason. In contrast of what we usually do in the morning, one can say that this is quite a sluggish day.

Inside a room where the silence only gets broken by the sound of raindrops and flipped page, it surely is luxurious.

"…..."

Actually, this is starting to get boring. I guess I'll take more orange to keep myself awake…

"The rain hasn't stopped yet, isn't it?"

It's unknown whether it's coincidence or not, but the moment I take another orange from the table, Sanae suddenly says as she looks outside the room where the rain falls.

"No, it hasn't." I don't know whether she wants a reply or not, but as it's getting boring, I decide to give her a reply. "And maybe it won't stop soon."

"Jeez… and when I really need to do the laundry too… it's just too much for the heater to handle to dry it all up."

"If you can't help it, then you can just ditch it."

"I hope I can, but the laundry this week is just too much, so it'll be bad to postpone it for too long."

"Huh? Is it already that much? I don't think it's that much from what I saw when I went to bath last night. Are you in your period or something that we've a lot of laundries?"

"…That's not a question to ask to a girl…."

After Sanae gives her answer with a pout and an angry glare, the silence once again fill the room, marking the end of the conversation between us. It's kind of unproductive, though it's already kind of expected, so I just decide to go with the flow by ignoring her and start to peel the orange.

The silence, however, doesn't last as long as expected. With the soft sound of the magazine being closed and a soft sigh, the conversation suddenly continues.

"At times like this, at least we need to stay productive, you know?"

"Isn't resting a part of being productive?"

"That's not wrong, but we haven't really does anything since the morning."

Even when she says that, it's actually already obvious as our shrine duty is kind of restricted with this kind of weather. And even when it can be forced to be done, it won't be as effective, so it'll just turn out tiring. But I suppose not everyone will agree with it.

Putting the orange I've peeled on the table, I look up toward her.

"Well, if you've any idea on what to do, just tell. I'm all ears."

"Eh? Me?"

It's kind of cruel to say that as it sounds just like she has to tell what's in her mind immediately. Despite of that, however, Sanae nods without hesitation.

Honestly, that's quite surprising that she immediately has an answer to it. Her immediate response is quite interesting to hear, so I take an orange and eat it as I give Sanae a gesture to continue.

"I've some idea, but we're in work time, so we should do something work-related, right?"

"I actually want to reject, but we've nothing to do… fine, go on."

"Alright, then…"

With somehow a proud smile, Sanae puts both of her hands on her hips as she puffs her chest–

"Let's learn about the shrine history to deepen our faith!"

–And suddenly, she declares with a full of spirit voice.

Learning about the shrine history?

To be honest, before I started to work in the shrine in the outside world when I was young, I already accidentally read some old scrolls related to the shrine. There's quite a number of it, so the contents also have a lot of variations. Even when not in details, I still roughly remember what's written in the scroll, starting from the history of the shrine to even some war strategy in the Great Suwa War.

Those are interesting things to read, if I may say. But now, I no longer have the interest in learning it. And ironically, despite working in this shrine, I don't even have any interest on deepening my faith to those questionable goddesses, not even once.

However, the idea of learning itself isn't a bad one. It takes a moment, but after I give it some thought, I decide to ask.

"…Can we learn something else?"

The question comes out naturally. But unfortunately, Sanae shakes her head and looks with convincing eyes.

"I don't think there's anything better than this. And if our faith deepens, doesn't that mean the shrine will be in better condition too as it affects both Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama?"

"…What?"

"It's not a lie. If we've strong faith, then the goddesses we worship will be stronger as well."

My lips open as something almost comes out from it. But somehow, it doesn't take long for it to be closed again, and in exchange, turns into a deadpan stare at Sanae who's still full of spirit after all that speeches.

It's not like I don't understand what she said. In fact, it won't be wrong to say that I understand it pretty well. Without faith, gods are nothing but the same as some divine spirit. Some of them might disappear as well if they're purely made of faith. But is faith coming from two persons enough to make that much change? I don't think so. That's why it sounds like a bother.

"Is there really nothing else to be learnt other than that?"

"Um… No, I don't think so."

"Whatever..." This is getting tiring, so I stop on bothering. "If you really insist on it, then is there some way to make it interesting?"

"Hm… ah! What about a play about the Great Suwa War? We can play as Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama ourselves."

"That's even more troublesome than learning from scrolls or books…"

"Is it? It sounds fun to me…" Sanae honestly shares her opinion, before then she starts to think again. It doesn't take long before she nods. "Um, a play should be fun. And games are effective way to learn, isn't it?"

"…"

Actually, what she said isn't wrong because if we do have fun with it, then it'll at least be more memorable. But there's also some problem in how it'll looks like a child drama play which then we'll fight with something like paper equipments, so it'll take too much time in preparing the equipments. But knowing that arguing will just lead her to explain in somehow a technical way, I gulp the orange and decide to go with it.

"Fine, let's do a play. But what will we use to make it realistic and dramatic without making any paper craft of equipments?"

"Eh? We'll seriously do a play with that much detail?"

I actually regret for over thinking this stupid play, but as it's already decided and remembering the fact that I'm the one who asks about it, then there'll no turning back anymore. With that thought, I continue.

"I mean, how are we going to play it again?"

"Um… we'll just play it, right?"

"We'll replay a scene of a war, right? How will we do it?"

Even when it sounds like a cake walk, replaying a war-like scene isn't something that can be done just by anyone. In a drama, that kind of scene, usually, is one of the mostly trained one because timings between action and dialogue is important. Although it's not like we'll play it in a tier of drama, that doesn't mean it's we can just do it casually, so at least it should be important to know how we'll play it.

Unfortunately, the answer that I receive isn't a pleasant, positive one as it comes out in a form of a head shake.

"I'm not sure. It should be epic and dramatic, so I don't think using paper would work…"

"You don't think that far, don't you?"

"I-it's not like that! I've thought of something that can make it great and dramatic, but…"

Sanae looks a bit troubled on continuing. It's kind of weird for her to suddenly get like that after all the excitement before, so I stare at her with a frown.

A play without any equipment but can still turns great and dramatic… if I think of it, maybe it's what Kanako told me about before? Not that I remember that much details, but as far as I remember, it has something to do with bullets. And this useless white card on the table is actually something like a trigger for the powerful technique for the games.

Is that what she wants to use in the play? I doubt I can know without asking, so I lightly tap on the table, exactly on where the card is.

"Do you want to use this in the play?"

"Eh? But you haven't learned how to use it, haven't you?"

"No."

I simply give the answer while I pull the card closer and take a look at it again. And just as expected, no matter how much I look at it, there's not even a slightest change to it.

Actually, it won't be a lie to say that I've lost interest in it as there's nothing happening to it no matter what's being done to it. And I don't think I'll ever want to learn it when it already gets like this unless it's an urgent or anything. By that reason alone, it'd take some time until the time actually comes.

But certainly enough, throwing this chance away is without a doubt a waste. Oh, well…

"Um… do you want me to teach you while we're at it?"

As I'm in the middle of thinking, however, Sanae suddenly comes to that conclusion and asks.

"That's not a bad idea. But is this thing different depends on the owner? Then that means the way of learning is different too, isn't it?"

"It is. But if it's the basic, it should be fine, I think."

"Hn…"

The basic, huh? It doesn't sound like a bad idea. Even if it's unique to everyone, one must've at least held the basic of it. It's more or less likes that on everything, whether it's being done consciously or not. In this one, at least, I think I can agree without even needing to have a headache.

"Well, that's fine by me."

"Then it's settled… ah, wait. But if we do that, I don't think we can do the play right away…."

"Oh…"

Well, isn't that nice? That means there's no need to do anything troublesome like thinking on how to make a dramatic talk. It's honestly a good thing, but it'll be kind of bad to say it, so I'll just play along.

"Yeah, that's too bad. But we need it to at least play it properly."

"That's true. Um… too bad, but it seems we need to postpone the play for a while. I'm sorry, Nagisa-san."

"I should say the same; sorry for the trouble."

Both of us apologize, though the only one who earnestly apologizes fully is Sanae, as I only mean it for the latter. It looks like that I'm the bad person here if it's seen from that way, but whatever.

"By the way, when should we start?"

Sanae earnestly asks as soon as she looks up to me from apologizing.

"We don't have anything to do right now, so… now?"

"Sure."

She looks excited at the prospect, as if she's not disappointed by the postponement of the play at all. Then after she puts aside the magazine she was reading a moment ago, she takes out one of her spell card and puts it on the table with a thud.

And so with the thud sound as a replacement of a school bell, Kochiya Sanae danmaku class begins.

* * *

 **/2**

It seems my thought on this girl change a little.

Usually, when it comes to it, this girl is a bit clumsy and curious in daily and full of spirit to the point it's forceful in work. And when it's something related to work, we also sometime fight just because of simple things. To put it simply, I might say that she's kind of dumb if it's not something academic.

Right now, however, perhaps I should be grateful that she's the one who teaches me. After all, compared to the other two, her method is relatively safe and less tiring. Obviously, if I've to choose between the three, I'll without a doubt choose her.

At the same time though, her explanation is a bit too technical which makes me have to re-think it over to get on my own conclusion. Not that it's a problem though, so it's all fine.

"Um… alright, I think I've explained it all."

It's been more or less thirty minutes since she explains in the most technical way possible. Seems satisfied with her explanation, she nods as if agreeing with herself and looks at me.

"Do you've any question, Nagisa-san?"

"Question… can I resume it for a moment in my mind?"

"Sure; please take your time."

"Thanks. Now… let's see…."

Now then, let's see how much can I remember from what she has told me.

First is the fact that not everyone can play this game. Only some who has something like a special ability, be it trained or born with one can play it, as one needs it as a base of their spell cards and bullets. It leads to some question, but as it's not for her, I'll skip this one.

Second is the rule of the game. To put it simply, the rules are simple. One must make the spell card to express what they want to. One must declare the numbers of spell card they'll use in the game and not repeat the same spell in one game. The attack; be it spell cards or normal bullets should have a meaning. Finally, the one who lose must admit defeat and the one who win must spare the loser. Those are the basic rules.

Honestly said, I thought at first that this game is pretty complicated. But now that I heard the rules, it sounds pretty simple. But even as simple as it is, one of the rules piques my interest.

"Sanae, can I ask the one in the rules?"

"Sure. I'll try my best to give an answer, so please ask."

"Well then, it's the one where a person makes a spell card to express something. I wonder… but what it literally means anyway?"

"About that one, I don't think I can give a satisfying answer, but from my experience, it means that the spell card will be the one expressing what you think or feel about something."

Spell card will be the one which expresses our thought? I think I understand what she means by that, but at the same time, it's still confusing.

"Can you give me the case in your experience?"

"Um… for example… oh, yes. This one, **Miracle "Miracle Fruit"** was made when I read about a fruit that can turn sour things to sweet if we eat it first. I mean, it's amazing, right?"

"Uh… sure, okay. So what you've in thought, if you want to express it through the spell card, it'll come out, is it?"

"Yes, it's something like that. Do you wish to hear on another example?"

"Uh… well, I think I get it already. Thanks."

I've a bad feeling that it'll turn bad if I ask her more about it, so I choose to back down instead. Fortunately, Sanae doesn't force herself on explaining. With a nod, she backs down.

"Is there anything else you want to ask? Please don't hesitate to ask."

"Hn… give me a moment."

For now, about the second one, I at least get a hold of it. So to put, the spell card is made through what we want to express, and it can be anything. In Sanae's case, it sounds kind of childish, but maybe that just how she is.

In a way, it won't be a lie to say that it makes me wonder about what kind of things I'll get, but for now, I'll put it aside and continue the resume.

Third, the game isn't a game that hurts other physically. It's the same as what Kanako had explained to me before. To put it simply, in this game, despite the theme is "a duel to solve and resolve", which is mostly related to a brawl, the context behind it is expression instead of strength. That way, the rule of the jungle will no longer serve as the truth as long as what's used to resolve things is the game.

It doesn't hurt physically… actually, that's kind of weird if the context of the game is "duel". I wonder…

"Is this game really doesn't inflict any damage or anything?"

"Eh?" Sanae is a bit startled by the sudden question. "Um… it does a little, but not really harsh. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Kanako said the same, but now that I think of it, there are some who are just so much of a hardhead that they need to be beaten until they're knocked down. So I wonder will it really work if it does no real damage…"

"That's a pretty barbaric way of thought."

Sanae smiles bitterly at my explanation. Not only Kanako, but it seems Sanae thinks that way too. I wonder whether my life style before is that barbaric as they said. But before I can even ask that, she continues.

"Anyway, this duel does damage too, as far as I remember."

"Oh, it does? What kind?"

"Um… it does rip clothes. And I think some strong one can knock someone out and leaves some bruises if it hits."

"…Rip clothes? Is this a perverted game or something?"

"I-it does rip clothes, but that's not what I mean! Beside, you're the one asking this!"

"Somehow I'm worried with my sanity if I play this game… but whatever."

Sighing softly, I make myself a mental note to not go overboard or I'll end up branded as a pervert. It takes a moment, but as soon as I get calmed down, I let out another sigh.

"So simply put, there's damage, but not severe to the body?"

"A-ah, um, yes, that's right."

"…Why are you flustered?"

"P-please don't mind that!"

Sanae waves her hand frantically in rejection with red face. It looks kind of fun to tease somehow. But now isn't the time, so I shall keep it for later.

Now then, let's back to the resuming. What was all of it again… oh right, there are three I've resumed. First is who can use it. The second is the rules of the game. The third is the purpose of the game and how it's when you get hit. So then, with that three resumed all that left is the final point.

Finally, the most beautiful one win. In other words, the duel isn't a duel of physical brawl where the strongest in literal terms win. In this game, the one who win is the one who has stronger mentality and expressions.

"…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? What?"

"Um… you look confused with this weird frown. Is it something related to my explanation?"

I'm surprised. Do I really make that kind of face earlier? Well, not that it matters though. If she realizes the confusion, then I should just confirm this now rather than being confused later.

"Well, then can you explain what it means by the one with strongest mentality and expression win?"

"That is… oh, is it the last one?"

"It is."

Surprisingly, to my question, Sanae who asks without pause to all of the others question this time starts to think before answering instead. As her finger tapping her chin, her gaze sometime wanders around. Because of that, for once, the room suddenly filled by silence.

As time passes, slowly a frown also formed in Sanae's expression. It takes around five minutes for the silence to be broken by an answer.

"I don't know how I can explain it. But from my games with the other before, I think it has something to do with the spell card."

"…Really?"

"I'm telling the truth! I mean… um… how can I put this? I think the spell card which is made from strong expression is stronger than the one made by just a sudden interest."

Sanae explains while she has her gaze focused on her spell card. After nodding as if agreeing with something, she puts the spell card back on the table and looks on me once again before she continues.

"I think that's how it is. But I might be wrong, so I think you should ask Reimu-san for this later if you're interested."

"Reimu… is it the shrine maiden at that rundown shrine?"

"Ah… um… she'll be mad if she hears that, but… yes, she's the shrine maiden at the other shrine."

"Oh, well, I guess that's that then."

Letting out a soft sigh, I do some stretch up and unconsciously lets out a moan as I do so. It sound kind of girlish, but it's not like I can help it anyway, so I decide to just ignore it. Then after relaxing myself back, I take the blank spell card on the table and take a look at it.

Now then, the resume is done. I've gotten the grip on what this game is for and its rules. With this, supposedly, everything should be ready by now.

"….…"

–Or that's how it supposedly is. Because actually, hearing those entire theories make my thought stuck instead of filling it with ideas.

Another sigh unintentionally comes out in place of the unvoiced protest. Holding the card with my hand, I lay down on the cold tatami mat, hoping that it'll cool my head down so some ideas would just come and fill in.

Surprisingly, however, as if replying to my unvoiced protest, Sanae giggles, as if she's voicing her astonishment without saying anything. I honestly have no intention on replying on her. And fortunately to it, Sanae, after she has done with her laugh, actually opens her lips.

"Are you still confused on what to make even after the explanation, Nagisa-san?"

"…I am." There's no point in hiding it if she has realized it, so I answer honestly. "I don't mind expressing myself, but it's a problem when I don't even know what to express."

"Um… that's not weird once you know it. But you can express anything you've in mind, you know? As long as it's related to what you have, the spell card will definitely answer your call!"

"…That's kind of childish way to see it."

"B-but that's not wrong! I can attest to it!"

Even with an embarrassed blush on her face, Sanae actually trying to convince me with a convincing look. Unfortunately for her, that tomato-colored face of hers makes it less convincing, so I answer her with a dismissive hand wave.

Despite the dismissal, however, Sanae hasn't relented yet. Rising her hand, she shows me her spell card she pulled out before and waves it around in a teaching-like manner.

"I'm really serious. As long as you've something to express through or has something in mind that you want to show to other, the spell card will help you in it."

"The thing is, I don't even have anything to express or show to other, so how can I make one?"

"But it can be anything you've in mind, so I don't think it'll be that hard except you're too embarrassed to express yourself open…"

"… "

That was sharp of her. I don't want to meet her eyes because it'll be troublesome if it happens, so I look away from her and act as if I'm staring at the card. It's fortunate that being naïve as she is, Sanae doesn't realize it and just ponders about something; leaving me alone for now. So using the momentum, I decide to cool my head down and think about something.

Basically, to make a spell card, all that's need to be done is to express things which I want to show to other. Who the target is shouldn't matter. As long as it's intended to be expressed, then it should be expressed out through the spell card.

Sanae never say what's the method of how to make a spell card except the general ideas of it, so… maybe everyone has their own way to make one. Not that I care with that, but I wonder is literally anything fine as long as it's within the range of my capabilities... If it's really like that, then… hn… what was the last thing I did which is related to spiritual things again…

Just before I start to remember the things I did clearly, the card suddenly vibrates. The vibration's actually pretty strong that it makes some loud sound on the tatami mat as my hand is holding the card down on there. It's quite uncomfortable, so I rise up into a seat to take a look at the card.

And there, surprisingly, the white useless card is no longer there.

Now, instead of the white useless card, what's on my hand is a card with an image of hitodamas flying toward a bright place on the sky, leaving their body behind.

"Oh, you finally made one!" The first one who gives a positive respond surprisingly is Sanae who has already leans forward from the desk to take a look. It seems she heard the sound of the vibration, that's why she's in that position right now. "Can I take a look at it? I'm curious."

"Hn… sure. It's not like you'll understand anyway."

Giving the spell card to her, Sanae takes it with a pout on her face. It seems she doesn't accept that I said something like that. Though it's not like what I say is baseless accusation, so whatever.

"Um… let me see…" With the spell card on her hand, Sanae mutters. " _It is enlightenment. Between countless paths, one shall lead the way through dream_ … um… what does it means?"

"See? You don't understand at all."

"I-it's not my fault that I can't understand..."

"Nah, don't worry, it isn't except the fact that you act smart. Let me see it."

"Uu…"

Oh, she looks really dejected by that. Well, let's just hope that'll stop her for being so much of a pushover. Now, shall I see what kind of odd things have my weird way of thought made?

Taking the spell card from the dejected Sanae, I immediately take a look at it. This weird pictures and odd description… oh, so it comes from there. I see, no wonder it's like this then. And I guess I've the idea on how it'll go if it's used later, so it's all fine now. All that left for this thing is a name which surprisingly hasn't came out yet.

"…Sanae, do I need to name this myself too?"

"Eh?" Sanae seems a bit startled by being suddenly called. Fortunately, it doesn't take long for her to regain herself back and nods. "Um, yes, you have to. Without a name, it can't be used."

"Oh… I thought it'll come out with a name by itself."

"Of course it won't. You should name it after you've made it. That's how it is."

"That's too bad. Hn… well, if that's the case…"

I stare at the spell card on my hand as my mind start to wander around, looking for ideas. With this kind of picture and description, as weird as it is, there's only one name I can think of. So… well, guess I'll just use that.

"… **Divination Arts "Enlightenment through Dream"**..."

Softly muttering the name, the spell card suddenly emits white light that envelopes it. It takes a moment until the light dims out, revealing the card. The name's not carved on the card, but for some reason it tells me that the name I just gave is its name now.

"Oh… it seems that's all I've to do to give the card a name. It's just like naming a lost kid somehow."

Muttering so without any reason in particular, I look at the card that now is a named spell card. It's kind of funny that now I feel some kind of attachment to this card now when before I treat it as useless paper. Guess that's just how it is to express something on an object, huh? What an interesting things to invent. Not that it's important now.

With a soft sigh, I put the spell card inside my hakama pocket as I lean back and use my hand to prop my body from falling to the tatami mat. My head feels a bit in heat after all of that thinking, so a rest should be good–

–Or so that's what I thought, until I see Sanae who's now looking at me with an eager smile.

"Er… do you need something?"

…I've a bad feeling about this. After a month of living with her, when she has shown her expression like that, Sanae tends to be straight to the point, so…

"Let's test that spell card out, Nagisa-san!"

* * *

 **Dream View – Miracle Work, Fleeting Dream**

It's already close to noon, and yet, the rain hasn't shown a sign of stopping. As the drizzle keeps showering outside, the head goddess of Moriya Shrine; Yasaka Kanako decides to tell her wind priestess to postpone the work of laundry for tomorrow. Thus, as soon as she has finished with her business, she immediately goes to meet the wind priestess in the main hall of the living quarter.

As usual, her steps are proud. But today, it's even more proud. Perhaps she's in a good mood. Unfortunately, the proud steps stop and turns into a confused and worry gaze when she sees nobody in the main hall despite there are empty cups of tea and bowl of snack on the table.

"…How unusual. Usually, she would tell me beforehand if she has a plan to go somewhere."

She doesn't like to show it blatantly, but as there's nobody, her frown is filled with worry as she starts to look around. It doesn't take long for her to finally spot a familiar childish figure with usual weird hat, holding a big lily pad as an umbrella. Thus, spotting the figure, after coughing once to conceal her worry because she knows that little girl will make fun of her if she sees her stature like that, she then walks toward the little girl.

"Suwako." Upon reaching beside the little girl, the head goddess calls her name. "Have you seen Sanae? It's rare for her to not tell me before going somewhere."

"Hm? Oh, I thought you weren't here. Where were you earlier? There's something interesting happening before."

"Interesting? What is it?"

"Those things."

With barely concealed excitement, the little girl points at the sky as if guiding. It's obvious what it means, so the head goddess turns her head toward the direction the little girl points–

–And there, under the drizzly sky, she finds the wind priestess she has been looking for together with the new priest, flying.

The distance isn't so far, so she can see their expression clearly, where there she sees two variations.

One is the wind priestess who's gleaming with excitement.

And the other is the unenthusiastic priest.

Those are the variations she sees. But what surprises her isn't only that, but also the fact that those two are flying while facing each other. As far as she knows, there's only one thing which has such an obvious start and makes the wind priestess looks so excited.

"Oh, so he already makes one, isn't he? And if who he faces is Sanae, then Sanae's the one teaching him about it."

"Yep. Quick on catching on, aren't you?"

"Of course, as I'm the head goddess, I should keep my mind sharp unlike some freelancer who stays here without doing anything."

"Geh. I'm working too. You can't call me that!"

"Have I ever said who the freelancer is? Or maybe you get into the conclusion yourself? If that's how it is, I've to commend you for that."

"…What a bully."

Pouts, the little girl focus back on the sky where the wind priestess and the priest are, ignoring the laugh of the head goddess. However, surprisingly, the laugh doesn't last long. As soon as she stops, the head goddess has her eyes focus on the sky.

"It's rare for you to not go on what you think is interesting. You've been watching them from the start, aren't you?"

"Hm… maybe…"

"I'll take that as a positive response." With a smirk, the head goddess folds her hand under her chest. "Then, you should've seen what kind of spell card it is. Mind to tell me what kind is it?"

"Well… I dunno. I just heard the description because Sanae reads it out loud. So we should just see it from here, right?"

"Ahahahaha. I see. Yes, that's not a bad idea."

With a laugh, the head goddess takes a seat beside the little girl. As she does so, her gaze never leave the two who's flying on the sky, as if waiting for them to show what they got.

* * *

Together with the drizzling raindrops, beautiful yet deadly bullets are pouring from the sky.

The numbers are large, without a doubt, as it almost fully fills the sky with color other than gray of cloud. And in the middle of those bullets curtain, the priest is indirectly being forced to move around to keep himself away from getting hit.

Passing through, grazing through.

How much bullets have rips through his sleeves right now? It happens so many times that it's impossible to count. But even with how tattered his clothes are, there's no way the game will stop until one winner finally comes out from it.

"...This is getting tiring…"

Frown, the priest once again thinking of the images of bullets he can shot. All he can think of is talisman seal, as that's what he's most familiar with. Thus, slowly, the images of countless talismans seal forms inside his mind.

While evading, while grazing, slowly, the images turns into dim blue colored talismans with the same color as the common hitodama.

"…Let's try this out."

Snatching the talismans from the air, the priest then throws the talismans seal he just visualizes toward the wind priestess, who's flying on the other side of the sky.

But of course, some talismans won't be enough.

Seeing the straight path of the talismans, the wind priestess avoids it easily, before then she spreads more of her own bullets. The priest who realizes that what he does just getting him further into disadvantage, stares at the countless bullets of the wind priestess' with a deadpan stare.

"If it's too straight, it won't hit me, Nagisa-san." Suddenly, the wind priestess says with a smile. "If the track is too predictable, it'll be easy to avoid. But I'm surprised that you've a good maneuver in flight compared to how it was a month ago."

"It's just the result of having to deal with this kind of things for a full month."

"Eh? Um… you mean Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama taught you to control your flight with this?"

"That's how it is. Now, do you mind to not remind me of it?"

"…I feel sorry for you. But don't worry! That means all of it paid off, right?"

"Maybe it does… not that it matters to me."

With those words, the conversation gets cut as the priest has visualized another talisman and throws it toward the wind priestess, who once again avoids it easily because of its straight track.

All of those talk earlier, the visualization, everything are done while avoiding the bullets curtain. It's as if saying that this game is merciless toward whoever lost their focus in the middle of it. But at the same time, it's also saying that this game is beautiful for those who keep their focus as long as it goes on.

Like a flower in bloom. In other words, it's a game of transient beauty, where the one who shows longer lasting beauty and elegance shall win the game. That's what spell card rule is.

Yet right now; in the current phase where the bullets curtain's spreading widely around, the flower hasn't blossomed yet.

Right now, if one has to say, the current phase is what can be called as budding. A phase of development; a phase the flower develops and prepares itself for the blossom in the near future. And if one has to determine which the blossoming phase is, then…

"It's getting nowhere…"

With a sigh of resignation, as he floats back to avoid the falling bullets from the wind priestess, the priest mutters and take a card out from his sleeves. But right before he can even activate it, hesitation stops him.

Before the game starts, they have decided that this game only allows a use of one spell card without repetition. And ever since it's decided, the result is already obvious. Of course, both of them realize it, that's why the wind priestess subtly handicapped herself so it'll still be a fun game. The priest too, has realizes it from the start, and yet…

...as much as he realizes it, he just hate losing against handicap.

"…Whatever. I'll take the risk."

Holding the card with his index and middle finger, the priest straightens his hand frontward as if he has chanted a mantra with a talisman–

"… **Divination Arts "Enlightenment through Dream"** …"

–and the moment he calls its name, the spell card shines, before it slowly dissipates into thin air like a cracked glass.

Slowly, around the priest, a small dim colored ball appears. It's small at first, but in a short moment, it gets as big as a size of a child fist, before then blue colored flame starts to burn and envelope the ball, making it like that of hitodama.

But that's not where it stops.

As the bullets passes, as the priest slowly avoids the incoming bullets, more and more hitodama starts to appear until there are six of it in total, surrounding the priest as if following him.

"Oh! Hitodama is used as a form of spell card!" The first one to vocal her surprise is the wind priestess. "That's impressive. How did you get the idea, Nagisa-san?"

"How… well, just like that? There's nothing much I can think of; so that's the one that first come into my mind."

"…Hitodama is? That's kind of weird… but that's unique as well. Um, yes, I think that should be fine."

"Can you just be blunt if you've something to protest at?"

"I-it's not like that! It's… um…"

"It's what?"

"Um… it's… A-anyway!" Suddenly though, after all the pondering, the wind priestess decides to stop instead and focus back on the game. "Because you've use your own spell card, now I shall use my own too!"

"Huh? Is that really fine?"

"Yes, it should be fine. You can actually use the spell card you've agreed to use whenever you want in the game after all."

"…Well, that's fine then… eh?"

In the middle of the conversation, however, some of the hitodama which are floating around the priest starts to wane. But unfortunately, from the other side of the sky–

"Alright, then come to me, sweet miracle fruits! **Miracle "Miracle Fruit"**!"

–The wind priestess who doesn't realize the waning hitodama shouts the name of her spell card, activating it at the same time as the time when the three hitodama suddenly gets extinguished and disappears into the thin air.

For the priest, it's truly a surprise, as he can only stare at the place where the three hitodama are disappearing in wonder. For the competitive wind priestess, however, it's another thing,

With a smile on her face, the wind priestess raises her hand, throwing berries shaped bullets toward the sky. The bullets stay in its shape for a while as it slowly flies up on the sky. But the moment it stops rising up, it immediately scatters into the ground, creating a shower of small bullets.

In terms of numbers, it clearly shows that it's in larger amount compare to the bullets curtain from before. And in terms of density, it's more packed up as well; having lesser gaps to evade as the wind priestess keeps throwing the fruit shaped bullets toward the sky. Seeing that, the priest smiles with a deadpan expression in contrast of the wind priestess who smiles brightly.

"...This won't end well…"

"Here we go, Nagisa-san!"

Two different expressions face two different patterns of expressions. By that as a sign, the blossom part of the game begins.

* * *

"Whoa, what a weird spell card."

On the rooftop of one of the building, with a snort following afterward, the little girl who's sitting next to the head goddess gives a blatant, honest comment. Perhaps because she agrees with what the little girl said, the head goddess laughs.

"Yes, it's an interesting concept despite of how it looks. But I do agree with you that it's weird because even here, there's barely any human who expresses things in that form."

"Yep, it is. The last one which is similar would be that hell cat and the red-haired shinigami, right?"

"Exactly, and that's because they work with that kinds."

With the usual proud smile on her face, the head goddess states the fact. Reaching another agreement with her, the little girl nods cheerfully, her eyes never leave the spectacle of the bullets that are flying all over the sky.

The exchange of pattern, the exchange of bullets, it all happens on the sky under the drizzle. Despite of that, neither of the wind priestess nor the priest minds with the drizzle. Under the rain of bullets and raindrops, they're so focused, unwilling to lose against each other thus giving the common yet interesting spectacle.

"But the expression coming to him is pretty weak compared to Sanae's, isn't it?"

Suddenly, the earlier relaxing atmosphere changes slightly by the comment from the head goddess. But surprisingly, even when she realizes the change of topic, the little girl nods at it.

"Hm… yeah, it's really weak if it just poof into half of its numbers in the beginning of the spell card. It never happens to any of us, right?"

"Yes, it never happens, and I don't think I've seen this kind before. What about you?"

"It's the same, I guess. It's too bad, huh?"

"I suppose we indeed can't really rush things in this."

The talk continues as if even with that kind of vague questions and answers, they already understand what the other means behind it. Then as if they already get the answer they want from each other, the talk suddenly stops when they focus back on the spectacle of bullets curtain.

Unfortunately for the two goddesses, the moment they turn back on the spectacle, the obvious winner of the match have taken the winner seat.

And so with the winner decided, the curtain of the show falls as it totally ignores the two goddesses who blame each other for keep speaking in the time of show.

* * *

 **/3**

Under the grey colored cloudy sky, the drizzle hasn't showed the sign of stopping. Bathed by the droplets falling from the sky and puddles on the messed up pathway; I'm staring at the sky, letting the coldness of the drizzle and the wet pathway to seep through my body.

…That was surprisingly tiring. I know that evading is tiring, but I never thought that shooting bullets would be so exhausting. Actually, even remembering it is quite tiring by itself.

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes, letting the coldness seeps through my back and the wetness of the rain shower seeps through my front. At times like this, it must be nice to be a plant in a healthy environment…

"Nagisa-san! Are you okay!?"

Unfortunately, however, I'm not a plant. And I don't think I can decide to be one like when I can choose a role to play in a theater or something. Sighing softly, I raise my hand and wave it in dismissal before I put it down again, hoping that Sanae who seems to be rushing here to see it as a good sign and just leave me be for a while.

Oh, this place sure is really nice. I hope I can stay like this for some time without catching on stupid serious sickness from overworking in bad weather again…

"Nagisa-san!" Though, it seems my wish won't be granted with this meddlesome wind priestess around. "Are you really okay? I'm sorry for going overboard!"

"I told you already I'm fine with a hand wave, haven't I?"

"It doesn't help at all because you don't wake up, jeez…" Arriving beside where I'm lying down, she then leans down. "Do you've any serious wound?"

"Serious wound… if there's any, I guess it's my uniform."

"Eh…?"

"It's not 'eh,' idiot." Her reaction is kind of irritating, so I force myself to a seat. "This is my one and only uniform, and now it's all tattered."

"Ah… um… i-it's true that your uniform is really tattered… but I mean your body…"

"My body is just a bit numb in some place, but that isn't serious. This uniform on the other hand… oh, why do I agree to play knowing it rips clothes again..."

As it's followed by a heave of sigh, my protests flies into the thin air as it has no real target to go. While doing so, my eyes start to take a look at the tattered uniform that covers my body.

For the upper part, the long sleeved white kimono has turned out to be half sleeveless, as one of the sleeves is completely ripped off while the other one is barely hanging. And for the bottom part, the hakama is also ripped that one of it is only knee-long. Seriously, if someone who doesn't know what happens and what my gender is sees it, they might assume that I just got assaulted by a rapist or something…

Not that I mind with it, to be honest. I don't mind on what people sees me as. But having my one and only uniform to be tattered this far is just too much…

Surprisingly, before I can even let out a sigh, Sanae actually lets out sigh first.

"Jeez… all my worried turns out to be nothing. If it's only uniform, I can repair it."

"What? I don't want to. You'll just add frills here and there."

"I-I won't do that without asking! And what's wrong with frills!? They're cute!"

"I'm. Not. A. Girl."

"A-ah!" Startled by the reminder, Sanae then bows down a bit in apologize. "I-I'm sorry, I just remember that you're not a girl. I mean… you're so girlish…"

"…Did you just insult me or something? It sounds like one."

"Ah, I didn't, don't worry! It's a compliment about how girlish you are."

"That's not even a compliment!"

I don't even have a shred intention to do it, but for some reason, I end up raising my voice as I give my protest. As a respond to that, however, instead of being surprised or anything, Sanae stares at me for a while before it suddenly turns into a muffled laugh.

Is there something funny with it? It's kind of irritating to have my protest being laughed at like that, so I end up chopping her head with my hand. I think it's kind of a hard, blunt strike, because the laugh ends up stopped by a squeal.

"O-ow… that hurts…" Squealing in pain, Sanae holds her head. "I don't mean it as an insult, you know?"

"Really? Then what is it for? I might chop you again depends on the answer."

"T-that… um…"

This time, unlike the usual, she falters a bit before she gives an answer, as if pondering it over. Waiting for her answer, I keep staring at Sanae with a frown.

"A-anyway!" After a moment, however, instead of giving an answer, she decides to change the topic. Quite a wise answer, I guess, so I decide to leave it be as it is and let her talk. "It'll be bad to stay here for too long. I'll prepare some clothes for you, so you can take a bath first."

"Hn… well, fine. Then I'll go to bath first."

"Yes, please do so… ah, please wait a moment. Are you fine with kimono, Nagisa-san?"

"Kimono? I actually prefer it compared to nowadays modern clothes. Not that I mind wearing shirt or anything though."

"I see. Then I shall prepare it and put it at front of the bathroom later." With a nod, Sanae then turns around. "Ah, yes, I haven't prepared the bath…"

"Nah, don't mind that. I'll prepare it by myself while I'm at it."

"Are you sure? I mean, you've been lying on the ground, so your body must be cold…"

"It'll be better to work rather than waiting with wet tattered clothes like this, so… yeah, as much as I want to say no, I'd rather prepare it myself."

"Um, thank you. I'll see you after bath, Nagisa-san."

While smiling, Sanae waves her hand before then she completely turns around and walks inside the shrine living building. The figure of her back as she walks slowly becomes smaller until it can't be seen anymore as she gets inside the building. As the drizzle falls on my body, I take a glance around, before then I let out a sigh as my eyes gaze upon the card on my hand.

"I wonder what's wrong with this card…"

This spell card isn't as tame as how Sanae and Kanako said it. I thought at first it'll just activate without any trouble when I've done with all the procedure, but…

What happened earlier is nothing like that. In fact, it's the total opposite.

The disappearance of the three hitodama wasn't something I intended to do. It was something that happened just like that, so I was truly surprised. Maybe something was wrong when I activated it earlier, or there's something I'm still missing…

"Oh, well, whatever."

With another sigh, I put the spell card inside the hakama pocket. I still don't know how to make it appears and disappears as I wish, so I've no choice but to put it in my pocket. How troublesome. Guess I'll do something about it and all later.

As for now…

Stretching up my body, I let out a relieved sigh as soon as I relax it back. Then after I stand up, I walk toward the bathroom to clean myself up.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Real life can be real busy... sorry for the two weeks of delay, but here is the thirteenth chapter!**

 **To be honest, I don't think I've much to say in this chapter despite it having some lengthy explanation of spell card rules and some other important things. But either way, I hope it can conclude and explains some things about spell card rules, or at least how it is and how it'll be used in this story. And I hope I'll be forgiven to conclude it all by myself up until how to make it.**

 **For the second note, even when I include spell card rules and even write lengthy introduction and explanation of it, this story won't be focused on the battle. And even if there's any, it'll be made in simple details (or not detailed at all) like how it was in this chapter. So for anyone who's hoping for an epic fight, I'm sorry, but there won't be any that's detailed epic battles. But even with that, I'll still try to write it and make it interesting to read, so for anyone who decides on keep reading, thank you for the support, and for anyone else, thank you for reading until now!**

 **As usual, sorry if I mess up things, and review will be appreciated.**

 **And finally with that, that marks the end of the author note for this chapter. Thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
